The Nature of the Game
by lastyearsthing
Summary: Sakura starts a game with Kakashi but when he leaves, Sasuke is left. Sakura must figure out what she will do about the two men in her life.Kakasaku Sasusaku mature content
1. Play the Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from said story.

Nature of the GameChapter 1- Play the Game

By Leafygirl

* * *

A lazy afternoon was never something Sakura enjoyed, so she travelled through the trees looking for the person who would end her boredom. The lack of missions in Konoha at present gave way for more time to play her favourite game. Hunting. Finally, she crouched stealthily in a high branch and found her prey sitting comfortably in the grass, completely unaware that his life was in danger. She chuckled darkly in amusement.

"Give me what I want!" she finally yelled down.

She waited.

Nothing.

Playing the antagonist, she huffed a little when she didn't get the immediate reaction she'd hoped for from her victim. His one sleepy eye glided over the pages of the orange book he was seldom without, brushing off her ultimatum.

"Sakura, I'm busy," he said casually, eliciting a small noise of impatience from her.

Pulling out a kunai from the leather holster around her thigh, Sakura spun it in her fingers as a warning of things to come. "Kakashi, give me what I want or I'll kill you."

Without waiting for an answer, she flung the weapon at his chest.

In the easy manner of an elite, Kakashi snatched the kunai from its flight between two of his fingers. Spinning it as Sakura had, he then stabbed it into the grass next to him and continued to peruse the pages of his dirty novel. If he didn't have the mask, he was sure she'd see his amusement. It was all he could do to keep the laughter at bay.

Sakura sighed and hopped down from the branch to land beside him.

"Don't you want to play today?" she said sweetly, crouching next to his bent leg.

He looked up and his gaze ran quickly from her feet to her head. Her shapely legs were blatantly evident in the form fitting jounin pants she wore. The tight black shirt with the red emblems on the shoulders hugged her upper body. She had developed into a woman and he tried not to make it obvious that he noticed, but he did. Hatake Kakashi was not one to miss something like that.

"Sakura, I just got back, I'd really like to read in peace if you don't mind. How long have we been playing this game? You'll never win. Why don't you give up?" he mumbled looking back down to his book, and trying to seem nonchalant and disinterested.

In defeat, Sakura sat down on the grass and folded her arms over her knees. Obviously, there wasn't much that would coax him into a good fight today so she decided to give up. How long _had_ it been since they started their game? She wondered.

With nothing to do, her mind began to drift back to what started it. Had it been an entire year since she found herself sitting alone with him at the local pub? It started out just like any other night out. Naruto had left to chat with Jiraiya, who was drinking heavily at the bar. As they sat quietly watching the other Jounin filing in for drinks, she remembered looking at the casual copy-nin for a long while until he finally noticed her staring.

"What are you looking at?" he asked her in an calm but interested way. He leaned forward on the table and gave her an accusatory look. He could tell something was going through her mind.

"You have young eyes," she said with a shrug. "Show me the rest of your face."

A laugh that was a little less than polite came from behind his mask. "Why would I do that?" The shake of his shoulders as he chuckled annoyed her. Of course, with Kakashi, it was most likely supposed to annoy her.

"I want to see it. We've known each other for about six years and I think that you should show me what you look like." She looked serious; her eyebrows rose to accentuate her point, but the smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. He made is so hard to keep a straight face.

"I'm not going to do that." He shook his head, still laughing.

"Kakashi, give me what I want!" Then she laughed at how much she sounded like a spoiled child.

This time he raised his eyebrow.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to find a way to take it from me." He sat back and she could see the amused crinkle at the corner of his eye. Obviously, he didn't think she had a snowball's chance in hell of getting it from him. But just that alone made her determined. She was intelligent, strong and good at planning. How hard could it be? They knew each other well; she'd do it with what she knew of him. Already she felt at an advantage.

The wheels began to turn. Kakashi could almost see it begin behind her eyes, and it made him smile.

She swivelled a little to watch Naruto talking with Jiraiya at the bar, and then thought of Sasuke who had left Konoha the year before. They'd all known each other for six years now. Kakashi left on missions from time to time, and would be gone for what could be up to months, but he always returned in one piece. She and Naruto would steal some of his time between his novels and his other Jounin friends.

Sasuke was ANBU now and had left on a lengthy mission, which up to now had lasted many months. She sighed when she thought of him; she still had those old feelings but muted in his absence and dulled from the constant coldness that would always resurface when he was there. Naruto was a Jounin like herself, and they both went on missions…but never like Sasuke's.

Over time she'd grown and matured. Now she found herself on equal footing with her former team. She worked harder to achieve the same goals, but was satisfied with her abilities. There was no more disappointment with herself. She could happily say that she was one of them, and that they were all hers.

It was normal for a woman to become possessive of the men in her life. Those strong feelings for Sasuke were ever present. He was handsome and mysterious, but still cold and distant at times. Naruto had begun to notice Hinata and had made a point to talk to her when he would see her. Kakashi was still Kakashi, and now he would be her new subject of interest after that night. She was determined to remove the mask.

As the year passed, she continued to accost him when she would see him. Her favourite line being, "Give me what I want!" When he heard this he knew what she was after. And in the typical style of Jounin, they would battle until some way or how Kakashi would manage to subdue her, easily at times, more difficult at others. It usually ended with hard breathing and laughter.

Slipping out of reverie, she looked at him quietly sitting with one leg up and the other leg out in front of him, and his back to the tree. The pages of the orange book flapped a little in the breeze while his ink black eye looked back up at her. It was impossible not to smile at him.

Comically sighing loudly, Sakura slung her legs over Kakashi's outstretched leg and let them fall on his lower thigh. Never in a million years did she imagine out of the three of them, she would spend more time with Kakashi over the others, but here she was, and it was now a habit.

Reaching over to his holster, she began to snap and unsnap the button to annoy him. Yes, it was a tease, but it fit in nicely with her game. She'd tease all three of them when they were around, but it was mostly just Kakashi now.

"Where's your other half?" Kakashi asked as he laid the book on her knees.

"Oh, Naruto is with Hinata again." She grabbed the kunai from beside him and began to spin it in her fingers.

"You're bored then?" he chuckled. "Naruto spends a lot of time with Hinata. She must have passed your scrutiny."

"What does that mean?" Sakura creased her brow.

"Nothing," he laughed.

Kakashi was no stranger to how women behaved, and Sakura was fairly typical in his estimation. Hyuuga Hinata was a sweet girl, perfect for their boisterous Naruto. But Sakura was threatened somewhat by other women when it came to their foursome. He'd seen her act like a jealous girlfriend with Naruto and Sasuke, and even with himself on occasion. It was flattering to have someone so attached to them, but the boys seemed to need some breathing room. She'd given him her attention in the form of their game, and as of late, she'd seemed to allow Naruto to go forward with Hinata. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to like it any better.

She was restless, and as much as he wanted some peace, he enjoyed her company. It would be better to entertain her than to have her sitting practically on top of him, and staring in boredom as he tried to read.

"Want to get a drink?" he offered in defeat.

"Show me your face first."

"No."

"Alright, a drink sounds fine." Sakura got up and took his hand to help him up. As he got to his feet he could see the smirk playing on her lips. "I'll just beat you tomorrow."

He was reminded right then of why he kept wearing the mask. Mouths could be so revealing. Honestly, he did enjoy their battles. She had become a smart and interesting woman, but still graced with innocent fascination. The combination was very appealing. Her sweetness was absorbing, but she could be cold and hard if she needed to be. There was no doubt that Sakura had grown to an exceptional ninja.

After mulling along back into the village centre, they reached the pub and slipped inside to find a few friends already there. They spotted Gai, Genma and Anko at the back of the room and Kakashi held up his hand in greeting.

"Come on, looks like they have room," he said as he placed his hand on Sakura's back, gently ushering her towards them.

With timid hellos, Sakura made her way to a chair next to Genma as the small group welcomed them. The contingency was made up of some of the strongest elite in Konoha, and she felt a little in awe of the expertise and experience at the table. They always made her feel welcome, and she hoped that one day Jounin of their calibre would look at her as an equal.

"Hey Hatake, what have you been up to? Just get back?" Anko winked at him.

Sakura decided that she wasn't too keen on Anko.

"Yeah, been gone two weeks. I think I'll take a break for a while. I'm behind on my reading."

A light chuckle resounded around the table. Kakashi's interest in erotic reading material was a favourite topic among their group. It was never something he was embarrassed about which furthered the entertainment factor. A personal interest in his late teens, they were surprised to find at thirty-three he was still addicted to it. Everyone needed an escape from some of the difficult missions and the harshness of the life they chose. Kakashi needed his smut, Anko her chocolate, and Genma, his women.

As the evening wore on, the group reminisced and drank more than Sakura had ever seen a group drink and still remain somewhat sober. But slowly, the conversations became intoxicated and slurred, filled with old stories and interesting things she'd never heard before. She was enrapt as she leaned on her elbows on the table, listening intently.

"So Sakura, what's new?" Genma said in a smooth tone and smiled widely. He noisily moved his chair close to hers and made it obvious that he was going to take a direct interest in her.

"Fine, Genma." She watched him stretch, and then lower his arm on the back of her chair. He leaned so near to her that his cologne was all she could smell. It was a pleasant scent, and coupled with the warmth of his body beside hers, a small flutter stirred in her stomach. It had been so long since someone had shown a more flirtatious interest in her.

"Seeing anyone still?" he asked calmly. It would have seemed blunt coming from anyone else but it seemed he could say anything with that voice and it would be acceptable, especially to women.

"I never was, actually." She was suddenly nervous, albeit flattered, at his now obvious advances. "Um, why?"

Anko and Gai had begun chatting about summoning and Kakashi had been listening, but upon seeing Genma move closer to Sakura, his attention shifted. As much as he knew he should leave them to their conversation, he couldn't. It was obvious what Genma was up to and he silently admonished himself for not having seen it coming. Sakura was exceptionally beautiful and Genma usually couldn't resist someone like her. The consummate bachelor was too much of a playboy to pass up the opportunity. Kakashi was tempted to pull her chair nearer to his, but that might give a bad impression so he let it play out.

"How about a late dinner with me tonight?" Genma raised his eyebrows and she looked into his attractive chestnut eyes while he gave her more attention than she'd had in a long time.

This was a date, wasn't it? He was asking her out? Surprise, surprise, she mused. The thought was appealing, but he was really quite a bit older than her. Although in the grand scheme of being a ninja it really shouldn't matter. Old enough to kill, old enough for pretty well anything else. Age wasn't, or at least shouldn't be, a factor. The thought began to take on a shape of a lesser evil as she considered it, until it became downright appealing. But still, something held her back.

She looked at Kakashi, who was looking at her strangely.

"Well...um...I..."

She smiled a little as she turned back to Genma. How long had it been since she had a date? Far too long. But Genma had a reputation that was not entirely wholesome, and that alone should make her say no. But being on the verge of twenty, she'd had very few prospects lately. In truth, she was somewhat lonely for some interest from the opposite sex. Her game with Kakashi, although fun, was clearly not enough. She couldn't deny that her attachment to her three men usually pushed others away, and she didn't find herself in this situation often. It did merit some consideration, serious or otherwise.

She glanced at Kakashi again, but he didn't say anything or interject, and she knew somewhere deep down she had hoped he would. At that moment, his indifference stung her a little. If a woman had come near him, she was sure she would have put a stop to it. Sadly, she realized he didn't care if she had a date.

"Alright," she said to Genma. "When?"

"How about now?"

"Shouldn't I change?"

"No. You look perfect, actually." He grinned and she wasn't sure if she liked it. "Come on, we'll go somewhere casual.

He took her hand and helped her out of her chair. She turned back to Kakashi to see that he was still watching her. Was that shock on his face? She'd never seen that look before.

"Um...I'll catch up with you tomorrow?" she said with a lilt of questioning.

"Ah, yeah, if I'm around." He turned away to look at his other friends while raising his hand in a good-bye gesture.

_Nice_. The lack of concern he gave steeled her will, and turning from the table, she put her hand in Genma's and led him to the door.

Kakashi spun around just in time to see them walk out. Shocked. He was shocked, and not about Genma asking, but about Sakura saying yes. It was definitely a first.

"Whoa, Kakashi, do you think that's wise to let Genma take Sakura out? You're pretty protective of her. I'm surprised you let that happen," Anko said with clear astonishment.

"She can take care of herself," he replied calmly. _Protective? I wouldn't call it protective. What does she mean?  
_  
"I think she wanted you to say something to stop her," Anko added.

"No she didn't, why would you think that?" Kakashi raised his exposed silver eyebrow in mock confusion.

"Men are clueless." Anko shook her head. "Subtlety is wasted on you, Kakashi."

"Do you think they'll get into trouble? I don't know if our innocent Sakura can handle Genma," Gai added in the same half-nervous tone as Anko.

"She'll be all right. She's a grown woman, and a Konoha Jounin for God's sake. What are you two so worried about?" Kakashi looked at them as he shook his head. They both looked back at him in a strange way and silence ensued until Anko sighed.

"She's nineteen."

"So?"

"Can you recall her ever having a boyfriend or being in a situation that Genma might put her in?"

"Uh..."

"He might be a little forceful with her."

"Forceful?"

"Um, persistent."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"She can take care of herself."

"Doesn't it bother you that she's with another man?"

"I'm not her father, you know."

"That's not exactly what I mean."

"Be more plain, Anko."

"Urg. Subtlety is wasted on you, Kakashi"

It wasn't really; Kakashi didn't want to admit that it did bother him. He figured that she was his Sakura too and that Genma was not exactly the ideal man for her to be alone with. He could admit to himself that he might be a little possessive also, but just didn't show it as openly as Sakura. Years of training together and playing their game had attached him to her, he just wasn't sure in what way.

"She can take care of herself," he reiterated quietly, _almost_ convincing himself. Maybe tomorrow he would spar hard with Genma.

* * *

"Where would you like to go, Genma?" Sakura asked. The nervousness bubbled just below her calm façade, although she wasn't entirely sure it was concealed enough.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'm not going to bite you. You can unclench your fists." He smiled softly and she could see some genuineness in his face.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous. I actually can't remember how long it's been since I've been out on a date. You sort of took me by surprise." She tried to relax her body, and then took a deep breath.

"I can't believe you haven't had a date in a while. Men must be falling all over themselves to take you out. What have you been doing?" he laughed, a little stunned by her admission.

"Well, missions, spending time with my friends, and fighting with Kakashi." She smiled thinking about it.

"What the hell are you battling with Hatake over?"

"Oh, well, he sort of challenged me because I want to see his face." She smirked a little. If she was embarrassed, it wasn't obvious; she truly enjoyed the game with him.

Genma stopped abruptly, and she stopped beside him. For a moment he just looked at her like he was trying to find the words. "Sakura, there is only one way to get Kakashi's mask off, and I'll tell you that there is no man that can do it."

"What?...Oh!" Understanding dawned on her as Genma laughed. She felt heat rise in her face at the thought of that kind of interaction with Kakashi. The possibility had occurred to her that she could get it off that way but she'd never seriously considered it.

Undoubtedly, she was jealous when women would blatantly throw themselves at him in front of her. But she had yet to see him accept one. Did he show his face to women? The possibility that she was not ranked as high as a one-night stand for facial viewing was sort of upsetting.

"Well, I think if you really wanted to go that route, you could do it. You probably wouldn't find it difficult, actually."

"Why would you say that?" she asked, but figured she knew the answer anyway.

"Well, you two are together a lot, and really, I don't see him with other women…ever. I just figured that maybe you two had something going. I was pretty surprised when you accepted my invitation, and in front of him no less. I've seen him turn down women plenty of times around you, but I thought I might have had it wrong so I took a chance." His smile was just the right side of his mouth raised in a cocky smirk.

Unfortunately, Genma's reasoning wasn't the answer she thought she would hear. She expected him to say that she was pretty, that she was a woman, that she could persuade him if she tried, not that he thought there was already something between them. It wasn't that she was entirely opposed to the idea; she just didn't expect it to have ever crossed anyone else's mind.

Maybe her feelings were part of the reason she wanted to see his face so badly. But Genma was wrong about Kakashi. He was protective of her, but never interested in anything but their game or an occasional drink at the pub, or so she thought.

Genma watched her eyes move and her mouth twitch in thought. _Oops, should have kept my mouth shut_, he thought.

"Am I wrong?" he said, breaking her inner thoughts.

Sakura loved Kakashi, she loved all three of them, but the realistic goal had always been Sasuke. Flirting with Kakashi was one of her favourite things; it was how the game started. But it was a safe flirtation. It's not like she ever expected anything to come of it. Naruto was the warm, kind one; Sasuke was the cold, mysterious one, and Kakashi had been the fun one, the protective one, and she supposed mysterious as well.

"Uh, Sakura, I can't believe that I am saying this but maybe we should forget tonight. I can walk you home." Genma bowed his head a little in mock defeat. It became obvious to him that her mind had been shifted elsewhere and he felt a little bit like an intruder.

"Oh, Genma, I'm sorry. I probably should have said no, you really took me off guard back there and I thought that...well, I'm sorry." She looked guiltily up at him.

"It's alright," he laughed. "Come on, I'll walk you. Just don't tell anyone that I didn't hit on you. It might ruin me." He winked.

She nodded and immediately the tightness in her body shrank away. Apparently, she was in agreement with at least some of what he had said.

Slowly and with a little more general comfort between them, they walked to her small apartment and she stepped up on the first step to the door.

"Sakura, since I was so nice to walk you home, how about a good-night kiss?"

_Now that was unexpected_, she thought sarcastically. Genma was Genma. Honestly, she had almost expected it before they even reached her doorstep. But she wasn't really attached to anyone so what could it hurt to try it on for size?

Without actually answering with words, she slipped her hand around his neck and pulled him towards her. It had been a long time since anyone had kissed her, and the anticipation fluttered into her body.

Genma rested his warm hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him as well. Their lips met. It was nice, soft, and a gentle brush of lips. It had definitely been too long since someone had kissed her.

Sensing her willingness, he slipped his tongue into her mouth gently and she gave in to it. His arm pulled her against him and they leaned their bodies into each other. The warmth between their bodies was wonderful in the cool night air.

When she finally pulled away, her breath was heavy, her cheeks flushed. She had to admit that she didn't think anyone had ever kissed her like that. Yeah, she'd been kissed but—wow--he was pretty damn good at it.

"G...Goodnight." She stumbled a little on the step as she headed up to her apartment. An embarrassing flush of passion lit her cheeks. It had been too long, but being honest with herself, she knew it was not Genma that she wanted to kiss her like that.

"Night, night, Sakura." He was grinning devilishly from ear to ear as he turned and walked away.

She shut the door behind her, and her breathing slowed a bit. "Wow, Genma," she whispered, while her fingers touched her lips lightly. It was a long time since she'd had feelings like that. It was a nice little reminder.

She would have trouble sleeping all that night.

* * *

End Chapter 1 – revised January 06, 2006. (meh, fixed it again)

Leafy girl


	2. Unwanted company

Nature of the Game  
Chapter 2

* * *

"Give me what I want," the pink haired Kunoichi called out from across the clearing as her former teacher panted with fatigue from training. Sakura had crept up and watched him perfecting his Jutsu and performing amazing techniques, for quite some time.

It had been almost an hour that she'd sat among the foliage nearby, watching his tall wiry physique performing techniques that only someone of his calibre could. He was never boring to watch, never a disappointment. It would be honest to say she didn't think anyone could possibly have anything on Kakashi. Even Sasuke's bloodline techniques and sharingan mastery couldn't surpass the gentle grace of the elite she was currently watching. He was almost perfection and at times, it could make her catch her breath.

Finally after a drawn out training session and a last brilliant performance, Kakashi dropped heavily to a sitting position on the soft grass. By his posture alone, she could tell he was worn out. He was there before she had arrived, so who knew how long he'd been training? But she couldn't miss this opportunity, most certainly couldn't.

"Don't ignore me Kakashi, it will cost you." The wry smile began to bloom on her face.

"I'm not interested in your game today, Sakura." He didn't lift his head. Instead he sat down with legs outstretched, slipping off his headband. One gloved hand rose to rub at his sharingan and then sift through his silver locks making them neater, rather than messier.

"Hm, uncommonly cold, Kakashi." She sauntered over. "Pissed off about something?"

Making her way to stand beside him, she straddled his outstretched legs and sat down on his shins, balancing herself on his knees. In her mind she meant to tease him, but he didn't seem to be in a joking mood. It wouldn't take her three guesses to figure out why. She tried hard to avoid letting the discomfort of the moment ruin some time with him.

"No, just not interested. It's not a good time." He lay back on the grass. She could see he'd been training for a while, and looked worn out. He was being stand-offish. Something she wasn't impressed about. But it wasn't like Sakura to give up so easily either.

"This seems like a perfect time, you're tired and I'm not." He could hear the snap of the pouch at the side of her leg after she removed her hands.

"Don't bother, I'm not going to participate." His eyes closed.

Sakura creased her eyebrows; he was being cold. She didn't like this, and the only explanation she could glean from his indifference was that she had gone out with Genma. It raised some questions about the dynamics of their relationship, but at this moment she found herself unable to sort them out.

Her eyes slid up to his mask as he lay back and ignored the eager kunoichi leaning over him. Genma had definately painted a picture of how to take it, and just the idea of it made her a little nervous, made her feel their contact. In the whole scope of their relationship they'd gotten extremely comfortable even with casual contact, but to seduce the mask away from him was a little extreme. _Maybe just the direct approach for the time being_, she chided inwardly. Lifting herself off his legs to straddle his body on her hands and knees, she crawled slowly above him until they were almost eye level. He didn't even open his eyes.

_Ha,ha, too trusting Kakashi_!

Inwardly, she laughed and encouraged herself to continue, then elevated her hand to linger near his face. His eyes were shut and even though he knew she was close above him, she thought it couldn't hurt to try.

Carefully reaching her hand further, she lightly touched him as her finger tagged the rim of the cloth. It was almost unseen as his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him, but his eyes remained closed. Her body fell heavily on top of his, their chests pressed together. "I said I wasn't interested." His face was only inches away from hers, his voice low and calm. She could feel the rumble of his deep voice against her body.

"How can I make you interested?" she teased. She ran her hand over his vest and swiftly snapped open a pocket, pulling out a scroll to dart off with it.

Kakashi sighed heavily. It was like she didn't understand the concept of no. Her playfulness was usually something he enjoyed, but today, something else was pushing that enjoyment aside. Of course, being Kakashi, he wasn't one to dwell on the why, just the what.

He got up slowly and stood in the clearing, letting his sharp senses take over in the search for his pink companion. He could feel her nearby. In her devious grip, she held the Fanged Vengeance scroll. A moment of relief passed through him and he was thankful that he'd never taught her to use it.

"I said I'm not playing, Sakura." He crouched again, watching for her. Draping his arms over his knees, he looked like the picture of calm composure even though inside he was perturbed with something he couldn't explain.

She hopped down from a tree nearby after understanding the finality of his words. The soft lines of her lips turned down, giving her a readably stung look. Defeat and a timid anger finally rose to replace her wounded appearance. He never turned her down; he was never this cold.

"Is this about Genma?" she finally asked.

"Why would that matter to me?" he asked coolly.

She looked at him and saw that it did seem to bother him, but if she were waiting for him to admit it, she'd go grey with time. A rhetorical question, yet she wondered if she could answer that, if he could even answer that? It was unusual to get this type of reaction from him and something dawned on her.

_So he was playing that game too_. She cocked an eyebrow and smiled at his coldness. He creased his silver eyebrows at her sudden happiness.

"You know, it was fantastic. Genma is so hot and what stamina! I'm pretty tired today, he ravaged me all night." She smiled coyly and watched for the reaction.

Kakashi didn't find it so amusing. The form of her former teacher in front of her disappeared and then reappeared beside her. He snatched the scroll from her hand while shaking his head; a stern look was all over his minutely exposed face. Without another word he disappeared.

* * *

Sakura spent the rest of the day training and decided to forgo any other meetings with the less than amused copy-nin. She thought it might be better to stay away from him. It was more than obvious that she pushed his buttons a little too hard. He was upset that she left with Genma, but she smiled knowing that he was capable of the same jealousy she was. Truly, pushing his buttons intrigued her a bit, and she wasn't sorry that things had changed just a little between them.

Sauntering along the stretched out street complete with it's shops and restaurants, Sakura and Ino finally made their way to the bustling pub. The evening had closed in, and she was excited to just get out and have a good time. When they entered, they managed to push through and find a good spot at the bar

Her gaze travelled the crowed room filled with ninja and civilian alike. Many danced, drank and mingled. The single scene was great for their line of work. People felt a little bit more urgency when it came to relationships, like it was possible that their time was short and they had to make the best of what was left.

She continued to rove the patrons until a sight stopped her, made her widen her eyes a little. Avoiding him all day had been easy, but low and behold he was at the usual table with the usual group. Giving a timid wave in his direction, he just nodded coolly and turned back to his companions. He really was pissed, she sighed to herself. Kakashi wasn't one to show his anger, and she realized she must have created a situation that had honestly angered him.

"What's his problem?" Ino asked, noticing his curtness.

"Me apparently," Sakura mumbled.

There isn't much I can do about it now, she thought. Tomorrow was another day, and perhaps Kakashi would be out of his grouch by then. Well, she could only hope, anyway.

Pulling a little on the short blue summer dress she wore, Sakura took off her little white sweater to reveal the spaghetti straps underneath. It was March and not very warm, but she loved to show her perfect shoulders. Being in the pub though, heat clung to her skin with the crowd of bodies filling the room. They jostled and bumped into each other and the warmth enveloped her. Ino was watching the fray and put on her best 'come hither' pout. Sakura understood that they would probably be waving off a few would-be boyfriends tonight.

As the two women stood there, a couple of Jounins approached, nice looking men with the stock grins the attractive kunoichi would usually get. They struck up a conversation with the women and Sakura found she was letting herself enjoy the attention for once, especially after the enlightening kiss from Genma the night before. She enjoyed the feeling and began to crave it a little, like someone had lit a match in her body that she couldn't extinguish.

Her back was to the crowd now as they chatted with the attractive eager jounin, but suddenly there were warm hands on her hips. It was a surprise, especially while standing with two men and Ino. But when she spun quickly to see who it was, she smiled.

"Genma!"

"Hello." He smiled cockily at her as he managed to press his body against the back of hers while he passed. He brushed by, still watching her and that knowing grin spread wider on his face. It was the kind of look that said that they had a secret, and he knew she was thinking about it. It made her blush.

She was smiling while remembering their little kiss. Well, little was not exactly the word for it. Hot, teasing, maybe even erotic, but not little. As she watched him walk over to the table Kakashi was at, she noticed Kakashi was looking up at her finally. Another strange expression, but at least he wasn't completely ignoring her. Again she tried to get some warmth from him with a smile, but he just turned away.

"Grump", she mumbled.

The night wore on and she couldn't stop herself from glancing back at the uninterested copy nin from time to time. His coldness was beginning to grate on her and she felt lonely without his companionship. It felt like something had changed from just yesterday. Maybe it was the two or five sakes, maybe it was the young nin sidling up to her and making obvious advances, but it just felt wrong.

She really just wanted to go over and sit with him. After all this time, she didn't feel she could do that. After all the games, their fun, and companionship, she felt like she'd been cast out of his circle. Her gaze slipped back to him, and she couldn't turn away.

"Who the hell is that?" she blurted out to Ino suddenly, and the two men standing with them.

Ino's head snapped around to see what Sakura was so interested in. There was a blonde pub waitress in a short skirt and a white collared shirt leaning dangerously close to Kakashi. Her scarlet painted fingernail teased the dark fabric hiding his face, in a seductively playful manner. She was talking through a wide smile, all toothy and alluring. Sakura noticed that the buttons on her shirt were not buttoned as far as necessary to hide her ample bosom.

"Geez, what's the matter Sakura? It's just some waitress hitting on Kakashi. You seem almost jealous?" Ino shot her a look that told her she would mess things up with the two Jounin if she continued.

"Look at her touching his mask. Do you know how long I've tried to get that mask down and just look at her! He's letting her just… just… play with it!" She was clenching her jaw in dismay and her outstretched hand motioned to them dramatically. Without even realizing it, she began to take a step towards the table Kakashi was at. Ino was the one to see what was happening and grabbed her arm tightly, bringing her back to reality.

"You can't just march over there, Sakura. What are you doing?" The blonde's voice was high, almost a warning.

Sakura turned back to look at her three dumbfounded companions. The Jounins looked back at the fuming kunoichi, shocked expressions on their faces. It was nothing though, who cared if they were shocked or not? She couldn't see anything but the pair at the back of the room now.

Kakashi and the waitress playful interaction made her livid. She couldn't remember feeling so angry before, but this was different. He was belligerent; he was doing it intentionally to make her mad, she was sure of it. She could admit that she was jealous but it was his fault, she reasoned. He didn't have to act like this. _Damn him. He's never behaved like this before in front of me.  
_  
She continued to stare at them realizing that he had not looked over at her once. The awful notion dawned on her. Maybe he truly was interested in this woman? After a while her expression drained to complete disbelief as she watched him stand up to leave with the waitress. They brushed past without even looking at her. Her chest hitched, and her mind blanked for a moment. She actually had to look down to make sure she was still breathing.

"What the hell?" she finally said in a high voice as the whole situation broke her composure to pieces. Ino stood stunned with an expression of a deer in headlights.

Sakura's mind was working. It wasn't going to happen like this. As her decision was made, she looked over at the fully dressed Jounin in front of her. "Can I borrow a kunai?"

Wordlessly he pulled one from his holster and handed it to her, another deer in headlights.

Gripping the cold steel in her hand, she slipped out leaving Ino smiling uncomfortably at the two men. The speed at which she left told them she was on some sort of personal mission and no one was going to try to stop her.

As she slid over rooftops in the centre of the village now, she knew undoubtedly that Kakashi would be heading to his apartment. It would be the perfect place to cut him off. Seeing that she had arrived before he did, she perched at the overhang of his roof and waited. Having an ordinary person with him, he would have to walk normal, slow. She had time to formulate a plan. But in the wake of how much this situation had affected her, she couldn't really think of what to say.

After some time, and some doubt, she began to wonder if what she was doing was right. There was no claim to be called with the copy nin. Actually it was maybe pushing it to be sitting here and stopping him from enjoying a love life. Guilt, and something else began to sway her judgement. The urge to leave was sinking in, and she wondered if perhaps this would just open the rift between them more. What she had done earlier in the day with the teasing had seemed like playing, but this was downright interference in his life.

Stay or leave, stay or leave. She couldn't decide. Between him being with this woman, or her making Kakashi hate her, she couldn't fathom which was the lesser evil. But as she looked up, the time to choose had vanished. They stood below on the street looking up at the pastel-haired kunoichi dangling her leg leisurely over his entranceway.

The blonde had her arm linked in Kakashi's and that small intimacy seemed to make up her mind.

"You're slow," she whispered while playing with the kunai in her fingers and avoiding his gaze. Thankfully, she had even impressed herself with her nonchalant words.

"Bad timing Sakura, go home." He slipped his arm out of the blonde's but his voice was a warning. The tone made her cringe, but she decided to stand her ground. It wasn't for no reason that she had come."Not until you fight me." She stood up then to accentuate her words. It was a defiant act, and she hoped it had a desired effect on him. She just wanted the woman to go away.

Kakashi tried to hide his prying gaze, and the dark night helped, but he could still see quite high on her long legs as her dress blew up teasingly around her. Her green eyes blazed with emotion and he understood that she was not going to go quietly.

"Kakashi, let's make it another night, huh? Give me a call sometime," the waitress grumbled as she turned away. Kakashi nodded to her and they waved to each other as the blonde trotted away faster than would be normal. Kakashi watched her walk down the street and out of sight before turning back to the Kunoichi.

Even his small act of watching the woman furthered Sakura's anger with the situation.

"Alright, Sakura, you got what you wanted. She's gone. I'm sure you have an idea of what you've just cost me so you'd better go all out." His voice became calm, not the warning he had given her moments before.

At least there was some relief that he had dismissed his companion so easily. But still, he brought her here in the first place with the intention of…well, she didn't like to think about that. No, she decided she was not going to just forget it like he probably wanted her to. That was not the way Sakura worked, and she figured he must know that by now.

She jumped down and landed a few feet from him, her skirt bottom lifted with the movement, teasing him again as she held a hand down to keep it from exposing her. She looked at the small park across from his apartment and with a stern face, turned back to him. Her eyes stayed on him as she backed her way across the street and entered the grassy bare expanse, dimly lit by the streetlamps.

Kakashi shook his head a little, and even though he did it from time to time, Sakura couldn't read what he meant by it. Slowly, the copy nin came to the park as well, and stood across from her, maybe 15 steps away. They faced each other and Sakura crouched ready, willing, and able. If she could use her anger, she figured she would be as powerful as Naruto tonight.

But as she waited for Kakashi to take his fighting stance, her eyes widened. Slowly and deliberately, he lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan in a motion so calm that she understood he was trying to get some reaction out of it. Judging by his intense gaze, she wasn't sure what reaction he wanted, but he got a shock for his effort.

"Wait," she said, lifting a hand in a stop gesture, fingers spread wide. He had never used it on her before.

"I told you I'm going to go all out. If you're too scared, then go home." He was matter of fact. Cold. The blankness of his statement told her he'd slipped into seriousness, and it send a shiver along her spine. It was almost as if she could feel his power in the air, and perhaps she could.

"Let's begin then." Her face was serious but her throat felt a little dry, tight.

She ran at him but disappeared before she reached him, he stood still looking forward. She appeared behind him and put the kunai by his neck. He immediately disappeared as well and then she felt a hand on her wrist, he was beside her. He pulled her hand behind her back and reached around her with his other hand to try to grab her neck. The force of his grip made her drop the kunai as he pulled her arm hard. She winced from the pain. But among the movements, she managed to slip a foot around his behind her and pull strongly, sweeping it out from under him. They both fell back and she landed on him with a thud, her head banging on his shoulder. His grip loosened from the impact and she got up. She performed a quick jutsu but he was on his feet performing the same one. It was a fire spell and both had to step back as their fireballs hit each other, illuminating the night.

She put her hand up to shield her eyes and then realized his hand was on the back of her neck. Reactively, she swung around and caught him in the side with a kick, her skirt flapping around her. He grabbed his side, off balanced and she took the opportunity to kick him again in the chest. As he fell back, she jumped on him, and straddled his body. She pressed his hands to the ground and sat down on his chest. Now she set her feet on his hands out to the side of his head. Heavy breathing came from under the mask, as he lay immobile under her.

"Liar," she whispered as she leaned forward. "You didn't seem like you even tried."

He looked up at her; her body sat prone to his gaze above him. Her long bare legs stretched out and down to where her feet held his hands, her skin so supple in the streetlight glow. He knew her skirt lay on his chest, barely hiding her and he resisted the urge to peek. _This would be a bad time to peak_, he mused inwardly.

"Give me what I want," she whispered in a husky tone. Gracefully, slowly, she slipped a finger into the top of his mask and ran it along the warm skin underneath. This would be it; she would finally see him. The excitement grew in her because she had waited so long for this. Unavoidably, she began to feel the same stir in her body that she felt from Genma's kiss. Anticipation made her shiver as she began to pull the light soft fabric from his face. It slid gently, easily down his skin. His eyes just watched her, something was behind them, but right now she couldn't focus on them enough to care. There was only the warm skin being exposed to her hungry eyes. It was almost off his nose, almost there.

Without realizing it was happening, his leg crossed over her chest and flipped her onto her back. Being forced to the ground hard, she felt his body fall against hers. Strong hands pinned both of hers beside her head. As the shift in power continued, she felt his shin plied against her thigh, slightly holding her legs open. The quick pain of his knee pressing on her leg made her groan a little. A sandaled foot snaked over her other leg forcibly holding her in place. The rate at which her breath emanated had sped up, her chest rose against his. She was scared and excited all at the same time. But at this moment, she couldn't say she hated the sensation.

"Sakura, I'm done playing this game," he said with an edge of anger. His mouth so close to hers she thought if she moved she would feel fabric against her lips.

His edged words replaced the small thrill of the game and raised her anger from inside. "Are you tired of it? Then just show me your face."

He looked at her for a moment, their eyes meeting, trying to understand each other.

"That's not the game I mean." He seemed to calm.

"Fine, I'm tired of it too! I've tried so hard to get that mask and all it takes is for some chesty waitress to whip her breasts out to get you to drop it. I feel so foolish." The accusing state of her narrow green eyes slowly became as pleading as her voice now. "Do you want that woman, Kakashi?"

"Sakura, why did you do this now? You knew what I was doing." His face was so close to hers; close enough to see the dark pattern in his crimson sharingan so clearly. The sight of both his eyes watching her made it hard to concentrate.

"because you...because..."

"Well?" He pushed on her hands and leg harder and she hissed with the pressure.

"Because she isn't good enough for you." She gritted her teeth from the pain and looked into his eyes, the deep blood coloured Sharingan stared through her. He didn't say anything right away, almost as if he had to think for a moment. The hesitation told her all and nothing. When he spoke again, his voice was so calm.

"Well, who is? You seem to think it's your decision. Who is, Sakura?"

A pause ensued. It was one of those moments when anything could happen and it would be up to one of them to break.

"No one," she whispered, and turned her eyes from him.

He continued to hold her hands. She felt a flush cross her face as she realized that his body was warm on her bare legs; his weight was on her and his face was so close. In the heat of the moment, their proximity hadn't affected her like it did now. Suddenly his presence was felt acutely.

Finally, he removed his shin from her thigh and she straightened her leg. Without letting her go, he moved to straddle her. She wasn't getting away yet.

"I won't apologize, I'm not sorry," she whispered turning her face back to him. A little defiance found it's way into her glare.

"How many times have I beaten you?" He said quietly. "This can't go on."

"I won't quit, Kakashi." She watched his eyes and couldn't help herself. A small laugh slipped from her pink lips. She could see the perturbation leave his eyes and then they closed as he shook his head. His hands freed hers and he sat up but still straddled her.

"I want to see your face," she whispered as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Kakashi leaned forward, bringing his face close to hers again. A small moment of shock, or maybe anticipation, graced her face as he neared her. She bit her lip.

"Well, it's your game and you haven't beaten me yet," He whispered, and she could see the smile under the mask.

It was then that he chose to end the night's entertainment as he shifted and began to rise off her body. Immediately, she felt the cool night invade the skin where his warmth had been moments before.

"Go home, Sakura." He turned to walk away.

"Kakashi, nothing happened with Genma."

"I know."

He continued to walk back across the street and stopped at his apartment door. He turned back slowly. She was now standing on the other side of the street watching him, chewing nervously on her thumbnail. If anyone looked at her like that they would perhaps say demure, innocent, but he knew how crafty and intelligent she was. She was probably standing there planning her next move.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said quietly as he walked in his apartment and shut the door behind him.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to sort out everything that had happened and everything that she might have wanted to. It wasn't over, not by a long shot. Before she moved to leave, she smirked and made a mental note, "Hmm, doesn't lock his door."

* * *

Bright sunlight shone heatedly, illuminating the morning as Sakura strode the streets heading for Jounin headquarters. She was dressed again in her short black pants and a long sleeve black shirt that complimented her curves and earned a few looks for the effort. The red emblems were vivid against the black of the fabric, but nothing was as vibrant as her roseate locks. Her precious Konoha headband hung loosely around her neck and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. As she finally entered the tall, unmarked building, she scanned the area for who she was looking for.

"Good Morning, Sakura. Sleep well?" Kakashi asked her as she approached. He sat a table near the back wall in the headquarters, his chair tipped back and arms crossed. The ubiquitous dirty reading material blazed orange at her from his gloved hand.

"I have a large bruise on my leg." She looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry. But that's what happens when you play rough," he smirked.

She sat down beside him and pulled her pant leg up to show him the angry looking purple blotch on her perfect skin halfway up her smooth left thigh. A small hiss came from his covered mouth as he reached over and touched it lightly with his rough fingertips.

"Sorry," he said, sincerely this time.

"It's alright." She was still smiling. "I'm not that delicate."

"Any missions today?" She changed the subject.

He shook his head.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"I thought I'd just train a bit; maybe just take it easy. Had a big fight last night, you know. What about you?" She could imagine the smile that came with that statement.

"No plans."

"Want to come?"

"Ok." She smiled widely and pulled her pant leg down. It was nice to have things bordering on back to normal. If she didn't have this, it would hurt a lot more than a bruise.

They walked leisurely to a grassy clearing and Sakura had realized how nice the sun felt on the dark cloth of her uniform. For a change, she didn't feel like training and the perfection of the day reminded her to enjoy something besides her life as ninja. She sat down and took pleasure in the soft breeze playing through her locks. She tugged the band out to let her hair flow freely. It felt good, and her smile widened when her tall companion sat down next to her.

They lounged silently, which was just fine with them. It wasn't uncomfortable in the least. They could just enjoy being in each other's presence. It was something that had developed as they had spent many days together beside the stream, in a clearing, or watching the fireflies at the crest of the forest. It was a peace that they found in each other, a calming effect that the quiet moments would perpetuate.

Kakashi watched her with interest. Her face was turned to the trees and she lifted a hand to slip some hair around her perfect ear with a slender finger. It seemed almost effortless and so graceful. He had noticed it before, just how delicate her movements were. Her green eyes were hidden beneath her soft eyelids, her long eyelashes fanned out below casting a small shadow on her cheek. Soft pink lips curved in an exquisite smile. She was truly graceful, he felt inspired to move a loose strand she had missed but resisted it.

Lying back on the grass, he began to think back to the thing that had started the trouble. He had been foolish to let her leave with Genma; he knew it. He didn't want her to, but couldn't say anything. He had no prior claim to her. She was just a playful opponent, just a friend. If she wanted to go with him, it was up to her. When she looked at him expectantly, did she want him to stop her? Sakura was a strong woman and she had her own mind. It wasn't his business to interfere if she was interested in someone, was it?

She turned and moved beside him, draping her upper body over his chest while smiling. He could feel the weight of her hands as her chin rested on them. As he breathed, she moved up and down in time with it while her gaze rested on his half covered face.

"I'm sorry I scared off your...um...friend, last night. Are you upset with me?" She sounded sincere, not playful like she usually was in these quiet moments. It wasn't her right to mess with his love life, but she was jealous. This morning as she left to find him, she admitted to herself that she didn't want another woman touching her Kakashi.

"I'm not mad," he said casually and she immediately felt abundant relief. Some curiosity about the situation tickled her, and she couldn't stop herself now that they were talking about it.

"Would you have shown her your face?"

"None of your business." She could hear the smirk in his words.

She rolled beside him and laid her head in the crease of his arm of which his hand lay behind his head. They watched the clouds float around above them in the perfect blue sky. The sun was teasing their skin under their dark clothes and she felt warm and lazy. There was no comfort like this one.

"Kakashi, I'm worried about something." She broke the silence.

"Hmm?" His eyes were closed.

"I think I'm going to put my name in for ANBU but I'm not sure if I can past the tests. I really want to progress but I worry that I don't have it in me." She was feeling serious suddenly, hoping for advice. They hadn't talked about it before, but she knew he would support her.

"You'll do fine. ANBU would be lucky to have you. There are different divisions and with your intelligence you would probably do some spy work or tactical planning. It's not just grunt work." He smiled. He figured she would join ANBU at some point. "You may not like the tattoo though, it's not tiny."

"Can I see yours?" she asked him as she rolled off his arm and waited for him to sit up.

He did sit up and vainly tried to roll up his sleeve. "Hold on, it won't go all the way up." He slipped his vest off and pulled his arm out of the bottom of his shirt exposing half his chest and a muscular arm. As he turned his shoulder towards her, she could see the dark swirled tattoo, black on his pale skin.

Crawling slightly to get closer, she sat up and wrapped her fingers around his bicep. She couldn't help herself when she touched the dark painted skin lightly, tracing over it with her other hand. Inadvertently, her eyes moved to his chest.

"Um...does it hurt to get?" she asked, forcing her gaze back to the item in question.

"A little, just stings. Nothing you can't handle." She saw his eye crease and he rubbed his shoulder lightly as if feeling it for himself. Despite her silent inner protests, he pulled his shirt back over and slipped his arm back in.

Sitting back down on the grass again, he leaned forward, arms on knees. Sakura crawled behind him and sat with her back against his. As her head lay back on his shoulder, some strands of her pink hair fell over his shirtfront. It looked so vibrant against the black and he took a moment to just appreciate the beauty of it. Gently, he ran his finger along it so softly that she couldn't feel it.

"You know it's my birthday tomorrow, don't you?" she asked quietly.

"How could I forget? You're going to be twenty, right?" He let his head tip back a bit so that it touched hers as he looked up at the cloud-dappled sky. "What would you like for a present? And don't say my mask!" he chuckled.

"Um, actually…can I let you know tomorrow?" Her tone was timid.

"Do you know what you want and you won't tell me or is it that you actually don't know?" He became suspicious with the unusually tight-lipped kunoichi.

"Well, I'll just tell you tomorrow and we'll leave it at that."

His curiosity was peaked.

Sakura breathed in the warm air deeply, enjoying the feel of him against her back. She had thought of what she wanted from him for her birthday, but she wasn't sure if he would agree to it. She would just have to wait and see. There wasn't much doubt that he wouldn't agree to it, but still, there was always the possibility that she might offend him in some way. Some subjects had just never been broached between them. Well, there was a first time for everything.

"How about lunch?" she asked. She casually turned around to speak in his ear and let her slender arms dangle over his shoulders. Her chest rested against his back.

His fingers slid over the soft skin and gripped her wrists lightly. "Sure," he said calmly, but his mind was spinning on what she had in store for tomorrow.

* * *

Revised May 20, 2005 


	3. Sharing Sharingan

Nature of the Game

Chapter 3

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" a voice called from outside Sakura's apartment door amid wood shattering knocking.

Sakura's head poked out to see her favourite noisy ninja standing outside with a wide smile. A small wrapped box was cupped tenderly in his hand. His girlfriend, Hinata, stood behind him with a possessive look on her face and the two women shared an fleeting moment of posturing.

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura hugged him tightly and dramatically in her doorway, despite Hinata's glare. But in light of the tense night before last that she had with Kakashi, the thought of making trouble with anyone was out of her range today.

"Hi, Hinata," she chided, equally as happy. To the Hyuuga's surprise Sakura leaned over and hugged her tightly also. Hinata's face melted to a sweet smile and it seemed for at least today, all was forgiven.

"Here ya go!" Naruto stretched out his eager hand to present the delicately wrapped box. "Twenty today! Can't get away with kid's stuff anymore!" He smiled with his big fox like grin. His face was handsome and his resemblance to the fourth Hokage was uncanny. Hinata was lucky, Sakura thought, she just better damn well treat him right.

"It's too bad though, it looks like it may rain today, huh?" Sakura said as she began to pull the wrap off the present and open the door wider to allow them to come in. The baby blue packaging fell away and she opened the small white box.

"Oh, Naruto, it's lovely!" She looked down at a silver ankle bracelet that had a pink heart charm on it. "It's pink too! Thank-you so much." Her face showed she truly loved it as it dangled lovingly among her pink painted fingernails. A light kiss was left on the lines of Naruto's cheek. Sakura didn't even look at Hinata for approval.

"Hinata picked it out," he added.

Sakura smiled at her genuinely. "It's perfect, thanks Hinata. I guess you know me pretty well." Hinata smiled back.

"So Kunoichi, what do you have planned for today?" Naruto asked her in a drill saergent voice.

"Oh, I have something planned!" She smiled slyly thinking about it. She realized that she was being cryptic and they watched her for elaboration. "Just going to train a little and goof around, nothing big."

She turned to head for the kitchen to make tea for her guests, and smirked uncontrollably out of view.

The visit with Hinata and Naruto had been welcome and pleasant indeed. There was usually some strain or discomfort between the women, but today it seemed they had managed to put it aside. She liked to have the company, especially on her birthday, but the expectancy of them leaving had made her fidget at times. There were plans made up that she was not going to back down from. The anticipation bubbled beneath the surface, but her company just dismissed it as birthday giddiness.

Finally, after two plates of biscuits and two cups of green tea, they had made their goodbyes. Sakura had plans today; too many plans to just dawdle and visit.

* * *

It must have been mid afternoon when Sakura trotted towards the Konoha hot springs. She decided that she would soothe her twenty-year old body with the heat and relaxation of the water before finding her favourite playmate. After the fight the other night, her mind had latched onto an idea that she found impossible to dismiss. In the heat of their shared anger he had shown his Sharingan with the intention of using it. At the time she was afraid but now she began to feel curious about how it felt to be under its genjutsu spell. What could he do? The interest began to drive her, almost as much as seeing his face did.

Running it through her mind and trying it on for size, Sakura figured he couldn't say no to using it on her on her birthday. She believed it wouldn't be an inappropriate request. Hell, it might be fun. There was so much between them now, even if he said no, she figured it would be all right. Really though, the curiosity was taking no prisoners and it would be awful if he did refuse.

When she arrived at the hot springs, she darted into the change room on the women's side. The heat from the water made everything feel like it had a coating of condensation on it, even though not everything did.

She slipped out of her clothes and into a plush long towel, wrapping one around her pink hair also. After, she proceeded to slip her naked body into the women's side of the hot spring, dropping the towel on the rocks. The heat invaded her but as she got used to it, it saturated her. She could feel her pulse rise and the heightened pressure in her skin from the high temperature, but for now it was soothing. She let her head rest on a rock at the side of the languid pool as the fiery sensation enveloped her in calmness.

There were some other women in the hotspring and she made a point to sit away from them somewhat. The grey murky sky threatened to plummet on her and she could see a few droplets dance here and there across the steaming lucidity of the water. The curly mist churned in the cool air and hid her from the other occupants. She was glad for the privacy but their animated conversation still reached her ears and broke the peace. She sighed a little, wishing they would leave.

"Oh, yeah, Genma, I went out with him last week. He is such a good kisser," one of the women commented loudly.

_Hmm, yes he is_, Sakura thought as she touched her lips.

"I think Kakashi is better though!"

Sakura's head perked up to see who was speaking. It was the waitress. _God is that woman everywhere?_

It obviously wasn't the first time she had sought an encounter with Kakashi and Sakura twitched her mouth in jealousy. "Tacky", she grumbled quietly, "tacky, tacky, tacky." As much as she tried to shut our their voices, they were impossible to ignore.

"I was going to his place just the other night but that pink haired woman showed up. You know, that young one who he seems to always be with now." Even through the mist, Sakura could see her dark red fingernails waving her perturbation. Sakura smiled a little at being the intruder, but winning for it also.

"Oh, I know who she is. He is _always_ with her. What do you think is up? They must have something going?"

"I don't know. He was into going with me until she came to see him. She wanted to fight for goodness sake. But at any rate, he was quick to let me leave." She seemed upset but then her tone changed. "You know, he does this thing with his eye and his chakra. It is unbelievable, oh my God, I'd love to do that again." She giggled and so did her friend. "You know, I actually have never really gotten a good look at his face though."

_WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT!._

Heat more blatant than the water rose up around her face, emanating from the inside out. Her turning mind began to be filled with the thought that his Sharingan could do more than just work as a weapon! She supposed it could be true. It could hypnotize you and its jutsu could make illusions seem completely real at the whim of the architect. His chakra? She never thought it could be used in other ways than just for Jutsu. Aside from all that though, she felt some anger that these women talked about him that way and that they knew such personal things about him.

She wanted to know what it felt like to be under the Sharingan spell but she never imagined that it could be used for..."Oh".

Slipping with compromised grace, she quickly pulled herself out of the hot springs and rushed to get dressed. It was raining outside and she forwent drying her hair in lieu of saving a few moments. The anticipation was going to kill her.

Struggling to straighten her clothes, Sakura darted out into the drizzle covered Konoha streets and headed in the direction of the city centre. He was probably at the headquarters or training. As her steps increased. She could hear the thunder above her as her feet smacked in the puddles forming in the roadway.

After the headquarters yielded no sign of him, the twenty year old decided to try his favourite clearing. The deep stream ran along the grassy expanse he usually trained in so she made it her path while she crept along its bank. She sighed softly when she finally arrived. He was there and training as usual.

Raikiri, she mouthed, as she stared at the blue electricity on his hand. A large stone was cut in half at his feet and she marvelled at the power. It glowed as she watched the dance of the lightning on his fingers and felt a rush through her. He looked busy and she thought that maybe it was possible to surprise him? At any rate, she was determined to try.

Making a blurred reflection in the stream below, Sakura leapt up to a branch above it and brandished her weapon of choice. Kunai. "Give me what I want, Ninja!" she yelled, although for the first time her words had a double meaning and her voice was not as playful as she tried to make it sound.

"You certainly are noisy today, kunoichi. But I'm ready. I've been waiting for you," he smirked, turning to face her. He lifted one hand to hold his two fingers up in front of him and she knew he was getting ready to release something with his chakra.

"Oh!" she gasped as an invisible wire wrapped around her foot. Regaining herself, she leapt away while cutting at it. The measured attempt was successful, but as she came back down on the wet mossy branch, her footing gave way. She had not used her chakra in time.

It was a short drop, and as she fell towards the stream she felt the hard smack of the water against her back. A piercing pain drove through her thigh, and it stunned her momentarily in the murky blue of the light tide around her body. She struggled for a split second before she felt hands wrap around her waist and lift her out.

A moment later her back was on the grassy bank while Kakashi straddled her, his hand holding her chin to keep her facing him. Strands of her hair stuck to her cheek and neck and her body felt heavy with the wet clothes and shoes.

"Sakura, are you all right?" He sounded alarmed. He sheltered her face from the invading raindrops that began to fall harder around them making a soft drumming sound on the tree leaves. The sound of them hitting the water became louder also. Large wet beads fell from his silver mane as his shadow crossed her pale face.

She spluttered and coughed out the water tickling her lungs while covering her mouth, and then took deep breaths to refresh her body. A shaking hand wiped at her cheek as she looked up into his cautious gaze.

"I...I think so, but...I stabbed myself." Blinking slowly and feeling her face reddening, she looked at him in self-directed anger and embarrassment. She tried to stop her brow from furrowing but it was to no avail. Her green eyes looked downwards towards her thigh, not really wanting to see what she'd done.

"What?" He leapt off to look at her. She had indeed stabbed the kunai into her leg as she fell. He cocked his head while he examined the higher part of her thigh. "It looks like you put it in the top and it came out the side a bit. There isn't too much damage but you'll need stitches. Let's get you to the med building."

He lifted her without hesitation or any difficulty and began to walk swiftly towards the village.

"Oh, Kakashi, no! I feel foolish enough. If Tsunade sees this I won't be able to go on missions for a while. It really isn't that bad. Please don't take me to the med building," she pleaded.

"I can see you need stitches."

"We can go to one of our apartments and you can do it. Please? She'll bust me to desk work." Kakashi knew she was right. They may get in trouble for their little game too, so he conceded. "Alright, mine's closer."

They moved quickly while trying hard not to be seen. He felt like a running billboard, both dripping wet and carrying a pink haired woman bridal style with a silver kunai sticking up from her thigh. _What a picture this must make._ Luckily the coming storm had ushered the people of Konoha into their warm homes and the speed at which he moved kept any stragglers from seeing them.

They managed to arrive undetected and slipped inside his apartment which was a step up from the cool rain. She noticed again that no key was needed and she shook her head. _He's just asking for it.  
_  
The floor was slippery under his feet from the water dripping off their sagging clothes. He set her down gently and she was able to put weight on her leg, which was indeed a good sign. He slipped his shoes off and darted to the bathroom of the small bachelor apartment to get some towels. Sakura laughed a little while watching him trail water over the wood floor in his haste.

Bending at her waist, she tried to take off her shoes but the kunai and the pain made it a little more difficult than she imagined. Without realizing he had returned, she felt Kakashi's hand grip her wrist. "Stay still, I'll do it," he said quietly as his fingers touched just above the tops of her shoes.

One at a time, he carefully slipped her shoes from her feet and dried each one with a towel. When he was finished with the first, she took a small step so he could dry the other. She rested her hand on his back for balance and his hair tickled her thigh.

Kakashi looked at her delicately painted pink toenails as he rubbed the towel over them gently. When he finished, he wrapped another around her shoulders and she felt the cold begin to take hold of her rain soaked and water logged body. Shivers ran up and down her skin and already she missed his hands rubbing the warm towel over her frigid toes.

Scooping her easily up into his arms now, Kakashi simply moved her over to a chair in the kitchen. When she sat down on it, the cold from the wood bit at the back of her legs and she groaned from the discomfort.

"Sorry, Sakura. Just a bit longer."

Bandages were pulled out of a first aid kit from under the kitchen sink in such a hurry that he dropped a few on the wet kitchen floor. If he noticed, he didn't seem to care. His cool fingers touched the kunai gently while he squatted down in front of her, finally making eye contact. The wound was a little deeper than he had hoped. Without a doubt, she would need stitches.

"I feel so stupid" she mumbled.

"It happens to everyone," he empathized. "I stabbed my foot once with a senbon when I was younger. Don't beat yourself up."

She smiled at him as her body began to shiver noticeably from the cold. He ran his hands up and down her calves trying to give her a little warmth from the friction. His hair still dripped water on her knees and she smiled weakly at his attempt at consolation.

"Alright, here's the plan. We'll pull out the kunai, wrap your leg, get you in something dry and then stitch it up. Sound good?" He raised his visible eyebrow in question.

She nodded. "Ready"

The tight, body hugging shorts she wore were too long to slide up her leg so without any qualms, he silently slipped a kunai through them to cut them open up to her lower hip. There was no discomfort with it even though she was exposed to him more now than she had ever been with a man before.

The pain was the problem here, not the clothes. The blood was an issue too but they'd deal with that in a moment. He dried the skin around her leg with long gentle strokes of the towel then grasped the kunai by the handle. He looked at her and nodded. She bit her lip a little and braced herself as she nodded back.

The quick sting as the kunai slid out of her leg seared her skin and she closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. The blood seeped out of the wound in a rapid viscous curtain. She was sure the chill of her body had made it flow slower than normal but still it was quite a bit. The crimson dyed the bandage that he wrapped tightly to her thigh, but for now it was tolerable.

She was happy that she hadn't made any sort of weak noise as he pulled it out.

"That'll be ok for a few minutes." Slipping his hand around her waist, he helped her up and walked her toward the bathroom. Immediately a large dry blue towel was shoved into her hands to compensate for the wet one on her back, as well as a black, long sleeved jounin shirt.

A quick thanks, then Sakura slipped into the small bathroom and took off her clothes without exception. She found that the shirt was quite long so she could get away with not having to sit and chafe in wet panties. Her delicates were hung over his shower rod and she threw the shorts in the garbage. Vaguely she wondered what Ino would think if she told them her underwear was hanging in Hatake Kakashi's shower. It almost made her laugh.

After a little preening, but not much, she stepped back out to find he was in fresh clothes as well. A black t-shirt hung on his strong frame and ran down to meet navy blue drawstring cotton pants. His feet were still bare. Of course, his mask was still in place, but it was a dry fresh one and there was no headband blocking his vision. He looked casual, more casual than usual, but she liked it. It added to her comfort in the surroundings. The only problem with his attire was that it left his sharingan exposed, and she couldn't help but draw her gaze to it every few seconds. Curiosity welled up inside her and tickled her stomach.

"Feel better?" She watched his eyebrows rise under his messy damp hair and smiled at how unusual he looked in this type of surroundings, dressed as he was. She'd never really seen him so casually dressed in all the time they played. But it was nice, a new situation to lead to more new situations.

Nearing the kitchen table, she leaned against it and put both hands on the wood to hoist herself up. It was then that his hands grasped her hips but she stopped him, grabbing his wrists. The look in her eye told him to stop, and his eyes widened.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Ah, no no. It's just…I don't want the shirt to ride up." The heat travelled up her chest to her face in a full flush of embarrassment.

Kakashi made some sort of cough and turned around. "Go ahead."

As quick as she could, Sakura pulled herself up on the tabletop and grunted a little with the small pain in her leg. Stretching out her long limbs over the wooden plain, she pushed her hands between her legs and tugged down the shirt to hide herself completely. As comfortable as they were with each other, she didn't think she needed to show him all her mysteries.

"I'm ready," she said quietly and smiled as he drew back to the table beside her. He reached into the first aid kit for everything he'd need and then taking scissors, he began to cut away the fabric bandage.

Sakura watched him and felt the warmth of the dry shirt against her bare skin. It had that distinctly Kakashi scent that she liked on it and she found herself holding a cuff up to her face to smell it as he worked on the stitches.

His bowed head leaned closely to her blood covered leg as he gently stitched in the smallest stitches she'd ever seen. The strong fingers of one hand gripped the underside of her thigh to hold it up a little as the other engaged the small needle with her skin. She found she enjoyed his touch; his hand was warm and gentle despite the pricks in her leg from the silver pin.

"You don't have to be so careful, Kakashi," she remarked on the tiny stitches.

"I don't want you to have a big scar," he said as if it was important not to mar her perfect skin.

It had turned cool with the rain and it was dark outside from the ominous clouds. The windows showed the dim fading light of the approaching evening and Sakura felt a small chill around her body as he finished stitching her up. Gently, he helped her off the table and walked her into the living area of his bachelor apartment. With a jutsu, he lit a fire and motioned her to sit near it. The room began to glow warmly from the temperate embers and she got as close as she comfortably could.

"How about a drink?" He smiled under his mask as he walked back into the kitchen area, "for your birthday?"

"Oh, yeah..." She remembered after all the excitement that she wanted something from him. As the idea began to run back to her mind, so did those feelings that tickled her stomach like butterflies dancing. A blanket fell around her shoulders and then a cool beer slipped into her fingers.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

He sat down next to her on the floor and they watched the flames lick at the back of the fireplace. The soft dance and drift of the embers made them relaxed and comforted; and Kakashi stretched his legs in front of him while leaning back on his hands.

"Do you remember that I said I wanted something for my birthday?" she asked quietly.

He turned to look at her; he almost sounded worried. "Yeah."

"Um...I really don't know how to ask." She looked at the red eye watching her. "I...I wanted to know...if you would... do something for me?" She bit her lip.

"Eh, what would that be?" He was afraid to ask, especially in her half dressed condition.

"I wondered if you would...um...use your Sharingan on me."

"What?"

"I've been wondering what it feels like, and I was hoping that you would try it...now…with me." Her lip found its way between her teeth as she waited for his reaction. She'd never admit that what the women at the hot spring had said intrigued her. Although, she never really thought he'd use it that way on her.

"Um, Sakura, it's not a toy, it's a weapon. You don't really want that, do you?" He raised his eyebrows and she wasn't sure but he almost seemed to be turning red.

"I'm sorry, forget it, I shouldn't have asked." She felt embarrassed which was a rarity between them. Her gaze focused back on the fire, and her body slumped a little without her knowing it.

They sat silently for a moment before he finally turned to her.

"Ok" he agreed quietly, "but just a quick try, alright?"

"So, what do I do then?" She found it hard to hide her eagerness.

"Sit by me and just look at my eye."

Without any hesitation, she moved near him with the blanket still wrapped around her.

"You might fall so I'll have to hold you."

This statement made her a little nervous. What would it be like? Fall? A chill ran over her again and she couldn't decide if it was fear or exhilaration. Time would tell, she supposed.

He sat up and they tried to find a comfortable way to sit so he could hold her and look at her, but it wasn't easy. They leaned and shifted; it wasn't working. It couldn't be a light hold, he needed to support all her weight.

"Hold on," she said finally. His eyes widened as she stood and straddled his outstretched legs, then sat on his thighs. She made sure the shirt was pulled tight around her, but still, if she fell...

They were close, really close and she felt heat and excitement, but not just of the Sharingan. Suddenly, she felt her lack of undergarments and the warmth of the fire at her back. The room was everything and nothing and she wondered how far away the sharingan would take her. Her eyes trailed up his shirt and mask, and then rested on his eyes. Discomfort, or perhaps nervousness at being so close to him all of a sudden, struck her strangely. It wasn't like them to be so tense around each other.

He looked at her too, he didn't seem as comfortable with their contact as he usually was and she could sense it in the apprehension in his body. But still, he didn't shift away from her.

"You won't know what's going on for a bit, you'll have to trust me," he said softly.

"I trust you with my life, Kakashi," she whispered.

They looked in each other's eyes for a moment, and she felt so much pass between them in those fleeting seconds. They understood the intimacy of what they were about to do. She felt trust and comfort and excitement; she couldn't think of anyone else she would rather do this with, not even Sasuke. She wondered if he could tell in the soft smile she gave him. Those words were true; truer than so many things she'd ever said.

He slid his hand around her and his palm met the back of her neck. Strong fingers snaked up around the back of her head into her hair, giving her chills. He pressed his arm against her back and his touch warmed her. Arching her spine slightly with the intimate positioning, she could feel the closeness of her breasts to his chest. Vaguely, it seemed more that this was a position for something other than friends, and she wondered if he was thinking that too.

Now his face came close to hers and she gazed fully into his mismatched eyes. Within a hairs breadth, she felt it, like she was being pulled from her own body and floating in the air.

Kakashi watched her expression change from interest to wonderment as he fixed the chakra at his Sharingan, creating the illusion for them both. Her hands slid up to wrap handfuls of his shirt through her fingers. Her breasts heaved slowly under his shirt as her breath became heavy. Her legs stretched to his sides and wrapped around him. He began to breath heavily too. It was arousing for him to have this power over her especially in their current position but she trusted him. And all though it was tempting, he would never betray that trust. He tried to push the dirty thoughts from his mind, but damn it was hard.

Sakura found herself standing in a sprawling field full of flowers as far as the eye could see; white flowers. She could smell the sweet scent and feel the breeze on her skin as she began to walk and pick them and touch the supple petals. Her feet were bare and she was only wearing the long shirt. The soft flowers grazed her thighs. A chorus of birds filled the sky and brilliant orange butterflies hovered slowly above the blanket of flowers, almost suspended. The sky was pink and orange streaked with surreal cottony clouds. Joy and comfort, maybe even love enveloped her in that strange and beautiful surrounding.

Kakashi stood in front of her amid the flowers too, and she approached him. Smoothly, he slid his hand to the back of her neck drawing his face close to hers. Her heart pounded, she felt impassioned excitement at their contact. The feelings she was experiencing changed when his skin met hers and this time it was almost arousing. But as they neared, the world spun like she was drifting back into her own skin from a dream.

Suddenly it was dark again to her eyes and she was sitting on Kakashi's lap back in his apartment. Her fists were clenching his black shirt at his chest and her legs were wrapped tightly to his sides, holding her against him. The crackling fire could be heard and his hand was still on her neck but her back had arched. A sensation rippled through her and she felt off centre. Her head began to fall backward on it's own while his hand tightened around her neck to hold her up. But, the sensation of his other hand on the small of her back comforted her.

Kakashi had ended it quickly. In the current situation they were in, if he kept going, the illusion would have turned into something she may not have wanted. It was harder to control with her half-clothed body sitting on him. Feeling her legs around him and watching her head throw back was driving him crazy.

"Sakura?" His voice seemed distant but slowly things came into focus again. "Sakura?" he repeated quietly.

She managed to lift her head up but her vision was unfocused. "It was like being somewhere else," she said softly. His hand still steadied her head; he seemed timid about releasing her to her own strength but not by choice.

"Sakura, why don't you sit back on the floor?" he said quietly but urgently.

She looked at him as things came back to normal. Her skin tingled and her face flushed. Desire seemed to seep into her now from somewhere she couldn't name, and she didn't try to fight it.

"Thank-you Kakashi" she whispered. He felt her weight begin to lift from his legs but then settle back down again gently. She fixed her focus on his face. Her chest was slowly getting back to its proper pace and his was. But now, her eyes looked back and forth between his mismatched ones.

"Can I have something else?" She gazed at him, a sudden impulse pushing her.

"Sakura, maybe you'd better lie down, you may still be dizzy." His eyes were wide. "Sometimes there are effects from it, you're probably feeling things that aren't real."

She lifted her hands to the dark mask, running her fingers on it.

"Will you kiss me?" she asked softly.

"Sakura...I don't think we should do this." He said, moving his hands to her wrists. "I hope you aren't doing this just to see my face. I'd rather just show it to you than play the game this way. Don't do this." His will seemed weak and he was exercising as much control as he could muster while trying to find an excuse. It was foolish to use the sharingan in that way; he knew he would end up making her feel like this when they were captured in it. How could he have done anything else in the proximity of her half-naked body?

But she wanted a kiss.

He figured this would happen eventually. Although they had been close for a couple of years there was always the sexual element to their game. She was beautiful and the comfort between them was great but it always had the potential to be more. She was twenty now and the age gap seemed to slim a bit. He couldn't deny that this was something he wanted too.

"You think this is a game? I'd just really like you to kiss me, Kakashi…for my birthday." She looked at him calmly and he looked down at her soft lips in spite of himself. "A woman should be kissed on her birthday, don't you think?"

He seemed hesitant but she swore his breath quickened.

"I don't want the game to end. I want to see your face but this is not how I would do it. I'm not trying to trick you." She looked in his eyes. "Please, please, let me prove myself."

She closed her eyes and felt for the top of the cloth but his hands gripped her wrists lightly. He was trying to decide but she ignored them and continued. Pulling the fabric down slowly, she ran her fingers back to his face. Touching the skin that was rarely exposed, she found his lips. She leaned close and pressed her lips to his. It was gentle and lingering, almost innocent. Finally, his hands moved from her wrists and slid around her to softly press on her back in a gentle embrace. It lasted only a fleeting moment, and Sakura could feel the impulse to continue but decided against pushing him.

She pulled away with her eyes still closed and felt for his mask again to pull it gently back up his face. When she was sure it was in place, she opened her eyes and looked into his.

"See, very innocent and I didn't peek."

Obviously, he was lost for words. She wasn't quite sure what to say either but it had been nice and something she found she wanted to do again. They were still amid a gentle embrace. But as they looked at each other, they became starkly aware of the intimacy of their position.

She felt some desire mixed with trepidation. His eyes were unreadable.

She felt his hands slowly let their pressure go from her back and she thought that in her current state of undress, it might be prudent to move from such close proximity to what she was beginning to think of as the danger zone. The guilt was coming now; guilt that she may have crossed some sort of invisible line he had set for them.

"I didn't plan on that, Kakashi but..." she wasn't sure what she was trying to say.

"Close your eyes" he said softly, and it took a moment to register with the young kunoichi.

Seeing her yield to his gentle command, he pulled down his mask and kissed her again. A small pull forward put her against him. His kiss was mild but she felt the maturation of it as their mouths parted and his tongue engaged hers slowly and gently. A groan low in her throat was indicative of growing passion. She felt the invading coolness of her previously wet state eliminated from her body almost immediately. Warm fingers snaked into her hair giving him leverage to pull her closer. Gingerly, her fingers dug into his shoulders as she felt the arousal of her body.

She continued to keep her eyes closed and the excitement grew in her to think she could break the rules and peek, even though she wouldn't. She yielded to his control. His kiss was overwhelming.

And he trusted her knowing that if her eyes did open, the game that had started everything would be finished. They pulled apart and she squeezed her eyes tight to resist the desire to open them up.

"It's ok Sakura, you can open them," he smiled "Couldn't let your birthday kiss be just a peck."

She looked on him again to see the mask in its place.

"That...that was...good." She stumbled a bit at how amazing it had been. The waitress was right, he was a better kisser than Genma. The conversation paused briefly as they composed themselves. He watched her with a grin the cheshire cat would have envied. Too bad she couldn't see it.

"Sakura, do you want to see me?" he asked her quietly.

"Not yet," she whispered, with a playful grin.

He smiled. Their game would continue but just maybe, the nature of it had changed.

She slowly got off his lap carefully keeping the shirt close to her lower half, and sat back beside him. He leaned back on his hands and she sat close to him and lay her legs over his. Rubbing her stitches lightly, he looked at her leg. "Does it hurt? Do you want some ice?" He looked in her eyes, "Is there anything you want?"

She felt the devilish temptation to ask for the chakra Sharingan thing, and she unconsciously licked her lips. But long before this moment, she decided that she wouldn't let on that she knew.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I got you something" He got up slowly letting her remove her legs and slipped into his kitchen to take something out of a cupboard.

_Yes you did,_ she thought with a smirk. How could she get things moving between them? The longing for another kiss was just skimming below the surface.

Returning to her side, he handed her a wooden box with a red ribbon. She opened it to find it was a fairly expensive and hard to get wine. It was her favourite.

"I thought that when you get your ANBU status we could share it," he smiled.

"You have more confidence in me than I do," she said, and gave him an unsure look. "Thanks Kakashi." She leaned over and kissed his covered lips.

"Why don't I take you out for a drink? It is your birthday." He smiled and tried mentally to push the picture of her sitting on his lap clutching his shirt with her legs wrapped around him out of his mind. He thought that getting out in public might be a good idea before he tore the shirt from her.

"I don't have any clothes," she said distractedly.

"I'll lend you a pair of pants. We can run to your place and you can change."

"Can I keep the shirt?" She smiled as she pulled the cuff to her nose again to draw in his scent, so fresh now from their contact. She thought of what would happen next. Would it progress or would it be, in essence, just a birthday kiss? It would be exciting to find out.

"Sure."

"Ok, let's go."

He gave her a pair of shorts to wear; they were big and had large pockets on the side. She kind of liked the look; they hung low on her hips. She went to the bathroom and pulled her delicates from the shower curtain and shoved them in one of the pockets. Slinging the wet shirt over her sleeve, she picked up the wine box as they prepared to dart the block to her apartment.

As they stepped outside, they saw that the rain was slowing to a depressing sort of drizzle and decided there would be no need to run. Sakura was still smiling as they splashed softly in the muddy rain filled dirt along the street. Thinking secretly of ways to get him to kiss her again, she led the short jaunt to her building.

Kakashi looked around as they walked and noticed something seemed out of the ordinary. There were three men coming up the street in long cloaks and large straw hats. They walked slowly like they were returning from a long difficult journey.

Kakashi stopped, and Sakura stopped in front of him. She turned to see his attention focused on the three men.

"What is it?"

He looked at her.

"Kakashi?"

_It was fun while it lasted_, he thought. "He's back."

"What?...What are talking about?" She looked perplexed and began to look around.

One of the three men walking stopped a short distance away while the other two continued. He slowly lifted his head, raising the straw hat and revealing his face. He stared at the two casually dressed people; particularly the pink haired kunoichi.

Her eyes widened. "Sasuke?"

* * *

Revised June 16, 2005  



	4. Dark stare

Thanks for all the wonderful, wonderful reviews. You will have noticed that the rating has risen.

* * *

"Sasuke?"  
  
"Sakura" the tall dark haired man walked over to her flipping back the long cloak he wore. His arms reached out and pulled the pink haired Konoichi into a tight embrace. "I've missed home." Though his actions seemed warm, his voice was even and cold.  
  
"Kakashi" he turned and shook hands with the tall Jounin. "Good to see you."  
  
"Sasuke, we wondered when you would be back. It's been over a year." Kakashi replied.  
  
"It took a long time to track down all the Akatsuki but it is over. All of it." He turned to Sakura, "I'm home for good."  
  
"I've just got to go to headquarters and then home. Can I catch up with you two later?" he still seemed even, undaunted by the faces he hadn't seen in a year.  
  
"sh...sure" Sakura stammered. "We are heading to the pub, do you want to meet us there?"  
  
"I'll try Sakura" he pulled the large hat from his head and turned to walk towards his group.  
  
"Bye" she called to his back. She turned and looked at Kakashi. In a split second everything changed. She could feel her heart pounding from Sasuke's embrace and she felt like crying from the sight of him, the heat rose in her face.  
  
"He's been gone so long" she whispered, "It's so strange to see him."  
  
"Sakura, why don't we skip the drink?" Kakashi said to her.   
He could see the conflicted emotions in her face. He suddenly felt like the young Jounin with his Genin students on the first day of training, not exactly knowing their dynamic fully.  
  
She looked slowly over his face. Her mind began a tumultuous rollercoaster ride over thoughts and emotions. Over Kakashi and Sasuke. She looked back at the cold Uchiha still walking away ahead of them and then back at a man whom she had considered from time to time to be a kind of soul mate. She agonized over her situation and as her gaze shifted around with her mind she finally rested back on Kakashi. He looked serious. She felt the rush his look gave her as well.  
  
"No, I want to go, come on." She smiled though she didn't feel overly happy. She wrapped her arm in his and pulled him toward her apartment.  
  
When they arrived she slipped into her bedroom and changed into a light zippered black sweater but kept Kakashi's shorts on over her fresh undergarments. She set his shirt on her bed and decided it would be tonight's pajamas.   
"Sorry, I like these too!" she said, tugging on the shorts, he just nodded at her. She pulled the sweater up to tie a string at the pant waist to tighten them a little and he could see the top of her pink panties gently caressing her soft stomach.  
  
He turned his head to keep his mind in check.  
  
They finally left for the pub and Sakura completely forgot that she was going to try to get another kiss. She remembered as they reached the pub but it was too late. She began to regret her obvious emotional distress at seeing Sasuke, in front of Kakashi.  
  
She loved Kakashi, she wasn't sure if she was in love but she wanted to protect him and be near him all the time. She knew she felt something for Sasuke, seeing him again brought it all back but his coldness was almost repelling. It was never easy with men and now it became complicated ten fold.  
  
They stepped inside and found a number of people had made their way to the tables for golden liquids and dark sustenance from the drizzly depression outside. Kakashi led her to a table in the back where there were many of their friends around. Gai, Genma, Anko, Naruto and the quiet Hinata.  
  
"Sakura, Happy Birthday!" Naruto announced so that everyone would know the meaning of the day. 

"Thank-you, again!" she said to him indicating that she wasn't happy for the announcement.  
  
"Oh,ho,ho, get the waitress over here!" Gai yelled and as if she was waiting, one hurriedly appeared moments later standing close to the sliver haired Kakashi.  
  
"Hi Kakashi-kun" she ran her fingers through his hair. Sakura fought the urge to slap her hand away.  
  
"I'll have a glass of wine" Sakura said quickly and a little loudly to redirect the waitresses attention. Gai and Anko smirked.

Kakashi smiled, _there it is._  
  
"Sake today, thanks" Kakashi added.  
She winked at him as she walked away.  
  
"Naruto, we just saw Sasuke, he's back." Sakura leaned over to him.  
  
"Oh...when? Just now?" Naruto's eyes were wide, his voice became excited. "Did he go to the headquarters?"  
  
"That's where he said he was going." Kakashi added. "He said he'd try to catch up with us later."  
  
Naruto seemed beside himself with excitement but Sakura let the white wine that arrived at the table wash down quite quickly.   
  
"One more please." She called over to the waitress's back.   
  
Her face kept turning to the doorway and Kakashi could sense the struggle in her. She was waiting for him, was it fear or longing, he couldn't tell. He felt sorry for her, and what it was doing to her, but he knew this day would come, eventually.  
  
The night wore on and everyone felt warm comfort and happiness except two people.  
  
Kakashi turned the day's events over in his mind. He had kissed her, but it was just for her birthday or so he could pretend. They had become really close, too close maybe and now the man that she loved since she was a child had just walked back into her life. He thought that maybe he should give her some distance to figure out what she wanted. He cared about her enough to do that even though it would be hard on him. They had no arrangement, he couldn't be sure that there actually was anything except their playful game and companionship. It pained him to think she may get hurt though.  
  
"Kakashi, why are you looking at me like that?" she smiled.  
  
He just shook his head and looked back over to the crowd, laughing and joking, sipping drinks.  
  
_Damn it, why did I have to act so stunned in front of him. You're twenty for god's sake. Be a woman, Sakura. Sasuke is cold and this man is warm, don't be a fool. Push Sasuke out of your mind. Seduce Kakashi, show him you want more than just one kiss._  
  
While the mental oration rolled over her inner self, a strong looking dark haired man approached the table.  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, he jumped up and hugged the Uchiha tightly.  
  
"Oi, Naruto, enough" Sasuke smiled half-heartedly and straightened his dark pants and long sleeved jounin shirt. He had obviously been home to change.  
  
"No changes in you then, eh?" Naruto smirked.  
  
He sat down while Genma again motioned for the waitress. The group began to quiz him on his lengthy mission and what had happened.  
  
Sasuke had told them that he and three other ANBU captains had been sent to eliminate what was left of the rogue group of Akatsuki members. It was a long and difficult mission and he was pleased to be home. They had lost one member on the mission but the fact that three had returned was more than they hoped for. He explained that they had taken robes and hats for their journey back from the Akatsuki hideout after Kakashi remarked on the shock he got from seeing them that way. Sasuke said his cloak was a trophy and he would keep it always. It had belonged to Itachi.  
  
He said he was happy to be back and that he was taking a long vacation.  
  
He quietly thought on it as the intoxicated chatter increased, he had no other things he needed to do. Everything he wanted in his life had been completed save one. He didn't mention it out loud but the perpetuation of the Uchiha clan was his last duty.  
  
He had thought long and hard about it on his journey home and decided that he would choose a woman to help him. He figured Sakura would be the easy choice because she seemed to have that undying devotion to him and he felt she would agree.   
  
He thought of her as pitiful that way, as she was always trailing after him even when he pushed her away. He could have children and continue the bloodline that had all but died out. Uchiha was too important to let go. Sakura was beautiful and devoted, he figured it would be an easy sell and that she would take him without promise or declaration of love. Since she wasn't hard on the eyes it would be easier for him to tolerate.  
  
He would give it time for them to get to know each other again and then would persue her. He didn't love her and didn't want to, he wouldn't lie to her about it. He had been with quite a few women on his travels and never entertained thoughts of love or compassion, it was purely lust or gratification he wanted, and now it would also be assistance in his last goal.  
  
He looked at her for a few moments, she was indeed beautiful and had not changed much in the many months he had been away. Maybe it was good that he was away from her for a while. Looking at her still did not stir anything in him with the exception of, perhaps, having a look at her without her clothes on.  
  
Sakura looked over at him to see his dark intense stare watching her, a small smile on his lips and she almost felt some fear of it. He had some intention in his eyes. She looked down and then around at some of the others letting her focus fall on Kakashi who was listening to the conversation. She felt better sitting next to him, she almost reached out and took hold of his arm as she had many times in the past but hesitated because she still felt that gaze on her.  
  
Kakashi suddenly stretched out a little and expressed how tired he was getting. He had been training and using his chakra a little more than he planned today. Sakura almost blushed at the thought of it. She looked to see his face did seem tired. Perhaps using the Sharingan had worn him out, she remembered he had used the Raikiri as well.  
  
"I'm going to take off." He stood and made his goodbyes, "Sasuke, can we catch up tomorrow?"  
  
After mulling it over he decided he didn't want to get in the middle of a triangle between the three of them. Sakura was smart, she would have to make up her own mind. Kakashi was not one to pursue women, there usually was no need, but Sakura was special. If she wanted him, he would be there, unfortunately, he recognized the power Sasuke had over her, even now as she had trouble meeting his eyes.  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
"Happy birthday, Sakura" he smiled and gripped her shoulder lightly.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened, he forgot when Sakura's birthday was. He didn't realize that this group gathered for her. He watched everyone waving to Kakashi as he made his way to the door.  
  
Sakura watched him walk away.

_Damn it. Go after him. This is it_.

She stood up and felt the nerves in her legs twitch and the stitches pained her a bit, her body was warming with excitement at the thought of being alone again with him. She could easily catch him.   
  
"I...I'm going to go too. Thanks for the drinks. Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow?" her face still towards the door.  
  
She felt his hand catch her wrist. She turned to see his onyx eyes piercing her.   
  
"Sakura, I haven't seen you in over a year, and it's your birthday, stay and I'll buy you a drink." Sasuke watched her intensely, it sounded almost like an order.  
  
She turned and sat down timidly looking at his hand on her wrist. "But I was just...I was going..."  
  
"Kakashi can find his own way home." Sasuke remarked quietly.  
  
Genma and Anko looked at each other and Gai raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Um...alright." She sat down next to him with a last look at the door and then gave him her attention. He waved to the waitress to bring more drinks.  
  
Naruto did most of the talking throughout the evening, he was excited to have Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata sitting there with him. His two best friends and his girlfriend. He was thrilled.  
  
Sakura would notice Sasuke looking at her, there was no kindness left in his eyes. She began to drink more than she usually did, trying to quell the anxiety. The wine rolled over her tongue easily slipping down her throat and within a couple of hours she was comfortably sedated.  
  
Time flew in her intoxication but she was happy for it, happy to not have the nerves grating on her as they did earlier. It was finally almost midnight. She had drank so much that she felt light headed and her stomach churned slightly.  
  
She felt warm and tired and decided it was time to go home. She stood up knocking over a glass or two at the table, waving an apology. She felt someone grab her waist and usher her towards the back door of the pub. Her head was swimming and she was having trouble focusing on her movements, strong hands directed her.  
  
She felt herself pushed out the back door and she stood in the alley between the pub and the shop next to it. She turned and leaned on stone wall for balance to see Sasuke looking at her with purpose. She felt his scrutinization and his appraisal as his eyes moved over her frame. She wanted to cover herself from his prying gaze.  
  
"Sakura" he walked over to her and pressed his body to hers holding her against the wall. "I want you"  
  
"What?" she said, fear breaking through the intoxication.  
  
"Sakura, you're so beautiful, I want you, now!" Sasuke kissed her neck and held her hands against the wall, his strong fingers pressed her palms.  
  
"Sasuke, stop, STOP!"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" her drunken voice blurted out. "I haven't seen you in a year and all you can say is I want you."  
  
"What do you want me to say" he spoke into her neck.  
  
"That you care about me, that you missed me, something less direct." She tried to free her hands from his pressure.  
  
"Sakura, this isn't about love or caring, I've been wanting to tear your clothes off since I saw you."  
  
He kissed her mouth hard, she could feel the cold stone against her back from the wall and found she was pinned. His hands slid down from her arms and began to move under her sweater to caress her breasts as his body released her slightly. Her hands quickly moved to his shoulders trying to push, but because of the conflict in her, it was not forceful.  
  
"Sasuke, stop, not like this, not here. Please don't do this." She pleaded as he slid his fingers lightly over her, feeling the arousal of her taut nipples. She felt her will being broken down, no one had ever touched her like that.  
  
"Let's go to your place," he whispered.  
  
"No, I'm not ready for this yet, I've never ..." she bit her lip, she was overwhelmed by his touch.  
  
He stopped, "You have never been with anyone, you're a...."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He smiled devilishly, she hated that smile, it scared her.  
  
"Let me take you home." He whispered in her ear and took her arm almost forcefully leading her down the street. It didn't take long to reach her apartment; Kakashi lived only a block away.  
  
_Damn him, why did he have to leave_.  
  
They reached her apartment and she fumbled in her pocket for her key. She unlocked the door and tried to stop him there but he pushed her inside lightly and then pulled her into his arms kissing her again, it was hurried and hungry. His fingers dug into her back gingerly, his tongue in her mouth.  
  
She didn't want this to happen so fast, she wasn't comfortable or in control. He began to slide his hands inside her sweater again and she groaned from the feeling. His hands ran to the sides of her breasts, moving his thumbs, gently tickling her nipples until they became erect.  
  
He smiled seeing what it did to her. He wanted this control, it would work nicely into his plan for his future. She had waited for him, she would give herself to him. All those other women he had been with, he never thought once about her but she had saved herself for him. He almost laughed at it. His bride would be a virgin.  
  
He directed her to her bedroom and she fell back on the bed. He pulled her zipper down and her sweater open, looking her beautiful body over before letting his tongue trace down from her neck to a breast. He pulled the bra away from it and sucked gently on the soft tender area, his tongue traced circles forcing her moans. He could feel her back arch as she grabbed his hair. His hand slipped to her shorts and pulled on the string at the top.  
  
"Stop" she said. "Sasuke, stop" it was breathy but clear.   
  
He stopped. He looked up at her and her eyes were wide, he couldn't tell if it was fear or excitement. He knew he could break her down but he stopped anyway. If she was to consent to marry him, she would have to trust him. He wouldn't take her now, but it would be soon.  
  
"Alright Sakura, I won't push you."  
  
"Sasuke, what does this mean, why are you here?" she was confused and had grown to an intelligent woman, she wasn't afraid to ask and her inebriation allowed her the confidence.  
  
"You are mine, Sakura. I know you have waited for me. I'm back now and I'll give you what you want, but you will give me what I want too." He pushed himself against her and pinned her on the bed, he kissed her hard tasting her mouth with his tongue.  
  
She pushed him lightly to stop his kiss. "What do you want? What do you think I want?"  
  
"You want me as much as I want you." he ran his hot tongue over her neck. "You're mine."  
  
"Please stop, Sasuke, this is too much to absorb." She said plainly.   
"I haven't seen you in over a year and then our first meeting after you get back ends up like this?" she managed to push him off so he rolled beside her.  
  
"It's awfully arrogant to think I've been saving myself for you. I'm not that twelve-year old child that used to smile and blush at you. I don't even think I know you. You don't know me." She pulled the sides of her sweater back around her.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry, I must have sensed something that wasn't there. The way you looked at me, I thought you still cared about me. I thought we could start fresh, and give this a try, together." He was trying to smooth it over and sound convincing. He would have his way.  
  
"Sasuke, of course I still care about you... but it is a little overwhelming for me. I'm not going to just jump into bed with you." her look softened and Sasuke felt like he was winning again.  
  
"I won't force you, Sakura." He lifted himself from the bed. "I know it's a shock but you'll get used to seeing me again. I'll go, I see I'm making you uncomfortable." He smiled again but there was no genuine kindness in it. "Why don't we catch up tomorrow? Start again? Please?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes wide.   
  
"I'll find you tomorrow, then" he said softly. He leaned back on the bed to where she was sitting and grabbed her hair gently at the back of her head and pushed his mouth to hers again.  
  
He turned and left, watching her as he went. Then she heard the door click shut.   
  
Her head spun with what just happened. Did she really want this? Those old feelings resurfaced, he was so handsome and he wanted her. But didn't he say it had nothing to do with love or caring? Didn't he say he just wanted to tear her clothes off? Didn't she have another man that she was feeling things for?  
  
She was confused. She lay back in her bed and almost felt like crying. When she was younger she dreamed of a moment like that but back then she would not have stopped him. Now she was unsure of what she wanted.  
  
She felt the coolness of night breeze through the bedroom window and grasped for her zipper. She found she was too drunk to do up the sweater and just pulled it off. She fumbled around the bed and her hand found another shirt, soft under her fingers. She lifted it to the moonlight to see that it was Kakashi's shirt.  
  
She pulled it to her nose and drew in his scent deeply. She slipped off her bra and slipped the shirt over her head. She hugged herself as she lay in it feeling the softness against her skin.  
  
_Damn it. What do I do?_

* * *

Morning again so soon, she thought as she lay in bed still wrapped in her blankets.   
She put the shirt cuff to her nose again and to her dismay it smelled more like her and less like Kakashi.   
  
She thought about staying in bed. Her head hurt and her stomach felt hollow from the evening's events. She felt guilty for kissing Sasuke but she couldn't deny the power her had over her emotions. She felt like the twelve year old who longed for a first kiss from the brooding dark haired mysterious boy. He was still mysterious but cold and most likely never would be anything else. The way he groped and touched her was hurried and rushed, almost...selfish.  
  
She looked at the clock to see it was already 10:30. She wasn't late, she had nowhere to be. Her typical day today would probably have been a fun game of 'mask tag' with Kakashi and then hanging out or training. She had invested a lot of her time and feelings in him and still wished to, but now there was another element, Sasuke.  
  
She finally roused from her bed and got showered trying to let the feel of Sasuke's fingers slide from her body. She closed her eyes and let the water trickle down her face and skin.  
  
She walked slowly out into the street and took a leisurely pace towards nowhere in particular. She was nervous about who she would run into first. She walked for a while and found herself at the small orchard on top of a building that looked up to the faces of the monument. 

She thought back to that first day that Kakashi had become their sensei. He asked them their hopes and dreams while sitting right there on the railing. She foolishly thought about Sasuke as a dream, he thought of death and revenge. Who knew at that time that the man asking would be such a compliment to her. That he would become one of her hopes, her strengths.

She looked around the village and saw a small figure sitting on top of the head of the Fourth Hokage and realized whom it was.  
  
She darted up the long staircase to find herself at the top of the monument, and she could see him sitting out cross-legged watching the village hum with day-to-day activity. She unsnapped the button on her pouch and saw his head turn a little. His fingers pressed into the stone as if he were ready to leap up.

She stopped and snapped her pouch closed again and stood waiting. He didn't speak to her. She watched his fingers relax and then walked slowly behind him. She didn't feel like playing today.  
  
She just needed to touch him and feel his warmth. She needed to be near him. She slowly walked behind him trying not to seem like she was ready to fight and sat down behind him. She didn't want him to look at her. She just needed that familiar feeling to set things right. She sat behind him, her legs apart, bent at the knees and at his sides. She moved her body close to his and laid her head on his back between his shoulder blades. Her fingers moved to the front of his vest around his waist and clutched at it pulling him tight.  
  
Kakashi turned his head slightly but didn't speak, he knew something was wrong and just allowed her the comfort of their soft contact. A small, hidden smile on his lips.

* * *

Sorry about the mistake in months for Sakura's birthday. I figure someone will catch that soon. I might even go back and fix it. She was born in March not May.

The story line of this fic will pick up, I didn't like this chapter but I think the plot may rival Left Behind when it gets going. I'm trying to get the triangle dynamic right first. There are two or three chapters that I am just itching to write.

The outfit of Sasuke's was not meant to be anything really, just travel clothes but I thought I better address it as many of you guessed it may be Akatsuki. Ooops. Hope my explanation was sufficient.

Thanks again for reading, Love leafy


	5. Mother

You guys must be getting sick of my alerts but I am just having too much fun writing.

Thanks to you wonderful friends that keep reviewing even though sometimes the chapters aren't the best. The big plot start to get revealed in this one and you'll get a bit of a sense of what is coming up.

As always, thanks so much for the encouragement and support.   
Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"We can talk if you want, are you alright?" Kakashi finally asked of the pink haired woman clinging to his back.  
  
"I want to talk, but you may not want to hear it." She said quietly.  
  
"Try me." He smiled. She finally loosened her grip and released him. She shuffled around beside him and sat close. They both looked out over the quaint peaceful village, the sun warming their faces. She moved to lean on him a little and he did not shy away from the light weight on his arm. He turned his dark eye to her, examining her nervousness and trepidation. He could feel the urge to hold her and remove the chill from her eyes.  
  
"It's Sasuke. Something happened last night and it worried me." She didn't look at him.  
  
Kakashi didn't say anything, he just watched her, waiting for her to continue. He figured he knew what she was going to say.  
  
"I drank too much last night, and wasn't in control of myself. When I got up to leave he came with me and we ended up at my apartment. He...well...he came on to me. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle but he isn't the same Sasuke that I remember. He's colder, almost a hollow shell of the man we used to know. He said he wanted something from me." She finally looked at Kakashi with a worried face to see his brow creased.   
  
He felt a small tinge of jealousy knowing that she was in her apartment with him, wondering what she wasn't telling him. He silently cursed himself for leaving early.  
  
His look softened as she watched him.  
"You are a good friend to worry about him. He's lucky to have you." He moved his arm behind her and she leaned closer to his shoulder pushing against the urge to just wrap herself up in him.  
  
"Sasuke has been gone a long time. He spent over a year probably hiding out, without any real companionship. His whole objective was death. He was also consumed with revenge and I am sure it has changed him. You have to become cold when you are doing that type of mission. No one comes back the same. Usually family would help you through it or good friends, but Sasuke killed the very last family that he had. He's been through a lot." Kakashi leaned into her slightly and she let her head fall on his shoulder. She could smell his scent, as she rolled her face close to his neck.  
  
"Naruto now has Hinata and I'm sure that Sasuke looks at you as his last close tie. You three got so close before he left, I know he cared very much for you. He probably needs time and understanding to help him find his way again." Kakashi finished.  
  
"You sound like you understand." She lifted her head to look at him slightly.  
  
"I do understand." He said quietly as if remembering something he had been through that was similar.  
  
"Thanks Kakashi" she turned and laid her head back down on his shoulder.

* * *

As the morning wore on Sakura and Kakashi finally found their way to the city center and headed for the Jounin headquarters. Sakura was happy to be with Kakashi again and it made the previous nights events seem distant and hazy. She was glad she told him, she felt a weight off her heart. His presence was calming and exciting at the same time.  
  
"Do you have any orders today?" she asked him as they approached the door to the headquarters, she found that she was smiling beyond her control at him. The stir in her stomach regained since their kiss the day before. The brief contact at the monument was almost intoxicating and she was craving more, it had began to bring out the feelings from the day before. His hand made her shiver as he touched her back lightly ushering her in the door.  
  
"Actually I have a briefing in about half an hour with a few other people. I expect it to last a while. How about you?" As he spoke he did a little double take at her evident glow wondering what was crossing her mind, not that it would be hard to guess.  
  
"I have to go help with some gen-jutsu training at the academy, just for today." She replied; she let her eyes fall to his mask.  
  
"You have a gift for it, even Tsunade mentioned it before." He said quietly. He lowered his head so that she had to look back to his eye. She bit her lip to fight the wide grin. She felt the guilty, pleasurable feeling of being caught in a longing stare. She wondered if he felt it too.  
  
"Thanks" She continued to look at him. She tried to draw him in with her gaze, trying silently to tell him she was interested. He was an older man, she was sure it would not be wasted on him; these subtle signals that many young men did not see.  
  
"Sakura, Kakashi." a low voice called over. Sakura's head snapped in the direction of it, instantly changing her expression.  
  
"Sasuke...settling back in?" Kakashi asked. He tore his gaze from her, trying to fight the urge to take Sakura by the arms and steal her away to a soft grassy area under the cherry trees. He looked at the young handsome Uchiha with the cold eyes. He suddenly wondered if she compared them to each other.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Sakura, can I talk to you?" he looked through her. She nodded uncertainly looking from Sasuke to Kakashi.  
  
"Kakashi, I think we have a meeting soon. If you wait I'll join you." Sasuke looked at him briefly while his hand slid up to lightly grasp Sakura's arm leading her away. 

Her head turned back to Kakashi as Sasuke led her to the other side of the room. Kakashi moved near some of his Jounin comrades in the corner of the room. She could only see his back.

"Sakura, I hope I didn't scare you last night. I wondered if I could take you to dinner. I have something I want to talk about." He was unemotional.  
  
"Um, could it wait, maybe another night?" She felt timid, she hated that he could do this to her. She continued to glance over at Kakashi silently willing him to rescue her.  
  
"Well, I was going to wait, but I thought about it last night and I want to get it out of the way. I have something that concerns us both and we need to talk about it." He pressed her, "Just dinner, I promise."  
  
She looked over at Kakashi one last time, "Alright, I guess. When?"  
  
"6:00, we can meet at the small restaurant by your apartment, we passed it last night."  
  
She agreed and found she wasn't thrilled for their date but she thought of what Kakashi had said in his wisdom and felt she should try to help Sasuke as much as she could. She would be there for him, just not in the way he wanted. After plans were made Sasuke went back over to where Kakashi stood and she could see them talking.  
  
She decided to slip out as she knew they were heading for a meeting. She sighed, teaching the academy brats was quite a workout. She had been asked to help the first years with chakra control and gen-jutsu. It was flattering but not a welcome task. She walked towards the door raising her hand slightly to Kakashi as he turned to watch her leave.  
  
"Are you ready?" Sasuke remarked to Kakashi. "We could probably head to the ANBU headquarters now."  
  
Kakashi nodded and the two men walked the half block to the ANBU building. They stepped inside to see a different scene of maps, long tables, and many ANBU uniforms mulling about looking at weapons and fixing on masks. The atmosphere was dissimilar to the Jounin headquarters, it was less friendly, more businesslike.  
  
They made their way to a briefing room and found a few other people there. Shikamaru, Genma, Neji and some other tactical planners that made up the intelligence gathering unit's mission plans. The men sat silently around a table.  
  
Kakashi knew as soon as they entered that something big was happening.  
  
Tsunade finally entered and shut the door. She motioned for Shikamaru to start and he stood at the front of the room looking over the assembled group of sullen faces.  
  
"I see you all understand that this is going to be serious." He began. "I'll make it brief and to the point." He took a deep breath.  
  
"The Akatsuki is gone, the group of nins is no more and we felt that our problem had been eliminated. Unfortunately, another group has surfaced. They call their compound the Hidden Village of Death, very unique, and their leader has named himself the Zetsumeikage, mocking our own Kages. We have had surveillance nearby but we cannot seem to pin down the number of people involved and we have had trouble getting in the complex. The Akatsuki seems to have been a small outfit compared to this group. They have been assembling missing-nins and s-class criminals as well as mindless grunts and we are not sure be we feel that there will be some sort of war or takeover at some point."  
  
"We have involved you men due to your expertise and past experiences with this type of thing. You are the best of ANBU and we will need to be diligent in getting information about this group."  
  
"We are just in the planning stages of our mission but we will show you what we have and will begin the preparations for a spy mission. Sasuke, although you would have been perfect for it, you will just be here as an advisor, you will not have to be involved after your lengthy mission." Shikamaru looked at him and he nodded.  
  
"The leader of the group is a unique man, very charismatic and easily draws members in. His name is Kanrei. We have a picture of him with some vague statistics and background. I will need everyone to begin studying everything we have and in time we will form a mission with the objective of infiltrating and dismantling their compound and members. This mission is high-level and is not to be discussed outside this room."  
  
Everyone nodded and agreed. Kakashi looked at Genma who looked back. They knew the seriousness of it, they knew that Tsunade would want to 'nip it in the bud', if a group like this became too strong they could have another Village of Sound on their hands.  
  
They all began to stand up and move to the next room to begin their planning. They would remain there for the better part of the day. The walls were covered with pictures and statistics, or better put, the lack of. There was a location of the compound but no plans of the inside. They began to mull through and memorize facts. It would be a long day.  
  
Finally after hours of research and file review they stepped out of the ANBU building. Sasuke joined Genma and Kakashi outside as Genma leaned back stretching.  
  
"Oi, those chairs are awful. I'm going to complain." Genma began moving from side to side.  
  
"Baby" Kakashi laughed.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm meeting Sakura at 6:00." Sasuke said absently and waved a good-bye to them as he walked away.  
  
"You ok with that?" Genma asked Kakashi.  
  
"I don't have much choice." He replied. He stood and watched Sasuke walk away. He turned back to Genma feeling almost helplessness as he knew she would be meeting him alone. "Drink?"  
  
"Of course." Genma said as if he wondered why Kakashi would even have to ask.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of her apartment and locked it. It was 6:00 and she could see the small restaurant from her front step. She tugged at the light dress she was wearing and tried to decide if she should have something more prudish on. She tried not to think of it as a date, a date would mean that she wanted to be with him and she believed that wasn't true. Her mind was made up that she would match him for coldness and show no fear or shock at his questions.  
  
She walked slowly watching the glass between her and the patrons inside wondering if he was there yet. As she got nearer she could see his dark form at a table near the wall. He just sat still watching the clock on the wall, no real expression on his face. She began to feel sorry for him, she pitied him for the last bit of happiness he must have lost on his evil journey to kill. The anger he must have felt as he watched his brother take his last breath. Sakura imagined it would break a spirit, shredding it into pieces.  
  
She walked in and the bell chimed noisily above her head. She saw his face turn to her and she walked over slowly taking the seat across from him.  
  
"I've just ordered. If you want something she should be back in a minute." He said; his eyes fixed on hers. She picked up a menu casually trying not to show any hint of unease.  
  
"Sasuke, what did you want to talk to me about?" she said trying to meet his emotionless tone.  
  
"You are straight to the point."  
  
"I could say the same thing about you from last night." He realized this wasn't a joke, she was still upset about it.  
  
"Well then, Sakura, I've been gone a long time, as you know. I had some objectives in my life that I wanted to accomplish and I have now done all but one." He watched her expression. "My last goal is to resurrect the Uchiha clan and I wanted your help."  
  
"My help? What could I do....wait...you don't mean..." she suddenly clued in to what he was asking her. The shock she wanted so badly to keep in check, bubbling to the surface betraying her cool exterior.  
  
"I need a wife, Sakura. I need to begin having children." He sounded like it was no big deal, that it was like trading weapons or picking something off the menu.  
  
"What? Have you thought of what just came out of your mouth?" Her mouth was agape with shock. "This has to be a joke. I just turned twenty, I don't want to get married." She heard it come out of her mouth and realized it was true. "Are you saying you love me Sasuke, or is it just a business deal?" she couldn't hold back the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I don't love you Sakura, I don't think I can love." He said nonchalantly. "How long have you chased me? I told you last night, I would give you what you want and you would give me what I want. You get a husband and kids and I get to fulfill my last duty as an Uchiha."  
  
"You are _insane_, Sasuke, truly." She stood up and walked out the door without looking back. She stormed towards her apartment door when she felt a hand grip her wrist. The strong fingers plied her skin.  
  
"Sakura, I'm not joking."  
  
She turned to look at him, desperation in her face. "Sasuke, where is your soul? Where is the Sasuke we knew? Let me help you. I want you to be the man that left here that day. Do you remember? Naruto and I stood and watched you leave. You hugged me, tightly and smiled. Do you ever smile anymore? Do you care about anything anymore? How could you make a request of me like that? You don't know me ...and I don't know you." She felt the hot tears in her eyes. It wasn't sadness or anger it was pity, for the friend who was lost, for the friend that would think a request like he just made was fine.  
  
"Damn it, Sakura. There is nothing wrong with me; I'm stronger than I have ever been. What more is there?" he sneered. His head held up high and his cold eyes looked down at her.  
  
"There is so much more, you just can't see it." She said as the tears rolled over her cheeks.  
  
He let go of her wrist and turned, not uttering another word to her. His footfalls increased as she saw the blue streak of chakra, then he disappeared.  
  
She walked over to her apartment and sat on the step. She fiddled with a string on the hem of her short dress, her fingers working at it clumsily. She wiped the salty tears from her red face with the back of her hand  
  
_Sasuke. What has happened to you?  
_  
How long had his journey been, how long had he contemplated his future? Did he really feel he had a future anymore? She couldn't believe that he felt his life was just to be a grand gesture to the Uchiha name, like he owed something to someone. He was Uchiha, all encompassing. There was no clan, or people that he owed, it was only him.  
  
_He thinks he can't love.  
_  
She felt sadness for him, deep and raw. She stood up and darted down the block to Kakashi's apartment. It was only about 6:30, he probably wasn't there. She knocked to find no answer. She carefully turned the doorknob and, low and behold, the door swung open.  
  
Her voice shook, "Geez, Kakashi, I could just rob you. What an..."she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't say idiot." He smirked in her ear.  
  
She turned and grasped him around the waist pressing her face into his shoulder. He pushed her back slightly to see she had been crying. He grabbed her upper arms in his fingers gently and directed her inside, allowing her arms to remain attached to his sides..  
  
"What happened?" his voice was quiet and urgent.  
  
They entered his apartment and she told him everything that had just taken place. She was still in shock from it. It felt so much better to tell him about it. He didn't judge or get angry and his embrace was so comforting. He held her for a while before she finally calmed down, letting her spill her tears and emotions over him. Her sobs finally died to quiet and she sat up and looked at him. He gently put his hand to her cheek and wiped the tears with his thumb.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked her and she nodded, sniffing slightly trying to compose herself. She sat on his couch watching him making something to eat over the back of it. He pulled peanut butter from the cupboard and began to make two sandwiches. When he finished he brought them over along with a box of tissues.  
  
"What are you? Ten years old?" she smirked at the sandwich, tears still on her face.  
  
"Sorry, chef's out." he said, his hand going to his mask.   
  
"What are you doing?" she almost shouted.  
  
"I want to eat Sakura, I just had a couple of drinks with Genma and I haven't had anything since noon. I'm going to get sick if I don't eat this," his fingers still on the mask.  
  
"But...well...I thought that the first time you showed me your face it would be...you know...um...special." She wasn't sure what to say. "not just to shove a sandwich in."  
  
He looked at her for a moment. Her hands rested on the couch and she was leaning forward, her eyes wide and brighter with the soft tears at the edges. The vision was almost angelic. Her blue dress lightly lay on her bare legs and he looked at the curve of her knee.  
  
He set the sandwich down and took the one from her hands and set it down also. He grasped her hands in his and brought them to his mask.  
  
"You do it." He said.  
  
"But...what about our game? It will spoil it." She bit her lip.  
  
"It's your choice." He said, his eyebrows raised and she could see that playful smile hinted under his eyes. She felt enrapt with anticipation. Her fingers tickled at it, she was trying to decide.   
  
"Damn, your bad." She took her fingers from his face.  
  
"At least you are smiling again." He laughed a little and sat back picking up his sandwich.  
  
She immediately began to regret not doing it, she knew he didn't think she would. If she pulled it down, what would have happened? She felt her cheeks blush, she didn't know if he would kiss her but he had offered to let her see his face two days in a row. She remembered that soft kiss and she really wanted another. She swore inwardly that if he offered again she would rip it from his face.  
  
Alas, the moment had passed and she could still feel her heart beating hard in her chest. He was a devil for tempting her like that. She decided that tomorrow she would come at him with a real plan and take that mask. She laughed thinking about it and she watched him move into the kitchen to turn and eat with his back to her.  
  
They sat after and talked for a long while, he was such good company, she found she couldn't get enough of their time together. Sasuke had been banished from her mind for a few precious hours. The relief and happiness washed the darkness from her.  
  
The conversation had rolled on to 10:00 and she felt she should head home. He offered to walk her but it was just a block.  
  
"I am a Jounin, you know"  
  
She stepped out into the night after she kissed him gently over his mask and thanked him for brightening the evening for her. She walked slow enjoying the cool air and her mind, now unoccupied with light banter, began to spin and think about the Uchiha. She remembered some of the times before he left. He had grown so much more friendly as the years had passed since they first became team 7. She hated to think what months and months away had done to him and wondered if they would ever get him back. She walked more and found that her feet had led her past her apartment, slowly finding her way to another area of Konoha that held his home. The large Uchiha house stood ominous and dark; the home that once belonged to his parents when he had been happiest.  
  
She surveyed the large lonely house that once housed a loving family. He did need her, she was sure of it, but would he accept help. She felt a new impulse to confront him, force him, push past the coldness and have her friend regain his life, the way it should have always been.  
  
She stood at his door contemplating knocking when she heard a muffled, strangled sort of cry. It made the hair on her neck stand and prickle. Then she heard it again. It was coming from inside. She pushed open the heavy, unlocked door and entered the large front foyer of the building. She heard it again, but this time she heard words.  
  
"Mother...Mother..."  
  
She raced upstairs to find Sasuke in his bedroom. He was doubled over, his hands grasping at nothing on the dark wooden floor, his body soaked with sweat and shaking. He pressed his forehead to the floor, his fingers scraping at something unseen.  
  
She shook at the sight of him, she figured he must be dreaming. "Sasuke..." she walked over apprehensively. Frightened he may hurt her in his state.  
  
"Sasuke?" she neared his trembling body, only a pair of dark shorts contrasting with the pale skin, the cursed seal clearly marring his back. Her wavering hand reached out slowly and touched his hair.  
  
His sudden alertness scared her as his face shot up to look at her. She didn't see anger in his eyes; she saw pain and despair. She suddenly felt so sorry for him. He held his hand up to her and she grasped it kneeling down in front of him. Slowly the fingers of his other hand plied at her waist and she pulled him forward. His head lay on her lap.  
  
He continued to shake. She stroked his hair trying to calm him and felt his hand clench in her shirt. She did not try to give him worthless words of consolation or understanding, she couldn't possibly know what he was going through. She couldn't fathom the loneliness and tragedy he endured throughout his life. She was glad she could be here now, when he needed her most.  
  
"Sa...Sakura..." his voice was low.  
  
"Come lie on your bed, Sasuke." She whispered and tried to help him towards it.  
  
"I see them, every night." He strained, "I see them dead, everyone, even him, lying in his own blood. It's killing me."  
  
She helped him over to the large bed in the center of the enormous room. The white blanket on it was soft but messy with his writhing. She helped him to lie down and climbed in beside him. He grasped at her again, scared that she would leave.  
  
"I'll stay, Sasuke. You don't have to be alone." She felt his fingers loosen slightly with relief and the bed moved faintly with the unclenching of his body. She put her arm over his arm and held him to her.  
  
Soon she could hear his light breathing as sleep overtook him again. She watched his face as he slept. He looked so calm, still so handsome, she remembered what she loved about him, even though it was not love in her heart now. She wondered how many nights he had been like this, with no one and nothing to console him.

* * *

Faint streams of morning light streaked through the dark blinds around the expansive room. She awoke to find that he was no longer beside her and she sat up to look around. He was there on the end of the bed watching her. She felt nervous but his look was not dark or cold. She couldn't tell what it was so she waited with bated breath.  
  
"Sakura," he finally said, "...thank-you." he didn't smile, he turned his face from her as if the words hurt to say.  
  
She crept up the bed to the end and sat beside him. "Sasuke, let me help you" she said softly, "you don't have to go through this alone, Naruto and I are here for you."  
  
He lowered his head, "I don't feel anything anymore, only hate. I told you last night, I don't think I can love. It's all gone. There is no way to help me. "  
  
"It's not true." She looked at him. "I promise you, it's not true."  
  
"You should go." He said coolly, the evenness returning to his voice.  
  
"Sasuke, will you come somewhere with me? Will you trust me?" she gave him a pleading look. "Please, think back to our lives before you left and give me a chance to help you. For the companionship that we once shared, please."  
  
His dark stare pierced her emerald orbs and she looked away.  
  
"Alright." He said quietly.  
  
They got up and, after Sasuke got dressed, they walked slowly to the edge of Konoha, it didn't take long for Sasuke to realize where she was taking him and he slowed and stopped at the grassy hedge near the grave markers.  
  
"Please try." She whispered and grasped his arm, pulling him gently. "Please, Sasuke."  
  
He walked timidly forward as he looked at the shiny marble tablet that held the Uchiha names. Something he, himself had commissioned with the help of the Hokage after the massacre. The engraved names seem to speak to him, she felt his body tighten, his arm strain.  
  
He walked over to it and sat in front of it, his eyes going over the names.  
  
"How will this help me, Sakura, it makes me angry." He said, and she could hear it rising in his voice, forced between gritted teeth.  
  
"Which is your mother's name?"  
  
"There" he lightly touched it.  
  
"Will you tell me about her?" she watched his expression change to a pale blank stare from the clenched jaw of moments ago. "Please?"  
  
His eyes moved to the sky and she knew that he was remembering her. "She...she was beautiful...and kind. She was a strong woman but so gentle with us. She would always hum something or other when she cooked dinner. It was such a motherly thing to do, we used to tease her." His gaze became wistful and reminiscent.  
  
"I used to get bad headaches from time to time, and she would hold me until I fell asleep, rubbing my hair gently. It was so soothing. She kissed me every morning before I left for school or to play. Her voice was the sweetest sound I had ever heard, it was soft and consoling" Sakura could see a pained expression on his face and his eyes became teary.  
  
"Sakura, I don't want to remember anymore." He looked down.  
  
"But it's your love that you remember, Sasuke. You see, you are capable; you have and were loved. Her love is still in you." She put her hand on his and felt his weight lean against her shoulder. He fell over slightly and she pulled his head to her chest in a tight embrace. She could feel his tears falling on her arm.  
  
"It will take time, Sasuke, but it's still in you." she said softly.

* * *

I hope that Zetsumeikage means deathshadow   
and Kanrei means coldness or chilliness. If I'm mistaken, please correct me.

I know what you are thinking, "I thought Sasuke was supposed to be a bastard?". Well, I actually felt so guilty making him so mean so I offered him a little redemption and he accepted willingly.  
  
Hmm, not enough Kaka/Saku action yet, I'll have to fix that.

Love leafy.


	6. dark hallway

Chapter 6 : The Nature of the Game

By: Leafygirl

Just to clarify,

Sasuke's family was killed when he was young by his brother, in this fic he managed to kill Itachi, take his long robe as a trophy and come back. He sees his family dead in his dreams, but also his brother, whom he killed. It bothers him even though Itachi was a baaaad man.

* * *

"It's harder than I thought it would be...remembering" Sasuke spoke into Sakura's arms. "He said to me that I was weak...I was weak because I didn't hate enough. I pushed myself to hate everything, now there is nothing else."  
  
"I can already see that it's not true, Sasuke." Sakura smiled down at him and whispered gently. "Itachi is gone, now you have to live your life, put it behind you. I'll be here to help you, you aren't alone."  
  
Sasuke lifted his head to look at her; his face was gaunt and pained. "I'd like to go home, I'm suddenly so tired."  
  
She could tell the depression was taking hold of him; he would go through something now that he had never gone through before. He would have to wallow in self-pity, wallow in the pain that had clung to him all these years. The pain, he had brushed it aside to deal with another day, as it festered and grew into something beyond comprehension. Revenge had eaten his insides, his being, and now it would be a hard road to find peace again. The desperation and futility of his cruel existence would have to yield a higher meaning for his salvation. Perhaps this is the reason he was pushing to marry and have children. To find his purpose now that revenge was no more.  
  
Sakura helped him up and allowed him to cling to her as they headed back to his large home. She would stay, if only to be of comfort, to be a clutching fist as he teetered on the edge of himself. The mending of a soul would be a hard journey for all involved but she would stay, no matter what, because of their history, she would stay.  
  
They slipped up the staircase silently to lie down in his bed once again and she held him as he let his tiredness wash over him. He pressed his cheek to her shoulder and she laid hers on his head letting her fingers slip through his hair gently. She hummed softly to calm him and within no time he was asleep. She again watched his sleeping face hoping that each moment from now on would be easier for him, that he could find his place in the world.  
  
For three days this would continue, that she would stay. She sent word to Naruto and he came willingly to sit beside the large fire with them in the Great Room and listen to Sasuke pour out his pain. Had their bond been close before, now it was unbreakable.  
  
They sat for the fourth night, three together. Sakura had stayed at Sasuke's house only slipping home to get a change of clothes, walking past Kakashi's just to catch a glimpse of him but he was not there. She stayed in Sasuke's bed with him helping push through the night sweats and the dreams until he was able to find sleep in her arms. Trying during the day to coax food into him and persuade him to wash and move.  
  
"You look really tired Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered and Sasuke looked over at her. He realized that he had done this to her. His needs came first and she was worn from the support she had given him. He had always cared for her in some way and seeing her tired ragged form sitting and listening to their talk, never wavering, made him feel proud that he had such friends.  
  
He put his hand on her arm. She looked up and he smiled. Not a smile of pity or consolation or a jaded smirk, but a real smile, the one she had not seen for years.  
  
"Sakura, go home tonight, get some rest." He said gently.  
  
"Ai, Sakura-chan, I'll stay." Naruto stood and helped her to stand. "Why don't we walk you home, get Sasuke moving a little."  
  
"No..no thanks...I'll be fine." She bit her lip. New thoughts finally entered her head.  
  
How long had it been since she saw Kakashi, three or four days? She missed him. Even as she lay holding another man in her arms at night she thought of him. She knew that he was aware of where she was, Naruto had mentioned that he spoke briefly with him. Now as the thought consumed her, she had new energy, she could finally go see him.  
  
She hugged both men and then made her way out the large front door and down to her side of town allowing the chakra to flow to her feet pushing her faster. She finally reached his door and knocked but there was no answer. She knocked again to hear nothing.  
  
_He's not here...  
_  
She walked the block to her apartment slowly. The excitement of the moment shrinking from her body and exhaustion crawling back in, she fumbled for her key. When she was inside she didn't bother to undress, but just fell on the bed and sleep overcame her.

* * *

The morning sun peeked through the blinds and laid a bright pathway over the bed. Sakura practically jumped up, feeling refreshed after such a long night of deep sleep. She may have dreamed but she couldn't remember.  
  
She stepped into her shower, enjoying the refreshing feeling of the water rinsing off the dark nights with Sasuke. 

_He will get better; it will all be better. He is strong in more ways than he understands.  
_  
She got dressed in a tight black long sleeved shirt and her black shorts. She tied her headband around her neck and let her hair fall long around her face and shoulders. It felt good to be clean and refreshed, like everything was new again. The heavy weight of the past few days seemed lighter.  
  
She decided she should go check on him, it was his first night without her and she doubted very much that Naruto would sleep with him. The laughter of the mental picture of the two Jounins pushing each other over which side of the bed they wanted, burst out from her pink lips.  
  
She took the long way, floating down the dusty street looking in shops and watching the larger clearing areas in case she saw Kakashi. She hoped beyond hope that luck would be kind to her; that she would come across him soon.

And then, it happened. He was there, at his favorite clearing by the stream, the same one she had fallen into, stabbing her own leg. The blush rose to her cheeks at the embarrassing memory of it. Her heart beat fast at the sight of him.  
  
He stood alone, tall and straight. A man of grace and stature; strong but gentle. His gloved hands flashing in seals with blinding speed; creating jutsu masterpieces. It could take her breath away. She watched him silently, she was sure he knew she was there, he was in tune to everything around him, even when it seemed he wasn't concentrating.  
  
She finally decided it was time and stood from her crouched position at the back end of the clearing.  
  
"Copy ninja! Give me what I want!" She wasn't looking at him but she knew he turned around to face her. She was not ready to look into his eyes, his gaze would melt her and she wouldn't be able to fight. She looked at the grass beside her, her hand moving to her holster.  
  
"A little pink Konoichi? Go home before you get hurt." He smirked.  
  
"I've come for your mask, Ninja, and I won't leave without it." She slipped the kunai from her holster and looked into his face. She could feel the swirl of excitement in her stomach and the large smile cross her lips. The butterflies were winning this battle.  
  
"Hmm...what do I get if I win?" he said coyly.  
  
The statement was unexpected and the butterflies began swan diving. She felt heat run through her legs and her knees felt a little weak. She mentally focused before she answered and it came out softer than she had planned.

"What do you want?" she continued to smile.  
  
She saw him crouch ready for battle, "I'll have to think about that."  
  
She crouched also and the fight began. She leapt forward and within a second he was gone. She sensed him behind her and she kicked out fast to feel her foot grabbed in mid air. She was flung to the ground but continued to spin her other leg around to catch his knee. It wasn't enough to bring him down but he loosened his grip. She jumped up and vanished, leaping away to a tree branch, the same one she had fallen from. She watched his back as he stood up straight, not turning around.  
  
"I'm going to win this time." She yelled.  
  
She darted at him again jumping high, landing on his shoulders forcing him to the ground but found it was just a replication that disappeared under her. She felt an arm come around her neck and grab her by the headband that dangled there. He spun her around and grabbed at her wrist.  
  
They settled into a tai-jutsu fight, blocking kicks and hitting away hands. The exhilaration captured them and Sakura laughed once or twice at the thrill of it. She finally managed to kick him to the ground and she leapt on top of him, the same way he had done to her the night she scared away the waitress.  
  
She held his hands down, one knee pressing on his leg, their faces close. She wouldn't hesitate, she quickly released one hand to grasp at the mask, she was going to rip it from his face if it was the last thing she did.  
  
Her fingers slipped to the top of it with accuracy as she struggled against the hand that now grasped her wrist. She suddenly felt the body under her vanish. She landed face down on the grass.  
  
"Oomph"  
  
She felt the weight of his chest on her back, her hands held out beside her head. She could only lay her cheek on the grass to painfully push her eyesight to see him above her. He straddled her using his feet to hold her legs down.  
  
"I win" he said quietly.  
  
She laughed, "This hurts you know."  
  
He let some of the weight off her but didn't release her.

"So what is my prize?" he bent low beside her face and spoke it in her ear, teasingly.  
  
Would she chance it, would she let it happen, finally? Would she be bold enough to make her move even though at present she was immobile? She felt the heat in her body just from thinking about it. It was now or never.  
  
She closed her eyes.   
"Whatever you want, Kakashi...you only have to say it."  
  
Silence  
  
He obviously hadn't expected it and his grip loosened slightly as his eye widened. His playful gesture had matured to a moment of truth. He hadn't seen her for days, she had stayed at Sasuke's home all this time and he had truly believed that this type of moment would not pass between them again. As far as he knew she was with him, with Sasuke. Her devotion to him seemed forever unwavering and it was undoubted in his mind that she would be his, if he did want her. But here it was, a moment, calling for him to grasp it with both hands.  
  
He moved slightly to let her turn over underneath him while he still grasped her hands and they looked at each other for a long moment.  
  
"We can't go backwards, Sakura. Do you understand?" he looked at her waiting for her hesitation. He felt he needed to warn her. If they crossed the line it could not be uncrossed. The relationship they had built, although fraught with flirtation and sexual tension was meaningful and important. Their friendship and trust was concrete, the love assured, but now it would go further.  
  
"Why would I want to?" she smiled sweetly.  
  
He bent lower to her face slowly, her eyes focused on his. He did not remove his mask or release her hands, he just came close, feeling her chest rise against his in the passion of the moment. He touched his masked lips to hers in a delicate kiss.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt the change of everything in that small kiss. Such a tiny thing could yield so much power and excitement, was beyond comprehension.  
  
He sat up and moved off her and she sat up next to him. She began to lift her fingers to his mask, she was ready for the kiss to progress, to push past the small courtesies, to end the game and begin a new one. She felt his hand slip into the headband at her neck pulling her forward.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Both heads snapped in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Sasuke...Naruto?" she put her hand down in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were just coming to get you." Naruto shrugged. Sakura realized that they were none the wiser about what was going to happen as they seemed fairly far away at an angle. "We are just heading for breakfast, want to join us? You too Kakashi."  
  
"What are you two doing?" Sasuke asked in a calm questioning voice.  
  
"Oh, we...we were just playing a game, nothing really" she stood up and walked over to Sasuke. "Breakfast sounds good."  
  
"How about you, Kakashi? We can catch up, team seven and all that," Naruto added.  
  
"Another time perhaps, good to see you around, Sasuke. I've got some work to take care of, but thanks." He moved to walk away.   
  
He looked at Sakura and she seemed agitated, her fingers tickling each other in front of her. Her inner battle over what was happening, and the two men before her, was in full swing.  
  
Sakura bit her lip, she wasn't sure what to say.   
"Um...bye" she said quietly as Sasuke put his arm around her and began to lead her away.  
  
Kakashi watched them walk away together, Sakura's head turning once or twice to watch him. He turned and headed for the ANBU headquarters, he did have work to do. He smirked a little thinking of the situation he just allowed himself to be put into. He crossed the line even thought it was a tiny kiss, smaller than he one he gave her for her birthday, it had meant so much more. It was a culmination of the years of play and companionship pushed further and now he worried that it was all for nothing.  
  
She would go with Sasuke, tending to his emotional wounds. If made to choose, Kakashi was sure it would be him. Sakura had always been the motherly one, always tending to everyone, taking care of them. She wouldn't abandon Sasuke, and Kakashi would never ask her to.  
  
Although he felt their game would come to this eventually, he couldn't help but think that Sakura might invest all her emotions in Sasuke, getting caught up in him as she had as a young girl. If it happened, as they had now crossed the line, she would be lost to him in all ways. It was a daunting thought.

* * *

"Sakura, what were you and Kakashi up to back there?" Sasuke asked again in a quiet low voice.  
  
"Oh..nothing. We just play a game once in a while." She looked away from him, she began to worry what Kakashi thought of how she acted. She worried it would be too soon to let her feelings out in front of Sasuke. He needed her, she couldn't abandon him. She looked at his face again to see the creases, the tired saddened exterior of the man who was so cruel and cold just days before. He almost seemed defeated now.  
  
"What kind of game?"  
  
"We just fight once in a while, that's all, it's like training."  
  
"How long have you been playing this game?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Since about the time you left, over a year, for sure." All the questions bothered her. She wanted a minute to clear her head.  
  
"Um, I just have to use the ladies room, I'll be right back." She got up and headed for the washroom at the back of the small restaurant by her house. The same restaurant that Sasuke had 'proposed' in.  
  
"What game is this Naruto? Do you know?" Sasuke asked him as they watched Sakura navigate the tables.  
  
"I don't know but they have gotten really close. I think they care about each other more than they let on. Does it bother you?" Naruto asked the last part timidly.  
  
"I don't know. I don't love her but Kakashi? I don't want him to hurt her. He's kind of a womanizer isn't he?" Sasuke didn't like the thought of Sakura with other men. He needed her and his selfishness slipped in for a moment while he thought about it..  
  
"Well, he used to be, but not for a while." Naruto raised his eyebrows as the two men deciphered the signs.

* * *

Kakashi entered the ANBU headquarters to find the group from the other day seated again in the briefing room with the exception of Sasuke. All faces took on the dark seriousness that these meetings entailed and the room was silent. The air was thick with expectation of what their mission would be. It had been planned and today was the day it would be told to them.  
  
"Gentlemen," Shikamaru began, "we are still having trouble accessing the compound of the...'Zetsumeikage'...and so we will have to have someone infiltrate it. We've figured the easiest way is to send someone to join his ranks."  
  
He looked at the faces, eyebrows starting to raise.  
  
"Kakashi and Neji, you will head to the area near the compound and try to attract the attention of the group. They will have to invite you, not the other way around, it may take a long time to infiltrate, we are expecting one to two months."  
  
"You expect them just to invite two well known Konoha elite to join them?" Kakashi chuckled.  
  
"Well, Kakashi, Neji...this is the difficult part. The best way to attract the attention and put up a good front is to declare you two... missing – nins."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We would have you move from the area and after a day or so we would declare that you have perpetrated crimes against the leaf. This way they will recognize that you are no longer with our company. We would put out a story, most likely that someone high ranking was assassinated by you two and that you have run. We will send hunter-nins after you but they will understand that they are not to apprehend you. Only a select few will know about this mission outside this room."  
  
"Do you really think this can work?" Neji asked in his low voice, the hush of his deep tone was serious.  
  
"It's our best chance. You both have traits that would appeal to Kanrei, he seems to like to collect ninjas with bloodline traits."  
  
"And when we are finished, how will the other hidden villages know about what happened, will our names be cleared." Neji asked again hushed.  
  
"Of course, the only matter is, if you come across their ninjas they may try to apprehend you. You are both in their bingo books after all."  
  
"Alright." Kakashi said, "When do we leave?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
The two men looked at each other. Kakashi did not know Neji very well but after this he supposed he would know him quite well. Perhaps they could learn a thing or two from each other.  
  
_Three days_. Well it was the answer to another question as well. Would he wait for Sakura? Now it didn't matter. The mission would be a long one, many months, and if he did return, he couldn't imagine how things would change. He couldn't ask her to wait for him, not when she was clearly undecided. Besides which, he wouldn't be able to tell her he was leaving and when he was gone, she would hear he was a missing-nin, an assassin.  
  
It was over.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto went back to Sasuke's house again to sip some drinks, but this time instead of sad painful memories, they relived some of the fun times team seven had experienced.  
  
Sasuke watched her face as they spoke about Kakashi and some of his antics. The orange book, the thousand years of death trick, and his amazing defeat of Zabuza in the mist country. He could see something in her face.  
  
She smiled reminiscently at it. He was part of her, even then.   
"He still reads that book you know." She giggled.  
  
"Do you guys want to go out tonight and get a drink?" Naruto asked. "I haven't seen Hinata for a couple of days, what do you say we hit the pub tonight, change of pace?" Naruto smiled so wide they couldn't refuse, even though Sasuke wasn't feeling particularly up to it.  
  
Sakura became nervous almost immediately about the way she'd blown off Kakashi. What did he think of her? Would she see him there? Would he be willing to forget her foolishness earlier and take another step with her, all be it a small one. Would he be willing to wait for her until she was unoccupied?  
  
"Sakura, why don't you get dressed up and we'll meet you there? Go put on a dress that shows off your dynamite legs...heh,heh"  
  
"That's cute Naruto, I'm going to tell Hinata."  
  
"Oh, sorry, sorry, Sakura....sorry...don't tell her, ok." Naruto stammered.  
  
"I won't, but I will go get dressed. I'll meet you two there, in an hour or so?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
Sakura left and headed straight for her apartment. She did up her hair and slipped on a light red dress with small straps to show off her shoulders. She pulled at the skirt bottom; it was short and it showed off her 'dynamite legs'. She grabbed a pair of scissors and carefully cut the stitches out of her thigh. She thought about that day with Kakashi and she felt that flutter of butterflies again. She grabbed a small white sweater from her closet and she was ready.  
  
She walked slowly towards the pub making a point to pass by Kakashi's apartment. She was thrilled to see he was just walking out. She ran up to wait for him at his step and he smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Kakashi...um...I...I'm sorry about this morning...I...well...Sasuke, he..." she stammered, she wasn't sure what she was trying to say.  
  
"It's alright, Sakura. I was maybe pushing you a little; our game got carried away. Let's just forget about it, what do you say?" he smiled that cheerful eye creaser but his insides did not agree with it.  
  
"But...you...but...Kakashi, don't you want..." she was stunned  
  
"You're all dressed up, are you heading for the pub to meet Sasuke? I'll walk you." he ignored her stammering and she forced her lips closed. She _was_ going to meet Sasuke, did he say that just to make a point? Does he think she wants Sasuke over him?  
  
"Wait, Kakashi, I think we should talk...I don't want to forget it" She looked at him pleadingly.  
  
He wanted to tell her he would wait but there would be no point. In a few days she would think he was a horrible person.  
  
"Sakura, I don't really want to talk about it, let's just forget it. Okay?" he continued to walk with his hands in his pockets and he didn't look down at her again. "Let's let things get back to normal."  
  
She walked silently beside him until they reached the pub. He walked in first and headed straight back to the table in the back with Genma, Gai, Anko, Asuma and Kurenai. He sat down with his back to the rest of the room.  
  
She saw Naruto and Sasuke at a table and moved over to sit with them.   
"Hi" she said quietly.  
  
"You look great, Sakura...Oh, you need a drink!" Naruto said as he watched Hinata and Hinabi come in the front door. "Get me one too!" he stood up and raced over to Hinata leading her back to the table.  
  
"Sure" she smirked.  
  
After a while and a number of rounds, Sakura didn't feel so bad about it anymore. Kakashi was being an ass, he was just playing around, she didn't have to feel bad about it, things would be fine.  
  
Her intoxication was speaking for her and it was pleasant to be numb. She looked over at him from time to time to see if he was watching her but his back remained the only thing in view.  
  
To her dismay she watched one of the waitresses bring drinks over and run her fingers in his hair. She bent low, pushing her ample breasts against his arm and tugging on his mask. It was getting to be more than Sakura could take.  
  
Kakashi stood up, still with his back to her and she could see him look down at the waitress. They were talking about something, she was giggling and putting her red painted fingernails to her mouth. His head was bent to her and Sakura, for some reason, found that this stance seemed so intimate. That he was giving her his full attention and enjoying himself bothered her more than the thought of him leaving with her.  
  
She could feel the drunken pout pressing on her twenty year old lips and it made her feel like a child again. Jealousy, she became ripe with it.  
  
Kakashi finally excused himself and moved to the long hallway that contained the washrooms and Sakura decided to make her move. She looked at her group and saw that Sasuke was actually enjoying a conversation with Hinabi. Rare, but good timing.  
  
"Um..I'm just running to the ladies room, won't be long." She slipped away from the table virtually unnoticed.  
  
She glided down the long hallway and reached up, using her sweater sleeve, she undid the light bulb to make the back of the hallway drown in blackness. She stood and waited at the end until he emerged.  
  
His tall form walked slowly out the door of the men's room and she took her chance. She grabbed his wrist and he spun to look at her. She tugged him to the end of the hall silently and looked up at him.  
  
"Kakashi...please don't leave with her."  
  
"What?"  
  
He moved in the darkness to lean against the wall and looked at her silhouette in the dim light. She moved towards him and grabbed the front of his vest, pulling close, almost pressing against him. Her voice pleaded.  
  
"Please don't go home with that waitress, Kakashi."  
  
"Sakura, you don't have the right to ask me that, just as I can't ask the same of you," he said calmly.  
  
"Sasuke needs me, it's not like that. I...It makes me angry to think of her touching you...kissing you." she said as she put her hands on his face. She felt bold in her inebriation, he was so warm, she clung to him pressing her breasts to his chest.  
  
"Kakashi...please" he could feel her warm breath on his ear as she moved her face close to his and spoke to him.  
  
She began to whisper, "Please, please don't go with her." Her scent swirled around him, she let her lips graze his cheek. She continued to whisper but it was soft against the dark cloth, he could feel her lips moving as she spoke, "Please...Kakashi" her mouth touched his over the mask, her eyes low and intense.   
  
"Kakashi..."  
  
His hands slid to her sides pulling her towards him, the darkness hiding them at the end of the long hallway. He fumbled for the mask and pulled it down hungrily pressing his lips to hers. It was more than he could stand, her soft voice, sweet scent and the caress of her lips against his. His will was stolen and he gave in.  
  
Her hand gripped at the back of his neck and slipped up through his hair as she felt his slide tighter around her waist. He turned them around so she was pressed against the wall and his body pressed against hers. He lowered his head to kiss her again, the gentle sweeps of his warm tongue against hers drove her wild. She raised a leg slipping it around his, her ankle rubbing on his calf. One of his hands tracing up her thigh.  
  
"...Kakashi" she whispered as his mouth moved to down to her neck drawing her in. His fingers slid under her sweater at her shoulder caressing her, moving it off so he could kiss her soft skin.  
  
"Come on" he whispered and looked back up at her. "Let's go"  
  
"Where?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Anywhere we can be alone." He whispered, looking down at her.  
  
She looked at him and put her hand to his face, it was hard to see in the darkness of the hallway. She could make it out a little but not fully. She felt the smooth skin, rarely exposed.  
  
"Oh Kakashi...I...I can't leave Sasuke...he's....I just can't" she stammered feeling that guilt again. She would give up what she wanted again for Sasuke but it seemed like the right thing to do. She let her leg slide to the floor and felt Kakashi's hands move off her.  
  
"I understand Sakura... you'll have to stop doing this." He said as he lightly grasped her wrist to move her hand away from his face. He was calm, if circumstances were different he probably would have agreed to wait for her.  
  
"Kakashi, if you'll just give me some time, he needs me right now."  
  
"I know Sakura, I wouldn't ask you to abandon him. I don't want to put you in a bad position. It's not my intention to get you upset. Like I said earlier, let's just forget this ok."  
  
"Kakashi, I don't want to. You are being stubborn."  
  
"Let me ask you a question. When you stay over there, do you sleep in the same bed as him? Do you hold him?" Kakashi knew it was a loaded question and that she probably did. He remembered how it was when you were like that after a long mission. The nightmares, the trembling, you needed comfort. He didn't think much about it, Sakura was trustworthy, but it would be a way to end this between them before he left.  
  
"He...he needs me."  
  
Kakashi was as calm as possible, there was no anger in his voice, only empathy. "I understand, Sakura. It's a choice that had to be made." He pulled her close to him, "Now we'll both have to live with it. I'll never be angry at you for it." He bent low and kissed her one last time, long and soft, then walked away.  
  
She stood at the end of the hallway for a moment composing herself. She was shocked at what just happened.   
  
_Was that just some sort of closure?  
__Why didn't I go...just this once...why didn't I go_!  
  
She began to question her decision, he was right, she had chosen Sasuke over him. She could understand how he felt knowing that she was sleeping with and holding another man all night. He was probably stung by it.  
  
_Sasuke is getting better, there is still time.  
  
_She decided to let things lie for a bit until Sasuke was better, then she would try again. She realized that he had just gone back out to where the waitress was and she hurried forward back up the hall.  
  
She emerged to see that the waitress was still serving drinks and that he was gone. He was nowhere in sight and she suddenly felt like crying, the rationality of a moment ago slipping away. She walked back over to the table and noticed Sasuke watching her. She realized what her face must look like.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. She just nodded, then put on a smile for him, even though it hurt.

* * *

Thanks for reading 

Leafygirl.

I'm a little worried about the next chapter for lemon, if anyone knows where I can post a link please email it to me so I can give it justice and not get thrown off Thanks


	7. Let Me

"Let Me" By Leafygirl

* * *

It was dark in the room; too dark to see anything. A faint glimmer of street-light, or maybe moon light streamed on the wall, making its way through the tiny gap at the side of the window blind. Sakura wasn't sure what it was, but really didn't care anyway.

Sasuke shifted slightly and let go of her as he turned over in a fitful restless sleep. She inched slowly over and stood up, moving to the window where the light crept in. Her long pink tresses were braided and she pulled lightly on the tie at the back to let it fall, caressing her shoulders. She combed through it slowly with her slender fingers, her eyes drew over nothing as she let the blind up slowly, watching the glow from Sasuke's window.

_Streetlight.  
_  
She could hear his small grunts and murmurs as he shifted, dreaming what she could only imagine were painful haunting nightmares. The dark wood floor was cool and almost soft beneath her feet, the hard wall caught her back as she slid down to sit below the window. Her vision could just register the silhouette moving beneath the soft white blanket.

_Sasuke  
_  
She felt so bad for him, and with his suffering she would suffer too. She gave away a chance with Kakashi and she would have to push herself, smiling, through the loss. Sleep deprivation was setting in; she already felt it, making her moods swing and a myriad of emotions run through her. With all of it, she had still maintained a happy façade for Sasuke. Tonight though, she didn't want to, she just wanted to dwell on what she gave up.

She felt sleep coming over her and laid down on the cool floor rubbing her fingers over the cracks in the floorboards. Cold wood met soft skin as her cheek pressed to it. She relived the night and thought of how it could have gone differently. She could be at Kakashi's apartment, wrapped in his strong arms, feeling his touch over her body.

She put her face in her hands but did not cry.

* * *

"What are you doing down there?" Sasuke stood over the sleeping form of the pink haired woman gracing his dark floor. His face was cold. 

"I don't know." She said evenly, not really caring if he liked that answer or not.

"Naruto wants to meet for breakfast, are you coming?"

She shook her head.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours if you want to hang around. You said you'd help me clean out some of the rooms today. If you're up to it." He reminded her.

"I'll wait." Was all she replied and slunk herself back to the large bed. She wrapped the white blanket around herself tightly and put her head under it.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm just tired, Sasuke. Go on, I'm fine." She spoke into the blanket, it sounded muffled.

He left and didn't come back for a few hours. Sakura stayed in the same position in the large bed, unmoving. The warmth cradled her and the silence allowed her to fall into a soft deep dreamless sleep.

"Still in bed?" Sasuke's voice woke her. She sat up to see that the room was dark again. Nighttime?

"I left this morning and when I got back you were still sleeping. I left a note for you downstairs to meet us in town; Naruto was here too. I can't believe you haven't gotten up yet."

"I guess I was just catching up."

Sakura finally let her feet find the floor and headed to the bathroom. She slipped into the shower to try and wake up, turning the water to cold.

She got dressed in a black t-shirt and the pocketed shorts she had heisted from Kakashi and walked back out to see that Sasuke was sitting on the bed.

"Sakura, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah... if you don't mind, I'm going to take a walk."

"I don't mind. Naruto is coming by soon with Hinata and we ran into Ino, she's going to come by too so don't be too long." He said pointedly.

"Ino, I haven't seen her for a while... I won't be long." And with that she left. She moved slowly feeling the dust slipping into her toes with each step down the dirt streets in Konoha. It was about 9:00 and she felt a little lost, the events of the previous night coming back to her. She made a mistake, she should have left with Kakashi, but even now she knew if she had to choose again, she would do the same thing.

Each night as Sasuke moved around the bed and woke up in shouts and tosses, she would hold him. She knew she had to be there for him, he couldn't be alone. If anyone saw him like that they would want to help, it was her duty as a friend.

Each night he seemed less restless, sleeping longer, finding more will in the morning to get out of bed. His face still held the withered eyes of someone defeated and weakened by something internal. His emotional struggle, though easier, would continue for a long time to come.

She found her way to the memorial of the four Hokages and sat down on the head of the fourth, thinking about that morning that she sat there, for what seemed like hours, clung to Kakashi's back. Warmth and safety enveloped her there; she never wanted to let go. Now she wondered if she would ever feel that again.

She stood up aimlessly brushing the dirt from her and wandered back to Sasuke's place to find Ino and Hinata there with the boys.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted, she go up off the floor in front of the fire and walked over to hug her friend. "Sasuke has just been keeping me entertained while I waited for you." She winked.

She knew Ino was baiting her, they had always had that rivalry over him but over time as they both found that as they had matured, the rekindling of their friendship was possible. Ino loved to push though, and Sakura was not in the mood to bite.

"I'm glad because I'm sure it wasn't me you came to see anyway Ino." She raised her eyebrows and noticed Ino blush. She suddenly felt bad for teasing her like that. She secretly hoped that Sasuke was comforted by Ino, that she could take over and let Sakura find her own heart.

The small group spent time together talking and drinking and Sakura felt better, having become slightly intoxicated and her mind occupied. She was happy to have Ino there and found herself laughing loudly at some of the stories they told about their young days. Ino was a good comfort and Sakura was sad when Ino said she had to go.

Hinata also said she needed to leave while giving Naruto looks and Sakura got the idea that it was not home that she wanted. How times had changed for all of them. She looked at Sasuke and realized he was watching her.

"It's nice to hear your laugh, it must be nice to have no cares." He said quietly, no real expression on his face, his words slurred slightly.

She creased her eyebrows at him and they walked together up the stairs to his bedroom. She slipped out of her shorts, running her hand over them before folding them neatly on a chair and getting into the bed. She didn't care that she was only in a t-shirt and her panties, she didn't care that she was slipping into bed with a man. She just wanted to sleep.

She closed her eyes and found that her body molded to the mattress and her eyes drooped quickly. She was drifting off. She began dreaming, dreaming of Kakashi, his strong rough hands grabbing her waist and pulling her close in her bed. His hot breathe on her neck, kissing and nibbling her. She felt her breath quicken as his hand slid down between her legs. A small whimper of pleasure escaped her, when she felt the warmth there.

"Sakura..." a voice said softly in her ear.

Her senses began coming back to her, her surroundings, and the voice in her ear. It was not Kakashi's. Sasuke's fingers were rubbing her between her legs; his other hand had crept into her shirt. It felt so good, she considered just closing her eyes and pretending, pretending that it was Kakashi holding her and touching her. She actually considered giving in to the lust she felt but it would be wrong, she hadn't waited so long just to let Sasuke have sex with her in a drunken romp. She knew at that moment that it was not for him. As much as she had craved it when she was younger, this important moment in her life was not for him.

"Sasuke...stop." She said softly in his ear.

He did so immediately, raising his face to look at her, his half lidded eyes looked intoxicated and tired. She figured by the amount he drank he probably wouldn't have been able to have sex anyway. His head lay back on his pillow and she heard his snores within minutes.

She had to laugh, he probably wouldn't remember it in the morning, and she hoped she wouldn't either. She silently wondered what Kakashi was doing as she began to drift off, wishing for the dream again.

* * *

_Grey sky. Drizzly rain. Another wonderful day in Konoha_, Sakura thought as she sat up and looked at the sleeping form of Sasuke next to her. She figured he would be sleeping it off today and after so much rest she finally had some energy, though no appetite. 

She got dressed again, not bothering to change the shirt that she had slept in. She pulled the shorts back on and looking rather disheveled, walked out letting the drizzle coat her shoulders and chest. Her hair matted slightly and stuck to her face. She found it refreshing to have the cool wet air dust her skin and the goose bumps rise on her flesh, the mist breathed out of her with every step.

She wandered around, not much of Konoha was awake yet. The shops were still closed and the streets were still and empty, she liked it that way. She felt like she had it all to herself and it fit her mood perfectly as did the gray morning.

She made her way back to her own apartment and was comforted to be there. The neat bed lay un-slept in for days and she languished her limbs over the soft cover. She wanted to be alone, to lay in the wonderful silence of alone. The soft patter of the rain on the windows was so serene that she felt relaxed again.

The drab sky, murky and dull, made the room pleasantly dim, no shade or blind was needed to hide her in her small apartment. The bed was her anchor for over an hour until she decided that she could not lie there anymore. Making her way to her kitchen, she spotted the expensive bottle of wine Kakashi had given her for her birthday.

"Shut-up" she said to it, as she stepped out the door again. She knew today was the day and she had forgotten, after all the disturbing things that had been happening, the dark wine bottle had reminded her.

After what seemed like aimless hours back out into Konoha, Sakura found herself finally wandering near the ANBU headquarters and decided to check the notice on new positions. She had planned to join and take the tests but would usually change her mind knowing what type of work she would be doing and how hard it was for women.

The posting for three new ANBU members glared at her through the cracked plastic that covered it on the notice board outside. She steeled herself and went in, cautiously searching for the area to sign up. She finally found the recruitment office and gave her name to a pouty young secretary who didn't seem impressed with Sakura's wardrobe.

"They'll let you know by tomorrow," she said nasally as her eyes looked over the baggy pocketed shorts.

"Thanks"

It was done; she would do something she wanted now. If it were in her power, she would pass the tests and move forward with her own goals. She breathed in deeply taking in the coolness of the curtain of rain around her.

_What now?  
_  
Soon Kakashi began to creep back into her mind and pushed her to decide to go and reminisce at the clearing, his favorite one. As she approached she saw a small fireball light up and steam in the rain. He was there. She half wondered; half hoped he would be. She just wanted a glimpse of him, something to sustain her through more nights with Sasuke.

He didn't turn when he sensed she was there, but she knew he knew. She sat down at the opposite end of the clearing as she had many times before just to watch him, her feet outstretched and her hands behind her. He just wore his black shirt, and black pants, no vest. His mask and headband in place as usual. He performed another nin-jutsu, his long fingers dancing among each other swiftly, and then she observed the mist and rain swirling around him, hiding him from sight.

She sat up a little seeing that he did not reappear for a moment, wondering if he had left. She felt mild pain in her chest until he reappeared somewhat closer to her. He still had his back to her.

"I wondered if I'd see you today" he said quietly.

The sound of his voice was almost rapturous and she felt her chest swell with hearing it. The deep mellow tone resonated through her. She gritted her teeth trying to keep composure but she felt her eyebrows dipping in the middle giving her that desperate look. She stood up with her feet together, fists balled, her eyes faced down.

She felt her throat tighten and knew she couldn't speak yet. His feet shifted and his body began to move insighting her gaze to dart to the grass. He didn't move closer, they stood only about ten feet away from each other.

She finally looked up to see his eye. He was not smiling. He just watched her.

"I said that you had to stop doing this, Sakura" his tone was not cold, but not playful like usual.

"Kakashi...give me what I want." She managed to say quietly while her green eyes kept focus on his black one. She had not taken her eyes from him and did not reach for a weapon as their game had normally started.

Without warning his hand slid up to his mask and her eyes widened. To her utter dismay, he slowly began to slide it down his face.

"Don't!" she said and within a second she was standing in front of him, she grabbed his hand trying to stop him but it was too late, it was already down. She felt the tears coming to her eyes as she looked away, not wanting it to be like this.

Her hands grabbed at his shirt as she leaned over slightly letting the tears come. Her head pressed to his chest.

"Why...why did you do this?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, but our game had to end." He said while looking down at her. He felt her sadness too and wished it wasn't like this but he was leaving in the morning and they had no time left. He wrapped his fingers around her upper arms.

"Damn you, Kakashi. Why!" she yelled into his chest.

He moved his hands to her face and made her raise her head to look at him. Her vibrant green eyes closed tight, pushing the tears out to her cheeks and eyelashes.

"Look at me, Sakura." He said softly. She shook her head.

"Sakura...please, look at me."

Her eyes slowly opened and focused on the face she had, for so long, waited to see. His face was as handsome as she expected it to be. He had perfect skin and she put her fingers up to touch the unseen mouth that had touched hers. She ran her finger along his soft lips and he closed his eyes reactively for a moment feeling her touch.

Her hands were shaking and she could feel the anger and confusion in her mind, the anguish of what he just did sinking in.

She pushed him back away from her.

"You ruined it, Kakashi," she said angrily. "I can't understand. I didn't think you wanted this to end so badly. Is it that you just wanted to get rid of me?" She stood and watched him for a moment hoping he would tell her that she was wrong.

They looked at each other's faces, the steam rose from their mouths through the drizzle and mist with each breath they took. Their chests heaving, lips parted.

"You asked me to give you what you wanted and I did. You have nothing to be angry about. Isn't it what you've been after?" He was even and soft, trying not to upset her even more.

"Maybe this is not what I want anymore; maybe it's something else. Will you give that to me if I ask?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"If I can. Tell me and I'll try."

"Time. Will you give me time?"

He sighed and felt the ironic bitterness of that request.

"Sakura, it's the one thing we don't have. I'm sorry." He moved forward to her and grasped her in his arms pulling her tightly into his embrace. He didn't want to let go, ever. He knew how she felt about him, he wanted to return it to her, and give her what she wanted.

The anger began to inch into her, being denied such a simple request. It was in his power, he just wouldn't. A small struggle freed her from his arms, and she realized for a moment that he was clinging to her not wanting to let her go. She stopped momentarily to look up at him.

"Your actions don't agree with your words Kakashi...damn you for these head games."

She looked down at her feet. "It's really over isn't it? I would have waited for you forever, but you can't even give me a couple of weeks? I thought I meant more to you than that. I'm really a fool." She stepped back from him and within a second she disappeared.

"Sakura, wait..." But it was too late; she was gone.

She darted away feeling helpless, the soft pain growing and surrounding her. She wiped at the tears as she sat under the cherry trees, the pink blossoms sticking to her legs. She sat for a long time trying to push it down and away; she had to be stronger than this.

It was getting into the late afternoon and she felt lonely and now the rainy day became her enemy as the hollow feeling sat in her stomach. She decided it was probably time to go back to Sasuke's. She thought that, just maybe, he could help quell the pain she felt from Kakashi's rejection although he had never really been a comfort for her before.

Normally it was Kakashi she would run to, that she needed, he was her relief. Now he was the cause.

How much had she been there for Sasuke, now he could be there for her. She wouldn't dare tell him what went on but knew that he would hold her close, thinking it was something for him when it was what she needed.

She approached the large house and slipped in quietly through the back door wondering if he was awake yet, but realized he was as she heard his voice and another in the kitchen. She crept slowly to the door trying not to be heard. The hushed voices and hurried talk made her weary of what was happening.

"When are you leaving then?" Sasuke asked.

"In the morning, around 6:00 AM. Everything will happen early in the morning."

It was Neji, what was he doing here? She didn't think Neji and Sasuke were very close, it was surprising to hear them talking almost as if they were planning something.

"How long until you are done, is there any sort of timeline?"

"We will probably have to be gone for a number of months to maybe a year, after everything goes down tomorrow, we will have to keep away. The hunter- nins will come after us and the other countries will probably search as well."

"I'm glad you told me; I would have wondered what happened had I just heard through the city. You'd better watch out for the Mist ninjas, they will be looking to stroke you and Kakashi out of their bingo books."

Kakashi?

"Don't worry; between the two of us we should make a good escape. Don't be shocked when you hear, and keep it quiet."

_What the hell is going on?_ Sakura thought to herself. Kakashi was leaving, that is why he has been pushing her away, she was sure of it. It must be some sort of mission.

Time.

_'Sakura, It's the one thing we don't have_.'

What about the hunter-nins? What were they going to do? What was he planning with Neji?

She didn't think they even knew each other. She continued to listen at the door until she heard Neji get up to leave.

She backed up quickly and soundlessly, and pretended she was just coming in.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura, did you just get back? Where have you been, it's almost dinnertime?" she heard the front door click shut as Sasuke's head swiveled around to her.

"I don't live here, you know. I went home and went to the..." She almost did, but then decided against disclosing her interest in ANBU, she felt the urge to keep it for her own.

"...the store to get a bit of food, my fridge is empty." She smiled half- heartedly. The conversation she had just overheard ran through her mind. _They are doing something... dangerous? Illegal?_

"Let's go out for dinner tonight." Sasuke said, "We'll meet up with Naruto, Ino and Hinata, what do you say?"

"Alright" She was pleased to hear Ino was going. She realized how much she missed her last night when they had a couple of hours joking and laughing. It was a nice change from the anguish filled nights with Sasuke. She silently wondered what was going on and what Sasuke and Kakashi had to do with it.

After getting cleaned up Sakura met them all at the small restaurant by her house. She had changed into a feminine pink dress with buttons all the way down the front of it. The delicate spaghetti straps that were almost a trademark for her, sat lightly on her shoulders. They laughed and joked as before but Sakura couldn't keep her mind on the stories. She kept thinking about what Kakashi was going to do. Bingo books and hunter-nins consumed her thoughts and after what seemed like hours she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Um...I'm not feeling well tonight...I think I might be getting sick." She looked at Ino. "I'm sorry but I think I'm going to go home."

"Do you want me to take you back to my place?" Sasuke asked.

"Um...no, thanks...Ino, could you walk me home?" she asked while raising her eyebrows. Ino knew that sign and agreed right away putting her hand on Sakura's forehead and playing along, they weren't best friends for nothing.

They stepped outside and walked slowly towards Sakura's apartment. "What's going on?" Ino asked darkly as she opened her umbrella.

"I have to go and see Kakashi, right now. He's leaving." She said painfully.

"What's going on with him, Sakura? I figured something was up that night you chased him out the door of the pub and what is happening with Sasuke?"

"I think I love him, Ino and nothing is happening with Sasuke. I have been staying at Sasuke's house every night helping him sleep and get through the night. He is going through a bout of depression; I have to help him so I've pushed Kakashi away. Now I hear Kakashi is leaving for a long time and I have to see him before he goes." She looked desperate. "Ino will you help me?"

"Love him?"

"I just know that I need him."

"What can I do?"

"Just make sure Sasuke doesn't come to find me. I don't care what you do."

"So I could sleep with him and you wouldn't care?" she asked cheekily.

"Honestly Ino, I wouldn't care. Quit baiting me, I have to go." She smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him occupied." Ino smiled devilishly again. Sakura smirked back and darted away towards Kakashi's apartment praying he would be there...alone.

When she finally arrived she walked slower and more timidly than her fast sweep moments ago. Her mind played with the verbal diatribe she would throw at him. She moved up the couple of stairs and stood at his door, fist raised.

Another weighted moment went by.

The urge to knock suddenly subsided and she couldn't bring herself to do it. She stood fixed, staring at the grain in the wood door for a few moments, breathing hard. Her hand began to shake and she dropped it to her side.

The light rain continued to fall on her and she let her thoughts rest on his face, so handsome, so young looking. Anger replaced excitement again at how he had ruined their game and taken away that small enjoyment that they still had. Now he would leave without a proper good-bye.

She let her head fall forward so that her line of sight was on her own wet shoes. The light pink dress that she put on earlier for dinner began to stick to her legs with the increase in the tempo of the rain. The sound filtered around her and now it held her to her spot.

She closed her eyes only to now find light invading the lids of them. She could feel the smooth inward swish of wind as the door in front of her opened. She opened her eyes to see the familiar shape standing there. Kakashi stood in the doorway, now looking as someone she barely recognized.

A silvery haired man with one red eye and one black, he looked down at her in such a way. An uncovered attractive face and bare chest blocked the light from the room behind him. No words came from his mouth but he had sensed her there, willing herself to knock but submitting to an internal conflict that would not allow it.

Why had he opened the door, because he wanted closure? Or was it that something that burned in him, an itch that needed to be scratched.

He stepped back from the doorway sideways without an utterance, Sakura walked in silently sweeping past the man's form. She didn't turn when she heard the door close behind her and she began to shiver with anticipation.

He moved back to his kitchen table where there was a large bag, half full with belongings and some small stacks of things beside it. He was packing for his journey and continued as she stood dripping wet on his floor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly. "I thought you were angry with me."

She turned and couldn't peel her eyes from him; he looked so different. No mask, no headband, no shirt. His tight stomach rippled with muscles, his arm showing the telltale tattoo of the former ANBU.

"I know you are leaving. I'm just not sure what for. Will you tell me?"

"No."

He stopped packing and sighed, "...I can't, as much as I want to...I can't."

She knew he could not be pushed on it by his tone and he was not one to disclose information.

"Kakashi, before you go, I...have something for you."

He looked up at the pink haired woman in the light pink dress. If she was carrying something it was invisible and her eyes were suggesting something more. He began to understand why she was there and his stomach hitched with the thought of turning her away.

"Sakura, you shouldn't have come." He continued to pack.

"Why not?"

"Because, you can't give me that." He still looked down but stopped his movements. He was mentally preparing himself to send her away but it was so much harder than he imagined.

"It's mine to give to whomever I choose." She pulled her wet hair away from her face.

"Sakura, wait...wait for a man that will not leave you, for anything."

"So you would like me to go. You don't want me. I stand here and offer myself to you, desiring to feel you touch me, feel you inside me, and you turn me away?"

She was good, he was having so much trouble concentrating after what she just said and was slightly aroused. How many times had he wanted to just pull her clothes off, wrapping his fingers in her tresses while making her scream his name in pleasure. He put his head down trying to push the picture out of his head.

"Would you like me to go back to Sasuke's house? Did you want me to give this to him, I'm sure he would gladly take me. He tried last night as I fell asleep. I pushed him away but if you truly think I should give it to someone else, I'm sure he'd be more than willing."

She grew angry that he resisted her. He didn't look at her. She didn't notice how tensed the muscles of his arms were becoming.

"Maybe Genma will take me up on my offer? How attached is Naruto to Hinata...hmm?"

"Sakura, stop it."

"It doesn't seem to bother you, the thought of me with another man. Why don't you help me choose one, since I'm not allowed to choose one on my own."

"Sakura, don't you think I want you too? God, you are making it so hard. If we make love, what will happen tomorrow when I'm gone? What will happen months from now when I'm gone? You'll be lonely and you'll hate me for leaving. It can't happen. You mean too much to me." His voice was sharp and firm but she would not yield.

"If I mean that much then say good-bye to me properly, don't let me make a mistake with another man when I so badly want this with you. I know it's right. I thought that all my life I was saving myself for Sasuke but now I know that it was for you Kakashi. Please don't turn me away."

Her voice became soft as she moved towards the large bed at the other end of the bachelor apartment, kicking off her wet shoes in the process.

"How long have we played our game, letting it progress? How long has it taken you to see how I look at you and how you make me feel? Don't let this moment pass by."

He looked at the dress clinging to her legs as her fingers pulled lightly at the bottom of it, her soft thigh somewhat visible.

"Give yourself to me; you won't have to feel guilty or obligated. I won't ask you for anything but tonight. It will be just for us, even if it is just this once." Her shaking fingers went to the buttons on her dress as she undid the first one.

"S...Sakura" he whispered as he watched her undo the second button, his own hands quivering slightly.

Her eyes were like green fire, blazing with intensity. He let his gaze travel over her delicate curves under the pink dress and rest at her fingers that undid the third button revealing the soft shape between her breasts. She was breaking his will; he could feel it shattering into pieces, crumbling at her perfect feet.

His inner struggle began and desire began to triumph over reason.

Why should he let this pass them by? He wanted her so badly. He turned down countless women just so that he didn't feel like he betrayed her even though it was just a game, a close friendship, nothing more. He felt the wanton desire of touching her young skin and hearing her whisper his name in his ear as their bodies lay entwined. How long had they waited to get to this point? She was standing in his home, next to his bed, asking him to take from her what some women would save for their wedding night. He couldn't leave such a task to another man, he couldn't let some inexperienced boy grope and fondle her, not when he could give her so much more. She was right; he couldn't imagine her with another man. He hated to think of her with another man.

_God, she's so beautiful and innocent_...His body began to respond to her slight revelation of skin..._this will truly cost me my soul_.

Her fingers found the fourth button as she watched his conflict.

"Sakura, wait..." he said.

"Why Kakashi...give me a reason." Her trembling fingers held the button, ready to continue.

He flicked off the kitchen light as he walked slowly towards her, her skin still visible in the dim half-light of the small lamp in the living room area. His fingers touched her face, and then slid down her neck to that inspirational fourth button, pulling her delicate fingers away from it. His eyes fixed upon it.

"...Let me."

* * *


	8. Gone

Chapter 8: Gone

* * *

Sakura lay sleeping soundly on Kakashi's soft bed. He had been up for some time; it was now 4:00 AM on Sunday morning. He was showered and dressed and quickly finished packing his bag. He went to the bed and watched the woman sleeping deeply; her soft breaths were serene and sweet.  
  
He wasn't surprised she slept through his noisy showering and changing, he had spent her to exhaustion bringing him to the brink also, but as much as he wanted to sleep he had a mission. As much as she protested sleepily when his warm body shifted and left the bed, he still had to leave. It felt so good to lie beside her, entangled in her heat and softness, he held her tightly fearing the inevitable, that they would have to part. He loved her, he knew it, with his entire being, and to be away from her was going to kill him.  
  
Would he have gone through with it had he known how difficult it would be to leave her? His mind thought not, but the rest of him decided it was worth it. They had laid in each other's arms the rest of the short night, it was so right, her warmth was addictive and when he slipped from her clinging body, he burned with instant regret.  
  
It was time to go, the clock was blazing 4:06 at him and he knew he was already late, but such is life when you deal with Hatake Kakashi. Shikamaru had started giving him early times just so he would be close to making meetings on time.  
  
He moved slowly over her body on his hands and knees and let his weight fall on her lightly. She stirred a little and her eyes opened lazily to look at him, her soft smile spread as she ran her fingers to his sides to grip onto him, just the way he loved.

He ran his fingers over her bare shoulder and brushed some hair away from her face. The affection in his touch was not lost on her.  
  
"Sakura, I'm leaving and I wanted to say goodbye... sorry to wake you."  
  
Her smile left her face, she knew this would come; it was just so much harder than she imagined. He kissed her deeply and their soft breathing swept across each other's cheeks. He felt her hands grip tighter to him making it hard for him to get off her. Tenderness and passion lingered in the kiss.  
  
"It's harder than I thought it would be...I don't want you to go." She looked so desperate and he returned it with a look of sadness, lowering his head slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "I asked you to give me one night, and you did, there's no guilt. I knew it would be like this" She fought the tears that threatened her as she raised a hand to run her fingers over his lips.  
  
She could see some pain in his face; she had never seen him look like that before. He looked in her eyes, something was tearing at him, she could tell.

"Sakura...you...you will hear things...what I am doing...I...oh shit." He looked away.  
  
"I know you can't tell me about it, you don't have to." She tried to look strong, tried to make it look like it didn't matter. He resumed his gaze at her half open eyes.  
  
"I'm going to be gone a long time, I don't know how long. I wanted last night, but I worry that tomorrow you'll regret it and that you'll hate me and yourself for what we did." He laid his head on her chest as he moved beside her, clinging to her. She began to run her fingers through his light hair.  
  
"Oh, no," she began lovingly, "you'll never have to worry about that. It was just for us, between you and I. We deserved to have this before you left. You have been such an important person in my life; it's natural that this be with you. I wanted this with you." her fingers still ran through his soft hair as his eyes closed slightly from the feeling and the comfort of her words.  
  
"Sakura...I haven't let anyone get this close in a long time. Our game, all the time we spent together...well...you know me...better than anyone now." He was struggling for what to say, to give her something to remember when he was gone and for when she would hear of his betrayal.  
  
His concern for the horrible persona he would be given later that day, grated on him. He had faith in her, she was intelligent, he hoped she would know it was a mission but he couldn't be sure. Kakashi, being who he was, would never divulge information of that nature; it would just be against everything he had become, even to her. How could she believe in him if no one could confirm it to her that it was only a mission? This type of scenario had never been done before so there was no precedent to guide her.  
  
He hoped the things he said to her were enough.  
  
"Good-bye Sakura"  
  
She didn't stop the tears now; she just let them come without shame.  
  
"Good-bye Kakashi" she whispered as he rose slightly from her chest and kissed her one last time. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but it would be unfair given the circumstances. She bit dpwn on the words before they could come.  
  
He lifted himself from the bed to look over her and turned to grab his large black bag, hoisting it over his shoulder. He moved swiftly to the door and turned, waving a small wave at her with the hand that held the bag strap. He closed the door quickly before it became impossible and stood composing himself on the step for a moment.  
  
He wanted to ask her to wait for him, that when he was finished he would come back and continue where they left off but it wouldn't be kind. He couldn't explain what was happening, all through their careers, ninjas are told that even the most innocently passed information can be dangerous to anyone. As she heard tomorrow that he was a missing-nin, a Leaf betrayer, asking her to wait for him would be cruel. Now he felt that all they had done was cruel too and he ached with the regret.  
  
He walked towards the ANBU headquarters for his new mission as a missing- nin.

* * *

"Ah Kakashi, finally." Shikamaru said. "We have everything set in motion. Unfortunately, when you leave, you won't be able to return until everything is set right. We have a return plan but, of course, we may not need it for a long time. What you do for Konoha is beyond measure, I hope you know that."  
  
Kakashi and Neji nodded silently. They both seemed to be feeling low about the whole mission, as would anyone in their situation.  
  
"Who are we assassinating tonight?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Whom would you like to?" Shikamaru laughed.  
  
"I'm getting an idea." Neji said sternly.  
  
"Sorry...as Neji knows we have planned with the head of Hyuuga Head family to leave the area for a while. The word will be spread that there was an attempt on him by you two and he and three other Hyuuga members were injured. Don't worry; you haven't killed anyone. We will say that they are at an outside medical center being treated so they will be leaving the area for a month or two. Your motive was a Hyuuga takeover and Kakashi's motive was money."  
  
"You'd better get moving, make sure you head through the city quickly, let at least one or two people see you and then make your way to the southwestern edge of the Land of Clouds. Be careful that you don't run into the Cloud or Mist ninjas that seem to propagate that area. There is a small village about two or three kilometers from the compound of Kanrei and his group. There is a small Inn there that we have set you up at for now. Frequent the bar but don't make it too obvious, they have to approach you."  
  
"We know." Neji said darkly.  
  
"Meetings will take place every three weeks. Each one will be planned at the last. I'll try to get there if I can. It will be a four-man ANBU squad consisting of only people involved. You can pass information to them and let them know if there is anything you need."  
  
"Shikamaru, we know. We have been through all this." Neji was impatient.  
  
"Alright, good luck, gentlemen." Shikamaru added.  
  
"Ready" Neji asked Kakashi  
  
Kakashi nodded and they left in a flurry of smoke.

* * *

Sakura finally woke and looked at the clock. 10:39. He was long gone for hours. She felt depressed, after such a passionate night she would have to wait maybe a year for it again. She smiled a little thinking of what they had done. It was beyond what she ever thought that physical act could ever be. She never wanted another man and she swore she would wait forever; desire still crept below the surface as she remembered it.  
  
After rousing finally from his comfortable bed, she slipped in for a quick shower before leaving. She smelled the soap, sandalwood, that distinct scent Kakashi always had. She washed with it just so she could smell him on her skin.  
  
She finally got out and found her dress, slipping it on to find the sixth button missing. The short search for it was to no avail and she just pulled it shut with her fingers before leaving. Grasping the sad looking plant from the bedroom windowsill she headed for the door. She turned one last time looking at his headband neatly set on the table wondering where he had gone and when she would see him again. She locked the door as she left hoping that he actually had a key, as she had never actually known him to lock it, and closed the door.  
  
As she walked the short block to her home her mind was already reminiscing about their night. She was happy beyond measure that he wanted her, they shared something so personal and intimate but it was so natural for them. He was her closest companion, someone she could always go to and wanted to be with, she knew she was in love with him.  
  
When he left there was no declaration for her, no flowered words of love or commitment. It was a simple good-bye. It was right, he didn't ask her to wait and she didn't say she would. She understood that since he would be gone a long time, there could be no understanding between them. Obligation was not his objective for her, but she would have yielded to it happily.  
  
It was just for them, something to share for only them. There would never be another last night again. It would be a beautiful secret she kept in a room in her heart that she could visit from time to time.  
  
She approached her apartment slowly, her mind lost in reverie, to see a figure standing there by the door looking lost.  
  
"Um...hi" she said timidly.  
  
"Haruno Sakura?" a young female chuunin asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Orders from ANBU headquarters."  
  
"ANBU?"  
  
She handed the papers to her and Sakura darted inside her apartment slipping the plant onto her kitchen windowsill, not even closing her door.  
  
_Haruno Sakura, _

_your application has been accepted for a position with the ANBU squad of Konoha. Testing will commence at 9:00 am Monday.  
  
Testing will be done in the following areas   
Tai-Jutsu   
Gen-Jutsu   
Nin-Jutsu   
Sen-Jutsu   
Speed  
Accuracy   
Intelligence  
_  
_Please report into the ANBU headquarters at the recruitment office upon arrival.  
_  
"Hey, there's a mandatory Jounin meeting at 4:00 at headquarters, I was told to tell you that too." The young girl shouted as she turned to leave.  
  
"Thanks" Sakura shouted back out the open door.  
  
_I was accepted_.

She felt something new now, a small feeling of some accomplishment as she was taking another step to improve herself. She smiled at the thought of it, but felt the bittersweet pain that she could not share it with Kakashi. He believed in her more than she had believed in herself. She looked up at the bottle of wine sitting on a shelf in the kitchen and slipped again into her memories. She was pleased she now had something to keep her busy... besides Sasuke.  
  
She changed her clothes and lay down in her bed, letting the cool sheets twist around her legs. Sleep overcame her quickly as she had not had much the night prior.  
  
It was three o'clock when she awoke again. A sunny day hung behind the window blinds and small creases of light ran around her bedroom. She stretched while her mind instantly thought of Kakashi and where he might be.   
  
How many days will be like this, how long until the worry and pain dulls. It would most likely continue, until the day he returns, like Sasuke, shocking her into speechlessness.  
  
She took another long shower washing off her sadness and looked with new determination. He would return, and when he did, she could proudly tell him she was ANBU.  
  
_Meeting at 4:00_, she thought, _what a pain_.

She finally arrived at the Jounin headquarters to find every Jounin in the village there that wasn't out on a mission. They filled the common area of the building and the large room was hot and musky with all the body heat. It was an unusual sight, something huge must have happened and her curiosity was peaked. She looked around and saw Sasuke near the other side of the room, standing against the wall, the same dull expression on his face. He nodded at her when she waved to him, Naruto waving happily by his side. Her back met the wall in a lazy slouch near the door at the rear of the room as Tsunade finally stepped up to the front to address the crowd.  
  
Voices whispered about what the meeting was about. Rumors of war, attacks and missing-nins filled the room until Tsunade put her hand up to quell the din.  
  
"Jounins, I apologize to call this meeting on such short notice. There has been a development and it is our council's policy to inform you as soon as possible. There was an incident early this morning involving two Konoha elite. Hatake Kakashi and Hyuuga Neji. The details are not being completely released yet but these persons are to be considered missing-nins and deserters to the Leaf. If you come across them, they are to be apprehended..._alive_." She emphasized this point.  
  
The crowd began excitedly murmuring and disbelief flooded the room.  
  
Sakura stood up straight in shock; she could feel her hands start to shake and the burn in her eyes. Her mouth twitched and without the ability to stop herself, a small word began to fall from her lips in whispers.  
  
"No....no...."  
  
Tsunade raised her hands to quiet everyone.   
"The attack was perpetrated on the Head of the Hyuuga family and the motives are not completely clear. Details will be released tomorrow. The hunter-nins have been dispatched. Anyone knowing any details should please come forward immediately."  
  
"n...n....no"   
  
Her head began looking around for someone to stop this horrible nightmare she was thrust into.  
  
Sakura's vision swam slightly, small strips of light danced in front of her eyes, threatening to push her off balance. Her fingers grasped at her shirtfront trying to force more air into her body.  
  
Her knees finally buckled slightly but she was held up by someone who appeared before her. Strong hands grabbed her arms in their finger and pulled her to them.  
  
"Keep it together, Sakura, just for another minute." The calm voice said to her.  
  
She could only register the green vest as she was ushered easily out the door into the warm fresh air. She could vaguely hear Tsunade still talking inside, the room eerily silent. Her body was lowered to a grassy area next to the building.  
  
Her breathing was pained as she tried to grasp reality again. She still felt dizzy but began to calm down slightly as her rescuer stood beside her.  
  
Genma finally lowered himself to sit on the grass, his focus completely on the jade-eyed woman. He knew as soon as he saw her in there that it wasn't going to be pretty. He understood how close Sakura and Kakashi were, and since he was privy to what was happening he knew it would hit her hard. As soon as Tsunade began speaking he shifted through the crowd moving towards her.  
  
"It's not true, Genma. There's been a mistake. Everyone knows Kakashi wouldn't do this." She was in disbelief and he felt sorry for her.  
  
"Sakura...don't let it break you. Keep your hope."  
  
"Hope? For what Genma, I don't understand. They're wrong; it's a mistake. He wouldn't do that. How could they make such a mistake." She began to laugh half-heartedly through the small tears gliding down her cheeks. "What a stupid mistake."  
  
She looked down at her feet.  
  
"It's just a mistake." She said quietly.  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder as she began to let herself cry openly. Her shoulders hitched with her sobs and then she suddenly stopped, her head lifted to look at him.  
  
"He can't come back....he can't come back!"  
  
She fell forward on the grass sobbing, feeling Genma's sympathetic hand rub her back. He was slightly uncomfortable with the situation but felt he owed it to Kakashi with what he would have to go through.  
  
Sakura sat back up slightly to perceive another set of feet near her. She looked up to see Sasuke standing there. His face was emotionless as he looked down at her distress.  
  
He crouched low and grabbing her gently by the arms, hoisting her up to his level. Wordlessly he wrapped his arm around her waist and after nodding to Genma he began to walk her to her apartment.  
  
He let her continue to cry as they reached her doorstep and taking the key from her, he opened the door. She fell back on her bed as soon as she entered the room. Sasuke sat on it next to her, his back to her.  
  
"Sakura, crying won't do any good. You shouldn't display such weakness to everyone." He said coolly.  
  
She looked up in realization.  
"What do you know, Sasuke? Neji was at your house yesterday, talking about this. What do you know?" she stopped crying and looked at him realizing he was in on this ridiculous charade.  
  
Sasuke just looked at her, surprised that she had overheard his conversation. Because it was going to be a story about an attempt on the family, it was felt that with his family history he should know before hand and he was involved from the beginning. What a foolish mistake to let someone overhear.  
  
"I can't answer that, so don't ask me to." He words were sharp and she knew he wouldn't tell her anything.  
  
_It has to be a mission, but I've never heard of declaring someone a missing- nin. Hunter-nins were dispatched? I know Kakashi; he wouldn't do this. It has to be a mission, but declaring them Leaf deserters to everyone?  
_  
She began to doubt her heart and Kakashi. If it was a mission, it had never been done before and she couldn't imagine why they would be declared criminals. She felt tears burn her eyes again as she bowed her head.  
  
Sasuke watched the mental wrestling match behind Sakura's green eyes. She was trying to figure it out. She was smart, he knew she would not accept this easily and it pained him somewhat not to be able to offer her any relief from it. She had been there so much for him and after the conversation between he and Naruto, he believed Sakura had clung to Kakashi, after he had left, like a crutch.  
  
He leaned forward and pulled her close as she became tired with weeping and as the hours passed and the night wore on she fell asleep resting in his arms.

* * *

Kakashi and Neji moved swiftly all morning and by early evening had reached the border of Cloud. They had to make it to their destination by the next morning, as the announcement would be made they would become targets.  
  
Kakashi had changed from his usual Jounin outfit to a pair of dark jeans, boots, a black mesh t-shirt and a long brown coat with a short upturned collar that sat high near his cheeks. His mask was in place but now he sported an eye patch over his Sharingan. Shikamaru thought it looked criminal but Kakashi likened himself to a pirate. Neji was dressed similarly but wore a short black coat and sunglasses to hide his unique eyes. His forehead tattoo was now covered with just the wrappings he wore previously to receiving his head protector.  
  
They rested at the edge of the forest. The two men did not talk during their flight and now as he sat with his back to a tree, Kakashi began to think of what Sakura must be going through. He was affected at what would happen as she heard. He hoped she could be strong in the face of it all and that she would keep her faith and trust in him.  
  
"If you begin to worry now, it will be a difficult mission for you." Neji said uncharacteristically.  
  
"Sorry?" Kakashi said quietly as he slipped from his reverie.  
  
"The person you are thinking about. You are worrying about someone, a woman." Neji said plainly.  
  
Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the young elite sitting with him.  
  
"Your eyes moved up and to the left indicating a memory cue. Your finger is rubbing your mouth slightly, which indicates a strong emotional connection. Your foot is moving slightly indicating nervousness. I deduced that it is a woman you are worried about."  
  
Kakashi smiled. He'd have to be more careful how he was looking around.   
"She's a friend."  
  
Neji nodded. He understood Kakashi's nature as easily as that. He was not a man to discuss personal things and Neji could relate simply because he was similar.  
  
"How difficult do you think it will be to fall in with this Kanrei and his group?" Neji asked.  
  
"I can't be sure. He's not very trusting as his file said. He likes to test people. We may run into other criminals that we have had dealings with. That will add a complication to everything. If we manage to get inside he will probably give us some difficult tasks as proof of loyalty." Kakashi suddenly realized how much more danger there would be on this mission and instead of questioning when they would be able to return, it now became if.  
  
"We'd better get moving." Neji began to rise to his feet.  
  
Kakashi stood and took a last look at the forest before they darted away to the Cloud country. They moved swiftly and as the night began to fall they reached the small Inn in the village. It was only two or three kilometers west of the complex that housed the man who called himself the Zetsumeikage.  
  
They both wondered how long it would take to attract the attention of the lethal group. Kakashi figured it to be at least three or four days before the news got out about them.

* * *

Sakura looked at her clock realizing that today was another day. She would have to be strong. The overwhelming feeling of loss and confusion still sat in her stomach leaving a hollow pit.  
  
It was already eight o'clock and she turned to look at Sasuke, fully dressed and sleeping comfortably beside her. He had woken her once or twice in the night with his fitful movements but she drifted off again in time.  
  
She got up slowly and headed for her shower. Today she would begin her ANBU testing. The excitement she should have felt was gone, replaced with something she couldn't name; she could only feel it churning in her insides. Was it fear, nerves, loss, pain. Maybe all of them mixed together.  
  
In no time she was dressed in her usual shorts and black long sleeved shirt. She sat in her kitchen having some black coffee and listening to Sasuke's heavy, sleep laden breathing for half an hour. The hot coffee slid down her throat and she looked in on Sasuke again before heading back out towards the ANBU headquarters.  
  
As she approached she felt tingling in her fingers as what she was embarking on became a reality. Genma greeted her at the recruitment office and he offered her a tense hug before telling her how her day would go.  
  
"Sakura, your first tests today will be Tai-Jutsu and Gen-Jutsu. There is an examination officer who will run through all the moves and Jutsus you will have to perform. If you miss even one, you will not be accepted so do your best."  
  
She nodded, she didn't feel like smiling but figured for ANBU a smile was probably not required. She looked at his brown eyes, full of empathy for her.   
  
"Genma, thanks for yesterday."  
  
"Anytime, kid. Good luck." He put his hand on her shoulder and walked her to the examinant's room.  
  
"Genma, will you do me a favor. I don't want anyone to know that I am enlisting for ANBU. I know it's strange but I wondered if you would keep it quiet for me?" her green eyes pleaded somewhat.  
  
"I guess, Sakura. I won't ask why." He smiled and she trusted his warm brown eyes.  
  
"Promise me?" she smiled half-heartedly as he nodded in agreement.  
  
She stepped inside and held her head up as the instructor showed her the list and she began. She would not fail here.  
  
She spent a great deal of the day testing and in the end did not miss anything. Gen-Jutsu was a strong suit of hers and her Tai-Jutsu had greatly improved over the last year or so. This was mainly due to the continuous game she had played with Kakashi, recalling moves he had used on her that she would turn back on him.  
  
"Wonderful speed and timing on this, Sakura." The examinant told her, "Very well done today, keep this up and you are assured a spot in the squad. We don't get a lot of interest in ANBU from women. Is there any special unit or squad that you are interested in?"  
  
She thought on it for a minute. She looked slowly up at him as if it should have been obvious to her from the start.  
  
"Hunter-nin."

* * *

Ugh, transition chapter. We'll get Kakashi and Neji involved in some fun soon and Sakura will continue with ANBU.

I just finished catching up on the manga and oh I don't feel so bad about Sasuke now! I won't spoil it though.

I really, really like Neji too so he has become a supporting role.

Thanks for reading.

Leafygirl.


	9. Mikomi

* * *

Chapter 9: Mikomi

* * *

_Sleep has left me alone_

_To carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong_

_It's all I can do to hang on_

_To keep me from falling into old familiar shoes_

(Stupid – Sarah McLaughlin)

* * *

_Friday, last day of testing_, Sakura thought as she slipped from her own bed. The week of training had been long and she was tired to the point of exhaustion each evening as she left the ANBU headquarters. Her muscles ached and her new routine for each night became a steaming hot bath and uninterrupted sleep. No Sasuke. He had not chanced by after Sunday night and she did not go to see him.

She sauntered again into her morning routine of a hot shower to wake up. She glided the soap over herself feeling the slick smoothness against her skin. She rubbed lightly everywhere and then smelled the sandalwood soap before replacing it on the tiny white shelf reserved for it. She let the scent invade her memories as her eyes closed thinking of the man it recalled.

_I miss you. I miss our game and I miss your voice. I miss your warm arms and your scent. I miss the way you touch me and the way you look at me. I want you back with me so badly it hurts._

She tried to stop thinking of him before it made her cry but she was always thinking of him. She believed it was just a mission, that he would return, but everyday it got harder. Every time she heard a respected ninja talking of his horrid betrayal, it got harder.

The word had spread that he was after money, plain and simple. Sakura knew it was a lie. Kakashi didn't care for decadence or materialistic things, he loved the simple things, he was comfortable that way. She knew him better than anyone.

She stepped out and rubbed the smooth shoulder on which, as she progressed, an ANBU tattoo would be applied. She tied her bubblegum hair into a ponytail and proceeded to get dressed. She pulled out a short-sleeved red shirt with the family symbol on it. The white hollow circle looked bright against the red. Her fingers caressed around it remembering the last time she wore it. It was the day Sasuke left on his lengthy mission. The interest to wear it again never came up after that, she felt like something was wrong and the red shirt reminded her of it.

Now, today, as she had reached what she had once thought of as the unreachable she wanted to be reminded of where she started. She wanted to be Haruno today, not Jounin, not Team 7, not Kakashi's student. This was her accomplishment.

The cool fabric slipped down her body and she ran her hands down it feeling the tightness after she zipped the small zipper along the side. The hem just reached the top of her thighs and sat lightly on her black shorts. She attached the holster and took a last look in the mirror before leaving.

_Last day_

She slipped into the ANBU headquarters and headed for the examination room. The usual examiner greeted her happily, but this time instead of being alone there were two other Jounins there also. Two young men who, Sakura had determined, had also applied for the positions.

"Welcome! Last day, you three must be excited. This is my favorite part." The examiner began as he rubbed his hands together. "Right, now, I get to tell you that you have passed and are now officially ANBU."

The Jounins smiled at hearing this.

_This will be a better day than I thought_, Sakura said inwardly. It was a tough week of testing but she didn't miss a Jutsu and felt confident she would be selected.

"Now, you still have some testing to do. This testing today will be measurement tests for intelligence, strategy, mental ability, and psychological tendencies."

"Eh?" one of the men blurted out.

"These tests will help determine your mental and emotional strengths and weaknesses and will help us place you within ANBU. There is the usual ANBU work and then there is tactical teams, Hunter-nin squad, assassination squad, and various other specialties."

The understanding dawned on their young faces and the man motioned to three tables with great heaps of papers on them.

Sakura thought briefly of her interest in the Hunter-nin squad. She sat down at the table and began to write on the first test labeled "Psychological Profile."

There were strange questions on the paper.

Have you ever killed someone?

Have you ever tasted someone else's blood?

Did you like the taste?

Have you ever enjoyed killing?

Sakura was sure she never enjoyed killing and had never tasted someone else's blood. She knew that, psychologically, the type of answers she gave would help place her with a squad but she wouldn't lie. She would just have to keep her hope that she measured up for her goal of hunter-nin.

After hours of pen scratching, foot tapping and hair pulling, she finally finished all the papers. The intelligence test was hard but she was sure she had done well. The psychological test was strange but the strategy tests were simple, she brimmed with confidence and was eager to find out where she would be designated.

"Congratulations, ANBU." The examiner smiled, "You will be paired with someone for a month of training and then you will be put into squads permanently. We will let you know at the end of your training where you will be."

Sakura smiled slightly, the only smile she could muster lately. It was over and done with, as simple as that. She had passed all the tests and was ready to begin her new career as an ANBU.

They stood up and began to walk out.

"Sakura," the examiner stopped her, "You're first, you two go wait at the recruitment office," he said to the other two men.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked her.

She raised her eyebrows as he took her to a small room beside the examination room. Another man sat there and there was a large light. There was some sort of equipment beside him and he had on rather large, thick glasses. It only took her a moment to register that he was going to tattoo her, right then.

She sat down in the soft chair and her arm laid across a soft cushiony board beside her, it reminded her a bit of a dentist's chair.

"Hello dear," the artist began. He ran his hand through his gray-brown hair and smiled at her. "It's been a while since I put one of these on a young lady, I'll try not to make it too big."

Sakura smiled back. She heard the buzzing sound that also reminded her of the dentist and watched him dip the gun-like needle into the black ink. It stung as he began to slowly press and move it on her arm. There was some pain, but it was a sweet pain. With every stroke of the needle, with every prick in her arm, she felt more determined. The black ink saturated her skin, a permanent reminder of a choice she had made and a life now changed.

The man was silent as he worked and Sakura sat in silence too. She never moved or flinched as the pain continued to sear in her arm. She closed her eyes and let the hum of the needle clear her mind. She concentrated on only that.

"All finished!" he said proudly, "It's perfect. It looks good on you."

Sakura moved her arm and looked at it, lifting the material of her shirt away for a better view. She liked it, the dark swirl that graced her pale skin. She liked that it stood out so much.

"Ok, let me show you how to hide it now." He continued.

"Hide it?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well, you may need to have it hidden from time to time if you are on some missions. It's very easy and very maintainable as long as you aren't sleeping or passed out. Watch!" he said as his hands formed three seals. Dragon- dog- dragon. Then he drew chakra to his hand and lightly pressed on a tattoo of a bird on his forearm. It disappeared and left his skin perfectly unmarred.

"You try."

She formed the seals drawing a small amount of chakra to her fingers, then touched it lightly. It almost completely disappeared. She widened her eyes at it. She didn't want anyone to know that she was doing this yet and this would help to conceal things a little longer.

"Just keep practicing, you will need to retouch it every once in a while just to keep it hidden but once you learn how to maintain the small amount of chakra needed, you can keep it hidden for longer amounts of time." He smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks...um, can I ask you for a favor?" she said timidly as something ran around her mind slowly.

He smiled cockily at her, "Sure."

* * *

"I'm getting slightly bored of hanging around this hotel. How about going into that misty area nearby and sparring?" Neji asked in his low husky voice.

"Yeah, sounds good." Kakashi replied. The boredom had set in for both of them. By now the five villages would all have word about them including their own but they felt safe in the Inn. It was run down and dingy. The walls were wooden with loose boards and no pictures. The floor was roughly wooden too, no carpets or rugs. It was a depressing place.

They left on Sunday morning and it was now Friday afternoon. They had spent time in the pub next door but never saw anyone worth seeing. There were a few vagrants and criminal looking types but no one of consequence. The bartender never asked questions and Kakashi had the distinct impression that many seedy crooks and lowlifes frequented the small village. It seemed to be a place that you could get lost in and no one would look for you.

He never saw a presentable woman, and no children at all. There were some prostitutes and a couple of older ladies, he presumed they did the cleaning in the hotel. A fine mist hung around the area, but it was a usual site for the Cloud country, it helped with concealment.

Neji was good company, they didn't talk much, but both were men of few words. When they did talk it was enlightening and their conversations revolved around technique improvement and implementation. They were learning from each other.

They got their jackets on to stifle the cold Cloud air outside and headed to a cleared area, sparse with some trees and blanketed in a cloudy fog like manner. Kakashi took off his eye patch, which he was not too fond of and Neji removed his sunglasses.

They began with a simple tai-jutsu fight, but as Neji's eyes changed and he hit the first tenketsu in Kakashi's leg they backed away from each other and stopped.

"I hit a tenketsu in your leg, it will slow the chakra to your Sharingan and left hand." He said, and despite his cool demeanor, Neji smirked slightly being able to get the upper hand on the copy ninja.

"I see" Kakashi smirked back. "Well, I guess I will have to use my right."

They lunged at each other again and it was indeed difficult for Kakashi to draw the chakra to his eye. They resumed their tai-jutsu fight as Kakashi was careful not to be struck by the light touches that would halt his chakra. He began to get the upper hand slightly as his speed was head and shoulders above Neji's.

It was well paced and it helped to get rid of some of the nervous energy they had built up over the last few days.

Just as they slowed down and began discussing moves as they made them and varying techniques, Kakashi suddenly stopped and stood still.

"Someone's nearby." He said quietly.

Neji quickly formed some seals and stood with eyes puffed with chakra, still seemingly to stare at Kakashi in front of him.

"There are two men about fifteen feet behind me just to the left. They are watching us.

Kakashi slipped a kunai lazily out of a small pocket in his dark jeans.

"Neji, would you mind fixing my leg?" he said simply.

Neji moved beside him and tapped the tenketsu to open it again and then turned towards the men. Kakashi felt the blue rush of chakra leaking into his left side and back to his eye.

"You there. Come out here or I'll kill you." Neji said in his dull soft manner with no real emotion attached.

Two men began to move forward through the cloudy mist until they were visible.

"We were just watching you fight. Ninjas, eh?" the first man said. He was thin and wiry. He was not very tall and wore a blue overcoat that reached his knees. Underneath he wore a dirty white shirt. His hair was greasy and blondish red, he was what anyone would describe as ugly from his hooked nose to his cracked toenails.

"I'd like to see you try to kill us." The second man said in a deep lumbering voice, stepping forward. He was more a giant mass of a man, built like Mount Fuji with broad arms and a large stomach. He wore a sleeveless shirt and no coat. Kakashi wondered why he wasn't freezing but perhaps all his 'insulation' kept him warm. He was bald and wore small black sunglasses that covered beady eyes.

Neji stepped forward and crossed his arms.

"Well then, if you'd like it, I would be happy to oblige." He said so smoothly that Kakashi almost laughed at the youth's boldness and confidence.

"Wait, wait Jaianto" the wiry man put his hands up at the large man. "We don't want no trouble! We's just seeing what yous are doing. We are just interested in ninjas, is all."

Kakashi cringed at his lack of grammatical eloquence but kept focus on him none-the-less, deciding on the best way to kill them if the need arose.

The large man seemed to relax his body as the four men stood looking at each other. Neji's eyes reverted to normal when he finished scanning over the two men. Kakashi noted a lack of chakra pulsing through the small one and no chakra in the large one. He lifted his hands to put his eye patch back on, seeing no immediate threat from the two before him.

"What's with your eye, fella?" the wiry man asked pointing to the Sharingan.

Kakashi did not reply.

"Hey, I see yous two ain't talkers and don't want no company so we'll just get out of your way." He said as he nudged the big man beside him. The large man nodded and they turned to leave.

Neji turned to look at Kakashi.

"Finally" he said as they walked back to the Inn.

* * *

Sakura finally got home from headquarters, some tiny measure of happiness slipping into her as she set down the large bundle of clothes on her bed. She took off her red shirt and put it back on a hanger in her closet. The rest of her clothes were removed also and she began to slip on the crumpled mass of clothes and armor that was the ANBU uniform.

She didn't have to wear it until training started on Monday but just wanted to see what it felt like.

She began slowly to slip on the black pants, form fitted, with the black leg wrappings at the bottom. She slipped her sandals back on, then the tight black top. She had purposely selected one with a high collar that she could pull up over her mouth and nose. The thick vest was strapped on next and the long gloves. The material in the gloves was surprisingly soft and stretchy and they slid up her arms effortlessly. She put on the arm protectors lastly and stepped in front of her full-length mirror.

All the ANBU she had ever seen around Konoha were not very distinct due to the fact that their faces were covered. There were various hairstyles but she was the only one with pink hair, it would make her very obvious. She wound her hair up tightly and pulled the back of the mask-like neck of her shirt over it, tucking it in. There was a simple addition to her outfit that almost none wore. It was a dark hood that covered her hair and forehead. The mask would slip over it and no one would know who she was.

She smiled slightly at how she looked. She was strong and looked tough in her new uniform. The arm guards were a little heavy so she removed them and tossed them back on the bed beside the last part of her outfit. The little wrapped package sat on her blanket, and now she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"_It is tradition in Konoha, that the ANBU choose a style and then paint their own masks. It gives them uniqueness and no two are ever the same_," the examiner said as he took her to the equipment room.

She picked up the white katana that lay beside the wrapped package, her other new toy, and set it in the closet. Turning back to the bed, she reached for the package, unwrapping the white plain mask. She carried it lovingly to her kitchen table along with the paints that accompanied it and sat deciding how it should look.

The mask was cat-like. It had small ears at the top and a small triangle nose. She liked the idea of a cat, sleek and wiry, always landing on its feet. She began to trace lines on it around the edges and up around the eyes in black.

_I have progressed..._

She accented the feminine feline mouth in red and the nose also. She put three small lines on the cheeks also in black to signify whiskers.

_I will succeed..._

She put a few more lines on it to make it more menacing and looked at it at arms length. It was appealing, and well done, only it was missing something. She took the navy blue paint and dabbed a small tear under one eye. It was a tear for something important that she had lost and felt that her new face should still be adorned with it.

_I will...see you again._

She felt the tattoo throbbing and felt the same thing on her lower back as well. The second tattoo pulsed, the artist had been so kind to do it for her. It was a simple job and small but he took his time and made it perfect. He smiled when she asked him to put a tiny and delicate kanji for 'mikomi' on her back... hope.

He obliged willingly.

* * *

"Kanrei sir, I...um...we saw something today, you may be interested in." the small disgusting man began.

"What is it Nezumi, and make it quick." The calm voice answered as the man who owned it lightly touched the delicate skin of the dark haired woman beside him. He sat on a large chair in a large decadent chamber. The room had a long dark wooden table and many chairs around it but none like his. His long hair was dark but not black, almost a charcoal color and his eyes were gray, and piercing. He was young and tall and not thick, more of a sleek frame, which hid his infinite power. His hand slid lazily over the clothed body of the young woman sitting on the floor beside him and she looked up as he did so.

"We..we saw a couple of ninjas today, down by the Inn in the village." He managed to squeak out.

"Who were they?" he said quietly as he motioned for the woman to stand in front of him. His hands began running over her and she leaned down to kiss his neck.

"I...I don't know, Jaianto and I ran into them as they was fightin'" he said timidly.

"If that's all you have then get out." Kanrei's voice was low and the words were bitten off.

"Uh...y..yes, sir, only, the tall one had one red eye and a scar over it. I thought that ...um...maybe you knew him." He squeaked.

"One red eye? Was his hair silver?" Kanrei asked as he stood in front of the woman and began to open the golden robe she wore, pulling it away from her shoulders revealing her skin to the dirty little man behind her.

"Y..yes, sir."

"Hmm," he looked down at her as he licked his lips, "Very good, very good indeed." He motioned for the small man to leave as he hoisted the woman onto the table.

* * *

Sakura finally put everything away and thought about making dinner. It'll be ramen, easy and simple. The urge for cutting and frying was not in her. She pulled the cardboard paper cup from the cupboard just in time to hear a knock at the door.

She opened it to find Sasuke there. She was relieved she had her robe on to hide the new tattoo that would give her secret away.

"Sakura, I haven't seen you in a few days." He said quietly. He wore the regular Jounin uniform without a vest, his face was drawn but not sickly looking. He looked better.

"Sorry, I've been busy. Why don't you come in? I'm making cup ramen, want some?" she asked as he moved in the door and removed his shoes.

"Ok, Naruto." He smirked slightly. He didn't ask what she had been doing, and didn't intend to, just as he would not give away what he was doing.

She turned to look at him. He seemed happier, warmer. What had happened in the few days she hadn't seen him?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he said.

"You just seem...better"

"I feel better, I've been sleeping a bit more, but it's still hard without you there," his smile faded a bit and she felt guilty that she had neglected him.

"Sasuke," she said as she turned on the kettle, "Thanks for Sunday. I guess you know that...he and I are close." She couldn't bring herself to say his name. "You were there when I really needed a friend."

"I owe you, Sakura. You've really helped me too. I guess we need each other." He smiled again a little.

She finished making the ramen and they ate together. They sat and had a drink and then Sasuke stayed the night. They lay together quietly letting sleep overcome them both, they had become a crutch for each other.

Sakura returned to Sasuke's home with him on Saturday night but went home Sunday night as she began her training on Monday. Sasuke was better company and Naruto also came to spend time, making it less intimate for them, which is what Sakura wanted. She didn't want to slip into old habits, not while she still had hope.

The talk about Neji and Kakashi had died down a bit but Sakura would still hear mumblings from time to time when she was in public. It always felt like a knife- point in her chest.

She finally started her training and spent a week just going over procedures and techniques. Her teacher was none other than Tenten and Sakura could see the same listless dull ache in her, now that Neji was gone. Sakura felt akin to her and they got along well.

Tenten had become ANBU much earlier than Sakura, about three years before and was a proficient ninja, well skilled and bright. It was nice to be paired with a woman and Tenten seemed to like it too.

After each full day, Sakura would head back to Sasuke's each night but would return home in the morning to slip into her uniform for more training. This continued for two weeks as Sakura neared the deadline to hear which squad she was on. She still kept her hope but it was more difficult every day as there was no news and no consolation from the pain... except Sasuke.

* * *

"Here's the clearing" Genma's calm voice called out to Shikamaru. Four ANBU descended on the spot under the night sky. It was close to the edge of Cloud but was a well-hidden area.

"Oi, we've been waiting Shikamaru. This is not a game you know." Neji said smoothly.

"Of course I know that!" Shikamaru was affronted but quickly calmed down. "Nice to see you two in one piece." He smiled.

"We have some news, sit down and we'll go over it quickly." Kakashi sat on a rock near a small fire that another ANBU had just created. Shikamaru joined him and they began to discuss everything that happened in the last three weeks.

"Well, we spent the first week just staring at the ceiling. Two of the thugs that reside in the complex approached us on the Friday. They started coming by the Inn regularly to talk to us but we have maintained a distance. I am sure they are just checking up on us. We anticipate that they will invite us to the complex soon."

"That's terrific, it's quicker than we had hoped." Shikamaru was proud of his plan. Kakashi handed him a scroll.

"This details everything including conversations." Kakashi sat back and looked up at the others in the group who came to see them.

Genma slipped off his mask and nodded his head sharply to indicate to Kakashi that he wanted to talk.

Shikamaru began discussing the next meeting and what was happing with the five villages with Neji as Kakashi and Genma moved away from the group.

Kakashi leaned an arm against a tree and bowed his head slightly.

"How is she?" he asked uncharacteristically.

"She took it really hard, Kakashi. She doesn't really smile much anymore. Sasuke has been with her a lot. I think he helps her but she doesn't seem herself."

"Sasuke...well...it's probably better that she has someone to help her." He rubbed his lips again and then remembered what Neji had said on the first day. He felt a pang of regret and worry enter his stomach knowing Sasuke was there, looking after her. She would keep their secret and he wondered if in time she would let it fade out of her heart.

"The village is buzzing with talk about you two, it's got to be getting to her." Genma added not wanting to give Kakashi a false impression that everything was fine.

"Thanks Genma." He stood back up straight and the men headed back to the group before making their goodbyes and heading back to the Inn.

"The hunter-nins are looking for us and it sounds like Mist has a hard-on for you." Neji said with a smirk as they approached their room at the Inn.

"Ah, I'm not surprised." Kakashi responded.

"They have told everyone that we are suspected to be hiding in Sand. They say there is no immediate threat in this area." Neji opened the door to the shabby wooden room they now resided in.

"I think they will take us there this week, you know." Neji added.

"I agree. It sounds like their interest is peaked and they must have heard of our flight. Let's hope things get moving. I figure it will be a while before we are actually trusted and let in completely, but the sooner the better," Kakashi said as he thought again about Sakura...and Sasuke.

* * *

Hmm. Well I really liked that chapter even though there is no Kaka/saku in it.

I have messily sketched a picture for Nature of the game and the link is on my profile. I also did one when I was writing Left Behind of grown – up Sakura. Take a look if you're interested.

Mikomi – Hope

Nezumi – Rat

Jaianto – Giant (how original, eh?)

Kanrei – cold or chilliness

Zetsumeikage – Deathshadow

Thanks again for reading and all the wonderful reviews, I just love you guys so much and it makes me want to keep writing. Thanks especially to everyone at the LJ community. Ah, I'm so happy you read it!!

Leafygirl


	10. Dark Blossom

Chapter 10: Dark Blossom.

* * *

"We have a friend that wants to meet yous two." The small dirty Nezumi said quietly. His hands rested on the table in the pub and his fingernails tapped on the wood.

"What kind of friend?" Neji asked suspiciously although he already knew the answer. His eyes covered with the dark sunglasses puffed with chakra.

"Well, our friend likes strong Ninjas. We know who you are and that you are running from Konoha. We won't give your secret away, we want to help you." the larger Jaianto remarked.

"Neji, I think we should get out of here." Kakashi added roughly. "I don't like this."

Neji nodded his head and they both stood to leave.

"Wait." Nezumi said wringing his tiny hands nervously, "We have a safe place nearby, just come for a look."

"What kind of place?" Neji asked.

Nezumi motioned for them to sit down again and move close so he could whisper. They obliged and leaned closer, trying not to show too much interest or patience.

"It's a new hidden village." He whispered. "Come and take a look-see, and then you can leave."

Kakashi looked at Neji and then back to Nezumi, "Give us a minute." He said calmly.

The two thugs moved to the other side of the room and Kakashi looked back at Neji.

"Finally Kakashi, it took longer than expected." Neji remarked.

"I do think we should go, but I don't think we should go in any buildings for now, just get a look at the outside first." he replied.

"Yes, I agree. I wonder if we can get a look at this Kanrei while we are there."

Kakashi waved over the two men and agreed to go with them. It had taken longer than expected, almost two weeks, since their meeting with the ANBU, to be invited to the complex. Kakashi realized it had been five weeks away from Konoha...and Sakura.

The greasy smile passed the face of Nezumi and the four men began to the short trek to the Hidden Village of Death.

* * *

"Today's the day, Sakura!" the ANBU Tenten said to her as they finished their last day of training together. Sakura had endured four weeks of intensive training as well as a few nights at the med building learning healing techniques. She was tired of training; she wanted to finally get her assigned status.

Her body and mind had changed over the last month. She was trained to kill more efficiently now, more than before, her body honed to a sleek machine in the service of the Konoha ANBU. She loved the new lean muscled shape of her arms and torso; she loved the dark tattoos that graced her body.

"I'm excited, Tenten." She smiled at her.

"I can tell, I don't think I've seen you happy since you started this." She smiled back.

"Oh, well, I've had some other things going on. You've been a great teacher. I'm glad we got to know each other." Sakura hugged her and their arm guards clanged together. The two women laughed at it. She waved as she began to walk back to headquarters.

Sakura finally arrived to find Genma there, waiting for her.

"Sakura, I don't think I told you how nice you look in that uniform." He smiled devilishly and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Thanks, Genma." She said distantly.

He didn't get the giggle or slap he wanted and felt sorry for her that she was no longer the bright eyed Konoichi that he kissed on her front door step a couple of months ago. He could tell that she missed Kakashi, even though, he presumed, she was with Sasuke now. They seemed to be together all the time.

"Come on, I'll give you your orders and status at the examination room. I'll go get your file and meet you there." Genma turned into the main office as she continued to the examination room.

She walked slowly and looked up suddenly to see Sasuke at the other end of the building. She slipped her mask on quickly as he approached and tried not to be obvious. She pretended to be fixing the strap of her sword as he and Shikamaru walked by. Sasuke glanced up at her but due to the fact that her hair was hidden and she wore a mask, he didn't seem to recognize her. She smiled as he went past; her secret was still safe.

She had maintained the façade for the last four weeks. She wore sleeved shirts or sweaters to hide her new tattoo or used the Jutsu to hide it and told Sasuke that she was helping at the Academy. He never questioned it and she felt he probably didn't really care. He still became cold from time to time but he was much better. She still spent some innocent nights with him and others he was nowhere to be found, but she didn't care. She didn't care about too much anymore.

She slipped into the examination room as Genma approached behind her with a file in his hands. She sat at the table there and Genma sat across from her.

"Ok, Sakura. Well, your scores on the tests for strategy and intelligence were very high. Extremely high actually." He looked up to see the wide smile cross her face.

"Just tell me what squad am I assigned to." She was ready to jump out of her seat.

"Oh, Sakura, you've been placed with intelligence! There will still be missions but, this is great, you will be included with strategic planning and intelligence gathering units." He smiled as he closed the file but she was not smiling.

"What's wrong?" his brow creased.

"I...I wanted the hunter-nin squad." She said quietly.

He knew why she wanted it. Even after five weeks she still thought of him and maintained that she wanted to find him. Genma felt sorry for her but was confused about her relationship with Sasuke. He didn't dare ask though.

"Sakura, hunter-nins are a special breed. They have terrible work to do hunting down their own ninjas, most times to eliminate them. It takes a certain type of person to do that, your psychological profile suggested it is not something you could handle. I know why you want to do this but even if you got on that squad...you may not be assigned to him anyway."

She looked at him, feeling emotionally naked because he knew. He was good friends with Kakashi and had seen them together many times. It probably wasn't hard to figure out, she couldn't seem to break out of the depression she felt and knew it must be obvious to everyone.

"Is he still alive, Genma, do you know?" she asked timidly.

"I'm sure of it, Sakura. Keep your hope." He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Intelligence is a great assignment. Many ANBU strive for it but never get into it. You have an exceptional mind, now you can put it to good use for Konoha."

She nodded and felt the disappointment flood through her. It would not be as she imagined. She would not be able to find him, she felt like it was over.

* * *

Kakashi and Neji stood outside the large complex of the Zetsumeikage and were almost awed at what they saw. There were a few small buildings around the outside of a large crude stonewall. Inside there was a large building, almost the size of their own Jounin headquarters, brick and mortar, solid like a fortress two stories high.

There were some men up on the walls guarding the area and using his Sharingan, Kakashi could see the absence of chakra in them. He mentally noted that the guards were most likely average thugs picked up over time. No ninjas.

They walked inside the stone wall and continued to look over everything.

"This is it." Nezumi said after he waved and nodded to a man near the door to the large building. "Pretty nice, eh?"

Kakashi and Neji were speechless; they had no idea that the complex had grown so much in size. The files had indicated many small buildings but not what they saw before them. The large metal door on the arena sized building opened and a few men and one woman stepped out and walked towards them.

They walked over to the small group and Kakashi and Neji stepped away from each other reactively. If they were going to try to surround them, they would have a better chance to escape standing separately.

"Don't worry, no one wants to attack you here." The tallest of the group remarked as he made his way in front of them. "I am Kanrei but I am known throughout the five villages as the Zetsumeikage." He bowed slightly. Neji and Kakashi returned it slightly.

The charcoal gray haired man looked at them with his piercing gray eyes. He wore a black robe like silky shirt and pants. The sleeveless shirt was cinched at the waist with a red cloth belt and their was a red kanji on the shoulder - death. The woman beside him wore a short red robe that didn't seemed to be fastened at the front.

"You are Hatake Kakashi and you must be a Hyuuga." He said, as he looked them over.

"How do you know that?" Neji asked. He absently straightened the sleeve of his black jacket uncaringly.

"We are not without our own intelligence. I have bingo books from every village. Hatake Kakashi seems to be a favorite among them." He smiled evilly at Kakashi. "The famous Sharingan user, Copy Ninja Kakashi. I am very surprised that you turned on your own village."

Kakashi did not reply to this but watched Kanrei calmly, his hands tucked in his jean pockets holding his long coat open away from his body. His lazy slouch betraying nothing.

"I'd like to offer you men a chance to join our ranks. We have a new hidden village here with many advantages. We split everything in shares, Ninjas get to split 70% while the other men get the other 30%." He smirked. "It was money that you were after wasn't it?"

Still no reply from either man.

"I see that you don't trust too easily, I can respect that. Actually, I admire that. I don't trust you either. Take a couple of days and if you are interested, you may return from time to time to train here, and I will pay you to be in my service. I think you'd like it here." He turned to the blonde woman beside him and stroked her short hair slowly.

His hand slid down to the front of the red robe she wore. He leaned over and opened it revealing her to the men standing around the area. "There are many perks here, I promise."

She looked only at Kanrei and did not try to hide herself. Kakashi fought the urge to crease his brow in dismay as he turned to Neji.

"Let's go." He said and both men disappeared immediately in small clouds of wispy smoke.

"Hmm...fast. They'll be back. I can't miss out on this opportunity." Kanrei said as he bent to kiss the blonde woman on the neck. "Nezumi, go back in two days and continue to encourage them."

* * *

Sakura spent all of the next week with her new squad doing routine information gathering around the Stone country. They reported on movement within and around the Stone border of Stone troops. There was no threat and most Hidden Villages kept tabs on each other this way. She was slightly bored but was in charge of her unit so she felt some purpose. She would gather with the other unit leaders after patrols to discuss findings and plan strategic assaults if necessary. She had become quite skilled at it with having such an tactical mind. The group usually let her lead in the planning.

She spent a great deal of the rest of her free time with Sasuke and found that it became automatic just to wander over to his house after her missions. His company became more and more welcome as the days went by with no news about Kakashi.

Sadly everyday seemed to be the same. Friday had finally rolled around and Sakura got changed from her sleek uniform into her regular black long sleeve jounin shirt and pants as she was meeting Sasuke at the pub.

She wandered over, watching the sky darken with the evening twilight. It had been six weeks since Kakashi left; nothing had been heard of him since. She heard mumblings around Konoha once in a while about him, rumors mostly and she tried to ignore it. It began to be too much and her hope faded with each passing day.

Maybe he is gone for good, maybe he did do this terrible thing.

She made her way to the pub and it was filled with Ninja of all ranks. Everyone was having a good time and she felt like she didn't belong. The drunken laughter reached her ears and she hated it. She pushed her way through the throng of people to the bar.

"Sake" she shouted over the din. The bartender poured sake for her and she slugged it back. "Again" she said as it was poured again.

The small ritual was repeated over and over. She leaned on the dark wood of the bar letting the drink slide down her throat and begin to warm her stomach. After a very short period of time Sakura could feel the numbness she craved, washing into her mind. It was harder to concentrate; it was harder to feel. Blissfully emotionless, she turned back to look at the crowd.

The faces laughed and careened in front of her, a stupid drunken smirk on her face. She pushed around to try to find a seat, the body heat of the other patrons making her perspire and teeter. The wall became a crutch as she made her way to a small empty table. She sat down heavily letting her feet slide out from under her.

The weight of her head, heavy with sake, made her lean forward on the table. She lay still basking in the intoxication, enjoying the wonderful stupor quelling the pain.

After a few moments she felt a hand on her arm and another lift her face to them. She couldn't open her eyes at the moment and made a perturbed noise at being moved from her comfortable spot. She felt her body being lifted and pulled, and suddenly fresh air hit her face.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sasuke?" she managed to open her eyes and she smiled drunkenly when she saw him. He held her against him by the waist and she just let him take the burden of her weight.

"You're drunk."

"No, I'm wasted, but it feels great." She smirked.

"You're going to feel sick tomorrow." He sounded angry.

"Yeah, but right now I don't feel anything, so piss off and let me enjoy it." She pushed on him slightly but he held her to him.

"Let's get you home."

He picked her up and whisked her to her apartment. He set her down and rummaged in her pocket for her key outside her door. She was vaguely aware that his hand was reaching down her pants for the small pocket that contained her key but she didn't object. It felt nice actually. Her head lobbed on his shoulder and she didn't even try to stand.

He managed to hold her up while he opened the locked door and carried her to her bedroom. He practically dropped her on her bed and then sat beside her. Her head hit the pillow as she found her comfort among the soft blankets.

"Sakura, what's gotten into you lately. You are acting like a different person." He shook his head at her.

She sat up, unsteadily, beside him.

"I am a different person. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect little doll that swoons for you anymore." she laughed, she felt like being mean, it didn't matter to whom.

"So this is the person you want to be?" he was very calm.

"Sasuke...would any sane person want to be like this...I feel like shit all the time. I'm...just...." She lay back on the bed and put her back of her hand over her eyes.

_I'm just lonely._

"You'll feel worse tomorrow." He smirked coldly, "Why don't you sleep it off."

He stood up and moved to leave but felt her delicate hand grab his dark pant leg.

"Don't go...I don't want to be alone tonight." Her eyes were lazy but pleading and held a gaze he didn't recognize. Her fingers teased his skin under the fabric.

"Sakura, it's just the sake talking. Get some sleep." His voice was hard and he tried to move away but she pulled him harder until he sat back down next to her.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto her as she lay down in her bed. She pressed her mouth to his and ran her tongue on his lips asking for entrance. He responded to her and kissed her hungrily as he moved to get more comfortable straddling her. She pulled him down again kissing him hard and snaked her fingers into the back of his dark hair.

He moved his mouth down pressing his tongue to her neck as his fingers dug into her flesh.

"Sasuke, I need to feel...help me to just feel something... other than...." She whispered. Her head spun with the delicious feeling of a man on her, a hot tongue on her flesh. She felt the horrible loneliness banished from her for a few precious moments.

He ran his fingers up her shirt beginning to pull it from her. She raised her body to assist in its removal. He slipped her bra away from her breast as his mouth closed over it, his warm tongue moving and flicking. She lay back just letting his hands move over her, down her waist, pressing into her thighs, moving between her legs.

"Ah..."

The lust was taking her over and she felt finally something other than the hollow pit in her stomach. She found it hard to concentrate and enjoyed it so much, she submitted and closed her eyes. She could hear his voice, softly saying her name. It became softer and she was finding it harder to move and concentrate, it was so distant. Her eyes wouldn't open and she could feel her weight heavy on the bed under his.

It was so dark...

"Sakura...Sakura?" Sasuke said as he moved up to see her closed eyes. "Sakura?" she had stopped responding to his touch and he realized she had passed out. He laid his head on her stomach for a moment trying to compose himself. He looked back up and sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Sake"

With a finger he slipped her bra back over her breast and slowly pulled the blanket over her. He was just about to cover her when he spotted something on her. A swirled ANBU tattoo began to come out on her skin at her toned shoulder. He sat in shock looking at it.

_Damn._

* * *

"Well, any changes since the last time we met?" Shikamaru asked.

"We've been invited to join their group. Nezumi keeps approaching us. They almost seem too eager, but I guess it will fit into the plan." Kakashi tugged a little on his mask. He handed Shikamaru a scroll and walked over to leave him with Neji.

He sat down near the fire and took off the eye patch he hated so much. Genma moved beside him but the two men sat silently for a moment.

Genma was not offering anything and Kakashi didn't ask. He figured if Genma had nothing he wanted to tell him, the news couldn't be good. He said Sasuke was taking care of her and that was weeks ago, he couldn't imagine what he wasn't telling him now.

"I won't ask." Kakashi finally said.

"Good." Genma replied.

Kakashi understood.

* * *

Sakura was angry that she had revealed her secret to Sasuke. He stayed that night with her and just slept until he was awoken by her lurch for the bathroom and the cruel sounds of wretching. She was grateful that he didn't say 'I told you so.' She apologized in the morning for the embarrassing way she had acted and flushed when he said it was fine.

She was angry at letting herself get carried away in the moment like that but between the sake and the sadness it was a welcome change from pain. Her emotions spun, she felt like she betrayed Kakashi in a small way but he was gone, and he was never hers to betray in the first place. It was only a night, one glorious lust-filled night and then he slipped out of her life. The confusion wrenched at her gut.

She had been spending so much time with Sasuke that she found she didn't think about Kakashi as much; it was finally getting easier. She began to lose all hope that he was coming back and now believed she would never see him again. ANBU was consuming her time outside of her days with Sasuke and she was settled into her routine. She rarely smiled anymore.

More weeks went by with no word about him, until the fourteenth week rolled around. Sakura was sitting in the Jounin headquarters sipping some coffee and checking on assignments. She was on her week off from ANBU, which they had that every two or three months just to recoup from the drain of the work. She watched the Jounins coming and going and felt content for the quiet moment.

Sasuke was off doing work at the ANBU headquarters. She hadn't started any kind of relationship with him aside from that drunken night but they almost had an understanding. They were together but there was no sexuality in it, not yet. Sakura still felt the conflict within her; she wasn't ready to give in to it yet. She didn't love Sasuke and knew he didn't love her, it was just comfort that they shared.

"Hey, did you hear? Hatake Kakashi was caught by Mist and eliminated." A chuunin remarked to another.

"Yeah, I heard that too, I heard Hyuuga got away but they killed a bunch of Mist Hunter-nins first." The other said.

She felt her black painted fingernails dig into the table while she listened. She tried not to believe it.

_What would two Chuunins know about Mist Hunter-nins? Nothing. _

She was successfully trying to dismiss it but it became harder as a number of Jounins joined in. The rumor consumed everyone, yet no one could deny or confirm it.

She could feel the burn in her eyes, she hadn't cried for so long, months, not since the day he left. She fought it.

_He's not dead; he can't be dead_.

She stood up and left. She moved faster and faster through the streets finally getting home where she lay on her bed. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She was feeling again and she hated it, she just wanted to be cold and numb.

_Damn you for leaving me, damn you for going._

_I hate you._

* * *

Kakashi and Neji stood at the large building with all the belongings that they had brought on their mission with them. Kakashi's long dark jacket flapped in the breeze and Neji still wore his dark sunglasses.

"Things will get interesting now, eh?" Neji asked rhetorically.

After weeks of visits to the complex they had been invited to stay. They had performed a few missions for Kanrei successfully and Kakashi was grateful that so far nothing had interfered with his morals. The small missions had been tests and so far they thought they passed. Kanrei was beginning to trust them or so they thought anyway. Kanrei did not rush, ever, except maybe where women were concerned.

They were getting to know the Zetsumeikage somewhat; his intelligence, odd morals and his penchant for beautiful women seemed legendary. He seemed to dispose of both morals and women as he felt the inclination. Every couple of weeks or so there would be a new "flavor" as Neji called them, adorning Kanrei's arm and the cast off would be given to the men or mysteriously absent. They almost seemed to become presents to his loyal ninjas, but never the thugs.

Kakashi was glad that he and Neji were there. It was time to finally get the 'run down' on the complex and maybe, if it was possible, get out of there in the next couple of months. He believed that he could possibly see the end of the mission in sight and craved for it. He felt some hollow depression that his Sakura was with Sasuke now but he couldn't concentrate on that, he had to just get through the mission. They had already invested over three months in it; he was tired.

Kanrei exited from the large complex and walked towards them. He shook their hands.

"Gentlemen, I am pleased that you finally excepted my offer." He smiled comfortably but his gray eyes were sharp and piercing. "Let me show you to your accommodations."

He led them inside to the large foyer, there were rooms upstairs and downstairs and they lined an inner balcony at the top that overlooked the foyer. It was a tremendously large building and there were doors at the back that Neji and Kakashi had never entered. Part of their mission was to figure out how much strength and man power the group had and where their weapon stores were. All the while they were to get intelligence on missing-nins and criminals there.

The ninja's resided in the large building while the thugs and thieves lived in the smaller ones outside. So far they figured there was only about 35 ninja's in the residence and about twenty or so thugs, less people than they originally thought. Unfortunately there were new people all the time so it was harder to track than they guessed it would be.

"This is Kakashi's room." Kanrei opened the door to a large room with a large bed at one end. It was plain but roomy, there were no windows and Kakashi didn't like that there was only one way in or out. The walls were gray like almost everything else, and the dark wood floor was rough, not polished like the floor of his small apartment in Konoha.

"Hyuuga's is next door. Please make yourselves comfortable. There is a welcome gift in each room for you. Please enjoy it." Kanrei left with Neji and shut the door. Kakashi stood alone looking at the large bed. The lump in it indicated someone was there, and unfortunately it didn't surprise Kakashi in the least.

He dropped his bag and walked towards the bed.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly as he sat down on the soft blanket, taking off his shoes.

"Who do you want me to be?" she whispered, her long fingers moved over the blanket as she crawled up beside him.

"Sakura." He said.

"It's pretty, I like it." She smiled as she began to rub his shoulders. It was the blonde woman from the first visit they made. She was wearing a short white robe that barely covered her and its sheerness betrayed its purpose as her curves were revealed through the fabric.

"You can call me Sakura if you like, I'm yours now."

"I can't call you that and you don't belong to me."

"Will you come lie down so I can rub you easier?"

"I'd like you to lie down on the bed." He said as he removed his eye patch and long jacket.

She silently moved back up the bed and lay down on her back. Kakashi got up and crawled up the bed over her, drawing in the scent of jasmine. It would be so easy to just give in, to just have her, to close his eyes and pretend that her hair was roseate, that her eyes a deep sea green.

He bent low and touched his clothed mouth to hers. She pushed against him and hummed her pleasure. Her fingers trembled slightly.

"Look at my eyes" he told her. Her blue eyes opened to look at his and her focus rested on the red one graced with the long scar. He fixed his chakra at it and as it spun her eyes widened and then closed.

He rolled back to the bed beside her and sighed. She would sleep for a while and he could rest undisturbed. If he sent her away Kanrei would be suspicious. What would Neji do?

* * *

Sakura lay in bed for two days. She didn't want to venture out to hear the tragic rumors of Kakashi's demise. She was so angry with him for leaving but in her heart she still believed he was alive.

_He was ninja genius Hatake Kakashi after all. _

He predicted it, he said that he would go and she would hate him for her loneliness.

_Well you'd be proud of me Kakashi, I don't cry anymore. I don't cry for you anymore._

She felt the coldness fill her chest. She just lay still drowning with it. She was an ANBU now, strong and skilled. She was tough and could face anything; she didn't need him anymore. She hated him.

She heard someone moving in her apartment and figured it was Ino or Sasuke. Ino had been fairly distant over the last few months and Sakura worried that she was missing something going on with her. Her main companion was still Sasuke, but he seemed conflicted too about being in her presence. He did seem genuinely to want to help her but she was beyond help, this was who she was now. She dwelled in her darkness and seemed to almost revel in it. She felt disgustingly complete in it.

Sasuke entered her room and sat on the bed beside her.

"Are you going to get up today?" He lifted one of her hands and looked at her black painted nails as he rubbed his finger over it. "You've changed so much."

"I'm better this way. I like it this way." She didn't look at him, her face a continuous example of cynicism.

"Sakura, look at me." She turned to look at his worried face, her expression unchanged. "I've been thinking. Look...my offer still stands if you want to... marry me."

She continued to look at him coldly.

_Why is he doing this now? Just what we both need, a loveless marriage. Well maybe it's what I deserve._

"Why Sasuke? You don't love me and I don't love you. You want a wife that doesn't love you?" she turned back to face the wall.

"You are important to me Sakura, I feel more myself when I'm with you. We are great friends; we can help each other. We could make it work."

He didn't feel so sure himself. Sakura didn't know that he had been spending some time with Ino after the night Sakura went home 'sick'. He didn't know what he felt for Ino but it was almost a craving sometimes. He wanted her. He tried to brush it off as just a lack of sex but she invaded his thoughts more often than not. But he owed Sakura, she had helped him through his darkest time, he wanted to do the same for her. He hoped this was the right way even if it meant hurting Ino.

She didn't feel anything about it, no urge to say yes or no. She figured she would never allow herself to fall in love again and in her analytical mind she decided that it would be a feasible option, maybe it would kill her loneliness. His conflict wasn't obvious to her and so she conceded.

"Fine" she said and didn't look at him.

* * *

Well, I had to cover a lot of time with that chapter, about 15 weeks. I could have gotten caught up in dragging it out but it would get boring. I only touched on Sasuke and Ino's relationship because in the big scope of things this is a Kaka/Saku so it really wasn't that important.

I also wanted there to be a large span of time for Sakura to get over Kakashi a little, although she really hasn't. I wanted it to sound feasible that she would accept Sasuke's proposal.

I do think you get a bit of a sense of who Kanrei is though but it will be more evident later.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

Leafygirl


	11. Revelation

Chapter 11: Revelation

* * *

"Neji, Kakashi, I'm so pleased how things have progressed. It shouldn't be too much longer. Has Kanrei let you into the back rooms yet?" Shikarmaru asked as the men stood around a small fire at the borders of Cloud and Fire. The night was cool and they huddled close to the burgeoning fire

"Not yet, I anticipate a major test of some sort. We've been there a month now and we have only been doing small jobs. It hasn't taken much effort to succeed in them so I wonder what he is up to." Kakashi answered.

"Just be careful, if it looks dangerous then get out of there." Shikamaru added. He rubbed his arms trying to add warmth with the friction. He jealously coveted the warm dark coat Kakashi wore and silently cursed the absent sleeves of the ANBU uniform.

"I think it would be more dangerous if we were women." Neji smirked under his breath. Kakashi chuckled knowing what he meant. Kakashi and Neji were very comfortable with each other and had a great deal of mutual respect and trust.

Neji sat down near the fire, the embers reflected in his pearly eyes. His dark hair fell loosely down his shoulders and the back of the black leather jacket he wore. He had taken to wearing his hair down lately, as there seemed to be no need to tie it back for the simple missions they were sent on. The white wrappings still graced his forehead hiding the mark of the Hyuuga branch house.

Kakashi handed Shikamaru the scrolls and papers. Each time there was more information but it was getting harder and harder to explain their absences. They didn't want to get Kanrei suspicious. They were watched, as was everyone in the village. Sometimes Kakashi would see another ninja following near them as they moved to do missions. Kakashi doubted that Kanrei even trusted himself; he was almost obsessive about it.

Shikamaru began going over the papers and talked quietly with Neji. Kakashi got up and wandered over to a tree, leaning against it watching the men talk.

Lately he had been trying to push away the intruding thoughts of Sakura. It wasn't helping him to think of her from time to time. The quiet nights in the complex would sometimes give way to the memory of their night together and he would close his eyes and relive it. It was not only this, but also their game and the long conversations they had. Before he left he had become almost addicted to her companionship. He wished he could return and find her still lying there, soft pink hair splayed across his pillow, warm slender arms and legs waiting to wrap around him.

Genma wandered over and stood next to him, removing his mask.

"Kakashi, how are you faring?" he asked.

"I'm alright Genma." He responded. Genma could hear the sigh in his voice.

"There is something you should know but you aren't going to like it." He said quietly.

"You haven't had good news for me since I arrived here, why should today be any different." Kakashi replied almost not wanting to know_. _

_It would probably be better not to know._

"Seems that they are getting married in a month, Sasuke proposed and she accepted. She still doesn't smile though, it hasn't made her any happier." Genma felt bad giving such news to Kakashi but felt it should come from a friend.

"Married, eh? I guess I am glad for her, if it's what she wants." He replied distantly. Outwardly he was calm, but inwardly he was in pieces. Why didn't he ask her to wait, why didn't he tell her? Because he was Kakashi, and Konoha came first. _Fuck, why did this all happen now? A year ago; a year later? Why now?_ She was truly gone from his grasp and he felt something sink inside.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you, but I thought it'd be better than finding out when you got back." Genma was trying to be consoling but felt like a shithead for having to tell him.

"It's fine, Genma, take care, and see you in a couple of weeks." He replied wandering back over to where the men waited by the fire under the dark night sky.

* * *

Sakura stood in the clearing by the stream in the morning sunshine, _his_ favorite clearing. Her shoes lay next to her and she let her toes dig in the cool green grass. She was working on a jutsu that had been shown to her. It was similar to the chidori but with considerably less power. It consisted of gathering chakra to your hand and extending a spike from it to act as a knife of sorts. It was extremely difficult, especially trying to channel it to a point. Most could not do it.

She tried again moving her hand in seals- dog, dragon, bird, dragon, tiger, dog, "Dagger-no-jutsu." A small amount of chakra gathered at her fingertips but did not push out to the extent it needed to. She stood and looked at her fingers. Her black nails seemed to have blue extensions on them as she held it up like a claw. This will work, she thought, the chakra nails were long enough to pierce a throat if the need arose. She smiled darkly at it.

She retreated to the far end of the clearing and sat down. How many times over the last couple of years had she sat there? Why did this place hold her so?

_How do I find the closure? How do I stop doing this?_

She got up and walked away heading towards town after lazily half slipping her feet in her shoes.

Sasuke wanted to have a party tonight at her apartment and she had reluctantly agreed. He wanted everyone to be there, he was getting friendlier and seemed to crave being around their friends. Sakura on the other hand became the opposite, wanting silence and the serenity of alone. There was a meditation to the comfort of being completely secluded; she loved it now.

She had not allowed Sasuke to touch her since his proposal a month ago and figured he wouldn't bother to try until they were married anyway. Funny thing, marrying someone that you aren't really interested in sleeping with. Why was she doing it again? Who would benefit? The question entered her mind many times.

Why do I feel like I'm betraying _him_?

_You hate him...he's gone, it's not a betrayal, he left you, remember?_

Sasuke had actually been impressed with her ANBU induction and she was relieved. She couldn't say why she cared if he cared, but in some small way she did. At least there was someone to care.

Ino seemed disinterested in their friendship when Sasuke was with her. Ino almost seemed like she hated Sasuke, which was strange because Ino never hated anyone, not really. Well, she would be there tonight, with everyone else, maybe they could talk a bit.

She continued to make her way to the ANBU headquarters, moving slowly. She did have an upcoming intelligence-gathering mission so she thought she would check in to see the status of it.

She just happened to enter as Genma was also.

"Hi Genma" she said in her low distant voice. Her eyes flashed momentarily in his direction but did not register him as one would a friend.

"Sakura, how are you, kid? How has ANBU been treating you, it's been about 5 months now hasn't it?" he asked her.

"Almost." She replied evenly.

"Congratulations, I hear you are getting married in a month. Sasuke is lucky. If you ever get tired of him, look me up." He winked, trying to get her to smile.

She was looking distantly at his vest pockets and didn't laugh or smile at his comment.

"Genma....what type of mission are you working on right now?" she asked, fishing for something.

"I'm doing some intelligence and strategic planning, similar to you but...." Genma wasn't exactly sure how to put it. "...um...on a higher level."

"Are you tracking missing-nins at all?" she asked pointedly now. She was tired of waiting for answers, as mad as she was at Kakashi, she couldn't get him out of her mind. She needed closure, to know that he was truly gone for good.

"What are you getting at?" he asked, his brow creased. He really didn't have to ask.

"I think you know." She smirked, "We are both intelligent people, Genma, let's not be vague, hmm?"

"Sakura, even if I did know something, I couldn't tell you. Like you said, we are intelligent people, you already know that without me telling you." he almost seemed a little put out by her candidness.

"Yeah." She walked past him coldly leaving him to stand and watch her walk away. He shook his head. She has changed so much, if her hair wasn't pink he would swear it wasn't Sakura.

Genma made his way down a long hallway and slipped into the strategic planning room for the mission Kakashi and Neji were wrapped up in. He looked at the faces on the walls, the statistics, the pictures, the information and maps. It was finally coming together; it would be over soon.

Kakashi and Neji had supplied a lot of good information over the last few months and a resolution was coming upon them to the problem of the Hidden Village of Death.

"Ah, Genma, it's coming together. I knew those two were the right choices to go." Shikamaru said smiling and stood next to Genma looking at the information board. He was pleased with himself that the mission was going along so well.

"With the rumors of Kakashi's death, many of the hunter-nins have been recalled in the other villages." He smiled widely at his little plan.

"It's probably time to start planning an assault on the compound, don't you think?" Genma said calmly.

"Yes, I think you are right. It will take a month or so of heavy planning to make sure it goes perfectly but I will handpick a small team to prepare it." He said cheerfully.

"Hmm, so you require some extra help? Assault planning in nature?" he smirked a little.

"Yee-esss" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"May I make a suggestion?" he began to smile at his cleverness. His fingers drummed lightly on his own crossed arms.

"I suppose Genma." Shikamaru seemed interested somewhat. His eyebrows raised curiously.

"Haruno Sakura. She's on the Assault planning squad, I hear she is adept at tactical planning and runs her squad efficiently. She may be an asset here." He looked sideways at Shikamaru, not turning his head.

"Hmm, I'll take that under advisement." He rubbed his chin slightly in a pondering way. "Actually, I'll go have a look at her file, we should get the ball rolling here." He turned slowly still rubbing his chin and headed out the door.

Genma smiled a little. "Kakashi my friend, you owe me one."

* * *

Sakura dressed in a short black dress for the party. She made neat arrangements of small sandwiches and desserts and put them on the table in her kitchen. Strawberries and grapes sat in a bowl glistening in the dim light of the candle filled room.

She continued to walk around her apartment straightening the cushions on the couch, pushing and fluffing and putting things away in drawers. She opened the door so that guests could just enter without knocking and then sat on her couch.

She sighed thinking of what a good little hostess she seemed to be for her 'fianc'. She hated that term. She played the part but it felt more like a stigma then a welcome title as it would be for many women getting married.

Ino was first to arrive. She walked in the doorway wearing a dark blue dress that made her eyes stand out so much more than usual.

"You look great, Ino." She said as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Thanks." Ino didn't smile very widely. Her large blue eyes scanned the room before her shoulders seemed to lower in comfort.

"Ino, what is happening? You seem...distant. I'm the brooding one, you're supposed to be the cheerful one. What's going on?" Sakura smiled consolingly, she could do that at least for her friend.

"It's nothing...man trouble." She said quietly while trying to smile.

"Any man that gives you trouble must be a real bastard, Ino." She smirked and Ino smiled weakly. If only Sakura knew it was her man that Ino wanted.

Sasuke arrived within a few minutes of Ino, he looked in her direction but they didn't speak. Sakura could see the tenseness between them and her deductive abilities began to take over. She watched them not looking at or talking to each other and the light finally went on.

_He's the bastard! _

Sakura shook her head slightly, she vaguely realized that it really didn't matter to her if Sasuke had something going with Ino.

Naruto and Hinata arrived shortly after followed by Lee, Kiba, Choji, Hanabi, Tenten and finally Shikamaru. The group sat around and talked and laughed with the exception of Ino who was lost in her pain and Sakura, who never really laughed anymore. Tenten was also quite quiet but Choji and Kiba kept trying to make her laugh and were eventually succeeding. Sakura still felt such a kinship to Tenten, she was glad that she came.

As they began to mull around the apartment breaking off into drunken groups, talking about this and that, Sakura went in the kitchen to get another drink. The very wobbly Shikamaru approached her and he tried to grab her arm but missed accidentally grabbing her chest.

"Very nice, Shik" Sakura sneered while bending his fingers back painfully.

"Yaaa, ah...oh, sorry, Sakura. God, I'm really drunk. I have to tell you something though." He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I'm not supposed to tell you but, we are reassigning you to a strategic assault planning team for my current project." He smiled so pleased with himself, it was lopsided with his intoxication.

"When?

"You'll get the order tomorrow morning. Congratulations, it's a major project and very high level. You were recommended highly." He smirked as he teetered.

"Wow, thanks...wow." She suddenly felt happy. How long had it been since she felt that. It was wonderfully euphoric. She actually slipped forward quickly and hugged him while half holding him up.

He wandered back over to the couch and she could see his eyes getting heavy.

"Choji, you may want to help him home before he becomes part of my furniture." She laughed happily and could not hold back the large smile playing on her lips. She almost felt her chest swelling with the excitement of the coming orders.

Sasuke looked up at her from across the room where he was talking with Naruto, a surprised look on his face from the foreign sound he just heard come out of her mouth.

The group continued to enjoy the night, everyone drank and had fun and Sakura actually began to partake in the conversations and enjoyment. She was so pleased for the news of her new mission, finally something to look forward to.

Everyone began to leave finally after something had gotten broken during an animated Naruto story. Sakura hugged Ino on the way out. "It will work out, I promise." She said as she hugged her a last time before Ino left.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, Naruto had just left and now the apartment was empty save the two of them. Sakura wandered over to the couch and plopped down. She was tired but actually had fun. Sasuke wandered into the kitchen still studying her. She looked at the mess in the living room while rubbing her shoulder. She let the ANBU tattoo reappear on it to save her chakra, there was no need to hide it now.

"Want another drink?" he asked her as he began to lift empty bottles looking for something to prolong the intoxication. His eyes wandered over the shelves and glass cupboards looking for something to imbibe.

He found a bottle of wine, sitting in a box with a red ribbon on it and slowly slipped the ribbon off. He opened the sliding wood cover on the front and pulled the wine from its stringed paper nest and case. "Hm...nice." He said as he saw the label.

"Sakura, where do you keep your wine opener?" he asked.

"In the second drawer on the left." She said as she laid her head on the back of the couch. Sasuke began to cut the top of the golden plastic covering the cork. He opened the corkscrew revealing the pointed spiral.

"What wine did you..." Sakura asked, suddenly realizing she hadn't bought any for the party. She looked up to see him begin to screw the corkscrew into the cork of the bottle of wine Kakashi had given her. It only took a moment to react but she suddenly appeared in front of him, grasping the bottle from his hands.

His look of shock revealed how surprised he was that she had moved so quickly in front of him. "What...what's going on?"

She looked down at the bottle in her hands, the corkscrew had barely gotten into it and she unscrewed it lightly, closed it with a snap and set it down on the counter. The bottle was cool to her touch and she hugged it to herself protectively.

"It's not for you." She said quietly. She looked up at his puzzled expression for a long moment. She could feel the tension between them, the climax of the moment coming, something she could feel building inside since she agreed to their marriage. It truly wasn't for him, none of it, not the wine and not her. She was so angry with Kakashi for leaving, she cursed his name now, but some small part of her held on to her _mikomi_, held on to her hope.

"...not for you," she said again sadly as she looked back down at the wine in her arms. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Did he expect this; he guessed he did. The understanding was conveyed in his face. He was almost relieved about it. He would grab the chance to escape with both hands as she was offering it freely and willingly.

"Why did you say yes?" he asked her quietly as he put his hands on her arms still hugging the bottle.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "I was at a really low place in my life and you were there."

"I'm still here." He said quietly. "I'll never be too far away from you."

She smiled sincerely. "Thank-you."

The understanding slipped between them, no marriage, or commitment. They were free from each other as it should have been from the beginning. Sasuke kissed her forehead just before he left. Sakura hoped he would be going to Ino, she wanted them both to be happy at least, someone should be.

She sat at her kitchen table looking at the wine bottle before she slipped it tenderly back in the box and slipped the red ribbon back on it. She wasn't tired, not really and decided to go for a walk. Her contentment was being reawakened from the new found freedom and purpose she was now filled with.

She walked slowly to the Jounin pub to hear the sounds from the crowds inside echoing out the doorway.

_One sake won't hurt,_ she thought innocently and slipped inside. She approached the bar and ordered. The warm liquid slid down her throat and she actually said "ah" after drinking it. Her vision perused the crowd and she saw many people she knew. She looked at the table in the back where so many of the elites usually sat. As with any other night, there they were, surrounding the small table littered with empty bottles and carafes.

Genma, Anko, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai sat quietly, not joining in with the giggling patrons around them.

Genma looked up and Sakura felt ashamed at how she had talked to him earlier.

"Sorry." She mouthed to him and managed a smile. His eyebrows raised and he slowly got out of his chair, saying something to his companions and throwing money on the table. He walked over slowly and stood next to her at the bar.

"It's alright. I understand." He smiled back. "What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked her.

"I just wanted to have a walk."

"It's nice to see your smile again. What's up?"

"Shikamaru told me I just got reassigned to a high level planning team, I'm really pleased. I'm probably supposed to keep it to myself but... oh well." She smiled again. She wasn't getting married either but she didn't tell him that.

"So you were chosen. When do you get your orders then?"

"Tomorrow." She raised her hand for the bartender to get another drink but Genma grabbed it and turned her towards him. Her face was puzzled and she looked at him for a moment with her brow creased.

"I think you should come with me." He said. "I want you to see something...well, privately...before tomorrow."

She was perplexed and worried that he might be hitting on her. Genma was a good guy, and he didn't seem like he was on the prowl like he was that night he kissed her but she was wary. He was being cryptic.

He kept hold of her hand and led her out the door. They walked silently for a while until they reached the ANBU headquarters and slipping inside the door to the dark hallway, Sakura could see the absence of the usual crowd. There were a few people around but it was quieter than during the day. They walked down the dark hallway and Genma fumbled for a key in his pocket.

"I can't really prepare you for this, it's going to be a shock, ok." He was trying to brace her, though it was better than her finding out in front of four or five other people.

The door swung open and she walked into the dark room, "Is this what I'm going to be working on?" she smiled, "What's the big secret?"

He flicked on the switch and the fluorescent light hummed above them as it strained and blinked, finally lighting the room. Sakura's mouth opened as she looked around the room. Pictures lined the walls along with lists, maps and itineraries. There were names, and places, dates and events. The large flow chart of events screamed at her from the center of the information board.

**Chronology of Events:**

_Hatake and Hyuuga arrive_

_Hatake and Hyuuga ANBU rendezvous_

_Kanrei invites to complex_

_Kanrei gives missions_

_Hatake and Hyuuga invited to stay at complex._

_Etc..._

"He's....he's...it's...." she felt her breath quickening and the shock of it taking over. It was not a dream. Everything played back in her mind, months of worry, months of loneliness and anxiety. Just when she was finally reaching acceptance, she finds the truth.

"After all this...all this time...it's a mission...a fucking mission!" The anger rose in her voice.

Genma was taken aback, he was sure she would sob and be so happy that Kakashi was safe but she seemed angry.

"Who else knows about this?" she asked bluntly.

"Shikamaru, a couple of planners you probably don't know, Tsunade, of course and Sasuke." He was wondering why she was reacting this way.

"Sasuke knows? I guess that makes sense now, why he was talking to Neji the day they left." She turned into the consummate analyzer looking at all the things that had happened in the past. It made sense that Sasuke knew, it made sense that Genma was so sure Kakashi was alive. She understood now why Kakashi had said she would hear things, and that she knew him better than anyone.

She knew he couldn't have turned on his own village but the constant reminders wore her down. It had been months of pain, she had begun to contaminate herself with thoughts of his betrayal and it left her broken inside. She was a broken person, never to be the Sakura he left again.

"Thank-you for showing me Genma." She said quietly. Her sadness had seemed to return and he questioned his decision to show her early.

"Aren't you happy Sakura?" Genma urged her.

"I am pleased that they are alive and that the rumors aren't true... yes I guess so." But she didn't seem happy. Genma creased his brows at her.

"We better go, I'll get in trouble if we're caught." He urged her out the door.

Sakura slipped out after thanking Genma, she walked slowly and when she arrived home she couldn't have said which route she took. Her mind had been so occupied on the way back with the complete whirlwind of events that had happened to her in the last couple of hours.

She fought the urge to cry and scream and throw something. She couldn't say what she was feeling, futility, anger, betrayal, relief, pain....love. As she lay down on her bed, the confusion mounted. She pushed the happiness away; she didn't want it anymore, the comfort and darkness of alone was her only desire.

She lay quietly denying that the fear of beginning again, suffering again with the tremendous loss she had suffered over the last few months scared her. She denyed that this was the reason she would not allow herself to get emotional over it, it was just business now.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the ceiling in his room at the complex as he lay comfortably on the wide bed. He rested his hands behind his head and let his lazy eyes drift over the cracks and lumps in the white expanse above him. He examined his feelings briefly on what Genma had told him. _Married._

_It was bound to happen anyway_, he told himself. He was not the type of man to marry, he actually cursed himself for entertaining the thought of some sort of relationship with a girl fourteen years his junior, even if she was twenty and exceptionally intelligent, not to mention beautiful. _What was I thinking? It was probably just lust_, he lied to himself. He pushed her out of his mind.

He got up finally and scratched at the black mesh shirt he wore. He rubbed the ANBU symbol on his shoulder. _What I don't do for you,_ he thought.

As he reached the common area of the complex and he could see Neji downstairs talking to some Ninjas. Kakashi had been grateful that there were no old enemies of his lurking around but it was always possible with time. He didn't usually leave enemies alive so it was less likely than more.

He got downstairs and headed to the room that housed the long dark table where the ninjas ate dinner. Kanrei had asked Kakashi to sit with him that evening and Kakashi figured it was time for the big test or whatever Kanrei wanted from them.

Kanrei was a calm man but he seemed just a little too eager to get them there. Dinner was just being brought out from the kitchen area and Kanrei was already sitting at his chair with a drink.

"Kakashi, sit down." He motioned to the seat next to him.

Kakashi sat down noticing the blonde woman from his first night in the complex sitting on the floor beside Kanrei. She sat still and smiled at him nervously as he looked at her. The black robe she wore was longer and splayed loosly around her.

"My little blonde darling here says that you do not want her." His voice was smooth and deep, and he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I was very tired when we arrived. I hope I did not offend either of you." Kakashi looked down respectfully.

"Of course not, I worried that she had offended you." he replied.

"No, not at all." Kakashi said calmly.

"She tells me you mentioned a woman's name. Sakura?" he smirked. "Who is this?"

"She's a friend, I won't be seeing her again so it is of no concern." Kakashi grew uneasy at the personal inquiry and cursed himself for the slipup of letting her name out.

Kanrei smiled. "Would you like me to have her brought here?" he asked, Kakashi couldn't tell if he was fishing for something or was actually serious.

"No thanks." Kakashi watched Kanrei's expression. It was always cold and staunch, almost like Sasuke's.

Kanrei looked down at the blonde. His fingers went under her chin and raised her head up so she got to her knees. He removed his hand bringing it back towards the table and then suddenly it flew back towards her face.

**-snap-**

The sound of skin hitting skin sounded through the room as Kakashi's hand caught Kanrei's wrist as it flew towards the girl. Both men looked at each other. Kakashi's face was calm and Kanrei's usual stone face was almost surprised, but not angry.

_A test_, Kakashi thought, _he's testing my speed._

"Kakashi, please don't do that again." He felt Kakashi's grip on his wrist let go. As soon as he did, his hand flew again hitting the poor girl in the face, she toppled over and began to sob quietly holding her cheek.

"Get up here." He ordered her. She sat up again and Kakashi could see her face bleeding. Kanrei ran his finger along her cheek mixing the blood with the tears.

"You may go." Kanrei said as if nothing happened.

She got up and ran from the room still holding her face. He looked at his finger with the wet red secretion on it. He smiled darkly. He tasted his finger. "Tastes like fear" he smirked.

_Another test_, Kakashi reasoned, this time he was testing loyalty and respect. Kakashi wanted to blow him through the wall with a fireball, but he would have to wait.

"You don't trust me." Kakashi said calmly.

"No I don't." he replied. He smiled a little and looked up at the far wall wistfully.

"Sakura...such a beautiful name."

* * *

Thank-you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. It really keeps me going when I read your nice comments.

You know there is a scene that I have been dying to write coming in the next chapter so I'm so glad it's here. After I post this one I'm going to start it.

OUCH!! .: rubs red palm print on face:.

::Laughs:: Sorry Konoichi Sakura028, I'm sorry about the pairings. I'm glad that you were honest about it. It's hard to please everyone. I like the Ino shikamaru pairing too and I was originally going to do that here, but, I guess I went the other way. I like Sasuke much better in Left Behind too but it would be boring if they were the same characters again. I thought of a sequel to left behind that would follow little hatake obito with Sensei-Sasuke but someone would have to die!!! and I'm not ready to kill off anyone yet. Maybe in the future.

I'll be either writing a SasuSaku or a Nejisaku(leaning more towards Nejibaby!) next I think. I did write one chapter for another Kakasaku but I think I'll put that on the backburner for a while.


	12. Long Time Coming

Chapter 12: Long Time Coming

Well, I wasn't going to post this until Monday, but with the upgrades this site will be doing I thought I'd add it now. I can post the next one later next week after the upgrades are done.

This chap wrote itself and it's where this story will finally take off a bit. Hope you like it.

* * *

Sakura stepped into the room located down the long dark hallway of the ANBU headquarters where she now worked. The strategic planning position on the high level mission became more than she ever hoped for. Shikamaru had directed her to be the lead planner and it was her mission to plan the destruction of the Zetsumeikage and bring Kakashi and Neji home. She loved her new position, she loved the stale coffee and the buzzing fluorescent lights overhead. Mostly she loved the banter, and the amazing strategies that her team came up with, it became a game almost.

Each day began the same, a cup of coffee at the long table, busy discussions and plotting of timelines and events. Papers lined the room and table and the collective intelligence in the room sometimes awed Sakura. The plan was coming together and Sakura felt she had finally found a place that she was comfortable and she belonged. Purpose filled her as she pushed her comrades to find better solutions to slight problems that would arise. It seemed that, with the exception of the vital information they were waiting for, the plan was almost complete.

Shikamaru believed they could have their two spies back in Konoha as soon as a week or two from now. Sakura sat back in the large leather chair, tipping it back slightly watching her team furiously planning and talking; she brimmed with pride.

It had already been two weeks of steady planning and so much had been accomplished. Sakura sat back running through the plan in her head, it had become a simple matter but they still needed to know what was under the operation. Kakashi had detailed that he knew the doors lead onto a small store of ninja weapons and spell scrolls but there was a dark stairwell at the back and he hadn't been able to access it yet. There were guards posted much of the time and it was difficult to do anything without being watched.

Until they had that information, nothing could progress. The assault teams would start simulations on the plan, but it was not quite enough to go through with it yet. They spent a long day wondering about the possibilities under the complex. Sakura knew they were getting tired when they started hypothesizing roving carnivals and bumper cars.

"Don't worry, Sakura, we're seeing them tonight, we'll probably get it then." Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder, "This plan is brilliantly devised, and I think it will go without a hitch."

Sakura nodded, her pink ponytail bounced against her dark jounin shirt. She still wasn't apt to smile anymore but appreciated the comment immensely, especially in front of her team.

"Wow, look at the time, I'd better get ready for the meeting. Where's Genma?" Shikamaru looked around.

"He's sick today, probably drank too much last night." One of the planners threw in.

"Shit, he's our fourth, how troublesome. Sakura? You know healing jutsus right? Suit up and come with us, we need a fourth. It's just a quick meeting to exchange info, not more than ten minutes. We'll meet you at the clearing at the edge of the forest in about 20 minutes." Shikamaru left the room hurriedly and Sakura's mouth was actually hanging open watching the lead man on the project dart away.

It began to dawn on her what just happened. She would be seeing _him_, in a matter of hours. An entire plethora of thoughts and feelings ran through her mind in a whirlwind of emotion. She reasoned that she didn't really want to see Kakashi but it was like people who slow down at crashes, you just have to look.

She got up and dismissed her team, it was getting to be dinnertime anyway. The streets of Konoha were empty on the cool October evening and Sakura was almost shaking, but with what she couldn't be sure. Was it anticipation or just the cold air? It was beyond her, the planning had become her only sense of purpose now and the rest was just numb. Hearing that she would be joining the exchange party sent a hot streak through her blood and was something she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever.

She finally arrived home and slipped on her outfit. She took extra care in covering her vibrant pink hair completely with the additional hood to her uniform. She took a look at herself in the mirror as she affixed her white hilted katana to her back. The dark pants hugged her slender legs and the vest accented her sleek frame. She loved the way it looked; it was her favorite outfit.

_He won't know it's me; I look so different now._

But why she didn't want him to know was beyond her current reasoning. It was about six months since he left and she had all but gotten over him. She would never admit it but some mornings when she awoke from dreaming about their night together, she mentally wrestled with the thought of seeing him again. Well, her opportunity had arrived and how she would handle it was a mystery to her.

_Thank god Shikamaru has no idea._

* * *

Kakashi and Neji planned to leave at separate times that afternoon, it was a short run to the meeting place, only about two hours but it was important to go slow, making sure no one was following. The ninja's sat around in the complex common area at some tables, talking and drinking. They were happy that they just made a nice plunder at a Daimyo's palace near Sand and were taking in the spoils.

Kakashi was unimpressed with the operation and unfortunately people were hurt. He hated this mission and couldn't wait for it to be over. He expected that a strategy team must have started the planning of the assault on the complex but would need that last bit of information. It was now or never, he had to get down the steps and see what was happening on the lower floor. Most ninjas were occupied with their revelry and he figured the opportunity had finally presented itself. He had watched for weeks on the rituals of the guards at the stairwell and tonight seemed to be no exception to his observations.

He had stood at the upper rail and waited patiently for the guard to leave as they sometimes left the stairs unoccupied for a few minutes while changing posts. These men were only the few extremely trusted individuals Kanrei selected and Kakashi thought even they were not trusted completely.

After reapplying his eye patch, he slid down the stairs from his room and could see everyone was having a good time. No one really noticed the silver haired jounin walk into the room at the back of the common area. It was not unusual for someone to go in there to get weapons but he wanted to be careful. Ninja's were not to go in there during certain times and he was sure it was because the lower room was off limits.

He stood in the dark area filled with shuriken, kunai, spears, swords and spell scrolls. He walked carefully towards the stairway, for a few fleeting moments there would be no guard. He slipped off the eye patch just in case he was caught, a nice gen-jutsu would do the trick on anyone stopping him. He approached the stairs and began to descend. Finally reaching the bottom he could see an overly large, dimly lit room filled with unusual things. There were a couple of tables with leg and arm restraints on them, there were a mass of weapons like guns and modern military style things that he never imagined to be housed here and then a planning area that had many maps and documents.

_What self-respecting ninja would use something so obtuse as a gun!_

He reasoned that the tables were for interrogation. The walls were gray and sturdy, there were supporting pillars all the way around the room about two feet thick and made of stone. It was almost like a dungeon. The maps and plans graced a wall on the opposite side of the room.

_They are definitely planning an assault on somewhere._

Kakashi began to look over the maps and could see a great deal of information about the Cloud Hidden village. They were going to move in at some point in the near future, Kakashi figured. He put everything back as he found it and decided to leave, he had found enough. He was thankful there was no one in there when he had arrived.

His time was up, he was afraid of being caught and darted back up the stairs hastily. He was relieved when he stepped back out to see Neji waving him over to a table for a drink, the nod that passed between them made Neji smile.

Kakashi had no idea that Kanrei had seen him, in his distrust of everyone he watched like a hawk at times from the upper rail in a dark corner and this time he was rewarded for his diligence. He wondered vaguely about Kakashi's curiosity but there was something more he had in store for him, he decided it was time.

After a while, Kakashi and Neji found their way outside and away from the complex separately, careful not to be caught. They went slowly at first as the evening sun began to wane to night. They made sure no one was following and began to use their chakra, darting quickly towards the meeting place.

* * *

Sakura's feet hit the tree branches so lightly it was almost a caress as she flew gracefully in full ANBU uniform towards their meeting place. Shikamaru explained the meeting to her.

"We usually meet at different intervals in different places. I do a quick information exchange and then we head home. Your job is just to keep the area watched and maintained, no need to get involved with the discussion. Understand?"

Sakura nodded, she wasn't planning to get involved but for the first time she saw Shikamaru's power hungry side. Maybe he didn't want anyone stealing his spotlight, he was sure to get a commendation for the mission.

When they arrived at the clearing for the meeting, Sakura could feel her heart beat faster and cursed her weak body for signs of nerves. She lit a fire and checked the edge of the clearing and the surrounding area for signs of intruders. When she found none she took her post in one of the trees, watching the locale.

She crouched down waiting, sensing the area for movement. She adjusted her cat mask and made sure it was secure, there would be no way she was going to take it off. She made one last visual sweep of the trees before letting her eyesight rest below in the clearing and that's when she saw them.

Kakashi and Neji arrived together and landed near the fire and Shikamaru. They began to talk and Kakashi gave some papers to Shikamaru. They all sat down on a log near the fire and Shikamaru seemed almost excited by what he was being told.

_They must have the information we've been waiting for._

Despite her indecision and reservations about seeing Kakashi, she felt the pull in her gut to move a little closer, just to see his face again; it had been so long.

She slipped quickly to a branch lower down so she was about ten feet from the ground and she stood watching him. His silver hair was the same, but he wore a black eye patch. _Pirate_, she thought to herself. His long dark coat covered his mesh shirt but she could tell he was a little thinner than before. He looked tired and a little drawn, she didn't see the curve of his eye that she loved, indicating his smile. He didn't smile at all.

He looks tired, worn out. It must be hard being away from home so long. 

She felt that familiar tingling in her chest and stomach, just being near him. Confusion began to push into her heart as the feelings of betrayal and anger mixed together with love and longing. She let her gaze rest completely on him and just stood staring, but no one could tell as her ANBU cat mask covered her enrapt expression.

_Kakashi..._

Suddenly, as if he could hear her thoughts his one eyed gaze slowly climbed the tree and rested on her. She stood there, letting his eyes look her over, feeling the warmth generating from his stare. She felt her nervousness again and turned a little. He seemed to realize that he was staring and looked away.

Shikamaru got up and walked away with Neji to the edge of the clearing and Sakura wondered vaguely what they were talking about, but then her thoughts ran back to the man before her.

She slipped down from the tree and approached the solemn looking Kakashi. He held his hands up to the fire and slouched slightly, maybe more than usual.

His continued to rest on the fire, but darted up quickly to her as she approached. She crouched by the fire to warm her gloved hands briefly and the desire to see if he recognized her shot through her like a lightning bolt.

"Forgive me for staring," Kakashi began calmly, "I haven't seen a Leaf Konoichi in many months."

Sakura could have cried at the sound of his calm soft voice, so smooth. It ran over her like warm fingers. She fought the tears straining at her eyes. She never cried anymore, she wasn't about to start now. She moved around the fire and sat next to him, almost too close, on the log he was sitting on.

She cleared her throat and talked quietly and a little more deeply than normal, the mask helping to change her voice slightly.

"It's alright." She answered.

"What's your name, may I ask? I haven't seen you here before." Kakashi asked quietly. His body seemed tense at their closeness but he didn't shift away from her. He appeared to be trying not to seem too interested, just friendly.

"Mikomi." She said quietly after thinking about it for a moment. Her gloved hands slid down her legs to rest on the log at her sides. Her left hand sat between them and she let her little finger touch him, just briefly and so softly that he probably didn't noticed.

He smiled. Hope...it was a nice name. Some small part of him wanted it to be Sakura. When he had seen this woman he thought briefly, in a wild fantasy, that it could be Sakura, but up close she looked different. Her arms were more defined than Sakura's and she was a little thinner. He laughed to himself, had he memorized her that well?

"You reminded me of someone, Mikomi. I apologize again for staring." He said again as he stood up from beside her to leave. His soft gaze looked down at her tenderly and the small curve of his eye indicated a smile, though she imagined it was half-hearted by his tone.

The last six dark months played on her sensibility but her heart began to feel the familiarity of being near him. It was dizzying how much she wanted to grab him and hold him to her and she was angry with herself for feeling that way, but it was out of her control now.

"It's quite alright, Senpai," she whispered as she grasped his wrist, wrapping her fingers around it affectionately. "Take care of yourself."

He nodded at her kind words and walked over to Shikamaru and Neji. He put his hand on Neji's shoulder and the two men began to leave the clearing.

"Goodbye Kakashi." she whispered, though no one heard her. She couldn't say why she didn't tell him it was she. She couldn't say what had kept her from hugging him or hitting him, something! But he looked tired and strained, it was hard to see him like that. The urge to comfort him crept into her but, as usual, she fought it.

Shikamaru wandered back over to her, shaking his head.

"Are you ready?" she asked him, her light voice becoming normal again and she removed her mask. "What was that about with Neji?" the curiosity grabbed at her.

"Oh, Neji just asks about someone from home, that's all."

"Tenten?"

"Damn, how did you know? Well, I guess that's why you are in information gathering, eh? Did you see Hatake Kakashi? He looked tired. He got the info for us though, so now's the time for you to do your stuff." He smirked. "Wasn't he your sensei once?"

* * *

It was about midnight when the two spies arrived back at the complex. There were about six thugs on the wall watching them walk up but they didn't bat an eye at the approaching figures.

They stepped through the gate attached to the stone wall and walked towards the complex at a leisurely pace.

"Who was that ANBU you were talking to?" Neji asked, "She seemed like she knew you."

"She said her name was Mikomi, but I don't know anyone by that name. There aren't a lot of women in the ANBU and she is part of this mission now, so I'm sure we'll see her at some point in the near future." Kakashi replied. He felt strange when she had grasped his wrist, it seemed a familiar thing to do but he didn't know her. She was being overly friendly and he wracked his brain trying to remember a Mikomi, but he was sure there was none.

They finally entered the complex and the men still sat around drinking and carousing with the few females that were there. The thugs had been banished to their small homes near the wall and all that was left were ninjas.

"Drink?" Neji asked and Kakashi nodded. They deserved one, and it felt like it was time to celebrate the coming end of the mission. They just needed to finish up with a few statistics and could leave the day of the assault, maybe a week or so depending on the planning team.

Kakashi sat down at a table and Neji approached a man in the corner doling out wine bottles and beer. He returned with two bottles of wine and handed a full one to Kakashi.

"This is a little much, don't you think?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Nope." Neji replied as he unscrewed the twist off cap. "Mmm, nice flavor, cheap year." He said sarcastically. Both men laughed.

As they sat silently contemplating the end of things, the blond woman strode over and sat at the table with them. She wore a red robe now, the same one as the day they first set foot in the complex. It was open slightly revealing a large amount of curves and skin. She ran a hand through her short platinum hair sweeping it away from her eyes.

"Kakashi-kun, thank-you for trying to stop Kanrei from hitting me. Not many men here would do that." She leaned over close to him. Her cheek still shone slightly with the remnants of the angry bruise streaked with a red cut, although after two weeks it looked better. From the shape of it, it seemed that Kanrei had actually broken her cheekbone.

He nodded, he felt sorry for her but could do nothing to help her. He felt sorry for all the women here, each one being Kanrei's play toy for a little while until the next came along. Then they each in turn were thrown to the ninjas or god knows where else. Kakashi was a proponent of women, they were something to be handled tenderly. Kanrei's treatment of them disgusted him.

"You are so nice" she leaned closer and near his ear, her lips played against his cheek. Her hand slid up to his neck.

Kakashi reached up to grab her wrist but in the process felt a small sting in his neck almost like a mosquito bite.

"That is why I'm sorry that I have to do this." She moved back from him and he looked at her with shock. Slowly his body began to stop responding to commands. Neji noticed immediately and jumped up knocking over his chair.

"Run...get...out... Neji" Kakashi strained, his body felt to the floor landing hard. The shock of the impact ran through him but he could not move. She had stuck him with some sort of paralyzing agent. His eye moved to look at her standing above him, she did look remorseful and he could see the small silver needle attached to a silver cup that covered the top of her slim finger.

"I'm so sorry" she said again.

Neji struggled violently against ninjas moving around him and grabbing at him. Every man in the room was standing and ready to partake. He looked at Kakashi on the ground. He felt the futility of the situation. Kakashi would be a dead weight and there was feasibly no way he could escape carrying him.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry." He yelled to him.

"Just....go..." Kakashi gritted his teeth. He just wanted Neji to get out.

Neji felt a kunai go through his clothes and into his side. The warm blood dripped down his pants quickly and he realized that he had no choice. His will was steeled when the metal blade cut through the first layer of his skin.

Immediately his eyes puffed with chakra "Byakugan" and after struggling his hands free from invading ninjas, he hit a tenketsu in the first man's body, shutting down his chakra. The man stumbled back holding the spot Neji had hit. Everything stopped momentarily while they all watched the man grasping at his chest trying to regain his power.

Neji took the opportunity to hit the next behind him on the arm. He yelped in pain. Neji broke free and leapt over tables away from Kakashi and finally near the door. The ninja's scrambled after him and as he got outside he stopped as the group surrounded him. They grew timid as he began to laugh somewhat darkly.

"You've entered my web. Let me show you the true power of Hyuuga." He began to spin just as he finished his words. The chakra slipped out of his fingers like ribbons, his body spun faster and faster creating a vortex of wind and speed. The blast ripped through the courtyard of the complex throwing ninjas this way and that, many hit the walls of the buildings.

What few remained standing backed up as Neji looked at their stunned faces. He panted slowly with the pain in his side, the kunai still embedded there. The large crater he created encircled him. He was doubled over slightly, his hand held his side trying to stifle the blood flow under his leather coat. He gritted his teeth, not with the pain of the kunai, but with the knowledge that he had left his friend inside to die. He felt almost dizzy with the blood loss he was experiencing and although he wanted to go back and try to get Kakashi, he knew he had to get back to Konoha with the news.

He darted away quickly hoping that he could reach the border before he passed out.

* * *

Sakura and Shikamaru walked slowly back through the forest, there was no hurry and they spoke quietly and briefly on what guns and military style weapons meant in an attack. It would be a first for a planning team and would make the process slower.

As they reached the edge of the Hidden village, Sakura turned to Shikamaru with a puzzled expression.

"Shik, if you were Neji, would you tell your lover you were leaving and why? Or would you let her wait six months, wondering how someone she loved could betray her own village?" she raised her pink eyebrows.

"Well. As a Konoha Jounin, it would be my duty not to tell. It would probably tear me up not to, but to ensure the success of the mission I wouldn't pass on information. I would think of the other people involved too, not just myself. Besides, if she were my lover, I would hope that she'd know me well enough to believe in me." His face made a bit of a smirk.

"Thanks, Shik." She turned for her home, and decided to forgo her self-loathing ritual of lying in her bed in the darkness staring at the ceiling. Tonight a hot bath and a glass of wine would suit her better. She knew in her heart she was glad she saw him and got to touch him once, it was just so damn hard to admit it. The inner conflict would continue.

* * *

Muffled voices sounded around the room as Kakashi's senses began coming back to him. He vaguely remembered the prick in his neck and watching the struggling Neji race for the door. In his mind, he hoped desperately that Neji had escaped, it was all he could concentrate on. He felt some pain in his legs as the voices became louder.

As the lids of his eyes began to open up onto a bright light, he could begin to feel the pain in his legs grow stronger. The coolness on his body told him that his mask and shirt had been discarded at some point as well as his eye patch. He could feel he was still wearing light pants of some sort but his shoes were gone.

"Kakashi, so nice of you to join us?" Kanrei's voice resonated in his ears as he tried to see where it was coming from. The desire to shield his eyes from the light was thwarted as he realized his arms were locked in restraints, as were his feet. He pulled at them hearing the thud of metal against the wood table underneath him.

_I'm in the lower level_. 

"Don't bother, you won't be getting up any time soon." Kanrei laughed coldly.

"What are you doing with me?" Kakashi asked through gritted teeth, a new pain in his leg seared hotly. It was slowly dawning on him that he was being stuck with something, probably senbon.

"Ah, Kakashi, from the first moment I saw you I knew you had something I wanted, very badly." Kanrei leaned over Kakashi and blocked out the light so he could see his face. Kanrei's smirk was dark. "I always get what I want." He added.

_My eye. He wants the Sharingan. Shit, I should have seen that coming._

"I can see the understanding on your face, Kakashi, yes, I want your eye. I would kill you and take it out right now but I would like you to tell me about it first, and what it can do. I have heard rumors of the Sharingan but do not know everything about it. I'll let you live long enough to tell me about it. The more you talk, the longer you'll live."

"Why would I do that?" Kakashi laughed a little, "Kill me now, I won't tell you anything." He breathed in sharply as another fresh pain seared through his thigh and he felt the warmth of his own blood trickle down his skin. His breath was heavy as he fought the dizziness that told him he would pass out soon from the agony in his legs. Flecks of light danced in front of his eyes and he closed them to regain his bearings.

"Well, I did figure that you would not cooperate. I actually have a better idea than torture, although we will do that too." He smiled evilly, "I am going to send some ninjas to find your Sakura and bring her back here. I'm going to have my way with her right here in front of you until you beg me to stop." He began to laugh. "I bet she tastes so sweet, I bet her tears taste like cherries."

Kakashi began to laugh, it hurt so much but he let it flood out of him.

"Are you finding her situation funny? I have already sent four ninja's to Konoha to find her." Kanrei lowered his gray eyes in dismay as Kakashi continued to laugh.

"You're a fool Kanrei, you'll never get to her. She's a strong Jounin, I trained her myself, and she marries the heir to the Uchiha bloodline. If he doesn't kill them, she will." Kakashi laughed again, how stupid it felt to actually be relieved that she was marrying Sasuke. He knew Sasuke would never let anything happen to her, she would be safe.

Kanrei gritted his teeth and became lost for words. Kakashi's confidence that she was safe seemed to unravel his faith in his plan. He motioned for the other person in the room to continue what they were doing as he walked out quickly.

Kakashi continued laughing as he heard the hurried footsteps echo up the stone staircase. The other figure that was there loomed over him now, holding a fist full of senbon. He was an older man, maybe about fifty. He was balding and wore thick glasses, the round lenses reflected the light and Kakashi could not see his eyes. The white coat he wore looked surgical and ominous.

"I will be taking notes anytime you are ready to talk. I just want you to know that I have been given three days to break you before we take your eye. Ready to begin?" the balding man was actually smiling and Kakashi became unnerved for the first time looking at his face. He seemed like he was going to enjoy it.

As the next senbon plunged into his arm at the joint he growled through the intense pain. He swore inwardly he wouldn't make it easy for Kanrei and felt the small consolation that he believed his Sakura was safe.

* * *

Sakura stirred in her bed from a deep sleep, her head ached slightly and she looked at the clock glowing red numbers at her. 4:17 AM.

_Was that a noise that woke me?_

She stood up and headed towards the door of her bedroom, deciding to grab some aspirin when she heard the thudding knock at the door of her small apartment.

_Who the hell...?_

She turned back to pull on her robe over the small white spaghetti strap t-shirt and panties that she wore and headed quickly to the door. She flung it open ready to give whoever it was a heap of shit for disturbing her, but the face outside made her stop.

"What is it Genma?" she said desperately as she watched his worried face. His mouth opened slightly but nothing came out and the moment drew out dramatically as she waited with bated breath.

"Sakura, get dressed and come with me, there's been a development."

She quickly slipped on some loose jogging pants and a t-shirt, omitting a bra for time. She locked the door clumsily as her fingers were not cooperating with the fear she suddenly felt. She darted out and ran headlong alongside Genma until they reached the med building.

They walked into a secluded room in a dark ward and the door was shut behind them. Tsunade, Sasuke and Shikamaru were already there. She looked at the bed to see the pale form of Hyuuga Neji lying there, a nurse working on bandaging a wound at his side. He was breathing heavy but was conscious, his fingers held his shirt away from his side so the nurse could work.

"Everyone is here." Tsunade said finally. "Go ahead Neji."

Neji took a deep breath and began to tell the story.

"...when we returned to the complex, they seemed to have a plan to catch us. Kakashi was stuck in the neck with some sort of drug to paralyze him...." Neji continued to go through everything with all the stunned faces watching him, "...I managed to make my way back to the edge of Konoha but passed out from the blood loss. A group of ANBU from Konoha picked me up in the forest and brought me back."

Everyone stood silently for a moment taking in everything that was said.

"Shit, we were so close. Do you think Kakashi is dead?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have no idea." Neji replied. Sakura could see the anguish and guilt in his face. It must have been hard to leave him there. She felt sick thinking about it. Suddenly it was like all the hate she had for Kakashi was gone in an instant, replaced with fear.

"We'll begin planning the retrieval operation." Sakura said calmly trying not to betray her inner thoughts, "We could go as early as first light."

"No, we can't do that. It would jeopardize the rest of the planning you have done for this mission. This is the worst situation we face, but we can't go get him. We have to proceed as planned, that means the assault will go forward in a week. We'll just have to pray that he is still alive by then." Shikamaru said plainly.

"Neji, do you think they know you were spies from our village?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I think they want something else from Kakashi." Neji said as he lowered his head.

Tsunade understood.

"Sharingan" Sasuke whispered.

Shikamaru turned to Sakura, "I need you to get an ANBU team to guard Neji while he's here. We can't let out that he is back and innocent until we get the assault underway. If this were to get out, all would be lost. Kanrei must not suspect a thing."

He turned to Genma, "Can you get a couple of teams and search the forest for anyone following Neji or that looks suspicious."

Genma nodded and headed towards the door closely followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

They walked silently down the hallway and out the door. Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he saw the first morning light come over the trees. He yawned and looked back at Sakura who stood behind him.

"Sasuke...will you go get him?" she asked quietly. Her focus was on the ground.

He looked at her for a moment, understanding finally dawning on him of how much she truly cared for Kakashi and what she must have been through all these months. He knew she knew that it was futile to ask, but she did anyway. He realized that this is what made her the dark cherry blossom that stood before him now. He felt stupid that he had not put it together before. He turned and put his hands on her arms.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, but you know that we can't save him now. It was a risk with the mission and we have to think of the greater purpose. I think Kakashi would want it that way." He pulled her close holding her head against his chest with his strong arms. "Everything he went through would be for nothing."

As he released her she looked up at him, the coldness filled her eyes.

"I understand."

She walked away from him and her reaction stunned him again. He wondered if he truly knew her at all.

She remembered suddenly that it was her job to get an ANBU detachment to guard Neji. She drew chakra to her feet and darted away, but instead of going to the headquarters she turned down another street until she stood in front of a red door.

She banged loudly until it swung open.

"Sakura, what is the emergency?" A sleepy dark haired Konoichi stood in the open doorway with heavy lidded eyes.

"Tenten, I have an ANBU assignment for you, right away, get dressed and meet me at the med building in 15 minutes."

"What? What for? What is going on?" she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Sakura didn't bother to answer as she turned on her heel and flashed away to the ANBU headquarters. She managed to round up three more ANBU and headed back to the med building.

Tenten arrived just as Sakura did, closely followed by the other ANBU. She led them inside and stood outside Neji's room. She informed them that no one is to go in or out and no word is to be let out on who is in the room. ANBU were wonderful for following orders of a covert nature and minimal instructions were needed. The four people took posts beside and across from the door.

Sakura pointed to Tenten, "I need you to come with me." Not indicating that she was talking to someone she knew. Sakura opened the door and led Tenten inside.

Tenten stepped in slowly and finally looked upon the man she would be guarding.

"Neji?" she whispered. He was awake and heard her say his name. He turned his face towards her and Sakura could see the relief they both felt. Tenten dove towards him grabbing at his shirt as she moved onto the bed beside him.

"You're really here? I...I can't tell you....what it's been like...without you." she kissed him and hugged him and she could see his eyes close trying to stifle the tears threatening him. His arms wrapped tightly around her.

Sakura smiled as she slipped out of the door, she felt so much emotion watching them together. It was so beautiful. She wondered if somewhere deep in her heart she had longed for a reunion with Kakashi like that.

She made her way back to ANBU headquarters feeling lower than she had ever felt. She wondered if he was alive, and what they were doing to him. She thought about them taking his eye out and it made her angry, so angry she almost felt a blood lust.

She went into the dark planning room and flicked on the lights. She looked over the stats and the backgrounds. She looked over the plans of the complex and the location. She grabbed Kanrei's full file from the filing cabinet in the corner and went through it. It had some headings with details under them.

_Exceptional Strength._

_Formally trained Ninja previously in service of Cloud_

_Average Intelligence_

_Charismatic_

_Strong Sexual Tendencies_.

She read through this page.

_Seems to accumulate women, but does not retain any kind of relationship with them. He chooses a main companion and the others are discarded to the ninjas in his service. Seems to like beautiful or unique women. No preference to personality type. No preference to body type or hair color._

Sakura thought about this, he really didn't care who his women were, they just needed to be beautiful.

The plan slowly formed in her mind. This was her best quality now, her ability to put together a subterfuge with all the facts and minimal effort. She had one week. She knew that the assault would happen in seven days, she had planned it herself, so it gave her some time to get there and get back.

She took a last look at the boards and files, arming herself with information. She had practically memorized everything in them but needed one last look to ensure there was nothing that she missed.

She moved swiftly as she got out the door but it was not her own apartment she went to first, it was another's.

* * *

Oh my poor Kakashi, ::kisses his booboos::

Thanks for reading. Thanks again for all the great reviews. You guys just keep me going on this. I hope to update again within the next week.


	13. Charm

Chapter13: Charm

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I can't tell you how much they mean to me and how much they are appreciated. I love your comments and sometimes they even influence things in future chapters. Thanks so much.

* * *

Sakura ran headlong through Konoha and stopped in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She ran up the back stairwell behind the two story building and banged on the door of Ino's apartment.

"What is it? God, it's only 6:30 in the morning!" Ino shouted as she opened the door. "Sakura? What is it?" her face immediately changed from anger to concern upon seeing her friends face.

"Ino. I need your help. This is not a small request, so I understand if you say no."

"What the hell? What's going on?" Ino reached through the doorway and grabbed Sakura's shoulders. She moved her face level with Sakura's and looked in her eyes.

"I don't have time to explain right now. Can you come over to my apartment right away and bring some clothes to stay over...for a while." Sakura was actually out of breath and her heart was racing with the excitement and fear she felt of what she had steeled herself to do.

"Alright, but only for you." she said. "I'll be there in half an hour? Ok?"

"Ino...Thank-you so much." Sakura felt relief and darted away back to her small apartment a few blocks away.

She swept inside in a flagrant hurry, rushing to the shower to clean up and towel off in a matter of minutes. She took a few minutes to take the black nail polish off her fingernails and the smell of the polish remover flooded the room. Hurriedly, she slipped on her ANBU uniform and began to fill a large black bag with things she needed and possibly what Kakashi would need if she found him. She mentally checked them off as she threw them inside.

_Weapons, clothes, toiletries, a washcloth, two toothbrushes, a long cloak, an old dress, old shoes, and a container for water_.

She looked around her apartment for other things she thought she might need. She opened the small safe she had tucked under a sink and took out a large sum of money, slipping it in the top of her long glove. She also found a small mirror, medicine, antibiotic ointment, bandages and a sterilized suture kit. Her eyes scanned the room again for something in particular, the black Jounin shirt of Kakashi's. She still wore it from time to time when she secretly wanted to be near him, although it was usually just tossed in the closet now. She jumbled it in the bag along with the rest.

A moment went by and she breathed slightly collecting her thoughts.

She ran over and sat quickly at a small desk at the back of the room and hurriedly scribbled out three letters, put them in envelopes and put names on them also. She returned to the kitchen and tossed them on the table. She went back to resume her packing.

She grabbed her Konoha headband, tossed it in the bag and finished cramming in everything else. She zipped up the black bag and hoisted it to the door, setting it down carefully. The rush of getting ready had banished the butterflies momentarily but now that she had a moment to breathe they came back with a vengeance.

The loud knock at the door made her jump slightly as her ear was right beside it and her mind was occupied. She checked the peep-hole and saw that it was Ino. Flinging the door open, she bade Ino to come in as she ran back and hurriedly checked one last time around the apartment.

She stopped her searching after realizing Ino hadn't entered and turned to see the blonde's mouth agape, still standing in the doorway. Her wet blonde hair fell over the shoulders of her light blue jogging suit leaving a mark, a large dark bag was slung over her back.

"You're...you're ANBU! When?" Ino was truly in shock. She had no idea that Sakura was ANBU and the sleek uniform and dark tattoo had taken her aback.

"Almost six months now. Please sit, I've got a lot to tell you in a little time and I need your help or this won't work." She motioned towards the kitchen table with her gloved hand; light glinted off the metal guard on the back.

Ino just nodded and sat at the kitchen table still holding that stunned look. Sakura put on the kettle for tea and sat down across from the astonished blonde. She sighed deeply before she began.

"Alright, what I'm going to tell you can get me in a load of trouble." She took a deep breath, "Kakashi and Neji did not attack a Hyuuga, they have been on a mission in the Cloud Country for the last six months investigating a rogue group of ninjas. I'm not going to go into a lot of detail but...Neji returned last night, injured. He managed to escape from this place they were at but they drugged Kakashi and we think their leader wants to take his eye. I don't know if he's alive, but I have to go... and get him."

"Wait, wait, wait. Kakashi is on a mission...and you are going to rescue him? Is this an ANBU sanctioned mission?" Ino asked as she raised her eyebrows.

Sakura shook her head a little.

"Who knows you are doing this?" Ino continued to question her while crossing her arms.

"Just you."

"Who is going with you?" Ino continued, beginning to lean forward.

Sakura just looked at her, she didn't need to answer that question, Ino could tell by her face she was going alone.

"Damn it Sakura, what if you get killed?" Ino pleaded. "Do you think Kakashi would want you to risk yourself to save him? I'm sure he wouldn't approve. He may already be dead."

"I don't really care what Kakashi would want me to do or whether he approves or not. It's not up to him; it's up to me. If he's dead or not...I'm going to bring him back." Sakura slipped into her dark calmness and Ino knew she couldn't be dissuaded.

"What do I have to do?" Ino asked resignedly as she got up to turn off the whistling kettle.

"Maintain that I am sick, here. Don't let anyone know that I am away or what I am doing. People will come to see me, Shikamaru, Genma, Sasuke, maybe even Tsunade. I'm part of the planning team for an assault coming in a week and they will want me to help, just tell them I'm too sick to come. Don't let anyone in. Can you do that?" Sakura nodded encouragingly at her as she stood up.

Even if Sakura wouldn't admit it even to herself, Ino knew she was in love and that she would stop at nothing to help him. How could she fight that?

"Like I said, just for you." Ino walked over from the counter and hugged her friend as she walked her to the door. "Please be careful, be damn careful."

"If I can...Ino...if I don't return by friday morning, please give those letters to the people they belong to. Ok?"

Ino nodded.

Sakura picked up her bag and raced out and through town towards the forest.

Ino looked back at the table and picked up the letters, the first was to her mother, the second to Tsunade and the third was for Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

"Ah, Kakashi, you've reawakened." The bald man leaned over him. 

Kakashi's eyes opened part way. His body ached and his head pounded. The pain was almost unbearable, almost. No matter what, he would not break; he would not give them the satisfaction. He moved his gaze to look at the bald man, though his eyelids threatened to close again.

The man sat at the edge of the table near Kakashi's head, he had his chin on his hand and he was scratching his temple with a sliver senbon.

"You've withstood a lot. You are definitely much more of a challenge than I originally thought. Your eye is remarkable though, so I guess it is worth it. You know, I must say it would be so much easier for you just to talk, he's going to figure it out anyway when he gets it. No one would blame you, you know. There's no way out now." The bald man spoke as if talking to a friend at a coffee shop.

Kakashi tried to draw chakra to his sharingan hoping that he could at least stop this man but it was impossible. Whatever the drug was they gave him, it impeded his chakra flow and his body still did not respond totally to commands. He found it hard to even wiggle his fingers.

"Time...time is it?" Kakashi stuttered slightly in a dry tired voice.

"Hmm, just about 3:30 on Saturday afternoon. Seems like longer doesn't it. Well it'll all be over by Monday." He said as he stood up.

Kakashi could vaguely hear him rummaging around another table and the clink of metal made him cringe. He had begun to hate the horrible sound of that noise and the conditioned response of his body tightening for what came next.

* * *

Sakura finally made her way through the Cloud Country trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She still wore the ANBU uniform but had draped a long dark hooded cloak over her to hide the obvious outfit. The ANBU mask was tucked away in her bag but she kept her hair covered with the hood of the uniform.

It was about 6:00 and she neared the Inn that had housed Kakashi and Neji when they first arrived there. It was dingy place and the town seemed dirty and cold. There were bits of snow-covered ground beginning to appear around her route and she could see her breath with every step she took.

She stood in front of the dark doorway of the Inn. The door squeaked loudly as her gloved hand pushed it open to see a grimy hotel desk and a large greasy man leaning back in a chair napping behind it.

She stepped forward and pulled off her cloak. Her white katana stood out most and when she banged her hand on the clerk's counter and he awoke with a start, it was the first thing he looked at, followed by her intense eyes.

"Wha...what do you want?" he spluttered.

"I need a room, for one week. I'll pay you the total in advance." She tossed a large sum of money on the counter and saw his greedy eyes forget their fear as he reached for it, fingers splayed. As he slid the money towards himself she stabbed into the counter between his fingers with a kunai, trapping the money in place.

"Don't be hasty." She said coolly. "I'll pay you the full amount now and if my room is in tact and no one goes in it, I will pay you triple upon my departure."

He nodded quickly.

"I'll know if anyone goes in there or if anything is touched. If I find my things disturbed, and it doesn't matter by whom, I'll kill _you_. Do you understand?" her voice was dark and calm and she could see the fear again in his eyes.

His trembling hand moved away from the money and the sharp kunai standing straight up in the crumpled pile of cash.

She easily pulled the kunai out and pointed it at him. "If you tell anyone I am here, I'll kill you."

He nodded again as his trembling fingers handed her a key to the second floor. He wrung his hands nervously but it seemed to Sakura that it was a request that had been made here before by his quick agreement. She supposed there were a lot of people trying to get lost in this village.

"Send extra blankets, pillows, and towels up immediately and then no one is to go near the room after that." She turned and stepped up the creaking stairs to find her room. 2B. It was small and just had a double sized futon on the floor but it looked clean enough. There was a small bathroom with a toilet and large cast iron bathtub but no sink or shower. A porcelain basin and jug sat on a small scratched dresser in the room, for washing. The floors were rough and dark and the small metal kitchen table with one chair sat in a dingy corner. The window was small and let in almost no light, there was no curtain.

A timid knock signaled the extra blankets and things and when she opened the door Sakura was surprised to find a small old woman. The woman handed her the pile and Sakura thanked her kindly for them.

She stacked them on the futon and with a long deep breath, began to get ready to initiate her plan.

She changed her clothes to the frumpy long sleeved old dress and worn shoes, she pulled the dark cloak on overtop of it and buttoned it at the neck. The frosty air made her regret omitting a sweater but it would have to do. She couldn't take any weapons and felt the regret for that also, but she knew it would be too much of a risk.

She zipped up the black bag and affixed a spell scroll to the top. If anyone did try to open it, they would be in for a rude awakening.

She took the room key and planned to hide it near the village before heading to the complex. It was time.

* * *

"I know you're in there, open up Ino." Sasuke's voice was at the door of Sakura's apartment.

Ino opened the door slightly just peeking out through the crack. "Yes Sasuke, you don't have to yell, you know."

"Sakura missed briefing today and some work she is doing. What is going on? I'm supposed to check on her."

"Keep your voice down. She's really sick; I think it might be the flu or something. I'm going to stay with her for a while."

"She seemed fine this morning, let me come in and see her."

"Forget it. She is sick! God Sasuke, what a pain in the ass you can be." Ino gave him a piercing look.

"Well, what about you, do you have to stay here? Can we meet later?" The small smile played on his lips as his voice got quieter.

_Oh you ass, tempting me now, damn you... god you look so hot, I'd just like to...._

"Sorry Sasuke, not tonight." She shut the door with a snap not giving him a chance to respond. She put her back to it and tried to calm her pounding heart. _You owe me Sakura_, she thought wildly... _be careful and come home safe._

* * *

It was probably about 7:00, Sakura reasoned and as she moved closer to the complex she could see the torches and lights coming on around it. She crouched and waited patiently for someone to come out or pass by. It didn't take long before she saw a large man, exceptionally large, just wearing a white t-shirt heading from outside the complex towards the gate.

_Here we go._

She walked out from the misty somewhat treed area she crouched in and stood near enough for the large man to see her.

"Who the hell are you!" he yelled and she could see his large form start to run towards her. The fact that a man as large as that could run as fast as he did amazed her. She darted towards the complex and screamed, loudly.

She continued to scream, "help me" as she ran inside the gate opening in the stone wall. A number of men walked towards her as she stopped. She looked around wildly letting her pink hair fly out from under the cloak hood.

"Oh god, someone help me, he's chasing me." She yelled to some men. They smirked when they saw their large comrade come in the gate huffing and puffing.

"Please, can someone...." She stopped and turned realizing the large man had strode up behind her. She reasoned that this was Jaianto from the files and mentally noted he wasn't a ninja. He placed two very large hands at the neck of her cloak and hoisted her up off the ground. Angrily, he pulled her face close to his as she turned her head away, sickened by his foul breath. Her feet kicked out slightly and she breathed heavy, her eyes open wide.

"Let me go!" she yelled loudly and finally screamed.

The large man began laughing as the rest of the men around joined in.

"You picked the wrong place to run into." He smirked, "But you're so sweet looking, we'll be glad to make you feel at home."

"No...No!" she yelled. Outwardly she was in terror but inwardly the large creature disgusted her. She knew it would be a quick Gen-jutsu to fix him but if she displayed any ninja know-how it would all be for nothing.

She kicked his stomach hard as he tightened the collar of her cloak, slightly cutting off her oxygen. She realized he might make her pass out and then her tattoo would be revealed. Desperately, she decided she had to get out of his clutches so she brought her tiny knee up to smash into his chin painfully.

The connection made a loud crack that resonated through the complex courtyard as he dropped her. She landed on the ground sideways, her hands felt the cold of the snow beneath them. He staggered back slightly and spat some blood out of his broken mouth. It spattered on her dress and cloak and she scurried back a little holding her neck and hurriedly breathing in the welcome air.

"Bitch, I'll kill you for that." He lunged forward but was suddenly thrown almost twenty feet where he hit the wall. Sakura's eyes darted up to see whom her rescuer was.

She was surprised at the speed and stealth with which he approached them and the strength with which he dealt with the giant man.

The cool gray eyes that now surveyed her, traced from her feet to her hair and rested there. His charcoal gray hair was tied in the back, much like Neji's often was and he wore a long cloak also. He moved near her and crouched down, giving her a surveying look.

_Kanrei _

She raised her hand protectively near her face, although she wasn't really scared of him.

"It's alright, you're safe now." He said comfortingly. He studied her hair then let his gaze fall back to her brilliant green eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked softly.

"M...Mikomi." She said quietly, her mind began analyzing everything including him.

_Hmm, attractive but not stunningly. What is the appeal for the women? Ten guards at night, ninja's in quarters, large crater Neji made..._

Kanrei stood up and offered her his hand, which she took and stood up with his help. He turned and she could see two women there and also about ten men towards the complex. The amount of screaming she had done had brought out some of the ninja's and she was so grateful that Kanrei had heard her. One look and she knew he would keep her there.

He walked her back towards the complex and stopped in front of the two women. One looked angry and the other, the blonde, looked fearful.

Kanrei turned to Sakura again, and then back to the women.

"Put Mikomi in pink...no, make it black." He said, then turned to Sakura, "These women will take you inside and take care of you. I'll come talk to you soon. My name is Kanrei." He bowed slightly.

Sakura bowed back.

_If you've hurt him, I'll kill you..._

* * *

Kakashi breathed heavily, his heart pounded and he began to gasp slightly from the inability to take in air through the pain, he choked on it. He pulled feebly against the restraints and closed his eyes at the futility of his situation.

His body was riddled with pain, his arms felt as though they had been smashed and his stomach hurt violently. He finally turned his head to the side and vomited. It was almost too much and each time the painful sessions started, they would continue until he was at the point where he felt he would die. But then it would stop and he would rest only to wake to more of the same agony.

_It's only the first day. _

The darkness played on his eyes again now, and he concentrated on her, he could almost see her. He was losing his sense of time and reason and it helped to think of her.

"_Sakura, I'm done playing this game."  
  
"Are you tired of it? Then just show me your face."  
  
"Sakura, why did you do this now, you knew what I was doing?" _

_"because you...because..."_  
  
"_Well?"_

_"Because she isn't good enough for you."  
  
"Well, who is? You seem to think it is your decision. Who is, Sakura?"  
  
"No one." _

"Kakashi, you're slipping away from me" the bald man stood over him.

"Sakura...." He whispered, his eyes closed as the flecks of light pushed his mind into dark oblivion again.

* * *

Sakura sat on a large soft bed. It was a four-poster and stood in the exact center of a very large ornate room. It was filled with lavish furniture but not gaudy or tacky, it was very tasteful and somewhere in the spin of her mind, she thought it was nice. The bedspread was a luxurious red and so soft to the touch. The walls were a soft grayish color and the pictures that hung there were delicate artwork, nothing overdone.

The two women ran her a bath in a large tub in a bathroom beside the bedroom. They brought her a black robe to wear and nothing else.

She wondered whose room it was and ran her fingers down the gossamer curtain that surrounded the bed. It was a romantic looking room and she figured it was perhaps, Kanrei's own bedroom but it didn't really look lived in.

"Take a bath and then we'll bring you some food." The blonde said quietly.

The other didn't speak to her and Sakura surmised that this must be woman number one right now. She was probably feeling the pinch of a new woman catching Kanrei's eye.

_Don't worry, I'll pay him back for everything_ _he's ever done_, she thought coolly.

Sakura slipped into the bath and got cleaned up quickly. Carefully, she checked to make sure that her tattoo was well hidden with chakra but omitted the one on her back. Even if he did have the chance to see it, it wouldn't betray her character. With the swiftness of only a ninja, she was out and dry in a matter of minutes. She pulled on the black robe and thankfully it was not as short as the other women's. It came to just above her knees and she was able to wrap the long soft belt around it twice and tie it in the front tightly.

She moved back into the bedroom area and could see someone sitting on the bed, the sheer curtain pushed to the side.

"I hope that Jaianto didn't hurt you. They are really mindless thugs but they'll be loyal for the right price." Kanrei stood up and watched her pull absently on the robe, trying to make it tighter around her. He laughed a little. "I'm ready to hear your story now. I'll be honest, I don't really trust people, so you must prove yourself to me if you want to stay."

"What?...Oh." Sakura feigned innocence. "I ...I ran away from my...my husband." She began. She had the story ready; she knew he would ask. "My father, he made a deal for some land with a farmer and the payment was me. I was to marry his son. Today was my wedding day. I got married this morning and was here by dinnertime." She looked as fearful as she could.

"Why would you run away from a husband?"

She gritted her teeth slightly; he wasn't buying it, she could tell by his voice. She took a deep breath and flipped her hair a little.

"Look at me." She said quietly as she turned away slightly, "I have no intention of becoming a fat old farm woman, spitting out babies and working in fields until my hands bleed. I was not meant for that." She looked at him with intensity and could vaguely see a smile play on his lips.

_Hmm, likes the strong type maybe._

Kanrei stood up and walked over to stand directly in front of her. He placed his hands on her arms lightly and ran his fingers over the silky material of her robe.

"And what were you meant for?" he asked touching her hair.

"Better things" she whispered and smiled slightly.

"I can offer you that, if you want to stay with me. We can give each other...better things...that is...if you want to remain here."

She nodded a little trying not to seem too eager. His little welcome sounded like an ultimatum and she wondered how many other women had wandered near here, innocently, only to be caught in his grip like this.

_Bastard._

He bent down and watched her face for hesitation. She tried to look strong but the idea of him kissing her, disgusted her. She forced herself not to grimace.

_My body is a tool_, she told herself 

He finally touched his lips to hers and she closed her eyes and allowed it but in that moment something happened. He moved his tongue over her lips and it was like something hot spread throughout her. Her whole body responded and she suddenly wanted to keep kissing him. His taste, his scent; so sweet and passionate.

He finally broke the kiss and looked at her. Her chest heaved slightly in passion and the tell tale signs of her peaked breasts made him smile widely. He bent to kiss her again but she trembled slightly.

"Are you afraid of me? You didn't like that?" he asked a little puzzled.

"I'm nervous....I don't know you and I'm....I'm just..." she was trying to be more demure now, even though his kiss was something extreme, she had to keep her senses about her and if she could avoid sex with him, it would be better than giving in.

"Ah yes, today was your wedding day wasn't it?" He smiled and lifted her finger to his mouth. He put it in and sucked on it gently. He then put it to her mouth and she took it in.

He smiled as her eyes closed slightly feeling the intense desire again. _It was his body, he could give off something like an aphrodisiac through his saliva or skin or something. No wonder all the women want him._

_Hmm_, he thought to himself. _She's worth waiting for._

"Why don't you rest tonight, you're safe here. No one will disturb you." he touched her cheek.

"Whose room is this?" she asked timidly wondering if it was his.

"This is your room, Mikomi. You may stay here for a while if you like. My room is through that door." He pointed to a wood door behind the bed. "This is your own room, no one will enter it unless I say so. The common area is out that door," he pointed to the door at the foot of the bed. "You would be better to stay in here."

Sakura nodded. He bent down and kissed her again and she felt that shuddering desire to grab him and give in but she fought it. If there was one thing she was good at it was fighting feelings.

He could see her battling his 'charm' as he called it, and wondered vaguely why, most women just gave in. He decided that he wasn't convinced about her story but he could wait. Besides, he would test her anyway. There was plenty of time and if she was lying, he would take her, before disposing of her.

"Thank-you Kanrei-san." She bowed low as he walked out, his long gray flowing robe behind him. He went out to the common area instead of his room.

Sakura lay back and her heart pounded in her chest.

_I'm here Kakashi, don't give up. If you're alive, I'll find you. _

She lay down in the large bed and covered up. She was intensely tired from the long journey and the excitement. She would have to recalculate a little, what with Kanrei's unusual ability. It seemed as though it would be harder to find a way around sleeping with him. But if it came to it she would do it, if she could save Kakashi, she would do anything.

* * *

Genma stood looming over a figure tied to a chair in a dark room at the back of ANBU headquarters. The figure was battered and tired and looking like it was time to give up. A gen-jutsu already screwing with his mind.

"Your friends are in separate rooms, and we have decided that we are only going to let one of you live. First one to talk wins. Is it really worth your life to keep quiet?"

The Ninja from the Village of Death looked at Genma and it was obvious that he was measuring what his life really was worth. He couldn't calculate if Genma was serious or not and suddenly felt loyalty was out the window.

_Kanrei doesn't pay me enough._

"Ok, what do you want to know." He said resignedly.

"Why are you here?"

"We were sent to get a woman. Her name is Sakura, she's a Jounin of Leaf."

Genma's eyes went wide.

"What the hell do you want with her?"

"She's a tool for persuasion. The silver haired ninja, she was supposed to be a way to convince him for information." He hung his head, he knew that if Leaf didn't kill him, Kanrei would.

"Kakashi's alive?"

"Ai, for now. Kanrei is going to cut out his eye for himself, he thinks he can have it transplanted into him."

"Fuck" Genma felt a great deal of anger and grief for his friend and what he must be suffering through right now.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes opened and for a change, he didn't wake to searing pain. It was a dull blanket of aches and throbs through his body but it was tolerable. He could hear men talking nearby. He couldn't make out what they were saying. He could tell one was his bald aggressor and the other must be Kanrei. Not many men came down to the lower level.

He could hear footsteps coming closer and the bald man stood over him.

"Ah, just in time Kakashi." he smiled.

Kakashi groaned. "T..t..."

"Time?" the bald man asked, "It's midnight."

"W..wa..t..t" Kakashi found his mouth was not responding.

"Water? Sorry Kakashi." the bald man replied, "but I'll try for you in the morning."

Almost immediately the pain began and Kakashi could not hold back this time. He let out a loud cracked yell in an attempt to release some of the intensity. He gritted his teeth as it waned slightly. His breathing became rapid and as it fired hot again throughout him he yelled again.

The bald man looked up at Kanrei who stood near the stairs, a large smile crept across his face.

* * *

Sakura awoke with a start. She could hear something. A man....yelling....in pain.

"Oh god" she said out loud.

She leapt from the bed checking the clock. Midnight.

She could hear it over and over. She ran to the door and turned the knob, she peeked out and could see many men in the common area. They had all gone silent listening to the anguished shouts from somewhere. It echoed eerily through the building.

She shut the door and thought that any moment her heart would leap out of her chest.

"Oh no, oh god....please...please..." she whispered. She slid down the closed door and leaned against it listening to the agony ring through the building.

_Kakashi..._

* * *

Well that one was pretty long but there were a few things I wanted to touch on, I guess they will all be long now.

Oh, my poor Kakashi, what have I done to you....AGAIN.

I seem to always fill him full of holes, don't I? It must be my sadistic side, and it's always Kakashi. What is that about?

Well he is a tough kick ass genius ninja so I guess he can take it. I'll make it up to him in my next story....well actually....maybe not. Might have to kill him. Oops, did I say that out loud. Thanks for reading, please review! I think this story may be over in about 6 more, maybe.

Love Leafy.


	14. Last Gift

Chapter 14: Last Gift

For Wicked Innuendo - Enjoy your coffee

* * *

Sakura awoke to find her stiff body still against the common room door of her elegant bedroom at the complex. She had spent the long night shaking with anger and fear for Kakashi as she listened to his anguished yells echoing through the darkened rooms. She knew it was him, even though it was difficult to tell, she knew. As the night wore on it had finally ended but in her empathy she couldn't move, her body lay limp against the door and she revisited the abyss of despair and powerlessness.

_I'm so useless..._

It ran through her mind as each yell pierced her heart painfully. Her pulse raced and she could feel the hot burn of hate within her. If she ran out she knew it would all be over, she would be found out and if he made it through the night there would be no chance for either of them. Wasn't that why she was here?

_Hang on Kakashi ...just a little longer..._

There was no window in the room and as she finally picked her form off the cold hard floor she could see the clock indicating 10:14 AM. She slunk to the bed; her feet dragging with each step, and lay down gripping the plush blankets and sheets in a twisted clump between her fingers. Teeth clenched, she dug into the bed straining her body and fighting the tears she refused to cry.

As she lay there she distinctly heard the common room door open up and someone enter. She looked up quickly to see it was the blonde woman from the day before and then lay back down. The blonde was wearing a green robe and her feet were bare. Ever so carefully she moved to beside the bed and touched Sakura's shoulder with her long slender fingers.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked timidly looking at the state Sakura was in. It was obvious something was wrong.

"Are you frightened? You must have heard that last night. Don't worry, he won't hurt you like that...but..."

Sakura sat up slowly and looked at the blonde wondering how much she knew.

"Mikomi," her voice became low and her eyes watched Kanrei's bedroom door, "you should get out of here while you can. Run back to your husband or wherever you came from. Don't stay." Her face looked pained and nervous.

"Why?" Sakura asked almost distantly, she felt that familiar darkness playing on her and it fought against the demure Mikomi she was pretending to be.

"He's a monster. He seems wonderful now but he'll test you. He'll make you do things you'll hate yourself for. He'll make you ashamed of yourself. Run from this place...while you still can." Her head bowed and Sakura could see tears drop from her face.

"What kind of test?" Sakura continued.

"It will be the same test we all had. He will make you kill someone." Her voice shook now.

"Who will I have to kill?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Me." She said softly amid her tears.

_So that's it, the test. This is what he gets the women to do. Bastard_.

"Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you." Sakura said softly to the crying woman.

"You should leave. I don't want to live after what I've done. When it was my turn to be tested, I did it. I killed a woman I didn't know and now I deserve it too. The only thing I can do now is to warn you, and at least save one person from this hell." Her back hitched with her sobs and Sakura had a mixture of emotions about it. This woman killed another and now would become the victim. It seemed like karma but Sakura couldn't imagine what it would be like to be a regular woman stumbling in here with no way to defend yourself.

What kind of devil tempts women to be a killer in order to take another's place, in turn taking her place as the victim as well?

_Twisted fuck._

* * *

"Ino, open up!" Sasuke stood outside Sakura's door again but this time he had Tsunade with him.

Ino cracked the door again. "Sasuke, please keep it down, she's sleeping finally. Oh, Tsunade, what are you doing here?" Ino felt the adrenaline run through her as the situation got a bit harder.

"Ino, please let me take a look at Sakura, I'm sure if she is that sick I can help her." Tsunade looked at her matter-of-factly and her voice had a tone of skepticism.

"Sorry Tsunade, Sakura would never forgive me if I let someone see her like that. She's all pale and crusty. She vomited in her hair and really I just can't let you see her." Ino began to close the door.

Sasuke put his foot in it.

"Don't you dare!" Ino shouted at him. "I'm just doing what Sakura wants, she needs to be left alone."

Tsunade piped up, "Sasuke, don't."

Sasuke removed his foot.

"Ino, there were some men looking for Sakura yesterday. We just want to make sure she is all right. We are going to post a couple of guards here. I'm glad you're here. If there is any trouble the ANBU will be right outside."

Ino's eyes went wide and fear began to grip her. "What men? What's going on?" her tone was sincere and washed away any doubts Tsunade and Sasuke had.

"I can't get into it but we have dealt with the problem, we just want to take precautions now." Tsunade raised her eyebrows and Ino nodded.

"Yes Ma'am" Ino responded. "I'll tell her when she wakes up."

The two intruders outside nodded and left and Ino breathed a sigh of relief. She felt the conflict of whether to tell them or not that Sakura had left and to where. She loved Sakura and trusted in her so she decided to follow her wishes, against her better judgment. She watched out the window as two ANBU guards moved near the building.

_Who the hell is looking for her?_

* * *

After picking at the breakfast that had been brought in for her, Sakura left her bedroom and wandered out into the common area amid whistles and stares from the ninjas. She loathed the attention and felt sorry for the women and the way they were treated. There did not seem to be a redeeming quality among any of the men and she was not surprised due to the nature of which they came to reside here. Her dismissive look did not quiet them any as she passed through.

Kanrei emerged from the room at the back of the complex and Sakura figured this was the doorway to the back area that led to the lower level. Her mind began to plot how to get in there, get him, and leave. She prayed silently that he was still alive.

"Mikomi, you are awake? How did you sleep?" he approached her and grasped her arm in his strong fingers, pulling her a little closer to him. He looked somewhat tired but seemed pleased with himself.

"I...I didn't sleep. I was frightened of what I heard. I'm sorry but I think I want to leave." She said with some truth. She watched his face for his reaction.

Kanrei began to survey her face also. "I understand how it could have disturbed you but you won't hear it again and as you may recall, you did agree to stay last night. Don't worry, Mikomi, it will be better than you can imagine." He had no intention of letting her leave but willing women were so much more fun than the reluctant ones.

He pulled her almost forcefully to him and kissed her slowly and deeply, feeling her body and mouth respond feverishly. He broke off and released her, a large smile on his face.

"You won't have to hear that again, I'll make sure of it." He smirked a little as he pulled her into an embrace.

She nodded her head with some difficulty. His kiss was so infectious; in those few fleeting seconds she could feel her body agreeing to anything he wanted. He was a powerful drug and she knew she would have difficulty stopping his advances. She was turned facing the door to the back of the complex.

_Kakashi..._

It was taking all her willpower not to kill Kanrei, to grab at him and slip her chakra claws into his neck but it was the wrong time. She felt the desperate minutes slip by and felt the time was pressing on her. She didn't know if Kakashi lived through the night but what Kanrei just said seemed to indicate that he might still be alive. Kanrei's eye was still gray so at least they hadn't taken the sharingan yet. It was as good a sign as any.

"Mikomi, we'll have dinner tonight, in your room. Just us. I promise you will be more comfortable, let's say 7:00 tonight. Until then, I have business so, please go back to your room or you may help the women with the washing if you'd rather have company." He pointed to a door off of the common room that lead on to a washing area. Sakura reasoned that she'd rather pass the time quickly doing something and felt maybe she could get more information through discussion and the women would have the inside track.

* * *

Kakashi finally opened his eye. He couldn't open the sharingan anymore and every breath he took was pained and difficult. His strength was gone. His body felt battered and he knew he must be bruised and cut throughout. He couldn't lift his head to see but he felt it, even if they unlocked the restraints now, he couldn't get away.

"Kakashi...you've been through a lot. I can see you are ready for it to be over, hmm?" the bald man said quietly. "It's been difficult and I must admit you have earned my respect. I've never seen anyone handle themselves as well as you." He had a senbon needle perched behind his ear like a pencil.

Kakashi could vaguely see the man hold up a syringe with some clear liquid in it. He tapped it with his fingers releasing any air inside it. He pushed on the plunger and a squirt of shiny droplets sprayed out.

He turned his face to the weak and battered Jounin.

"t...t..." Kakashi tried to speak.

"Time? Your usual question; it's 2:30 on Sunday afternoon." He replied happily.

Kakashi continued to watch him with one eye and tried to breath as shallow as possible, the pain was too much.

"Kakashi, I'm going to tell you what I am doing, alright? This agent will affect some areas of your brain. It will prepare your eye for the operation tomorrow. We have to dull the sharingan so that it will not be rejected when transplanted as you probably remember from when you received it initially. For the next few hours you won't be able to see, hear, smell or taste anything. You will be able to feel touch but the hard part is over now. I spoke with Kanrei and it seems that he just wants to progress to the operation. It also seems you scared his new girlfriend last night and she desires to leave so he's decided to end our sessions. I guess you have her to thank. It isn't very common for Kanrei to bow to a woman but he says she is exquisite. Hmm, I'll have to have a look at her." The bald man continued to chat as if he and Kakashi were friends passing time.

He poked the needle in Kakashi's arm, just below his tattoo, and pushed the plunger. Kakashi could immediately feel something cold moving up his arm.

The bald leaned his elbows on the table next to Kakashi's head. He drew near to Kakashi's ear and then spoke quietly.

"Kakashi, I just wanted you to know...before it's over for you. They didn't find your Sakura and the men he sent, they never returned. Seems he's given up. You can probably thank his new girl for that too."

Kakashi closed his eye in relief. He felt she was safe but it was such a relief to hear it. He wasn't ready to die yet, he needed to see her again, to ask her to forgive him for leaving her the way he did. He wanted to wish her luck with her marriage and show that he understood and wasn't bitter. He wanted to hold her one last time feeling her fingers gripping at his waist tightly and slide his fingers into her soft hair. He didn't want to give up but he had come to acceptance. There was no way out now, only death.

His eyes began to grow dark and his hearing became more muffled and as the minutes passed slowly. In a matter of an hour everything went to silent blackness. All he could feel now was isolation and cold, waiting for the end alone.

* * *

Sakura spent a great deal of the day washing up with the other women. They cleaned clothes and linens, towels and dinnerware. They were silent most of the time and did not really look at each other. They feared each other, knowing that perhaps each in turn would be killed, maybe by the other. There were twelve women there, and Sakura wondered how many others had come and gone in horrible ways. These women knew, but it was something they would probably never speak of.

Sakura was ignored most. Some gave her fearful looks, some angry, some just pretended she wasn't there, which was just fine. She passed the day quietly washing the clothes of the nasty men of this god for saken place.

After the long cleaning session, she made her way back to her room through the throng of Ninjas in the common room again and sat down on her bed, pushing her pink hair away from her face with wrinkled fingers. It had been a long boring day and Kakashi's fate played on her. She struggled with the thought that he was close by, suffering cruelly and that she should not hesitate any longer but the analyst in her told her that it was not the right time.

It was about 6:45 now and she would be having dinner with her new admirer soon. She would be alone with him, it seemed that it might be her only opportunity to kill him. Even if she couldn't get to Kakashi now, she would kill Kanrei.

_It will be my last gift to you, Kakashi._

Lying back on the soft bed, she noticed a white box with a red ribbon sitting on the edge and leaning over slightly, she opened it. The card inside read: _Please wear this for dinner._

She pulled out a lacy set of lingerie, black. It was a nice set, something she probably would have picked herself.

Sakura removed her black robe and slipped on the delicate set. The top was a black lacy bra and had some sheer material at the bottom that ran down her stomach with an opening in the middle, like a little curtain. The panties were like little shorts and were entirely lace. They didn't hide too much, she thought, and she pulled at them in the back as they rode up her behind.

She slipped the black robe back on, not bothering to tie it up. She sat back on the bed and played with her plan in her mind a little, when she heard the knock at the door. It was two ninjas, no one in particular. She sized them up as they entered and figured them for just Chuunin level.

They looked her up and down as they brought in a table and two chairs. They pushed in a steaming cart of food and then stopped momentarily to look again at the pink haired woman.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at them. She stood up, her bare feet stood lightly on the shiny floor, and she opened her robe to give them a full view.

"What do you think?" she asked uncharacteristically.

One man laughed. "Mm, I can't wait for you." He smirked and they both walked out smiling and watching her the whole way.

The women were given to the men after Kanrei was done with them, she had almost forgotten. _Well it won't be this time_, she thought to herself. She smiled at the thought that it would be easy to kill them and that their skill, combined, was probably no match for an elite like herself.

She walked to the cart with the food and opened the lids. There was a whole suckling pig with an apple in it's mouth atop a shiny silver tray. Sakura vaguely thought that if she lived she would become a vegetarian. There were vegetables and other various things that looked much better than the pig. The chopsticks were silver and extravagant as were the gold plates.

A last tray had strawberries dipped in chocolate and sat next to a bottle of wine. Her favorite wine, the same Kakashi had bought her for her birthday a lifetime ago. She stared at it for a while, reminiscently, until she heard the common room door open again revealing the grand design.

Kanrei stepped in and Sakura looked him over as his eyes drew down to the lacy black set she wore. Kanrei wore a long dark cloak with dark sleeves, somewhat woolly, and flipped it off as he entered the room. The shirt he wore was silky, black and sleeveless and was adorned with the red Kanji of 'death' on the shoulder. His pants were of the same material. The shirt was cinched at the waist with a red belt and he wore traditional shoes that most ninjas wore.

Sakura tried to smile as convincingly as possible at him and she pulled her black robe around her a little, closing it in the front with her fingers. His face showed his displeasure with this and he moved in front of her, using his long fingers to open it to his hungry eyes. He moved his fingers up and slipped them into the shoulders of the robe, letting the garment slide softly down her arms and to the floor. The coolness of the room tickled her shoulders under the tiny straps of the lacy top. It was always cold in Cloud, she thought distantly.

"Are you hungry?" she asked calmly, trying to sound vehemently interested.

"Yes, I am, shall we?" he motioned to the table and Sakura leaned down to pick up the robe to wear while they ate.

"Leave it there." He commanded. "I like you this way." His eyes glazed over her again resting at the lacy panties she wore.

She felt her cheeks redden and figured he thought it was a blush, not the disgusted anger she was filled with now. They ate quietly and almost said nothing to each other. _He probably wasn't interested in conversation anyway_. Each course took time and by the last course it was almost ten o'clock. Sakura could hear the rumblings of the drinking Ninjas outside the door and some giggles and yells from the women.

"Do you like strawberries?" Kanrei asked her softly. He stood from the table and picked up the opened wine and one piece of the chocolate covered fruit.

Sakura nodded and felt the inevitable had now arrived. She decided that, so that it would be unexpected, it might be prudent to kill him while they had sex.

It was a difficult prospect but she would do it even though she had sworn once that she never wanted another man except Kakashi, it would be all for him.

_I am a tool, my body is just a tool_, she reminded herself as she stood up from the table to face him.

He touched her lips with the strawberry but did not allow her to bite it. The chocolate slipped across her lips and before she could lick at it with her tongue his mouth was there. He ran his tongue across her pink lips and then pushed his mouth against hers. The strong desire ran through her and she grabbed his arms sliding her leg behind his, making their bodies closer.

He broke the kiss and she found herself inadvertently pushing away from him as she regained normalcy. Her senses were betraying her and her body had become her enemy. It wanted him and she knew that while that was happening she could not kill him, she would end up giving in to him completely. The lack of control scared her and she showed it in the small force she used to hold him away from her.

His hand slid into her hair and gripped it, somewhat tightly and more forcefully than a lover would. His free hand dropped the wine bottle and grabbed one of her hands from his chest and held it tightly. Wine spilled onto the dark floor freely soaking her feet.

Her head was pulled back so she looked up at him and could not look down.

"Don't you want me, Mikomi?" he asked, his voice displaying some disappointment or perturbation.

"Yes, Kanrei, I...I'm just..." she pleaded softly.

"It sounds as though you want to back out of our agreement." He bent to her ear and hissed in it softly, menacingly.

"No, I want you, I swear." She whispered back trying to find a way out of this. Her voice was still pleading to him, trying to get him to at least release her hand. She struggled against his to no avail.

He backed her to the bed and shoved her roughly on it, lying on top of her. His hands crawled their way down her and she gritted her teeth as his fingers reached between her legs.

_My body is a tool...I'm just a..._

"You swear it, do you? Will you prove it?" he asked and she could almost hear some sick enjoyment in his voice now as he continued his onslaught on her body.

"Yes, Kanrei, I'll do anything."

How many other women had lay there and said those words, trying to save their own lives. She felt a genuine understanding now, of all the women she had spent the day with and now comprehended their plight a little better.

"Anything?" he released her slightly taking his hands away from her body. He straddled her and sat up, looking at her again as if to merit that all this trouble was worth it. His eyes concluded that it was and a devilish smirk ran across his lips.

"There is something I want you to do for me. If you do this, I'll give you everything you've ever wanted. You are an exquisite woman, Mikomi, but you'll have to prove yourself to me." His voice was smooth and soft. He stood up from her and she felt some glorious relief, her chance had finally come. With the new opportunity she stood up hastily.

"Yes, Kanrei...for you." she tensed her fingers, she decided now was the time. She raised her hands together and watched him turn his back to her. She took a step forward and could feel the chakra energies mixing within her but before she could form the first seal he walked to the common room door and opened it. Many of the ninjas turned their heads in their direction and Sakura backed away from view.

"Come with me." He said as he opened it wider.

"I...I can't go out there... like this. Those men...I won't." she said firmly. She was trying to lure him back to the room.

He stuck his head out and shouted to the twenty odd men hovering around the common area. "I want every man to their quarters now, for the night."

Without question all the chairs began moving and Sakura could hear feet moving around the room and up the stairwells.

He lifted his gray cloak off the ground and wrapped it around Sakura's shoulders. "You have no reason to stay now, let's go."

He put his arm around her as they emerged from her room and she could see all of the women still sitting there, their mouths agape. The blonde was petrified but seemed to calm a little when Kanrei steered Sakura roughly towards the back of the complex.

"Where are we going?" she asked timidly but her heart leap as she realized they were heading to the back room with the weapon supplies. As they walked through the door Kanrei stopped and grabbed a double ended kunai from a shelf. Sakura could see the myriad of scrolls, spears, kunai and shuriken lining the walls, and a rack in the corner for swords.

It was coming together better than she had been hoping. Her bare feet were cold on the cement floor of the room and as they approached the stairwell at the back, she glanced briefly at the one guard by the top of the stairs.

Kanrei nodded at him as they walked past and descended the steps to the lower level. It was cold down there and the cracked stone floor was so frigid that Sakura's toes became numb. The gray cloak kept her warm but she was shivering with anticipation.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and she could see a few lights lit at the other side. A man in a white coat was turned with his back to them and there was another figure lying on a wooden table, hands and feet in restraints.

_Kakashi..._

If her heart beat any louder she would have sworn that Kanrei could hear it. The ache in her resumed as she saw his body lying on the table, unmoving. A few senbon stood out from his arms and legs, and there was streaked blood on his body and on the light tattered pants he wore.

She halted in her tracks trying to prepare herself to move closer to him.

"What...what are we doing here?" she asked though her mind was moving in so many directions.

"You said you would do anything for me. I've saved something special for you." He almost laughed at his cleverness, being able to kill two birds with one stone. He pulled on the gray cloak from her shoulders and tossed it on the ground making Sakura's hands dart up to her arms trying to provide extra warmth against the invading cold of the lower level.

He grabbed her by the arm now and pulled her bodily to where Kakashi lay, until she was standing at the other side of the table near the man in the white coat. It was so close she could reach out and touch Kakashi's pale face. His eyes were closed and it looked as though he might be dead but his chest moved slightly so she knew, to her great relief, he was still alive. Her eyes moved over his body, the majority of him was battered and bruised. He had small holes about his torso, in his arms and where his legs where exposed, and Sakura figured they were from senbon. If she could channel her anger at that moment to burst forth she figured it would resemble Naruto's red chakra.

"Don't worry, he's drugged so he can't see you or hear you." Kanrei seemed proud of himself. He moved to stand beside Kakashi's head on the other side of the table and the white-coated man stepped away letting his eyes move over Sakura liberally, a giddy smirk of approval on his lips.

Kanrei used a finger to open Kakashi's scarred eyelid to reveal his sharingan, still in tact where it belonged.

"Remarkable, isn't it. This is called a sharingan and soon it will be mine. After he is dead, my colleague will remove his eye and implant it into me." He smiled widely, "This is where you come in, Mikomi. You said you would do anything for me." He held out the double-edged kunai to her.

"Kill him."

"What?"

"Kill him or I will know that you were lying to me." His gray eyes flashed in a way she had not seen yet.

If she were not a ninja, an elite, a trained killer herself, his look would have scared her. It was the same look that most likely scared all the women here into fulfilling his horrific requests.

She took the kunai in her hand from his and looked at it for a moment, she turned it over gently in her fingers letting the moment pass by slowly. The sharp edge glinted in the dim light and it felt heavy in her small hand.

"What is his name?" she asked as she raised the kunai above Kakashi, holding it over his throat.

"Kakashi." he replied quietly, his voice quivering slightly with his excitement.

Sakura raised the kunai up slowly watching Kakashi's chest move up and down in his blissfully ignorant sleep. She could only imagine what he would think seeing her standing there like that above him. The sharp tip aimed down towards his neck and Sakura held it there, in the air, for what seemed an eternity. She could feel their eyes on her, Kanrei and the bald man in the white coat.

"I...I can't." she said in a fearful tone and let her body shake from the cold. She watched Kanrei's eyes narrow and pierce through her with his stare.

"Please...I just can't...will...will you help me?" she asked in a quivering voice and she pulled the kunai close to her chest.

She saw the smile creep back to Kanrei's face as she ran her fingers along her tight stomach under the sheer fabric. He walked back around to stand in front of her as she turned away from the table and Kakashi. She smiled at him in an almost seductive way.

Sakura handed the kunai back to Kanrei and he watched her hands move to the table behind her, hoisting herself up onto it. Her lower thigh grazed Kakashi's fingers and her body nudged his leg over slightly as she sat next to him. She spread her legs wide and ran her hands down her thighs, inviting Kanrei to come closer.

He walked towards her, putting his body between her legs. He lifted the kunai up and cut a strap of her black bra and the side he cut slipped down slightly revealing more skin. She made a small noise of excitement when he did this. She ran her hands up his front and slowly untied the red belt around his shirt, opening it to expose his muscular smooth chest. Her hands guided the black garment off him and it pooled on the floor at his feet.

"Will _you_ do it for _me_?" she asked seductively as her nails grazed over his stomach.

He smirked again and fumbled the kunai near Kakashi's neck.

"When this is over, you will never say no to me again." He said coldly as her fingers ran around his waist to his back. Her nails drew over his skin lightly as he held the heavy kunai closer to Kakashi.

Kanrei lifted the kunai up as Sakura now drew chakra, mixing her energies powerfully. It was quick and beyond his control as her fingers hit his back directedly. The quick seals she made behind him, as he lifted the kunai, were unnoticed and as the gen-jutsu took hold he froze, unable to move anything but his eyes and mouth. She pushed him lightly so that he fell to the ground, the kunai clattering to the ground beside him.

Sakura sensed the bald man moving towards her and she deftly turned, pulled a senbon from Kakashi's leg and in it's swift flight caught the man in his neck sending him to the ground also.

Sakura stopped for a moment to evaluate the situation.

_Kanrei is in the gen-jutsu, bald man is immobilized, and guard at stairs has not come down._

She breathed out with relief and looked down at Kanrei, his body was still on the floor and he gave her a death stare as she locked eyes with him. The dark frown crossed her lips now and she turned and straddled his prone body, sitting on him and lowering her face close to his slowly. She let her tongue touch his mouth and felt the soft desire shudder through her again.

"It was almost the thing that stopped me, you know." She said softly.

His teeth gritted and he growled with anger. "Kunoichi"

"This gen-jutsu acts at the base of your central nervous system cutting off the impulses that tell your body to move. My chakra tie is strong so you cannot get out of it."

She turned slowly and pulled his dark sleeveless shirt out from under his legs and slipped it over herself, pulling it tight at the waist with the belt. The red Kanji partially sat under her long pink hair.

"It suits me, doesn't it?" She said casually.

"You bitch, what the fuck are you doing?" he spat out at her.

"It was your own weakness, you bastard. You let a woman get the better of you." she looked at him with dull anger and decided it was probably time to end the banter.

"You don't know what you had, I would have given you everything!" he hissed at her.

"_Everything_? What _is_ everything in your opinion? What do you think everything is to me?" she laughed a little. "You think everything is being your whore for a few weeks until you get tired of me and then throw me to your ninja dogs for sloppy seconds," she said calmly then she lowered her face beside his ear and whispered, "You almost took everything from me, Kanrei, but tonight you will give it back." She smiled as she sat up slightly leaning on his chest.

"I don't understand, _why_ are you doing this? I'll give you whatever you want." He strained against the binding gen-jutsu.

"_Why_?" she looked him over thoughtfully, "Well, I _could_ say that it was for all the people you've killed and the families that you have stolen from and destroyed. I could say that it was for all the women here who never expected their young lives to end here, feeling dirty and scared. I could even say it was for the Cloud Hidden Village that you were planning to destroy and all the people there that you were going to kill." Her eyes moved over his face and then she sat back up fully. "But actually Kanrei, it's much more selfish than that." She turned her head in the direction of Kakashi although she couldn't see him, "It's for him... I do it all for him." She closed her eyes briefly and let the ANBU tattoo release onto her skin.

He watched the dark swirl emerge on her alabaster shoulder and his eyes showed enlightenment at what had just occurred.

"Sakura..."he whispered.

* * *

Ok, so I posted early...again, I just want to write this and finish it and then again I don't. So confused, can't break the habit, can't stop...help me...someone.

Ok anyway, thanks for reading and all the reviews. Looks like this fic is about to kick Left Behind's ass in reviews so double thank you.

Love Leafy. ( I could say i'll update in a week but you know I'm lying through my teeth so I don't know...maybe tommorow. Just kidding, in a few days.)


	15. Death Shadow Revised

Chapter 15: Death-Shadow Revised

* * *

If you think you're gettin' away,  
I will prove you wrong,  
I'll take you all the way,  
Just stay another song,  
I'll blow you all away

Gonna burn this goddamn house right down.  
(Murder on the Dancefloor – Sophie Ellis-Bextor)

* * *

"Sakura..." Kanrei whispered again in disbelief.

"Well, well, you were brighter than I thought. I was beginning to wonder how you came to run this place." Sakura said with a tone of dark sarcasm. Resting her hands on his chest she leaned over so her face was over his.

"You won't get out of here with him you know, they'll kill you when they see you. Those ninjas up there are loyal to me, I doubt if a little girl like you could handle them." Kanrei spat out and then smirked.

Sakura shook her head at him. "_You_ have given me the way. You sent the ninjas to their quarters, you showed me where your weapons are and you led me to him. I couldn't have planned it better myself, you fool." She almost wanted to laugh at the perfection of it.

"Sakura" he said it again as if it tasted bad in his mouth.

She watched him for a moment before beginning to speak. It all suddenly became clear to her, she now realized who she had become with her whole being and she almost felt divine comprehension. She didn't feel weakness anymore, or sorrow or even pity, it had gone from her, all she felt was desire to enact consequences, almost as if it were her job to prosecute, judge and execute.

"No... I am not her... not anymore. I was Haruno Sakura the morning he left me, soon after I became Mikomi, waiting for his return and when they told me he was lost, I came for him and it led me here." She smiled darkly as she remained straddled over his unmoving body. "My dear Kanrei, can you guess who I am now?"

His eyes went wide as he watched her pick up the kunai from beside him. The sound of the blade scraping on the stone floor made him crease his eyebrows in fear. Terror flooded his cold steely eyes as his teeth gritted.

"I want to tell you something before we are finished. I want you to know that because of what you did to him, and him alone, I am going to destroy this place, and I am going to end your reign as the Zetsumeikage. I am an ANBU elite from Konoha, I was Kakashi's Sakura, and then his Mikomi but tonight, tonight I am _your_ Zetsumeikage, tonight I will become the Death-shadow and steal your name. It's mine now." She raised the kunai above him.

"Wait, Sakura...I can give you anything you want...wait." His gray eyes pleaded with her not to kill him and she lowered her hands momentarily to look at him in an absent unsympathetic way, matching her icy demeanor.

"Are you begging? How many women here begged you not to kill them before you did, hmm? It doesn't matter, your life was over the moment you touched him with the first senbon." She raised her hands again, "Good-bye Kanrei"

Without remorse or fear, she acted. Without a second thought or minute feeling she finished it.

Her movement was so fast a normal person could not have seen it and when she struck him with the kunai, she struck him to end his life instantly. She was not cruel, she would not make him suffer as he made others, she just wanted to rid the world of him. It would be a better place without him.

A wash of blood slid across the stone floor as Sakura stood up swiftly and began to reevaluate her current situation, Kanrei instantly banished from her mind.

She turned to look at the sleeping Kakashi and her heart broke seeing him lying there like that, his body pained and pale. His skin was cool to the touch and the freezing air most likely had him close to hypothermia. The temperature was frigid and Kakashi's small breaths could be seen slightly hovering over his lips in white wisps as he emitted them slowly. He lay still and quiet, oblivious to what had just occurred only a few steps from him.

Sakura sucked in a breath and tried to push emotion away, now was not the time to let it overwhelm her but it had been so long. It was almost a physically painful thought, remembering all the time he had been away from her.

She bent low and kissed his lips, she couldn't wait, not now when he was so near. They were cold against hers. She moved her lips to kiss his scarred eyelid, thankful that the sharingan was still where it belonged. Oh, the anguish of seeing him like that, and remembering him yelling out in pain only a night ago. If it were possible she would revive Kanrei and kill him again.

"I'll be with you soon." She said softly, though she knew he couldn't hear her. Strange as it seemed, she just wanted to speak to him. Touching his hair gently before pushing her mind to resume its course, she managed to get back to her senses.

She turned and looked at the man in the white coat. The shiny senbon stood out from his neck and his quivering hand laid on his chest, fingers spread, wishing to pull it out, but he couldn't. He probably couldn't move at all.

Her bare feet began to sting with the cold now that the adrenaline had worn off a bit. In almost an after-though, she turned back to Kanrei's body and removed his shoes, quickly slipping them on her own feet. There would be no way to go back to the rooms now, they would just have to go straight out the front door, no stops. She still wore the black silk shirt she had taken from the floor beneath Kanrei's legs earlier. Thank heaven for small favors.

Darting over to the entrance to the stairwell quietly, she snatched up the gray woolen cloak that Kanrei had pulled from her shoulders only minutes before and moved back to Kakashi. Covering him completely with it, she tucked it under his arms gently to give him some warmth while she went to work. Her mind ran quickly with her plan and she was confident now more than ever, that it would succeed. The powerful inner strategist took control and she would fulfill her objective even if it cost her life.

With the other man immobilized and Kanrei dead, she had to eliminate the guard at the top of the stairs. It was the next logical step and must be done quickly; everything had to be done quickly before she was found out. She leaned over and picked up the bloody kunai, wiping it unconcernedly over Kanrei's pants to clean it. She darted back to the stairwell and up silently, her feet only caressing the steps as they moved. Advancing with the stealth and grace of the ANBU she was, she crept slowly and softly to the end of the tunnel.

It was probably the simplest thing she had done today as she swept the kunai across the neck of the guard. It was quick and painless and she doubted he knew what happened. The silent kill was an art form that many couldn't achieve but she had excelled in that concept. Zabuza came to mind briefly, the master of the silent kill and she also silently thanked Tenten for her brilliant training in this means.

She exorcised free thought and reverted her ambition back to her plan. What's next? Destruction; complete and absolute destruction. This would be the end of the Hidden Village of Death and would be brought down by one single pink haired ANBU of Konoha. She maneuvered to the weapons stored at the small room in which the guard now laid and grabbed a hand full of spell scrolls, destructive and explosive. She perused the sword case briefly and picked a beautiful onyx and crimson hilted katana with a cherry wood sheath, lacquered black with small hand painted roses adorning it. It was made for her, an exquisite design, gracing soft darkness and covering deadly power.

She tied the strap of the katana across her body and pulled the black string tightly. Still holding the spell scrolls she slipped back downstairs. It only took a few moments to put her chakra into them, giving her the opportunity to detonate them, as she needed. With quick and fluid momentum she raced throughout the lower level attaching spell scrolls to the supporting pillars, one at the top and another at the bottom on the opposite side.

It only took moments and she was finished, it was time to leave, and leave she would, with only what she had come for. She walked over to the man in the white coat lying splayed and uncomfortable on the ground. Crouching near him, she picked up the thrown off cracked glasses from the hard ground and put them back on his quivering face. Standing again, and with no qualms she pushed the base of her foot, still in Kanrei's shoes, against his throat pressing slightly on the senbon, moments ago pulled from Kakashi's leg.

"What did you do to him?" she asked.

His voice was low and she believed it was probably difficult for him to talk to her with the senbon in his neck, but he did.

"Drugged." He strained quietly.

"Will it wear off?" she asked calmly.

"Yes... day or two." She could barely hear him.

"When will he be able to see?"

"Smell and taste first.... then hearing...then sight. Maybe two days." He was gritting his teeth but seemed cooperative enough.

"Do you want to die now, or would you like to wait for the building to fall?" she asked him calmly.

"I'll wait."

"Fair enough."

She left him there. Either way he would pay for what he did to Kakashi. It was neither here nor there to her at the moment.

She turned back and darted to the sleeping form of her lover. It was time to move him and she worried about his injuries. Nothing looked permanent but it would pain him, the last thing she wanted was to cause more discomfort to his torn body.

Taking off the cloak slowly, she began to unclasp the metal restraints from his legs and then his hands. His body shivered slightly with the invading cold and she saw his fingers move a bit. He was awake. He couldn't hear or see and she couldn't tell him what she was doing. His eyes opened and she stopped momentarily to see if he could see her but he focused on nothing, his eyes searched above him absently.

She grasped him lightly around the waist and neck and tried to carefully pull him from the table, putting him on the floor. She leaned him on the large wooden leg of the table and he sat with his back to it. His breathing was labored and his muscles tensed at the sudden change of position.

Kakashi realized slowly that he was not restrained anymore and that hands were moving him. This was it, he supposed, they would be taking his eye, but the position he was in confused him. He had lain quietly with nothing but the darkness as his company, going over all his life mistakes in his head. Over all his friends and long gone family that had died before, protecting their village. He would die here, strapped to a table protecting no one. It was not a death befitting a ninja, he had always imagined it would be defending against invaders in grand fashion earning him a place among all the people he loved and admired on the stone memorial. Now he would die a traitor to his village giving up his special eye to the enemy. Gradually, he had slipped in and out of sleep and before these hands touched him he was dreaming of the anguished moments of his recent torture.

As it dawned on him that he was free, he struggled against the fingers that clasped his wrists but understanding inched into him that this person was not fighting back. Gentle hands held him lightly and then one pressed lightly on his chest, warmly and carefully in a calming gesture. He stopped momentarily to feel a finger trace over his ANBU tattoo slowly, then ever so gently, a hand much smaller than his own lifted his bruised hand to their arm and traced his finger over their skin in the same pattern.

"AN.BU?" he said in a cracked whisper from his parched throat, though he couldn't hear himself speak it.

His hand was lifted to a face and held against a soft cheek as he could feel the motion of a nod. It was a woman. He relaxed for a moment but his body was pained. He knew he couldn't stand; he would most likely pass out if he tried. Just from being moved his head swam dizzily. There had been no water or food for two days, just constant pain, and it had taken its toll on him. He couldn't even ask what day or time it was. All he could figure now was that the assault had started and he was found.

Sakura watched him sit quietly, he looked pale and weak, his body shook slightly and she knew she had to get him out quick and treat him. The wounds looked painful but not permanent. The instruments of his torture were small and clean, their purpose was not to kill but to break. The blood was mostly dried over his skin so he had at least, had some rest.

She grabbed the cloak from the floor near him and slipped it around his shoulders. As gently as possible she crouched beside him and lifting his arm over her back, she pushed her shoulder to his side, then hoisted him over her lifting them both. Grunts of pain stemmed from him as his body was pulled over her in a fireman's carry. She felt guilty for adding to his suffering but it would have to be, for the time being. The sword remained slung over her other shoulder and did not interfere with his position.

As she moved towards the staircase she jostled the cloak tighter on him and visually checked the spell scrolls. The man in the white coat lay unmoving and she guessed that he was probably dead now but she really didn't care.

She darted up the stairs easily, Kakashi in her grasp. As she emerged from the door into the brightly lit complex common area she looked around to see no ninjas, just twelve women with their mouths wide open sitting at a round table with a couple of wine bottles. There would be no time wasted worrying about them, she darted forward and planned to make a run through the courtyard and then detonate the complex as she got through the wall.

"If you want to live, leave now." She said darkly as she moved past them. The women watched the half dressed pink haired woman carry out the silver haired ninja in an amazing picture of strength and determination. They suddenly began to move as something in her face told them that she was serious and that to spare their own lives, it was time to leave. Not one gave a thought to alerting the ninjas behind their closed doors.

She darted out the main door and into the courtyard. The night air was freezing and she instantly felt the cold shudder run through her. Kakashi lay atop her shoulder unmoving and she knew instantly that he had passed out, most likely from the pain.

She only made it a halfway across the courtyard before at least ten men stood before her, blocking her way out of the stone wall. She was not worried about them but it was taking precious time from her.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Jaianto yelled at her. His large form moved in front of the men and Sakura could see the painful bruise on his chin, even in the dim light of the night. She stood momentarily as the women moved out of the door of the complex behind her and headed towards some of the smaller buildings.

With a sigh, she slowly lowered Kakashi to the cold ground and it worried her to leave him there as the snow began to wet the cloak wrapped tight to him. Straddling his body protectively, Sakura raised her hand extending two fingers in front of her face. Green intense eyes focused on the men in front of her, in a piercing stare.

"I'll be with you in a moment." She said simply and with a perfect melding of chakra, detonated the building behind her. Screams and yells filled the courtyard as the rumble of the pillars collapsing filled the night air and the smoke and fire instantly rose lighting the area. A few ninja's began to run out, emerging from the toppling building but there were not enough to bother with, the ones that escaped were helping each other and many seemed to be injured.

She heard shouts from the men as they tried to make heads or tails of what was happening.

"Where is Kanrei?"

"What's happening?"

"Where is the Zetsumeikage?"

Now she watched Jaianto and the other men, they were stunned and in disbelief.

She smiled darkly, and thought of something Sasuke had helped her with years ago. Now she would employ that lesson here and quickly began to form seals while feeling the chakra flow throughout her, it was pulsing in strength, yearning to emerge.

"Kanrei is dead, I am the Death-shadow now!" she said, "Grand Fireball-no-jutsu" and lifting her fingers to her mouth she blew out an enormous flash of fire that lit up the courtyard as if it were daylight. Men began scattering this way and that, trying to put out their clothes and get away from the deadly woman.

For a last show of strength she slipped the sword from the sheath and brandished it in the still burning firelight that was once the Death Village stronghold. There was almost no one left and when they saw her standing there in the black shirt, pink hair flowing out, fire blazing behind her holding the sleek sword, they ran.

"She's a devil" one man shouted as they began to flee from the courtyard, there was no one left that would oppose her now.

Sakura looked around. How many men had fled before her? _She_ had ended this; there was no ANBU army and no squads. It was only one woman with the determination and skill of an elite. She would never forget this moment for the rest of her life.

Slipping the light sword back into the sheath on her back, she bent to tend to Kakashi. There would be no more obstacles in their way, he was safe and finally, the pain inside her had left. She picked him up again and hoisted him to her shoulder as gently as possible. He did not move or grunt and it worried her slightly, sure that the movement would rouse him but it didn't. He needed to get inside and get warm.

The Inn was only about 3 kilometers away, and with what remained of her chakra she darted there within ten minutes, still holding the copy ninja over her shoulder. She was running drastically low on her energies, her feet slowed as they approached the dirty village where the Inn was. Kakashi's limp form got heavier by the minute and she struggled, but she would never stop until they were safe.

She managed to find her hidden key easily and within moments had entered the Inn, climbed the stairs and opened the door to the dark room she had rented only a day or so ago.

The dim light flicked on as she snapped the switch and she smiled slightly to see that the room lay undisturbed and untouched, the clerk had done his job and would not have to die. With what strength she had left she moved by the futon and slowly lowered Kakashi down, guiding his head to the mattress. First things first, she examined his breathing and eyes to make sure he was all right. He hadn't moved since she picked him up and feared that he was worse than she originally thought. It became plain that he was only passed out, but his body was cold, every inch of him was freezing to the touch.

Pulling the stack of blankets on the futon apart she laid them in folded heaps across him then moved to a small rusty woodstove on the other side of the room. There was a small stack of wood beside it and she was surprised that it had escaped her attention when she first entered the room. She set the wood inside the small iron door and with the last of her usable chakra she blew a small fire into it from her mouth. It blazed quickly and she instantly felt the warmth over her face.

With some difficulty now she pulled the mattress by its corner over near the woodstove to add some warmth to Kakashi's frigid body. Her body was tired, her muscles ached and they fought against her will to continue.

She finally unfolded the blankets and covered Kakashi up properly. How desperately she wanted to begin using healing jutsus to aid his wounds but there was nothing left to use, it was gone, the blazing fires and swift running had drained her. She was exhausted and all she could do now was keep him warm until she recharged a bit. She clicked the light back off so that only the dim firelight danced across the room creating a soft light that licked the walls.

The black shirt of Kanrei's fell to the floor, as did the black lacy bra she wore as she then slipped between the blankets next to Kakashi. His body was cold and she pressed herself against him, rolling him slightly on his side so his back faced the woodstove. She moved her arm under his head and pulled him close, finally allowing herself to breath, and to feel complete relief.

She closed her eyes.

Fingers moved slowly over her waist and across her back, weakly pulling nearer to her. Kakashi's leg moved slightly pushing between her legs and his face pushed close to her, nuzzling into the crease of her neck, craving her warmth. She lay her cheek on his gently and ran her hand over his back and into his hair as she felt the shape of his lips against the skin of her neck.

As he began to awake, Kakashi's mind slowly focused on where he might be. His initial thought that the ANBU had finally assaulted the complex was now dismissed as he felt heat from a source behind him and the warmth of a body against him. She was warm; he could feel the soft bare skin of a woman against him as his sore fingers pressed into her heat. Her feminine shape lay against his bare chest. Who was she? Where was he? If it were an ANBU assault he would be in a hospital, poked and prodded while being healed. He vaguely remembered being picked up and then the pain overwhelmed him, making his mind lose its grip. It was only one person who had taken him; this was all he could figure. He couldn't hear, see, or smell anything, he could just feel her, and it was all he needed right now.

His body began to grow warmer and he felt more comfortable as he experienced fingers tenderly running through the back of his hair in delicate tugs and sweeps. The sensation calmed him and he began to feel sleep coming over him again; perhaps it was a dream, perhaps he was dead.

Sakura felt the swelled lump in her throat as she felt his body moving, pushing into her warmth. _Don't give in to it,_ she thought as she fought tears again.

"Kakashi, forgive me, for ever doubting you." she whispered. She knew he couldn't hear but it was something she had to say, had to get out of her, because it sat there burning in her since she discovered the truth.

She kissed him lightly and knew he was asleep again as he stopped moving. Their shared heat made her dozy and she began to drift off into much needed sleep, their bodies still entangled.

* * *

Ino jumped slightly at the knock at the door. She had been sitting in Sakura's living room for the third morning in a row watching god-awful soap operas and was tired of waiting. The constant worrying was taking its toll on her as she scoffed at her chewed up fingernails. She munched slowly on her toast and sneered at the clock, 7:36, it was too damn early.

The visitor knocked again.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." She said angrily, she hadn't slept much as the concern for her friend kept the jitters in full force. Slowly getting to her feet she mulled over to the door, toast still in hand.

She swept it open and gave her visitor a piercing angry look.

"YES?" she said roughly.

An ANBU stood outside. The wolf mask peered up at her from the lower step and Ino's eyes inadvertently swept the man's body; she was always looking, even in her present state. But now it was always to compare to her Sasuke, and she liked the sound of it, her Sasuke. She mentally slapped herself for her indiscretion.

"Um...would you mind giving me a glass of water?" the man said in a low voice.

"Oh, alright. Wait there." She turned, leaving the door open and walked to Sakura's fridge. She mumbled some curses of "don't ANBU carry their own water? Geez...." And she turned around with a cold glass in her hand to find he had moved in behind her and grabbed at her mouth stifling her cry.

She dropped the glass but before it hit, the ANBU's quick reflexes caught it in his free hand, without spilling a drop.

"Ino...it's time to tell me the truth." Sasuke's muffled voice came out from under the wood mask as he set the glass on the counter. He removed his light grasp on her mouth.

"You ASSHOLE!! You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were going to attack me or something. Get out, get the hell out of here NOW!" she yelled angrily.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into Sakura's bedroom flinging the door open. He stopped and looked around.

"Where the fuck is she?" he said as he flipped the wood mask off and looked around.

"Sasuke..." Ino's voice had grown quiet. "Don't ask that, I shouldn't tell, we just have to trust her."

"Start talking." He said quietly as he led her to the bed sat her on the bed.

She watched his dark eyes for a moment and suddenly felt the only way to get rid of the weight would be to share it. Her arms flung over him and his hands reciprocated pulling her close.

"Sasuke, I'm so scared for her."

* * *

Light crept in the small dirty window of the dingy room at the Inn. Sakura opened her eyes slowly still feeling the warm body against her and gripped tighter, thankful that it had really happened, that he was there beside her.

She felt stronger, but she also felt something in her chest, like a balloon blowing up and pressing on all sides. It felt as though it was going to burst, she couldn't say what the feeling was. Kakashi was warm and sleeping still against her. His soft breaths swept across the skin of her neck and chest and it felt so wonderful to her she never wanted to move. It was impossible though, time was still crucial, she was recharged and knew that it was probably time to try to heal him a bit. They couldn't stay at the Inn forever and the ANBU were scheduled to come to the Complex for the assault on Thursday night. Advanced ANBU units would be coming through on Tuesday...tomorrow. She had to return before the assault and avoid the units or they would know what she had done.

All the consequences began to run through her analytical mind. If she was found out, they would throw her off the ANBU squad for jeopardizing the entire mission, maybe even out of the Leaf ninja all together. She had put selfish goals ahead of the greater good. Even Kakashi would admit she was wrong if he knew what she had done, she had shirked her duties as a planner and used privileged information for her own gain. And what would Kakashi think? Would he be upset that she had done that? No, he would protect her, as he had always done, from everything, including himself. He would put his own career up to keep her safe and she couldn't allow it. He wouldn't be able to see until at least tomorrow, perhaps she could hide it from him, she could still be Mikomi. She could still be his hope. And would it be hard on him that she, Sakura, had rescued him, that she saw him in this weakened state? He didn't have to know she decided.

_Kakashi..._

Was she really ready to deal with everything she had been through while he was away? She still felt that depressed anger that he left her there, lonely and grasping for answers that didn't exist. The more she thought about it the darker she felt, she didn't want to feel again, wasn't that her plan, cool numbness? The dark and light sides of her fought and the duality began to tear at her.

It had now became plain that she would hide it from him and everyone that it was her. The people who knew were dead and the rest had run to god knows where, it would be easy enough. The only problem would be Shikamaru; he was the only one who knew she had come to the information exchange that night. Kakashi would put it together unless she could keep Shikamaru quiet. Well, she would deal with it when she got back to the village.

There was time.

* * *

Updating took a little longer than I expected but that work – money making thing gets in the way sometimes. It was shorter than I was going to make it but it seemed a good place to end that chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it. I know it seems like it is going to end but I think there are at least 3 or 4 more chapters. It's winding down though.

Please review, and thanks for the amazing reviews for last chapter too. This story did kick Left Behind's ass and I'm definitely liking this one more now. I really didn't like the first few chapters but I think it improved a little more into the action.

Anyway. Till the next one and thanks.

Leafy.


	16. Contact

* * *

Nature of The Game  
Chapter 16: Contact

* * *

Sakura pulled close to Kakashi letting the moment stretch out a little. It was time to get up and work, she understood that, but she tried to forget while curled around him. The wounds needed to be washed and healed to the best of her ability and then he needed food. He looked thinner when she had seen him last Friday and now he looked thinner still. 

But it was hard to pull away, his body was warm now against hers and he clung to her, they lay wrapped around each other the entire night. With a long sigh she finally pulled herself out of his comfortable grasp and he rolled to his back with the shift in movement. He continued to sleep, exhausted from his ordeal, or perhaps comfortable now he was safe. He obviously felt it or he would not have rested so long.

Sakura sat at the edge of the futon and put her chin in her hands, resting on her knees. The cold ran around her bare back and she squeezed her front to her arms as she watched him sleeping. Tearing her gaze from him was so difficult, he was handsome, even pale. The memory of how attractive his face was had almost escaped her over the long lonely months. She had only seen it twice, once in the clearing through her tears and then again that night before their passionate lovemaking. It was easy to forget, she hadn't seen him in almost six months and with everything she had been through she constantly tried to push the thoughts of him away. But here he was and she marveled at how soft his skin looked and how perfect the straight scar lay over his Sharingan. His light hair fell softly over his forehead and slightly over his left eye. He looked peaceful.

The cool chill of the Cloud air slipped around her almost naked body and she decided that that was enough incentive to get moving. Hopefully, he would sleep while she was out and she would be quick enough to make it back before he awoke. She leaned over his body slightly putting more wood in the stove and relit the fire. He couldn't hear her and the futon did not have much give so there would be nothing to wake him.

Slipping on her ANBU outfit with the exception of the hood, mask and vest, she pulled Kanrei's gray cloak over her, covering her vibrant hair. She looked at the two swords leaning against the wall, then white hilted ANBU sword and the intricate black sheathed katana she had taken. The black one was really beautiful and picking it up, she turned it over in her hands admiring the pattern and weight of such an exquisite sword. It slid so cleanly from the sheath, and to her surprise it was emblazoned with the kanji for death, just above the hilt. A wry smile touched her lips as she looked down at the silken shirt on the floor by the bra. _A matching set_, she thought amusedly.

Shaking her head, she slipped it under her cloak and left quickly and quietly down the creaking wood stairs to the 'lobby' if that's what you could call it. The greasy man was not there and the tiny elderly woman was in his place. She sat straight in the chair and looked stern, almost like an angry schoolteacher watching her class.

"Where can I get some food?" Sakura asked calmly. Not realizing she had been so quiet coming down the stairs, Sakura had startled the woman, and became worried for a moment that she might cause her a heart attack. Cursed ninja habits.

"Oh, goodness. Um...there is a market a few doors down but nothing is ever very fresh." She replied with her hand on her chest trying to lull her heart to calmness.

With a quick nod of thanks, Sakura moved swiftly out the door and a couple of buildings down to see an open-air market. There were rows of pears, grapes, apples, oranges and grapefruits lined in shabby wood crates under a thatched roof. Nothing looked overly fresh but it would do. There was some bread baking in a stone oven and she was pleased to see cheese as well, the aroma made her stomach growl. It would all be enough to get his strength back.

Sakura chose a basketful of fruit as well as some carrots, some warm bread and cheese, she was even able to get some butter. The elderly man stocking the food smiled at her briefly and looked for a moment at the stray strands of pink hair making their way out of the dark hood. She pushed them back with her free hand silently wanting the attention she was usually paid to be nonexistent today, a demure smile creased her lips. Carrying her precious bundle under her arm she moved away, walking quickly to the Inn and back to her sleeping companion, the long gray cloak trailing out behind her.

He was sitting up when she arrived and was rubbing his arms gently, feeling for the wounds. His chest and stomach looked thinner and pale, and she briefly admired his still attractive physique despite the change in weight. Mindfully, she reverted to the movement at hand and decided it was probably not a good idea to go poking in his wounds, and so it began to concern her. She set down the parcels and moved forward to kneel on the bed in front of him. His body shifted slightly as he sensed her there and she could tell he still couldn't hear her.

Placing a hand on him she tried to lay him back down but his hand moved to hers, attempting to grasp her wrist. Try as he might, he couldn't get his fingers to wrap around it tightly and it was obvious by the bruised fingernails that it would be some time before his fine motor skills were up to snuff.

"W...wat..ter" he strained, his voice hoarse and his dry lips indicated dehydration. Sakura darted to her bag and pulled out the dark plastic container she brought, filling it quickly with exceptionally cold Cloud water from the bathroom tub faucet. She grabbed the extra pillows and put them behind his head urging him to lie back. With his fingers like that he couldn't grasp the full bottle tight enough so putting a hand behind his head, Sakura eased the container to his lips. He pushed on the bottom of it trying to get it to go faster and she realized how thirsty he truly must be. If he could see her face he would probably be upset at the piteous concern.

He drank so fast that he would stop to catch his breath momentarily before pushing the container towards himself again. The coolness slipped down his parched throat and he became desperate to replenish himself. She had to refill the container three times before he had drank enough. Flipping off the heavy gray cloak and her shoes now, and pulling an orange from the basket, she began to dig in her fingernails to peel it. He sat up again slowly and his eyebrows creased slightly as the sweet aroma filled the small room.

"Orange?" he said, his voice more normal now though still soft. _He can smell_, she thought happily as she lifted his hand to her cheek, nodding her head. He was starting to recover. If he could smell it, he may be able to taste it and so she held a slice to his mouth, touching his lips with it. Opening his mouth in response to the touch, he bit down on the orange taking some in. He chewed slowly but seemed eager for more as his fingers tried again to grasp her wrist. Bringing the other half up to his lips, he put his mouth over it and she felt him gently suck on her fingers. His eyes almost seemed to be looking at her and she blushed, he couldn't see her but just the intensity of his gaze could do that to her. _I've forgotten so much._

She peeled more and brought it to his lips, the same ritual was performed over and over again until he had eaten quite a bit, each time his tongue licking her fingers for the sweet remnants. As bad as it seemed, Sakura had to admit to herself that the process had actually been a turn-on as had the night before, wrapped up against other's bodies. Having his soft lips gently taking in her fingertips was causing quite a stir in her.

_Now is not the time for that_, she thought as she mentally reprimanded herself.

As he lay back, somewhat satiated from sustenance, Sakura felt it would be a good time to clean him up and heal him a bit. She ran some warm water into the jug and then carried it and the basin over to the futon. Trying not to spill any she poured the water into the blue flowered porcelain basin beside him on the bed and taking a washcloth from her bag she dipped it in. Bringing it to his arm, she moved slowly trying not to aggravate the small wounds. She pressed her fingers around his shapely bicep and began to glide the cloth over him, but to her surprise his hand again moved to hers.

"Is there a bath?" he asked calmly. Every time he spoke now she felt the jolt run through her stomach, it was so wonderful to hear him speak again. Lifting his hand, she nodded. He seemed stronger than she first thought and was thrilled with it, he would be his old self soon.

She ran a hot bath for a little while before returning beside him and then wrapping her arm around his back, she helped him to stand. His feet seemed uninjured although he hobbled with pain but eventually managed to stand on his own as she led him to the bathroom.

She grabbed his hand in hers, touching the water and then ran it around the edge of the tub so he could get his bearings.

"I'm sorry, I'll need help I'm afraid." He said to her as his hands went to his pants. Thankful for the moment that he couldn't see her eyes widen, she began to untie the dirty bloody drawstring pants he wore. They fell to the floor and it was impossible for her not to look, but hell, he'd never know. She aided him into the bath and he grunted while trying to get his leg over the side, but managed eventually to sit comfortably. Retrieving the washcloth from the other room, she began to slowly and attentively run the cloth over his pale skin. Kakashi hung his head down feeling the warm comfortable sensation of her hands moving over him, rubbing his neck, and the soothing heat of the water over his sore body. He could feel the grateful pleasure of being clean, something he had always been meticulous about.

_What the hell was going on_? he thought to himself as he woke to find he still unable to see or hear. The vulnerability crept into him and he didn't like it one bit. As his companion returned to feed him, he could feel some of the pain in his stomach finally leaving. Who was she? he asked himself again. It couldn't be Sakura could it? He would have to touch her to find out but if it wasn't her, needless groping may not be prudent. He could find a way to touch her hair or ...what?

Realization came to him as he remembered her birthday and how she had stabbed herself with the kunai. Maybe there was a scar there, but how could he find out. She seemed so gentle and tender, it must be at least someone he knows. Why did his mind feel so strongly that she was Sakura, her touch maybe, he knew her so well perhaps it was the familiarity in his feelings?

As she continued to bathe him and aid him in brushing his teeth he slipped in and out of ideas of how to figure out who she was. Asking was not really a feasible option, but maybe she had a clue how to tell him.

"Who are you?" he asked suddenly. Sakura's face looked towards his bowed head. Using one finger she lazily traced his ANBU tattoo again.

"I understand you are ANBU...what is your name?" he asked while lifting his face in her direction.

"I'm Sakura, Kakashi, I'm your Sakura." She whispered, knowing he couldn't hear. His head did not move and she breathed in not knowing what to do. She didn't intend to tell him, and right now she didn't know how to give him an answer that he would understand.

"It's alright, I guess I'll find out in time." He said softly as he dipped his head back in the water, allowing her hands to aid in getting his hair wet. Using some sweet shampoo she brought, she lathered his hair rubbing her fingers in delicate circles over his scalp.

The feeling of her fingers made him shudder, it felt so calming and wonderful that he never wanted her to stop. Why hadn't he had someone wash his hair for him before? Damn, it was good. The curiosity about who she was and what had happened was driving him mad. After she poured the warm water over him to rinse his hair, he began to try and lift himself out, loathing the pruned texture of his fingers, but enjoying the feminine hands wrapping tight to his waist. Whoever she was, it didn't bother her that he practically soaked her clothes as she lifted him. He felt a towel pulled around his waist and tucked in so it stayed there on it's own and then another slide over his body drying him.

"I feel a little sick, I need to lie down." He said as he felt the turn in his stomach and the lightheadedness from the lack of food and water, and now the new fullness he had not experienced since Friday. After escorting him back in the main room, she sat him gently on the futon and used the second towel to dry his hair more. He sat there thinking how strange it was to be in complete silence, he couldn't hear her, or himself, or even his own steps on the floor. It was likened to being a child with no way to help yourself, completely relying on others. The helplessness was something he hated but he felt trust in his companion, so it was tolerable.

Sakura went straight to work after urging him to lay down, she began performing healing jutsus on him trying to close up some of the wounds, they didn't seem too bad and within a half an hour he was doing better. She concentrated on his fingers trying to give him the ability to at least grip things. It had looked as though they used kunai, senbon and some other things that bruised and hit pressure points and to her dismay, under his fingernails had been targeted. _The most painful spot on the body_. The ache in her chest returned slightly thinking of what he went through and she cursed herself for not getting to him sooner.

The smile graced his soft lips as he relaxed after the healing had made his body more comfortable. Feeling some strength and ability in his fingers, he then tugged on the blankets lightly, trying to pull them over him. His recently wet body grew cold in the chilly air as he visibly shook.

Sakura made another fire and lay down on the futon beside him after stripping off her pants and black shirt leaving only the black lacy panties. Her bare skin caressed his teasingly as she was without a shirt or bra, she knew she was teasing herself too. Lightly wrapping her arms over his neck she pulled him to her, not to keep him warm but just to be next to him. His hands moved over her timidly but eventually settled comfortably in their entanglement. She could feel his discomfort at being naked with a mostly naked woman beside him but she didn't care, she just wanted the contact of her skin on his. If he objected he didn't indicate it.

It had been a lot of effort, all the movement and the bath and Kakashi began drifting off to sleep, feeling so much better from her attentions, medical and otherwise. He was shocked when he felt her soft body slide in next to his, surprisingly devoid of clothes but he figured she was trying to provide more warmth and perhaps it would be his way to find out whom she was.

_It has to be Sakura...I want it to be her._

* * *

Sasuke looked up at Shikamaru with an intense expression. 

"I'll lead the Advanced Unit tomorrow." He said plainly.

"Sorry Uchiha, we've got Genma doing that. You can go along if you want though. There is always room for an Uchiha. Advanced units are just monitoring, you've been out of commission for a while, don't you want some action?" Shikamaru asked, a happy smile blooming on his face. "Actually, I wouldn't mind if we had an extra set of eyes going over the plans. With Sakura sick, I worry that it's not up to what she would have done. Do you know if she's feeling any better?"

"Yeah, she's better...but not ready to come in yet." Sasuke added trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Ino had told him everything and he shook his head at her. She knew better than to do this, to jeopardize the mission and Ino knew better than to aid her.

Well, he knew firsthand how strong Sakura's love could be so he supposed it didn't surprise him very much. As advanced unit surveillance he might be able to find her, if she was still there...or still alive. Perhaps it was she that needed rescuing now. For now anyway, he would keep her secret, if he could. He had an inkling of how bad it would be for her if she was found out.

* * *

It was dark when Sakura's eyes finally opened. Still cradling his warm body beside her she was suddenly aware that his hand was on her leg, fingers moving over her skin. It wasn't sensual touch; he seemed to be searching. 

_Damn it, he's looking for the small scar from the kunai._

She clued in quickly and grabbed his hand lightly in hers, leading it back to her waist.

"You'd better behave." She whispered, smiling at his interest at who she was. He was suspecting it may be her, she figured, and she was pleased that he believed her capable. The faith he had in her never wavered.

"Or what?" he said softly.

"You...you can hear me?" she asked timidly as her head raised from the pillow, realizing that he would be able to tell who she was by her voice.

"It's muffled and there is a ringing in my ears but I can just make out what you say." He replied smiling slightly in the dim glow of the firelight. He was hoping he could tell who she was but with the condition of his hearing it was impossible, he could just tell it was a woman actually.

"What is your name?" he asked suddenly excited to hear the answer although his voice didn't betray it.

"I'm...Mikomi, Kakashi. Do you remember me?" she felt guilty fooling him, but her mind ran back to all the reasons that he should not know and she steeled herself to keep up the masquerade.

"Ah...yes, from the information exchange on Friday. What day and time is it?" he asked trying to mask the disappointment he felt.

"It's Monday night. About 7:00." She replied

"Mikomi, I have a lot of questions. What happened?" He said but she could hear his voice was tired. He would drift off soon.

"Alright Kakashi, but I'll be very brief for now. Let me start at the beginning. I arrived on Saturday night. I was on my way back to Konoha as I had finished gathering information for the assault coming on Thursday. Before I got away I was caught inside the complex but was not in uniform so Kanrei kept me there, thinking I was just some random woman. I heard some men talking about you." She felt sick from the lie but she needed to uphold the illusion for a bit. "I managed to find you and get you out of there."

"I'm guessing there is more than that. _How_ did you find me, I was in the lower level? What happened to Kanrei and how did you get out with me? Is it just you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, It's just me. Kakashi, things happened that you don't need to hear. I'm not ready to tell yet. Can you give me...time?" she asked, biting her lip. She seemed to be echoing the words she spoke to him that day in the clearing, the day he told her he couldn't give it to her.

Those words were familiar to Kakashi and he wondered if it truly was Sakura. Sadly she was not giving him all the answers and perhaps it _was_ this Mikomi from Friday. He would just have to play along until he found out, but he was sure he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Yes, I'll give you time." He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep again. He had lay awake trying to figure out if she was asleep before he let his fingers wander over her leg, caught before he reached his objective.

_Sakura_

His mind wandered to her. Her smell and texture; soft and supple. He loved the way she gazed at him...if only he could hold her again...like he was holding this woman beside him. Rememberance twisted through him, thoughts of all the things he wanted to say to her, to apologize and wish her luck on her marriage.

Her marriage...Sasuke had won her in the end and Kakashi felt that it was his fault for leaving her...for not asking her to wait. He should have put her first, and told her what he was doing. More regrets that scratched at him, he had thought long and hard about that most on his last few hours on the table, waiting to die.

He began to dream about her as he drifted back off to sleep.

Sakura felt the slackness in Kakashi's body and decided it would be a good time to find him some clothes. The black Jounin shirt was in her bag but he couldn't very well walk around in the bloodstained pants she brought him back in.

Slipping carefully out of the blankets, she got dressed again in the black ANBU shirt and black pants and moved quickly from the room wearing the gray cloak. The streets were dark but she could see the dim light fall on the cold snowy ground from windows lining the buildings. She wasn't sure where to find some clothes but there had to be a shop somewhere. These people and this village had to be self sufficient with food and clothes so it would only be a matter of time before she came across something.

There were many tough and unsavory characters lurking around the streets and although she wasn't worried about handling anyone, she didn't really want to draw attention to herself. With ANBU swiftness she made her way around the village, finally finding a small supply shop. She entered to find there were all sorts of things, clothes, packaged food, weapons and some small trinkets in a dusty case that had probably never been opened.

She perused the pants and found a dark pair of a type of jogging pants with a drawstring she figured would fit him and after the purchase of that, some packaged food and a nice short sword in a light sheath, she headed back to the Inn.

Kakashi was still sleeping when she got back so she decided to take a bath and try to wash away the feel of Kanrei's fingers on her. This was probably the way you felt after these types of missions and she shivered with the thought that he almost actually had sex with her. It was lucky that his need to test her overcame the lust he pressed on her but she still felt dirty. His fingers had wandered her body invading her. He was dead but her anger still sat in her stomach.

She silently thought of how being with Kakashi again might help to stifle the regret of letting Kanrei touch her. She had hated it with her whole being but she knew she would do it all again for the man sleeping in the next room. Running her fingers through the wash of water flowing from the tap she lulled herself into numbness, just to forget.

After the bath, she slipped back between the covers beside him and crushed her naked body against his. She had stripped everything from her and wanted to feel the closeness of _his_ warmth now.

Sleepily, he shifted next to her, turning his body and cradling her in his arms. He pushed his face next to her neck again and she felt his lips across her collarbone, feather light and arousing. He was still asleep. It made her smile, something she rarely did now.

Kakashi felt the warmth of the body next to him.

_Sakura... you feel so warm. I've missed you so much. I could stay like this forever, _he said to her in his dream. He wrapped his fingers delicately in her pink hair and he could hear her laugh in his ear.

_Kakashi, I can't wait to see you_, she answered playfully running her fingers through his silver mane. She pulled him close and he kissed her neck, admiring the shiver of her skin under his caresses. He continued as he ran his hands down to her waist pulling her body against his tightly. 

Sakura could feel Kakashi moving beside her, his body was moving against hers, tugging her into an embrace. His lips began kissing her neck and she felt her body responding to it.

"Sakura..." he whispered across her skin.

She was so incredibly ready to give in to it, it felt so good and she had missed his affectionate touch more than she would ever admit. _Don't stop_, she thought, _please don't stop_.

Waking from his dream, Kakashi suddenly realized that he was clinging to 'Mikomi', and kissing her. It was an instant reaction as his hands moved off her waist and his head moved back realizing what he was doing. His heavy head lay down on the pillow and much to his hope, he could still not see.

"I'm sorry, I was dreaming...I apologize." He said quietly. It had been so real to him.

"Please don't apologize, I wasn't objecting." She answered, her fingers running over his chest, desire inching into her and reaching places it hadn't for so long. "Tell me about her."

"Her name is Sakura. I haven't seen her in a long time, I guess I was just dreaming about her." He answered, telling her personal information that he would usually never give up, but in the present circumstances he felt it was merited.

"She's probably waiting for you." Sakura answered, knowing it was true.

"She's not. She's getting married soon. It's over for us." He said and his face showed a pained expression realizing that his dream would only be just that now.

"I understand Kakashi, I lost someone too." she replied slowly.

She was surprised he knew of her engagement and felt guilt for how much pain she must have caused him in her stupid decision to accept Sasuke's proposal.

"What happened, may I ask?" he closed his mismatched eyes listening to her voice, still muffled but clearer.

"He left me, many months ago and I miss him so much it hurts." She sighed. "I would like one more night, just to be with him."

"I'm sorry, I can understand that." He said earnestly and felt her words sink into his body making him ache with his regret again.

Salty tears began to sting her bright green eyes, she hadn't cried in so long but hearing his pain was tearing her insides. "Kakashi..." she whispered into his ear as she pulled him back towards her, "let me be _her_ for you tonight, let me be Sakura and you can be _him_ for me."

She felt his hesitation as her lips moved to his neck and her hand pulled the towel, only laid across him now under the blankets, away.

"Please...give me what I want." She said throatily, as she continued her soft consideration of his body, she had no intention of stopping and one way or another, she had to have him.

Her words drifted over him. Was that just coincidence? Was it really Sakura and was she playing a new game or was it just something off handed that Mikomi was pushing at?

With a quickened pulse Kakashi felt his body responding to her touch. He didn't really want to make love to another woman in her name but her caresses and attentions were driving him to it, as well as her words. She seemed so much like Sakura. He was lonely for her and as his hands ran down her damp hair, he knew he could pretend, it was an awful thing to do but they both seemed to need it. He would never get this chance with Sakura again, he felt somewhere in his mind no one would get hurt and perhaps he and this woman could heal each other's wounds a little.

Sakura could see his inner conflict in his face but as his sore fingers finally started to gently explore her body she let her tears flow freely. He was all she wanted despite the dull anger that was ever present in her heart; she would not hesitate now. She needed him more than he understood.

* * *

There is a sweet picture of Kakashi and Sakura that a fantastic artist by the name of Duneboo did. I put the link on my profile as well so go check it out. She said that the little birthday kiss scene in this story inspired it. It's so wonderful, take a peek.

I


	17. Masks

Chapter 17:Masks

Sorry this took longer than expected. I got stuck for a few days and procrastinated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and all the others before. I can't tell you how much they spur me to keep going.

For a little info, a couple people mentioned the engagement to Sasuke. They actually ended it a few chapters ago at that party Sakura had. Kakashi doesn't know though.

As far as the scar, Kakashi tried to touch it but she caught his sneaky fingers before he managed to so he still isn't sure.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Alright then, I think it's time." Genma's smooth voice said leisurely to the group of outfitted ANBU standing in front of him. The striking blue-black hair of the Uchiha flipped lightly around his mask as he nodded in unison with the group. The sky was dim and not yet alight with the morning sun. 

"Let's go"

The group of five darted through the forest at a record pace, feet lightly pelting tree branches as Sasuke's sword hilt knocked branches straying above him.

_Sakura...you'd better be all right. I thought you were smarter than this._

As the dim light grew they moved with unmatched swiftness out of Konoha and into the neighboring land.

The morning sun finally peeked over the edge of the Cloud country as the ANBU squads stood at the border. Their mission was just to recon the area, making sure that the situation had not changed in any way. Disposal of the estimated 50 to 60 hostiles in the area and the assault on Thursday was going to be a simple matter, well planned and well executed.

The information gathered by Neji and Kakashi had been what they had needed and now it was time to take down the complex. They were no longer a source of information and it was no longer necessary to allow them to gather weapons or make plans.

Sasuke figured they would arrive there within the next hour or so and then he would know, the nerves grated slightly on him at what they may find. She could be dead, or from what he knew about the complex...worse.

The dim morning light played on the filthy cracked window unable to quite push through and Sakura sat at the small metal table in the corner. She lightly wiped the black hilted sword with a cloth watching the dim firelight glint from the deadly steel as she turned it casting a sliver of light on the wall. She had become entranced with it, impressed by its quality and sleek design. The blade was light and thin but strong, she had never seen it's like and was surprised that, with all the swords there, this one was among them.

She would stop every few moments to look at the sleeping Jounin through the ANBU mask now attached to her face, covering her gaze. The hood now overlapping her hair was tucked and attached carefully and her sleek ANBU uniform hugged her body showing off the dark lucid tattoo. Rising early so she didn't give herself away, she had bathed and dressed and even ate intending to keep up her charade.

Kakashi lay there, and she watched the slow rise of his pale chest, a small bruise like remnant of their night adorned his left shoulder and she felt a small guilty pleasure as she admired it. The heated tickle played under her bellybutton as she realized desire was running through her again, even the sight of him could do it.

Her reminiscence turned painful though as she thought of their night fully. He loved her; it had fallen from his lips causing her to regret her decision to keep her identity from him. She loved him too, and wanted to say it with her entire being but something prevented it. Maybe it was her anger for the long months that he had left, putting her behind his mission and Konoha. In the past few days she had decided to put him first, before everything in her life. Her career, her friends, her existence, all that meant nothing before him, it was painful that he didn't feel the same. This was love and hate in all it's eclipsing entirety and even though he said it to her, he loved Konoha more. Focusing her attention back to her new prize she continued to clean the blade ending her fleeting glances in his direction.

Light? Kakashi's eyes tightened at the burn of the whiteness pushing at his eyelids. In blinding realization, he knew he could finally see. It's about fucking time, he thought as he strained to push one lazy eyelid to open. The soreness rode behind his eyes with the stream of vision he now had, it would surely give him a headache.

After a few difficult minutes of trying to cover his eyes with his hand but still look around the room he managed to open one fully, his black one.

The dingy room was familiar; not exactly the room he knew but very similar. They were at the Inn, a fire was lit, and an ANBU woman sat at the table cleaning a black sword.

_What the hell, might as well see if the rest of me works_, he thought briefly as he pushed up to a sitting position, then slid to the edge of the futon pulling a light blanket across him.

"Senpai" Sakura slid the sword back in the sheath with a click and walked over to the futon crouching beside him, she couldn't bring herself to say his name. "How are you feeling?" she said calmly to him, the mask muffling her voice. He listened to her while he looked over his arms and hands seeing the small wounds and bruises wound around him. He slowly raised his face towards her mask glancing at the small blue tear-drop painted on it.

Damn it, if she didn't sound like Sakura. Kakashi's hearing was clear now as was his vision and he looked her over, not caring if his probing eyes bothered her. Her body was sleek and slim, she _was_ the woman from the information exchange, and he had stared at her then as well.

It was not a sexual gaze, he wanted to find out who she was. Shaking his head he felt a little angry that she was still hiding from him, covering her face with that mask.

"Fine." He said calmly although Sakura could see his muscles tense slightly and his fingers press into the futon.

She immediately knew what he was doing; he was contemplating forcing her to show herself. By his posture he was undecided and she could see the idea coursing through him in his body language. How long had they played their game? She could read him so well now, and in his current condition he probably wouldn't stand a chance against her.

Kakashi was tricky though, so she decided it would be prudent to put a stop to it immediately. She stood up and away from him and raised the sword sheath against his shoulder, tapping it slightly. "I know what you are thinking, and it's not a good idea."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at her and then wrapping the blanket around his lower half he stood up facing her, tucking it so it stayed up on it's own. A step forward was the incentive she needed to press the tip of the sheath to his chest.

"Are you going to break our trust now?" she said a little more harshly than she mean to, keeping him at bay.

"It's you that break it. Show me your face." He said calmly as he stepped forward again, the black wood slightly indenting his pale skin.

"No" she took a step back, careful not to take her eyes off his lower body, but careful not to look into the Sharingan.

"Mikomi, I think you are lying to me." He whispered.

"Kakashi...don't," she sounded almost as if she was pleading as his hand rose towards her mask. "I won't fight with you about this, I'll tell you everything that happened at the complex but this inquiry about me must end." She whispered urgently, feeling her will breaking down.

Kakashi's hand stopped. Why was she so adamant to hide herself? He breathed in deeply and sighed slightly. His curiosity about the recent events superceded his interest in her face for the moment, so reluctantly gave up his current intention.

"I'll agree to that." He said calmly.

"Listen, I'm not here on assignment. I won't show you who I am and I believe it's better if you don't know. If and when I get caught it's going to be bad for me. I don't want to give up ANBU but I don't expect you to lie for me either so things must remain like this. I appreciate that you have agreed to my request. I think in respect to what I've done for you, you can at least give me that." Sakura said giving him a small morsel to appease his interest. Decidedly she would tell him about everything that happened at the complex, he deserved to know but she would not tell him anything more.

"Senpai, please be patient. When we return home, you can forget about this...and me." Her voice was low as she was still trying to sound different continuing to push him to agree.

Finally after an extensive pause he backed away. His silver hair fell forward near his eyes and he brushed it away as he looked towards the bathroom.

"I'll take a bath...I think I had some pants on, do you know where they are?" he said as he began to walk slowly towards the bathroom and could feel the relief emanate from her. His gaze looked lazily around the room as she walked to the table pulling out the purchase from the previous night.

She grasped the black pants and tossed them to him, not willing to get closer. He moved out of the room quietly and Sakura let her breath out finally, in relief.

As Kakashi eased into the steaming tub, he began to go through all the reasons she could possibly have to hide herself but he kept coming back to the same two. It was Sakura and she felt guilty for cheating on Sasuke with him or someone else and they truly were worried about being caught. But, if it wasn't Sakura, there was really no reason to come save him?

He didn't even know if Sakura was ANBU, Genma had never said anything and he did have duties with the recruitment office so he would surely know. Perhaps it wasn't Sakura, perhaps all this had been wishful thinking and strong desire to be near her. What would things be like when he returned? The woman he loved would marry another and somehow he would have to deal with it.

_I'm so foolish for letting myself feel. All that time I knew it would happen and I just let it._

The ache in his head grew as it became more difficult to focus on thoughts and so he closed his eyes and secretly wished he could entice her to wash his hair again.

Sakura groaned with impatience as Kakashi leisured in the tub for almost half an hour. No wonder he was always late when he was her sensei. _Lazy ass,_ she laughed to herself

Finally after an eternity, the draining water was heard as Sakura lay spread-eagle on the futon with the black sword across her stomach. _It's about time_.

Kakashi came out of the bathroom wearing the black pants and Sakura smiled seeing they fit him well. Motioning for him to sit on the bed, she returned to the black bag and pulled out some items and as she returned, she kicked the large stray shoes over to him.

Kakashi reached down to grab the shoes but felt a hand stop his movement. "Wait." She said softly as she took the black Jounin shirt that had meant so much to her when she first gotten it, and helped put it over his head. She let her gloved fingers lead it down his body and stopped briefly to admire him in it. She watched his fingers run over it and touch the swirls on the arms.

"Fits nice, just my size." He smirked. Sakura wondered about the insinuation, although it was the truth, she thought maybe he was starting to dismiss that it was her. Continuing on she moved behind him on the futon and gently, tenderly she put her own Konoha headband to his face, tilted slightly to cover his red eye. It would serve two purposes, to shield the sharingan and to spare her the danger of looking into it if he chose to use it. She knew firsthand how powerful it could be.

"Is this yours?" he asked as she moved in front of him.

She nodded, feeling something indescribable at seeing him dressed as a Jounin again, wearing her own prized headband.

"You look the way you are supposed to." She whispered not really understanding the full meaning of it herself. "Slip on the shoes and we'll move. It's probably about 10:30 so we need to get going if we are to get back by dark." She said offhandedly.

"I think I'll be able to use some chakra in small bursts if I'm careful. Um...who's shoes are these?" seeing that they were not new like the pants.

"Kanrei's...he won't be needing them anymore." She said feeling how difficult it would be to tell him everything. "I got you this, just in case."

Sakura held out the short sword to him and he pulled it from the sheath quickly to check the sharpness.

"Mikomi?" Kakashi was suddenly able to focus clearly on everything that had happened in the last few days. "Neji? Is he?"

"He's fine, Senpai. He is the reason we knew what happened to you." she smiled thinking of how Neji and Tenten had behaved and the fleeting thought of taking off her mask tickled her stomach_. It doesn't have to be now, Sakura, your reunion can wait_, she thought

"You'd better wear the cloak. You're still a missing-nin you know."

Kakashi nodded. He forgot that he would have trouble traveling and if the hunter-nins caught him it might be over.

Sakura finished running around the room picking up items and tossing them in the bag. She had everything she wanted to take with the exception of one last thing. Stepping over near the bed she looked down at the pile of black crumpled items. Crouching to the floor, she picked up the black silky shirt adorned with the red Kanji and some small remnants of blood. Holding it up she felt the dark scowl under her mask. It was something that she hated, but something she _had_ to take with her, almost to remind herself that it had all happened.

"Don't you want these?" Kakashi held up the black lacy bra with the cut strap and looked up at the woman. Sakura just shook her head and turned around to pack the black shirt.

Kakashi looked it over. It was Kanrei's taste, alright. He looked back at the woman and wondered what she had to go through to get to him. No matter what happened now, he owed her his life. There would be no more pushing her to do what she didn't want to do, he wanted to give her that, at least.

* * *

"Holy fucking shit...what the hell is all this god damn mess!" Genma shouted as his eyes surveyed the once proud stronghold of the Zetsumeikage. The gray smoke still billowed in small tufts from areas under the rubble and the building and grounds were unrecognizable. 

"You missed ass, Genma." Sasuke piped in, no real humor to his voice. The shock of seeing the total destruction of the main building as well as the scorched ground near the large crater Neji had made, struck him like a slap to the face.

_Where is Sakura? Kakashi?_

Sasuke's mind gripped the reality as he let his Sharingan peruse the fray for signs of chakra. Moving his head this way and that, he could see there was no minute trace anywhere around the fallen stronghold.

It was utterly deserted save for a body or two, no Kanrei, no ninja, no Kakashi and no Sakura.

Sasuke looked gravely at the building wondering if his close friends were under it, having taken their last breaths in this place.

"Who could have done this?" Genma questioned.

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't know."

* * *

It had almost been three hours of long arduous travel and Sakura watched Kakashi trudging along with increasing difficulty by the moment. His legs were moving slow and his breath was ragged. Shaking her head, she began to feel he wasn't ready for the journey home. 

Gliding in front of him she put a gentle hand on his chest to stop him. They had made their way along the coast of the Cloud country and managed to see almost no one on the journey to Konoha. They now neared the border along a stream and it seemed as though Kakashi needed a rest.

"Sit down Senpai, there's no hurry."

Hoping to ease his suffering a bit she pulled an orange from her bag as well as the dark container that was filled with water along with the medicine.

"Here, have some." She said as she pushed the orange towards him.

"Aren't you going to feed me?" he smirked teasingly as he breathed in heavily to load his lungs and catch his breath.

"That's very cute Senpai, but I think if I did that, we wouldn't make it back till tomorrow."

Kakashi smiled, she was teasing too. This was nicer, there had been so much tension between them since last night and he was too tired to engage in dark rhetoric today.

"I am having some trouble peeling it, can you get it started for me?" he was sincere in this. Even though she had healed him as much as she could, his nails were still bruised underneath and it was hard to dig into even an overripe orange.

"Why are you calling me Senpai?" he asked offhandedly as he dropped the gray hood away from his head.

"I think it would be better for us to maintain that kind of relationship right now." She responded quietly. It was really because she didn't want to say his name, couldn't say his name without feeling everything.

"Right now? What about later? Will there be any kind of relationship?" he asked with no real emotional tone to his calm voice.

"I...I don't know. You're in love right? With Sakura?" her inner self began screaming at her to stop this game with him but she couldn't. The curiosity was surely going to give her away.

"Yes." He looked away into the misty air near the water. "But like I said, she's getting married. It's over."

"But if she wasn't?" Sakura said, her inner self now passing out from the increased heartbeat of this line of questioning.

"I don't like to think about things that aren't possible. If you get your hopes up, it is much worse later." He said with a wave of his hand as if he was unconsciously pushing the question away.

What if? It had plagued him since he heard of their engagement. Could he come back and disrupt her life, push her to reconsider? Could he do that to Sasuke? The answer was no. He loved her and respected Sasuke, it was not in him to hurt them, he would eat the pain and make it his own.

"Sometimes holding your hope is better than giving up...Kakashi," she said softly as she finished peeling the orange.

The scent invaded his nostrils as he thought how nice it was to have everything the way it should be with his body. The slow dig of her nails into the orange was a peaceful undertaking and he even relished the ripping sound of the grainy strings attached to the skin. Handing him a slice, she took one too and slipped it behind her mask, raising it slightly revealing her chin and a lower pink lip.

"Keep going." He said jokingly as she pulled it back down.

"It's funny, I usually always wear a mask. I feel sort of naked out here without it." He looked around the hard ground and checked the forest in the distance. He leaned slightly to one side resting his chin on his hand, resting on his knee. His legs were crossed and he was squatted down with his back to a large rock. His handsome face still looked pale to her eyes.

"We should be there before night if we hurry. I can see you're tired, I'm sure it 's the lack of food and some of the pain. You'll have to go straight to the med building. I have medicine here, do you need some?"

Kakashi shook his head, he knew that if they were to encounter enemy ninja he may need to defend himself. Having his wits about him would prove necessary if they were attacked and the pain pills she held out would make him lightheaded and groggy. She was right, he was still a missing-nin, which every time he heard it made him laugh at how foreign it sounded. Hatake Kakashi missing-nin.

"No, I'm alright. I'm ready to hear the story now." He said without looking up at her, his gaze fixed on the orange.

"I'll tell you while we walk." She said as she got up and extended a hand to help him up.

* * *

"Sasuke." Genma began as the group finished checking the area and got ready to leave to report back to Konoha. "Kakashi was probably in that building." Genma's tone was quiet and Sasuke could see it was paining him to talk about it. 

"Ah, maybe." Sasuke responded softly.

"You think he might not have been?" Genma's eyebrows raised.

"It's always possible, isn't it. I mean it's Kakashi we're talking about here." Sasuke smirked a little. He wondered if Sakura could have possibly done all this damage to the complex getting Kakashi out. He shook his head at himself. In his heart he truly didn't believe Sakura was capable, and began to think that maybe she was under there too. It was tragic actually to think that she came all this way to save him and they died together.

A sick and hollow feeling began to eat at him, slowly he could feel that same old depression settling there where it had been previously.

"Sasuke, we'd better get moving if we want to make it back before dark." Genma added before motioning for the other ANBU to head over and regroup before leaving.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say anything, he just nodded.

Within a matter of minutes the group headed back, darting as swiftly and as lightly as they had come.

* * *

"I was lucky actually. He began to force himself on me...t..touching me...but then decided that he needed to test me so he brought me down to where you were. I saw you strapped there, you...you looked pale, I thought you might be dead at first but I could see you breathe. He gave me a kunai and asked me to kill you. I held it over you first and then told him I couldn't do it, I asked him to do it for me and he agreed. I got him close to you and then hit him with a chakra bind gen-jutsu and he crumpled. I took out the man in the white coat with a senbon...from your leg. I...finished Kanrei quickly and then I was able to use spell scrolls to detonate the building after we escaped. He was foolish enough to send all the ninjas to quarters. They never knew what hit them." She breathed deeply at finally finishing the long story of her adventure at the complex. 

"Why did you do it?" Kakashi asked, still stunned that one woman had finished what normally would have been done by 25 ANBU. The curiosity behind her motivation was killing him. She had put herself in danger for him, disobeying Konoha and her superiors. And she was right, if she got caught it would be bad for her.

She stopped walking and looked at him for a long 't..." she became lost for words. The true reason was that she couldn't imagine life without him. She had the opportunity and the skills, it was all she could do. Six months of her life had gone by worrying about him everyday as it drove her into a dark place, making her hate everything. Finally she found the truth and when the possibility of truly losing him forever had opened up, it was the only motivation she needed. The tears began to push from her eyes and she could see his eyes move to the bottom of her mask where they fell from under it onto her dark sleeveless shirt.

"Please...tell me." He said softly as he moved towards her. His arms finally reached hers, pulling her into an embrace. "It can be over if you tell me." He added. She had once again made him believe that she was Sakura. Who else would ever react to that question that way.

"I...I don't want to...there are reasons I want to keep it from you. They don't all make sense but..." she tried to fight the desire to just pull it off and kiss him, revealing everything. Her hand began to move towards it in her conflict. "Kakashi...I need to..."

"What's this!" a voice called out from the high branches of the Konoha forest. Both Leaf ninjas turned to the loud voice, startled by the intrusion.

"Shit" Kakashi spat out, "Mist Hunter-nins."

Two men dropped from the trees to face them dressed in familiar clothes. Sakura was suddenly reminded of Haku, from years ago, but these men were taller and looked older even though they both had masks on.

Kakashi and Sakura separated slightly and she could suddenly feel the terror in her, she might lose him now. It was no secret that Mist wanted Kakashi, he knew more of their Jutsus than any other with the exception of Konoha. Kakashi had spent a lot of time there on missions when he was younger and he was famous in their bingo books. Once he had been declared missing, Mist had become rabid at trying to find him.

"Give us the Copy Ninja and we'll let you go home ANBU." One man said in a calm deep tone.

"You are in the Fire Country now and I've taken him for Konoha. You can't have him, it's against treaty rules." If Sakura knew anything it was the rules.

"It's just you and us and he is a valuable prize in Mist. Perhaps we can make a deal?"

"No deals, he's mine." She spoke again her hands reaching for the hilt of the black sword strapped to her back. She heard the distinct metal sound of the short sword Kakashi carried being slid from its sheath.

"You are making a mistake." The first man said as he crouched and began to form seals.

Sakura countered right away as Kakashi ran towards the second man. It would be do or die, they hadn't come this far to stop now.

Sakura leapt at the Hunter-nin, sword out and easily dodged the water missile he sent towards her. She tried to slash him with the sword but he moved away and appeared behind her. A sharp pain shot through her back as she felt the warm blood run over her skin.

"Shit" she said as she turned and dropped the sword. Concentrating all her chakra, she raised her hands and in blinding speed, performed some seals, "Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness Technique)". The hunter-nin immediately stopped in his tracks. Sakura fell to one knee breathing hard as the sting in her back increased with each movement. She had him trapped in her gen-jutsu and she knew all he could see was black all around him for now, but it wouldn't last too long. She tried to reach behind her to survey the damage as she took a moment to look over at Kakashi. He had pushed up the headband and was using his Sharingan firing back each jutsu that the hunter-nin performed. Sakura knew he couldn't keep it up; his hands were shaking.

"There is something here!" she heard a familiar voice shout from a short distance. It was Sasuke. Her head snapped up towards it as did Kakashi's.

The Hunter-nin engaged with Kakashi stopped immediately hearing the voice and turned in its direction. Kakashi fell to the ground.

"Kakashi!" Sakura called over. She knew it would be too much for him, battling. His chakra was charged a bit but he was still too weak and using the Sharingan would wear him out. He was unconscious, she could tell by his unmoving body.

The first hunter-nin was still caught in her jutsu and she could hear voices of her kinsmen getting louder and closer. _Shit, if they find me, I'm done for sure._

"Hey you, I'll let you run if you go now." She said to the second ninja. "That is ANBU coming, sounds like a squad."

The hunter-nin looked at her and nodded quickly obviously feeling no other options. He moved near his partner and after Sakura released the Jutsu they ran headlong, in the other direction from the voices.

Sakura felt she also had no other options, she could hear Sasuke and knew he was part of the mission. It was reasonable to assume that they were the advanced party and were just returning. She also reasoned that if they found Kakashi, they would take him to the med building, it would be all she could count on now as her pain increased with each passing second.

With all her remaining strength she grabbed up her discarded bag and the black sword and leapt quickly into the trees. She moved far enough away not to be detected but stayed close enough to be able to watch what happened.

As she found a perch among the dense branches she saw the forms of five figures in ANBU uniform leap down from the other direction.

"Holy shit...Kakashi" Genma shouted as he ran beside him and turned him face up, checking for vital signs. "Kakashi, can you hear me?"

Sakura saw Kakashi's hand move slightly as he moved to cover his Sharingan and suddenly felt glorious relief and total panic spread through her in the oddest sensation she had ever felt.

_He was safe but would he be conscious enough to ask questions?_

* * *

Well, I guess it could have been a bit longer but I thought that was a good place to stop

I am figuring on about 3 more chapters but I'm not sure. I had originally had a different plan for this chapter but changed it.

Anyway, the next one shouldn't take as long.

Love Leafy


	18. Guilt

Chapter 18: Guilt

* * *

Sakura felt a light breeze begin to wrap around her, it was cold and with the wound on her back, it added insult to injury. The temperature was dropping and it would be dark in a few hours. Silently she almost counted the minutes watching the ANBU group carefully picking up the silver haired jounin, his head lolling to the side. Genma hoisted him over his shoulder and would bear him to Konoha, to Sakura's great relief.

Before they left, Sakura could see that Kakashi had lost consciousness again and she worried for his well being, but the ANBU squad would get him home soon, faster than she could. Shivering slightly, she wrapped her arms around her body watching the group one by one disappear into the forest. The last man remained in the area and she could see it was Sasuke, his head turning this way and that, Sharingan alight.

_God, is he looking for me? How would he know?_

Sakura gritted her teeth.

_INO!_

_I'm going to kick her ass when I get back_. Luckily, as she sat quietly suppressing her chakra, she could tell Sasuke had given up and darted away after the others.

Sighing with respite, Sakura leapt down to the ground. It was over, he was safe, and she might be able to get away with it. She loved ANBU, while Kakashi was gone it was her only solace, even though she would gladly give it up for him. If she got caught, it would be over. She'd be thrown out, maybe busted down to Chuunin or worse, no more ninja...ever.

The thought only served to make her increasingly angry at his willingness to put her last on his list of important things.

The previously warm blood on her back had turned her garments wet and cold and it was making her feel worse by the second. Strength had drained away and now it was all she could do to get moving, using short bursts of chakra to send her towards Konoha.

A couple hours, she told herself, and she would be home.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, Kakashi's back!?" Tsunade yelled out from behind her desk as her eyes widened to epic proportions. The blond hair flipped back and her eyes flashed in stunned excitement. The impending death of the Copy Ninja had played hard on her since he was taken prisoner and this news was disturbing but very welcome.

"He's at the med building, looks like he's been tortured and he drained his chakra. He's out cold." Genma responded, though he couldn't suppress the grin. "Lady Hokage, the complex was destroyed. The best we can figure it is that Kakashi did it before he escaped but, really, he must have had help."

"Why is that?" she asked

"You'll see."

Tsunade wanted to waste no more time, she headed to the med building followed closely behind by Genma. During the quick commute, Genma told of everything they had found and what some of their conclusions might be. In a matter of moments she was standing in the doorway to Neji's room, Kakashi lay on the next bed, eyes closed to the world.

Tsunade lifted his hands and surveyed the damage to his fingers, then raised the dark sleeve of the Jounin shirt to see more marks up his arms.

"Bastards. I'd like to kill them." She grunted angrily.

"They're already dead, ma'am." Sasuke responded. His tall form stood at the end of the room wondering what in the world happened to Kakashi in the last few days.

"Kakashi destroyed the complex? In this condition? I highly doubt it. He's weak and I assume that it was much worse prior to today. Actually it looks like he has been healed a bit. How did he get this Jounin shirt, and the headband? Was someone with him?" she asked quickly. Tsunade's intelligence had quickly noticed that a man coming from a mission would surely be devoid of these things.

"We don't know Lady Hokage, he was like this when we found him in the forest." Genma added.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Kakashi will most likely sleep for a couple of days while he heals and recharges. I want no word of this outside this room. Someone must have helped him, we need to know who that was. Genma, tell Shikamaru to call a General meeting tomorrow and start the protocol for clearing Neji and Kakashi's names. Have him alert the other villages. Ensure Mist is informed _twice_." She said as she spun back to Kakashi already beginning to work on healing his fingers.

"Yes, Ma'am." Genma retorted before turning and darting away.

"Go home Sasuke, there is nothing more you can do here." She added absently. She didn't see the nod Sasuke gave her as he turned and raced out also, but it wasn't home he was heading for, it was Sakura's.

* * *

Sakura managed to reach the top of a tall tree at the edge of the hidden village. It had grown so difficult to move. Her body was tired and weak. She wasn't sure how much blood she had lost but the backs of her legs down to her calves were wet.

Even though she had only been gone a few days, it seemed like an eternity. The sight of Konoha made her want to weep. There she sat, among the dark leaves, peering through the night air at the most welcome sight she had seen in her whole life, save one.

It took a few moments to compose herself and she removed the cat mask to aid in reaching her eyes, wiping at them as they became blurred by a few random tears. Pushing herself to keep moving, she darted back down and ran near the wall. As she raced over it, she waved to one of the guards, carefully keeping her bloody backside turned away from him. He returned the wave happily as she jumped down on the other side and began to race over rooftops.

_Not much farther..._

_I can see the roof...._

As she landed on her step at the apartment door, she crumpled to a knee from the impact. Her shaking hand reached up and grasped the doorknob, pulling herself to a standing position. The weight of the black bag in her hand was too much and she decided to just leave it on the step as she swung the door open and stumbled inside.

"I...In...Ino" she managed as she saw the blonde emerge from her bedroom.

"SAKURA!" she shouted as she ran over to her, grasping her waist and holding her up. "Sakura what happened? You're bleeding!" Ino looked at the hand that had touched the blood, drawing away slightly.

"Sakura!" another voice said from the bedroom doorway.

"Sasuke..."she whispered, her pale face and half closed eyes registered the dark haired ANBU.

He slowly walked up to face her, almost toe to toe as Ino backed away, painted fingernails to her mouth. "Sakura" he said again softly as put his hands on her waist, giving her some support.

As if someone had hit a switch in her, Sakura bowed her head onto Sasuke's shoulder and closed her eyes. Within seconds her body had given out, falling slightly before being pulled tight to Sasuke. Still conscious but unable to move, she just let him hold her up.

"Let's see about your back, ok?" he whispered as he lifted her rather urgently to a chair in the kitchen. Ino continued to stand near the sink, shocked beyond speech as Sasuke slowly unhooked Sakura's vest and hood, pulling them both away from her while still supporting her. Her pink hair had slipped down her back and strands stuck lightly in the blood.

"I..Ino..my bag...outside." She managed as her breathing became labored.

After gently moving her hair over her shoulder, Sasuke slipped a kunai from his leg holster, and then slowly up the back of her shirt, cutting it in two. Ino gasped at the large 8-inch diagonal gash across Sakura's back as she dropped the bag she had just retrieved. The two swords sitting atop it clanged on the kitchen floor.

"Ino...INO! We need to clean this now, get some warm water and a cloth." Sasuke brought her back to reality, almost harshly. With a nod of her blond hair she darted to the sink, banging in the cupboards trying to find the necessary items she needed.

Sakura's eyes began to swim. "Sasuke...I'm going....to..." Sakura couldn't finish the sentence before she began to fall forward towards the floor, consciousness gone.

Sasuke easily swept her up before she fell and took her to her bed. He lay her on her stomach and began to work on the wound. It would need to be stitched and cleaned, something he could do right away. He knew if he took her to the med building, she would be caught. It might mean the end of ANBU for her, and he couldn't bring himself to take it away from her. She seemed so helpless right now and thinking this tiny pink haired woman destroyed that whole complex was just so foreign a concept to him.

"Ino, turn the light on, will you?" he said softly as she came in with a bowl of water and some towels. As the soft light flickered into the room something caught Sasuke's eye.

"Eh? Mikomi." he said softly as he touched the tattoo on Sakura's lower back. Shaking his head, he had decided at that moment, contrary to everything he previously thought, Sakura would now always surprise him.

* * *

"Ino?" Sakura said softly as the morning light made her squint her sore eyes. Rubbing at them with her fingers, she noted some puffiness and discomfort in them. Sasuke would not tell her but she had cried for hours, even though she was unconscious.

Sakura quickly realized she was without a shirt and so she pulled the sheet around her tightly. The burning sting of her wound swept freshly over her back as she moved to sit up. A pained groan fell from her lips.

Her fingers shook uncontrollably and her skin was hot and clammy, almost feverish. With a trembling hand she wiped the sweat from her upper lip. Her complexion was pallid and she knew that she must have an infection in her wound by the heat her body was giving off. Sitting up became too much and so, as gently as possible, she lay back down. Her teeth began to chatter suddenly, feeling the flash of chills that usually hit with a fever.

"Ino's gone home for some sleep. How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, he was still in his ANBU uniform, reclining in the chair next to the bed, when he sat up at her anguished noises.

"Ah...I'm cold." She chattered through her teeth.

"I think you have an infection, you seem to be fighting something." He tossed another blanket that he was using through the night, over her. "Your wound isn't too bad and I ran to the med building and grabbed some medicine to help you, it'll lower the fever and help the infection."

"Th...thanks." She managed and a small smile creased her dry lips. "Who undressed..."

"Don't worry, that was Ino." He smiled gently. "Sakura, If you're up to it, I'd like to hear what happened?"

"I don't know what...you...m...mean." She chattered.

"You went to Cloud, remember...Kakashi?" Sasuke reminded her sounding a little perturbed at her lack of honesty.

"What are you talking...about?" she said unconvincingly. She turned her face to the window as images of her personal mission began to rush back.

"I know that you went and rescued Kakashi. Don't play innocent with me." This time he sounded angry, "Look at you! You could have died out there, running off without help."

"P...prove it." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Damn it, Sakura!"

"How..is...h...he?" she asked.

"He's fine. He's resting. He's probably better than you." Sasuke began to lose his anger.

Sakura let her body relax, unaware that she had been tensing it. Relief ran through her knowing he was safe and well and most likely in a few days would be sauntering around Konoha like before.

Like before? Nothing would ever be like before now would it? It would happen soon, she would see him on the street or in a shop...or at her door.

But what then? How would she react to seeing him? She knew she was still mad, every time she thought of him, it brought out a mix of emotions that made her want to cry and throw something. But when she looked at him....when his eyes looked into hers...

"Sakura?" Sasuke could see her mind running and wanted some answers so he decided to interrupt her reverie. "What happened?"

She sighed. Undoubtedly, Ino had told Sasuke she went to get Kakashi or he wouldn't be here. It was becoming a burden and if Sasuke started poking around and talking with Kakashi, her secret would be no more.

Moving slowly to the other side of the bed, Sakura patted her hand next to her. Sasuke slid over to it and lay down over the blankets. Slipping his arms around her, he was careful not to touch her injured back. She snuggled into his warmth, pressing her forehead into his chest.

"It's a long story." She said slowly, "but it's a good one."

In the two hours it took to tell it, Sasuke never uttered a word. She told him everything except for the intimate secrets she and Kakashi shared. It was strange that she found the comfort and trust in Sasuke that she needed to cleanse herself of her recent deeds.

In the early hours of the day, reaching into the afternoon, Sakura felt a bit better with some medicine and the soup Sasuke had made for her. They still lay in her bed now and she knew it would be a couple of days before she was herself again.

"Do you love him?" Sasuke asked her after she had finished her soup.

"Yes...but I hate him too." She creased her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell him it was you? Mikomi? I saw your tattoo. What is that for?"

Sakura sighed, "I got that on the day I got my ANBU status. The tattoo artist who did my arm did that too. I wanted something to remind me to keep my hope for him, that one day he would come back. I stayed with him the night before he left, do you remember, I said I was sick. He never told me what he was doing, he just left me there. I didn't tell him because...I don't want to get caught, I love ANBU too much."

Sasuke remembered it and was a little shocked at her admission, he remembered how Sakura had broken down the next day at the meeting. It was all coming together.

"Does he love you?" Sasuke asked more quietly.

In the afterglow of passion and the dark of the late night as their bodies lay wrapped in each other; he had said it. He let it fall from his mouth like he had always wanted to say it, and she regretted hearing it while she was pretending to be someone else.

"Yes," was all she could answer.

"You've been so...dark, Sakura. I hadn't guessed it was Kakashi until recently. I've been so wrapped up in my own life that I hadn't noticed your pain, I'm sorry." He said earnestly feeling the guilt of ignoring her sadness.

"Don't play guilty with me. It doesn't suit you. What could you control? ...Nothing. Things just happened the way they did and I've changed due to that. I can't change back, I don't want to change back." She began to charge mentally, remembering who she had become and the easy numbness that it provided. She had set out to save him and she did. What happened next was a mystery to her and something that she wouldn't chase. It would come to her or not at all.

Sasuke nodded. She had surprised him again.

"Sakura, there is a general meeting at 4:00 today, I think they are announcing what happened. I understand that you need to keep this a secret. Is there anything I can do to help?"

A small smile crept back on her lips at the thought that Sasuke wanted to help with her little lies. He was a better friend than she had ever realized. Taking a moment to search her tired mind, understanding of the last factor emerged.

"Shikamaru. If Kakashi asks him who the girl was at the information exchange he will be the only one who would know. I've got to stop him from telling. It's my last loose tie." Trying to tug the blanket out from under Sasuke's slow moving body with her weak fingers she felt his hand clasp over hers.

"Don't worry. I'll keep Shikamaru quiet. Do you really believe that you'll get away with it though? You said Kakashi suspects it was you."

"Kakashi won't tell. I saved his life, he won't repay me by getting me kicked out of the ANBU. I know him well, he's not like that. He'll resolve to find out on his own." She looked away sadly.

_You know me better than anyone now..._

He'd said that to her before he left, and she knew it was true.

"He's going to be asleep for a couple of days, Sakura, don't push yourself, ok. Stay in bed. I'll see you later after the meeting, maybe around 6:00." He got up slowly and moved out of the room, giving her a small wave on his way.

Sakura lay still, snuggled up tightly in a number of blankets, the heat beginning to make her sweat. Slowly she began to drift to sleep, the comfort of her own bed, and the final loss of the fear and worry that had plagued her for six months allowed her a new found ability to rest.

* * *

Tsunade stood at the end of the hospital bed and looked at her patient. His silver hair dangled lightly over his face obscuring the scar there. She had ordered that a mask be put on him and he was now dressed in a blue robe, and his half covered face looked like usual.

"Kakashi? Are you awake?" she said lightly, "Kakashi?" her voice drifted over softly.

He stirred a little hearing her voice but decided he'd rather not chat right now, so he kept his eyes closed in mock sleep.

"KAKASHI!" her voice boomed over him as she hit his foot.

"Yo" he said softly keeping his eyes closed.

"How are you feeling?" the blond Hokage asked, putting her nice voice on again.

"Like shit. I'd like to keep sleeping." He replied groggily, pulling the blankets up over his face.

"I'll be brief. I know someone helped you, who was it?" she asked quietly. Neji's eyebrows rose as he sat up a little on the bed next to Kakashi.

"No one." He said knowing his foot was in for another beating and just like that he felt the pummeling. He would have been angry but he was just too exhausted, sleep tickled at his mind as he shut his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised at your answer? Anyway, you and Neji will have to stay here, maybe just till tomorrow, Friday at the latest. We've put out word to the other villages that you are not missing-nins and revealed our plans. There is a Jounin meeting tonight to clear everything up, but until I say it's all right, you have to stay here."

Both men nodded, Neji was much better and was getting a little stir crazy. Kakashi still felt weak and figured a day or two in bed was just fine with him. The first chance he got though, he would try to get to the bottom of his mystery woman, be it Sakura or someone else.

"Lady Hokage, could you send Shikamaru in to see me, when he gets a chance?" Kakashi requested as sweetly as possible.

"Fine, just stay put." She added before leaving. "I'll have him come after the meeting."

* * *

"Hey, are you awake?" Sasuke's voice drifted over the dark room as Sakura's still form began to move slightly under the heavy mass of blankets.

"Hm? Ah...yeah." Her sleepy voice responded drowsily.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly as he slid onto the bed next to her.

"Better, actually. I don't feel as feverish, but I'm still tired. What time is it?" She asked realizing that the room was pitch black except for the light coming through the window from the streetlamps.

"It's 9:30. I just came from the meeting. It was a long one and they've cleared Kakashi and Neji's names but they didn't release where they are yet. Tsunade said they'd be around in a day or two."

"That's good." She said softly as her mind began to reach out to what might happen the first time she saw him. What would he say? What would she listen to?

"Go back to sleep, ok. I'll check on you in the morning, I've got some things to take care of tonight."

"rnn" a strange tired grunt came from under the blankets while Sakura drifted off again.

* * *

"Oi, Kakashi, the Hokage said you wanted to see me." Shikamaru trudged in slowly, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I have a question for you. Do you remember that girl who was at the last information exchange? What's her name?" he asked, the calm voice betraying no urgency although he felt it inside.

Neji sat and listened, he remembered seeing her, but couldn't tell who she was. Kakashi had told Neji about the woman and what she had done for him, rescuing him and killing Kanrei. Neji would keep it quiet, and Kakashi felt he deserved to know after the guilt he felt for leaving Kakashi there to die. They had grown to know each other well over the six months and Kakashi trusted Neji.

"ANBU wear masks for a reason, Kakashi, you know that. I can't tell you." Shikamaru looked away.

"That's bullshit. Spill it."

"Sorry Kakashi. Can't do it. I've been asked to keep it quiet." It was bothering him keeping it from Kakashi but he figured Sakura must have her own reasons for wanting it that way. He knew she didn't like to spread the word that she was ANBU.

Kakashi just looked at him, understanding that there was some sort of small conspiracy at work here. Shikamaru was keeping quiet about her so he knew who she was, at least it told him that she made it back alright. He hadn't seen what happened to her after he began his fight.

"Ok Shik, I'm tired, why don't you take off." He said absently, hiding his perturbation.

With that, Shikamaru turned and made a quick exit, glad to be off the spot with Kakashi. As he stepped out the door he could see Sasuke standing down the hall, leaning leisurely against the gray wall. He gave him a quick nod. Sasuke returned it briefly before disappearing.

* * *

Sakura turned over in the bed and looked at the alarm clock. She was feeling so much better now. The pain was still strong on her back but her body was more normal, save for the weakness. The fever had broken and her skin felt grimy from sweating. With slow movement she managed to drag her naked, dirty, pain riddled body to the bathroom for a shower. Brushing her teeth would be so wonderful as her mouth had that pasty fever taste in it.

As the warm water cascaded over her, the freshness seemed to invigorate her, giving her some ideas. It was only about 2:00 in the morning but with all the sleep she had gotten over the last 24 hours, she felt the need to get out, get some fresh air. But she knew she was lying to herself. She was going to see him. As far as last ties went, she had omitted one and now she had to finish it.

Taking a look in the mirror she twisted to see the stitching job that Sasuke had done. Almost as tiny as Kakashi's. Both men loved her enough to care about something like not scarring her body. She felt lucky to have them even though her feelings for Kakashi were confused. Perhaps tonight she would uncover how to make them whole instead of mixed like they had been for months.

Slipping on a fresh ANBU outfit, complete with hood, mask and the sleek black sword, she walked from her apartment. There would be no running, or chakra, just a slow walk to him.

The soft snores of Neji were keeping Kakashi awake, and the amount of sleep he had had recently, was changing his routine. He was wide-awake, laying back on the half reclined bed, his hands tucked behind his silver hair. Releasing one hand, he pulled down his mask and turned his head towards the open window beside his bed.

He jumped slightly seeing a figure sitting in the second floor window. He recognized the cut of the ANBU uniform but couldn't see her face.

Noticing him jump, Sakura felt she should speak so that he didn't attack her or call the guards.

"Senpai. I'm glad you are alright." She said softly, the mask keeping her voice under wraps although it was shaking. From the moment she stepped out of her door she knew she had overestimated her body's recovery. The heat of the fever was still dancing around her slightly and the weakness was beginning to reclaim her.

"I wondered what happened to you. I was worried the Hunter-nins got you."

Vaguely, he thought he heard her smirk, but when she began to speak, an unmistakable tremble was there. "I'm fine. I guess you will be going home tomorrow. There was a meeting tonight explaining everything."

"Ok. I'm tired of the friendly chat. Why are you still hiding from me? I'll keep your secret, can't we get past this?" his brow stitched in determination, he wanted to convince her.

"I just wanted to see you, Kakashi. I just needed to make sure you were all right. You have something of mine too and I need it back."

"We're back to Kakashi now? How about your name, what should I call you?" he sat up on the bed, his body feeling so much better after Tsunade's attention

"How quickly you forget." She mused slightly, although the pain began to get to her and the heat was making her sweat slightly. Her fever was worsening, she could feel her body beginning to rebel at being away from her bed.

Standing up, Kakashi moved towards her.

"I was foolish to come here. I'm not up for fighting with you," she sounded angry and he could see her fingers shaking.

"Why are you upset with me?" he sat back down trying not to scare her out of the window.

"Because your selfishness makes me angry." she spat out more harshly than she had intended. She couldn't help herself, it was something that was plaguing her and the way she felt made her want to lash out at him.

"Selfishness?"

"Give me my headband."

Suddenly the light seemed to go on behind Kakashi's eyes. It was a bargaining chip now, something she had to have. If it was Sakura, he'd find out soon enough because she would be lacking it.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow, come back in the morning." He said lightly knowing this would be her undoing.

"Damn you. After everything I did for you, it's going to be games now, is it? I thought I deserved more than that." She turned and jumped lightly from the window. In her weakened state she fell as she hit the ground. Slowly getting up, she darted with what little chakra she could muster.

Kakashi leaned on the windowsill. The cool October breeze blew through his silver locks.

_She fell? Damn it, she must be injured._

The guilt was reaffirmed as he now wished he had have given her headband back to her. It wasn't his intention to make trouble for her but it was killing him not to know for sure. His heart wanted it to be Sakura so badly.

Selfish? If she were Sakura, he could understand how she would feel that way, thinking him selfish. If he could go back to that night with her, lying in her warmth, he would tell her. Whispering it softly, he would have confessed it. The long hours before he expected death, it was a dagger in his stomach, how he had never told her. Now it seemed like the simplest and most innocent thing to do, how could he have been so wrong.

_It's just a mission, I'll be back one day_.

_I love you, please wait for me._

__

* * *

Well, I actually forgot that I gave her chakra claws back a few chapters ago. I'll have to fit that in later. I wasn't too happy with this chapter. I actually rewrote it three times until I was satisfied it could carry the story on as I needed it to.

I don't think the next one will take as long and it will be much, much better.

Love Leafygirl


	19. Welcome back

Chapter 19:

* * *

"Sakura?" a man's voice started to weave it's way into her dream. "Sakura?" 

Slowly it got clearer as the small amount of light through her duvet began to penetrate her eyelids, rousing her from the heavy weight of the almost comatose state she had laid in since that night at the med building.

"Sasuke?" her groggy voice asked to the underside of the blankets. Poking her face from under them, she looked up to see the astonishingly good-looking man leaning over her.

"How are you doing?" he sat down next to her gently. "I haven't seen you emerge from your cave since you got back. It's Friday you know." His voice was gentle.

"Friday?" she rolled over slowly, the ache in her back renewed but the fever had gone as well as the chills and headache. "I slept all through Thursday?"

The thought that she had missed an entire day and night took her by complete surprise. Drifting in and out of dreams to see different patterns of light on her window shades fooled her into thinking she had slept for a few hours, but to miss an entire day was unfathomable.

"Let me look at your stitches." He said slowly as he helped her to sit up. Turning her back towards him, he noticed she had no clothes on again as she pushed the blankets tightly around her lower half and held it to her upper half as well.

With light touches, Sasuke pushed on her skin around the wound, making note that the swelling had decreased and the heat was gone. "It looks a lot better. I think I can take the stitches out tomorrow."

"Um, listen, I wanted to talk to you before you go out anywhere." He said softly.

"Why? Is something wrong?" she asked having never really seen him being delicate with his words before.

"Nothing is wrong. No one knows it was you but there has been a lot of talk about how Kakashi made it back. We had a meeting yesterday to finalize and debrief on the assault that didn't happen, and the destruction that did. Shikamaru told me that Kakashi is getting out today but he will be up for reprimand and possibly suspension if he doesn't cough up who helped him."

"No...I didn't want him to get in trouble, it was why I didn't show myself to him." She said feeling upset that her plan was not working out as she had hoped. He would protect her, even if he didn't really know who she was and it was something she wanted to avoid all along.

"Listen, I don't believe that after everything he went through Tsunade would really discipline him. I actually wanted to talk to you about what _you_ are doing. I think you should tell him that you were the ANBU. There are quite a few people wrapped up in this now and the fact that he is willing to be suspended to protect you should mean something to you. I think you owe him."

Sakura closed her large green eyes. Owe him? He's the one that ran out, keeping his mission secret and putting her through six months of pain. But Sasuke was right. Replaying it in her mind, she realized that had the hunter-nins not come, she would have told him then. She wanted to tell him all along but the anger was preventing it. As far as punishment, he was innocent. He couldn't control that she stole information or that she broke orders to go and save him, not to mention jeopardizing the whole mission and assault. In truth, she had been lucky it worked out the way it did.

"Sakura, It doesn't need to come out. Just tell _him_. I know that you have been waiting for him to come back, don't push him away now." Sasuke was uncharacteristically sensitive. "He's getting out today, he'll probably be home within the hour. Why don't you get dressed and go see him?"

"What's with the push all of a sudden, Sasuke?" Sakura grew suspicious; he was not being himself.

Creasing his eyebrows, he couldn't help himself as he let his ire at the circumstances come out.

"Ino begged me to come. She's been terrified since she saw you come back the other night all bloody and half dead. We are all worried about you. For the last six months you've dragged your ass around Konoha, depressed, " he stopped momentarily to see her jaw drop a little in his sudden change in tone.

"I'm sorry, did you want me to sugar coat it for you? He's back now. So you can either go on being bitchy or you can go on with your life. Either way, I think you owe him an explanation, and I'm sure for his own part, he owes you one too. I am guessing that he is looking forward to upholding his end of that debt." Sasuke stood up from the bed.

"I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't lay it out for you." he smiled a little but his voice still seemed perturbed.

Sakura momentarily pulled her lip in and bit down trying not to show her shock at his candidness, she had some understanding that he was just trying to help. It was hard being angry with him, he was trying to be a friend, even thought she didn't think he understood what he was talking about.

"Sasuke, I know you want to help. I just have a lot of mixed feelings about what he did. I think he should have told me what was happening before he left. I'm having trouble getting past it."

"What did you think at the time before you found out he was a missing-nin? Did you understand that he is a long standing valuable Konoha Jounin who is a loyal and trustworthy elite for his village? Did you understand that everything he was ever taught about missions indicated that giving information could put others in danger? I think you are being a little narrow-minded for someone so intelligent. I think you've been lonely and angry and you're having trouble putting it behind you. I really don't believe it's that he didn't tell you, Sakura, I think it is just because he left you and I might remind you, he had no choice in that. "

He watched her for a moment. It was a little harsh putting it out in no uncertain terms but as a friend, and someone who had been through things like that, she needed to hear it straight.

"What do you know about it? You've never cared if anyone left you since we met when we were children. All that time you were gone, I cared about you, I never heard from you and when you came back, you certainly didn't care about me." Her voice grew a little with her increasing anger.

"I do now." His face turned a little softer. "I see you almost everyday and each time you are frigid and strange. You don't laugh or seem happy. You don't seem to care about anyone and it hurts us all. You've been indifferent and blank and I see in your face what I was when I returned from my long mission. I had you to help me, and I want to help you...but I think there is only one person who can fix you and you're pushing him away with this foolish anger."

Sasuke moved to the doorway of her bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to cause a rift between us. I just want you to be happy, it's what we all want." He grasped the doorframe and leaned against it sighing with the heavy conversation he was engaged in.

"You are a good friend, Sasuke and I do understand you want to help. I'll think about what you said." she said cautiously.

"I just want you to be yourself again." His face showed his sincerity as he walked back to the bed, kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. For the very first time in years she suddenly felt close to him.

"It's been a really long time and I don't think I can just flip the switch. Do you understand?" her eyebrows rose almost pleadingly with her mix of emotions.

"Of course I understand. No one understands like I do, that's why I'm here." He smiled genuinely. "Listen, I have to go. If I'm late with Ino, I'll be in shit."

He waved to her and turned, but then spun back on his heel.

"I forgot, Ino told me to tell you that she will pick you up about 6:30 tonight. There is a party at the pub for Kakashi and Neji. Asuma arranged it and you're expected to be there. Oh and Ino said for you to wear something dynamite." He smirked. "See ya there!" he shouted as he left towards the door.

Sakura fell back lightly on the bed, her pink hair splayed out behind her on the pillow. That was so heavy on her heart. Everything Sasuke had said had hit home. Understandably it was going to be difficult to see Kakashi and to try to put it behind her but she never imagined that she owed him in all this. Had she already decided she didn't want to hear his side, now Sasuke had changed her mind. It was inevitable, Kakashi would be back in her life and she had to choose in what way. They could never go back to their playful relationship, which had been so simple and easy. It was difficult to even say what he was to her now, a friend, a companion...a lover?

Another fear gripped her. What if he didn't want her anymore? She had changed so much from the playful woman that maintained a game with him to the ANBU elite, who had lost her ability to enjoy life.

After the whole verbal assault from Sasuke, she was still undecided about telling him. Maintaining her façade was a conscious choice and although she had many reasons before, it was getting harder to justify them. Time would tell, she thought. However, she had no way to predict how she would react to seeing him again, face to face. Be it happiness, anger or love, it was unpredictable. Perhaps seeing him before they met in public would be better.

Finally dragging her sore body from the bed to the shower and then to her closet, she managed to get dressed suitably for an afternoon of prowling Konoha. Her wet hair was pulled back in a heavy ponytail and she was adorned with the same old outfit of a long sleeved black jounin shirt and black pants.

Making her way out into the sunshine, she suddenly enjoyed her newfound lack of worry over him. Kakashi was safe and no matter what happened now, it would never be as bad as him dying at the hands of some bloodline limit womanizer.

Playing with the thought of going to his apartment, she decided she should make her way to the headquarters first. A lot had happened while she was 'sick' and she felt she owed it to Shikamaru to make an appearance.

"Sakura, you look pale and thinner. Are you feeling alright?" Shikamaru asked with true concern in his voice as he watched the kunoichi walk down the hallway towards him. "You picked a crazy week to get sick. Come in and I'll tell you all about it."

He motioned for her to follow him into the same briefing room that all the information was scattered in, although most was being packed up for storage in the archives. Some papers were still strewn about but there were new pictures up now. Her eyes filtered around them, seeing what she couldn't fully see in the dark that last night at the complex.

"I see you have noticed what's happened. It's unbelievable. As you probably already know, Kakashi is back and safe and by these pictures you can see the complex was utterly destroyed. We are a little baffled by that, as we didn't do it. Kakashi won't let on that he was helped, and yes, we do know he had help. I've been working on figuring it out. He's been pretty tight lipped, I'm sure he wants to protect his rescuer's secret, although, he did ask me who the woman was at the information exchange last week." Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "Care to explain?"

"I just didn't want him to know it was me. I want to surprise him myself that I had become ANBU." She struggled with it and could see by his face that he didn't believe her.

"Sakura, you understand I am a genius, don't you? You know that my analytical abilities are virtually unmatched. We have been friends a long time, don't you think you should tell me?" he gave her a piercing stare and she felt him looking through her as if she was completely transparent. "Where is your headband?"

"I...I don't know what you mean..." she waved her hand dismissively, "look at me, I've been sick. I just forgot it."

"Ok, lets see. You conveniently get sick the morning we find out that he is taken. It is understood by many that you and he have a close relationship. No one sees a hair of you since that day, meanwhile Ino plays pretend at your apartment. Suddenly, when Kakashi's back, there you are. And the strange thing is he won't tell either which leads me to believe that his rescuer has something to lose if discovered. Then Sasuke is at my door telling me to stay tight lipped about your ANBU status." He smirked again, "need I go on?"

There was no way around it, she could feel it all unraveling. She really hadn't counted on Shikamaru's analytical abilities and looking at it all, it did seem obvious to insiders.

"Shit. Who else knows?"

"Listen, no one else has put it together yet and besides that, no one could prove it. With this all finished it will probably fade soon. I don't want to lose you as a planner; you're too good. I just have a couple of questions. Ok?" he raised his eyebrows showing he wasn't angry and didn't intend to turn her in.

"Ok." She smiled slightly feeling sudden relief. Another good friend she hadn't realized, she thought briefly.

"Why was Kakashi wondering who you were that night?"

_One of the hardest first_, she mused.

"Because I hid my identity from him while on our way back. He had been drugged and couldn't see until the last day when we returned and by then I had my ANBU outfit on, complete with hood and mask."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Shik, I won't answer that." She looked away hoping he'd drop it.

Shikamaru thought about reminding her that he was a genius again, but could see there was something emotional in that reason. Being Shikamaru he'd rather not get into that with anyone.

"Is Kanrei dead?"

"Yes"

"How do you know?"

"Because I killed him myself. I destroyed the place with exploding spell scrolls as I left, most of the ninjas were in quarters and the ones that made it out were injured. The building was weak; the way it was built made it easy to destroy. A few strategically placed scrolls and it came down like a house of cards."

"Well that answered my next question. Was there anyone there that we didn't previously have information on?"

"Yes, a little man, balding, glasses. He was the one who hurt Kakashi. He looked like some sort of doctor or something. Who was he?" she leaned forward on the table, partly to hold her tired body up.

"Yes, Kakashi mentioned him. We've been looking for him; he was a doctor. He was from Stone. We were trying to tie Kanrei to Stone. We didn't think he was smart enough to pull off an invasion on Cloud without help. Turns out Stone was using _him _for information on an invasion. Kakashi and Neji discovered many ties to Stone but we were having some trouble putting it together. He seems to be a link now that you've said he was there. Luckily we can send someone in to Stone now to investigate this doctor and get to the bottom of it. I could use a strategic planner on this one. What do you say?"

"I say yes. Thanks for helping me, Shikamaru. ANBU has meant so much to me, I couldn't imagine losing it. I guess that was my reason for going to get him, Shik. I couldn't imagine losing him either." She gritted her teeth at the thought of the close call she had and watched his face soften with her small admission.

"Remind me never to get between you and something you want." He chuckled, "I do want a detailed account of your little adventure but we'll save that for another time, perhaps over sake. I do have one more question, though." A strange smirk crossed his lips, "How did he get all those women...Kanrei?"

Sakura smiled, but it wasn't happy, "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

Finally standing up in relief, she began to move to the door.

"Sakura, one last thing, I need someone to lead a small group on a short escort tomorrow, around 6:30 AM, scheduled to return by 5:00. Are you up for it? It won't take long."

She nodded and without another word she crossed through the doorway, down the hall and out into the bright Konoha sun.

Two heavy conversations already this morning and she was ready to go back to bed. Again she had forgotten to eat and could feel the pain in her stomach from the lack of food over the last few days. Her clothes were looser and inevitably she was going to be sick if she didn't find some sustenance.

With dragging feet, she made her way down the Konoha streets, and back towards her apartment, passing by his. She made no attempt to see if he was home, but from the downed blinds and the closed door she figured he might be sleeping or out.

Stopping by a shop, she bought a sandwich and decided to stroll around the village. Her tiny fingers picked at the bread, eating a little once in a while, while watching the lives of the residents going on with day-to-day tasks. It was relaxing actually and mentally she tried to prepare herself for what would happen later that night when she went to the party.

At the rooftop orchard, she leaned lazily on the railing and looked around. It was a familiar thing to do and as her gaze slowly rose to the monumental faces on the cliff side, she saw him. A small dot of black, green and silver in the distance sitting there, watching the same pass of life as she was.

It was as if someone had given a small punch to her stomach and she cursed herself silently for the inability to control that with him. This was it, finally they could be Sakura and Kakashi again, no tricks or games, not even promises.

Darting the short distance to the mass of stairs that led up there, she took them three at a time. Her body was still weak and in the wake of the climb she panted slightly as she approached him.

"I wondered if I'd see you today." He said smoothly betraying nothing as he sensed her there, drifting in behind him.

She approached him slowly, unable to speak. His back was turned as he sat forward with his elbows on his raised knees. Was it hard to look at his face, perhaps he was feeling the same thing and that's why he maintained his vigil over Konoha.

As she got within only a few steps he began to move his arm to turn around.

"Don't!" she heard herself say, "just...don't"

With understanding, he turned back to face the village he loved and rested back on his knees. Her soft footsteps approached him and he could feel the slide of her legs against his as her arms wrapped sweetly around his waist and grasped the pockets of his vest. The light weight of her head lay down between his shoulder blades and instantly he felt her gentle heat.

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see, she just wanted to feel. The desire to be Sakura and hold him was overwhelming for her. The tears were blurring her vision anyway.

"Sakura..." he began.

"Don't...please, don't speak, not yet." She pleaded as she pulled tighter at his waist. If they spoke it could ruin it and she needed this, more that she would ever admit to him. His body was warm against hers.

Kakashi understood. He had been gone a long time, it was hard on both of them, he could see that. It was so bittersweet to have her holding him like that, how he had imagined so many times on his mission that he would come home and things would be the same. But they weren't the same. Even though her arms were crushed to him, she was another man's now. They had missed their chance and she was right, words would get in the way.

Slowly he moved his arms off his knees and placing them over hers, he clasped her fingers until she allowed them to interlock. It was so comforting to him and almost a punishment at the same time. This small moment they would have would always be a reminder that he left her and gave her up to someone else.

They sat for a long time as the sun moved over the village. No words were spoken and when her body moved away from his, and he turned to see her, she was gone.

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. He still had the party to get through and she would most likely be there.

* * *

"Sakura, aren't you ready yet?" Ino's voice yelled through from the living room. Almost before her voice reached Sakura, the blonde had bounced into the bedroom to see where her friend was. Her light blue dress bounced along also, accenting her cleavage. 

"Oh my god! You look gorgeous." Ino was stunned at Sakura as the roseate haired woman turned around in front of the mirror.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura smiled at how nice it was to dress up again. Her hair was pinned up in a delicate configuration of twists and knots. Her bare shoulders were accented with tiny black straps that led to a soft simple black dress hanging just above her knees loosely in a wavy skirt.

"I think you can see the stitches above the back of the dress though." She sighed.

"Yes, you can. Why don't you put on a sweater, that way you won't have to hide your tattoo?" Ino offered.

"Good idea, but I'll hide it anyway, just in case." She smiled deciding it was always good to be prepared. She pulled a light black sweater from her closet and slipped it on. Her back felt much better but the stitches weren't due to come out until tomorrow, a sweater would have to do.

In her heart she knew that she wanted to look good for him, that the anticipation of facing him was giving her butterflies. Their small tenderness at the monument was a good way for her to get the anxiousness out, and the tears. She didn't want him to see her like that. This would be much better.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ino asked lightly.

"I don't know." She said and it was the truth. If she told him, it would open them up to a lot of questions and she wasn't completely prepared to answer them but after the conversation with Sasuke she understood Kakashi a little better.

"Ok, well, anyway...stop preening, you look spectacular, let's go!" Ino walked over and tugged Sakura away from the mirror as she giggled. She couldn't wait to watch Sakura and Kakashi together. She hadn't seen them in this type of interaction before and it tickled her to think of Sakura and the older man.

Trying to keep up with Ino's quick pace, Sakura almost had to run which was difficult in the high black heels she wore. It only took a few moments to get to the pub and when they walked inside the place was packed. So many had turned out for the party and it reaffirmed how much Kakashi and Neji were respected and liked in the village.

"Sakura!" Genma yelled from the back of the room as the two women tried to navigate the throng of men whistling and drooling at them. There was a long table set up with a great many people already seated at it, and the two women approached it. "I'm glad you made it. I'm sure he'll be excited to see you," he whispered as he moved a chair for her to sit down. "By the way, damn you look good."

Sakura smiled at him, a large smile. She liked Genma so much and appreciated his way with her. She'd never forget their kiss.

Everyone waved or said hello to her as she sat with her back to the door. Leaning back slightly she felt the butterflies mulling about making her fingers shake. Genma went to the bar to get drinks for everyone and she smiled and tried to get in a discussion while they waited but she couldn't concentrate enough to be a conversationalist right now.

Gai and Anko were talking about how Kakashi got rescued and then the whole table joined in and began to ruminate on who helped him. Naruto and Hinata finally approached the table taking seats across from Sakura and she realized as the table filled that the seat directly next to her was left unoccupied. It felt like a conspiracy suddenly as she looked at the faces around smiling and going on with their light conversations.

Was it that obvious to everyone? How many knew that they had feelings for each other? Embarrassment filled her cheeks with the red telltale flush.

"Where is Sasuke?" she asked Ino who had taken a place on her right.

"Oh, he said he'd be a little late, don't worry, I'm saving him a place right here." She patted the chair next to her.

Sakura actually laughed inwardly at the way he had become wrapped around the blonde's finger, but that's love. She understood what people would do for it, better than most. In the past they had fought over him and now Sakura couldn't imagine him with anyone else but Ino.

The faces of their friends brought comfort to her as she looked down the long table. The impressive list of Jounins and ANBU filled this table to overflowing. The list was large and impressive; Gai, Genma, Anko, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Ino, Jairaya, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, who winked at her, and soon to be Sasuke, Asuma, Neji and of course, her Kakashi.

As she thought about it, the noise level in the room spiked as the guests of honor strolled in, pulled bodily by Asuma. It took a full five minutes for the three men to reach the back of the room as everyone wanted to welcome them home and hear their story. The push through the crowd was finally successful as they approached.

Kakashi looked at the large group of friends and smiled widely under his mask seeing the pink haired woman sitting beside the empty chair. He saw the roseate tresses first and then her long shapely legs that were crossed and turned towards that unoccupied spot beside her. She didn't turn around yet and his eyes inadvertently traced up to the hem of the black dress.

Ino looked at her and raised her eyebrows, Sakura's face was paler now and her fingers shook as she lifted her third cup of sake to her lips, downing it and praying it would give her some confidence. Ino couldn't help but smile at how sweet it looked seeing the Jounin staring at her as she shook with anticipation.

Suddenly pulling him out of his daze, Asuma yanked Kakashi towards the table where he sat down...next to her.

The crowd immediately burst into questions and revelry as the drinks were passed around and shoved into Neji and Kakashi's hands. It was fun, and everyone was lively but still she hadn't looked up at him.

Slowly letting her eyes wander she looked down and to the side, just enough to see his leg and holster beside hers. With two shaking fingers, she reached over and unsnapped the button on the pouch and then snapped it back. It was a funny thing to do and she laughed inwardly for doing it. Moving the two fingers to the wrappings around his thigh, she tucked them under and left them there, feeling the warmth from his leg.

He sighed a bit but didn't look over at her. Continuing to listen to the conversations around him, nodding although he wasn't really concentrating, he just let her touch wash over him. It was almost cruel, he thought briefly, knowing that soon her fiancé would walk in and take his place and yet she still wanted to touch him like he had wanted to touch her.

Without thinking he lightly grasped her hand and moved it away. He couldn't get caught in this trap with her, he couldn't let himself go through it or Sasuke for that matter.

She was surprised at what he did and immediately her mind began to grapple with why. Slowly she let her gaze inch up as his face turned to hers. They didn't smile at each other but couldn't tear their eyes away either. She wanted to cry, she knew this moment would come and it was taking all her self-control not to just break down and fall into his arms.

"Welcome back." She whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He whispered back. His smooth voice penetrated her instantly and she knew he could see the light tears at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't fight it anymore.

"E..excuse me...I have to.." she said quietly as she put the back of her hand to her eye, wiping slightly. Standing quickly while pushing her chair back, she moved through the crowd around the table and down the hall towards the washrooms. Slipping to the end of the hallway she hid in the dark corner and bit her knuckle trying to compose herself, she never thought she'd lack this much self-control but he could strip it from her so easily.

Taking deep breaths Sakura tried hard to regain herself but it wasn't working, she turned and faced the back wall leaning her forehead against it in the welcoming darkness. In desperation she put both hands up on the wall beside her head trying so hard to fight against the onslaught of sobs that threatened her and the dizziness that threw her off balance.

The sound of the crowd laughing and enjoying themselves and the three cups of sake she had began to finally calm her slightly but it was still so difficult. As if it wasn't bad then, she felt two strong hands placed over hers as a soft voice whispered in her ear and a warm chest pressed against her back. The light scent of sandalwood floated around her.

"Don't cry, Sakura." And by the clearness of it she knew his mask was down. The words had the opposite effect on her as she felt the uncontrollable trail of tears down her face as she bowed her head.

"Kakashi..." she sobbed to the wall as her fingers trembled under his, "You've been...gone so long."

"I'm so sorry for that." He whispered, this time she could feel his warm breath on her ear. "Sakura, if I could go backwards and change it, I would."

"We can't go backwards, can we? I'm so different now, I think if you knew me you wouldn't say that." She whispered, her gaze on the wood trim between the floor and wall. She was finding it so difficult to keep her voice soft through the strained hitches as his light breath continued to give her chills down her neck.

"Sakura, I've thought about you and us a lot. I need to tell you that I'm sorry. That if I could go back to that night you stayed with me I would tell you what was happening. This may seem like an empty gesture now because I can never prove it, but it's something that I'll always regret. I want you to be happy, I know you haven't been and it's my fault."

Sakura turned around to face him finally and could see his handsome face only somewhat in the faint glow of the hallway. Her trembling fingers found his cheek as his hands found her waist.

"I understand that you couldn't tell me. I've been so angry with you but now...I can't be...I don't want to be..." slipping her hand to the back of his neck, she pulled him close as she felt his body imposing her against the back wall.

He touched his lips to hers and could feel the warm tears across her cheeks as he lifted his hands to grasp her face. As if it were too painful to wait, he pressed his mouth harder to hers and encased her in the passion he had tried to hold back. She wasn't his, she belonged to someone else but he had to have her, he couldn't stop himself. Her scent and voice, her body and skin, it was something he needed to have and he accepted his weakness.

"Sasuke!" some of the crowd yelled from the table at the end of the hall.

Slowly Kakashi broke their kiss, if his mission was hard, that had been harder. Knowing her fiancé had just walked in reminded him of how wrong that kiss had been. He looked down to see her elegant pink hair and soft face pressed against his chest in a beautiful embrace but even though he wanted to steal her away with him, he couldn't ruin three lives in the process.

Sakura let go of him briefly to try and pull him for another kiss; one had not been enough to slake the desire coursing through her. But as she let her intentions be known and looked into his face, she saw him pull his mask back up.

"We shouldn't have done that...I'm sorry...you know this can't work, I can't hurt everyone and in the end, it will be hardest on you," he whispered with his head bowed. "I can hear that Sasuke is here, Sakura... you should go back out there."

"What?" she said as she pulled away from him in her shock. He stopped her momentarily, holding onto her by the waist. He slipped a finger into the shoulder of her sweater and pulled it down her arm as his eye looked over her bare skin.

"What are you doing?" she suddenly felt agitated at the way he was behaving. Their wonderful reunion turned sour, and she knew he was looking for her ANBU tattoo. With a clearly displayed anger she pulled the black sweater back up her arm as she pushed past him and out from the hall. Stopping momentarily to give a small look to Ino and Sasuke, she darted out of the pub feeling the sting of tears renewed in her green eyes.

Ino looked at Sasuke with her blue eyes wide, "What do you think happened? I should go after her," she whispered as she began to stand up. No one had really noticed but them and Sasuke was glad. Sakura seemed as though she had been crying and he was sure she didn't need everyone speculating about it.

"No wait. It's not you that should go." Sasuke said as he turned to see Kakashi emerge from the hall adjusting his mask.

Ino clung to Sasuke's arm and lay her head on his shoulder as she felt angry at Kakashi, even though she didn't know what had transpired.

Slowly Kakashi came back to the table, looking at Sakura's chair, now occupied with Sasuke. "Ah, Kakashi, It's good to see you around. Are you feeling alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm." Was the only reply he could afford right now without betraying the pain of the situation. He turned and looked at the young Uchiha and finally noticed the blue eyed blond tugging at the back of his black hair, her blonde tresses dangling over his shoulder.

Without thinking he raised his finger to point at the couple, completely unaware that something had changed since he had last spoken with Genma. If his headband was off he was sure the widening of his eyes would have set the Sharingan on everyone.

Genma, sitting at the head of the table beside Kakashi, noticed this and grasped Kakashi's other arm. "Shit Kakashi, didn't anyone tell you? Sasuke is with Ino. Sakura isn't marrying him. Awe, fuck pal, I'm sorry, I didn't even think to tell you."

"I've...sorry...I've got to go" Kakashi whispered to Genma as he pushed his chair back in his haste to get up. Before he even got ten feet away from the table, he was gone.

"See." Sasuke said to Ino, "she'll be alright."

"How can you be so sure, Sasuke?"

"because he's back now."

* * *

In anger Sakura had flown home with a speed that drained away most of her chakra. Standing now in front of her bathroom mirror she roughly pulled all the pins and clips from her hair letting it cascade down her naked back. 

She had stripped off all her clothes and washed her face, trying to get the marks of pain off it. Fumbling for her bathrobe from the small hook at the back of the door, she thread her arms into it tied it tightly around her.

How could he do this to her, teasing her with a chance at happiness with him, just to rip it away again. He couldn't possibly still think she was getting married, someone would have told him it wasn't true, wouldn't they? And then he had still had tried to find out if she was Mikomi. In the end, Kakashi would hold to his agenda, wouldn't he? He would relentlessly try to find out who the ANBU was. With the anger twisting her stomach she cursed her circumstances.

She emerged from her bathroom and moved into the kitchen to put on the teakettle, hoping a cup of green tea would calm her. As she leaned onto the counter putting her head down between her hands, she heard the calm voice interrupt her angry inner rant.

"I didn't know that you weren't getting married." He said softly as he stood next to her table, his fingers slowly pulling his mask from his face.

"It was a stupid mistake. I was depressed and he wanted to make me feel better. It never went anywhere and in the end we knew it was a ridiculous thing to do. He didn't love me and I didn't love him." She answered, not looking up from the kitchen counter she hovered over. Her voice was cold.

He didn't know exactly what to say as he stood waiting for something from her. The pause became almost unbearable and he decided he would rather have had her yell at him.

"Will you have a drink with me?" she said softly, still keeping her face turned from him.

"I don't want anything else to drink, Sakura."

She had to close her eyes at the sound of her name gliding on his smooth voice. Finally she worked up the courage to turn to him, letting her cool gaze betray nothing.

"I insist."

Not completely clear on her intentions, Kakashi took a seat at her table as he watched her turn off her kettle and reach for something in a cupboard. The sounds of glasses clinking and then being filled came from behind her and she now turned around holding two wine glasses filled with rose colored liquid.

Handing him his, she put hers to her lips drinking in the subtle tasting wine. It ran over her tongue and she savored it for a moment. Waiting for that taste had seemed like an eternity and she closed her eyes thinking of the day when she was given the bottle.

He wanted to share it when she received her ANBU status, and now, whether he knew or not, she had fulfilled that agreement. She watched him take a sip of his and she almost felt relieved that it was over. It truly meant he was here.

They sat now, in silence and looked at one another. Neither knew how to start it or how to finish it. They felt a little bit like strangers, like people who had met in the past just to bump into each other again years later trying to remember what it felt like to know each other.

"Kakashi," she finally spoke, breaking the silence, "I'm not the same person you left. As much as I wanted this to work, I don't think it can."

"Maybe your right," he agreed. In sad realization, she knew she had pushed too far and he was retreating. She had felt the need to test him, to make him blurt out admissions of love and beg her to be with him, but he wouldn't. Somewhere in her heart she must have known it would happen like this, because she knew him better than that.

"Then go if you agree. I have a mission in the morning and I need to get to bed." She stood up and turned away from him feeling the hard pressure in her chest.

"Sakura..."

"You can show yourself out." She said as she walked towards her bedroom door, the black robe dangling behind her feet with each step.

Kakashi watched her walk away, his feelings mixed as well now with her cold indifference in contrast to the desperate love she showed at the pub. He turned finally deciding he didn't want to do this tonight and began to walk out. He stopped briefly to look at the wood box with the red ribbon tossed in it, splayed open on the floor in the corner. Immediately his eye roved up to the open wine bottle, which he had bought her. Damn it, if it wasn't another sign she was ANBU now.

Before Sakura even reached her doorknob to close the bedroom door, she heard the outside door shut with a click, tearing her apart as she crumpled to the floor in anguish.

"I'm so foolish"

* * *

It only took moments for Kakashi to arrive home, sweeping in his unlocked door he stood in his small bachelor apartment. It was dark, but he didn't feel like turning on the lights. The beams from the streetlights slipped under the blinds slightly and cast shadows against the walls. There was just enough light to see his way around as he moved towards his bed. Stripping off his shirt, vest, mask and shoes, he climbed onto the large soft mattress, reclining back feeling the exhaustion of the exchanges he had with her. 

It was too quiet, too much silence would make him think, after everything tonight it was the last thing he wanted to do. Why did it have to be so difficult? He was tired of games and maybe she had changed so much that she really didn't want him anymore.

Leaning forward he reached over to the stereo beside the bed, flicking it on and sent some soft music cascading around the room. The dim blue light illuminated his white bedspread as he closed his eyes and tried to push the thoughts of her out of his mind.

What if he went back, forced her to look at him, forced her to see that there was still a chance for them? But how could he force her? She said she didn't want this anymore.

Lying back he let his eyes move over the cracks in his ceiling faintly lit by the stereo. How long he had remained like that was lost on him as a new feeling gripped him, alerting his senses.

It was faint but slowly his body registered that she was lying, that the truth was there, eating at her as well. A tiny smiled creased his lips as he felt her, and knew she had come. The rusty creak of the door hinges and the stream of light across the floor announced her as her light feet moved carefully along his wood floor.

Her will had given her away; she wanted him and this as badly as he did.

As he registered her sillouette in the doorway he knew that there would be no conversation tonight.

* * *


	20. Still Here

Nature of the Game  
By Leafygirl

Chapter 20: Still Here (Final)

* * *

You see everything  
You see every part  
You see all my light  
And you love my dark

You dig everything  
Of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything  
To which you can't relate

And you're still here.  
(Everything – Alanis Morissette)

* * *

Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes to still feel the warmth of the chest against her back, the muscular arm draped over her waist. What a wonderful feeling, to wake here, next to him...wrapped up in him. Her morning vision clearing enough to see the clock, she realized it was 5:39 AM. The alarm would go off in six minutes and she knew she had to get up for her mission.

Suddenly, in slow realization, she looked at her shoulder. _I forgot the tattoo_, she thought in a small panic. Managing to pull out of his warm grasp, she sat up on the side of the bed, her feet touched the soft black bathrobe she had worn over and she dug her toes under it.

She turned to watch him sleeping peacefully making sure he did not wake up. His breath was soft and serene, his eyes closed to the world, the most calm expression on his face. She smiled softly at him.

Today was the day...she was going to tell him when she returned... she wanted to.

She stretched lazily and quietly and leaned down to pick up the bathrobe when she saw the other pile of crumpled articles on the floor. The red swirl of his Jounin shirt called out to her, so she swept it up in her arms, smelling his scent on it. Smiling devilishly, she slipped it on, before pulling on the black bathrobe and silently heading for the door.

With a soft click a moment later, she was gone.

Sitting up on his bed, feeling the warm spot that she previously occupied, Kakashi felt the large, unmistakable grin cross his lips. When she had sat up and got dressed, he watched her, silently following the curve of her back with his eyes, and to his final enlightenment he saw it. A small black tattoo was revealed to him, in the light of the stereo that still played and adorning her beautiful skin...mikomi. Every piece fell into place.

He watched her pause briefly at the kitchen table, her head tipped, pink hair dangling down in front of her face. She was looking at her headband, trying to decide whether to take it or not, and in the end she had left it.

He lay back down, knowing he had nothing he had to get up for today and fell back into blissful sleep, the smile still on his lips.

* * *

"Ah, nothing like the smell of black coffee." Sakura mused as she finished getting dressed and strapped the black katana to her back. It was her favorite, lighter than the white one and sleeker looking, it was a new part of her uniform. She sighed softly, just a short mission and then she could be with him.

Standing in her kitchen, she ran her fingers under the strap holding the katana on her. Perhaps it was too precious to her now to use, if she ever broke it she would regret it. Some small thoughts of what to do with it now ran through her sleepy mind. She was ready now and she picked up the steaming coffee that sat upon her table, leaving a heat mark under it. Drinking it in a few quick gulps, she headed for the door. Upon opening it she found a man standing there and she jumped slightly.

"Sasuke?" she felt the shock of seeing him at 6:15 in the morning. He also wore an ANBU outfit and she began to understand why he was there.

"I'll walk you." he said softly, "I actually didn't think you'd be here." His words were cautious and she knew he was wondering how things went last night.

She smiled a calm and contented smile thinking of what had transpired.

"I just got in actually." A smirk crossed both their lips as they moved down the dusty road towards the meeting point for their mission.

"Did you tell him?" Sasuke continued their light conversation.

"No, but I will...tonight. We didn't do much talking last night." She laughed at her admisson and Sasuke's face, as he looked vaguely shocked.

"I'm glad, then we can all put it behind us and get on with our lives." He smiled as they approached the rest of their escort group. He turned to her as everyone nodded that they were there. "Alright, lead the way."

Sakura and Sasuke spent a lot of the day talking along the escort; it wasn't a dangerous one. It turned out that the client was just a big shot and liked everyone to see him with such capable and expensive protection. It was the easiest mission she'd ever had, including babysitting and weeding as a genin.

As they made their way back to Konoha, the trees made sweet rustling sounds and the cool air kept them from sweating in the high sun. Sakura loved October.

They finally arrived back in the hidden village and the group began to leave, having had one of the simplest days in a long time. Sasuke stood with Sakura for a few minutes on the high wall as they were getting ready to cross over. The light breeze blew through them as they stood in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's presence.

"I guess it's time then. Is he waiting for you?" he asked, feeling the calmness she was giving off.

"No, but I'll find him. I think I'm going to go and sit for a bit, work out what I'm going to say. I think he'll be happy, but I just want to be prepared." Her face drew a little and he wondered if she was truly happy to give up her secret.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, we should have breakfast with Naruto. What do you say?"

"Sounds good, Sasuke. I'll see you around 10?"

He nodded, then jumped from the wall, Sakura remained there thinking of what she was going to say to Kakashi. She would have to explain her lie, her reasoning, and she was sure now that he would want more detail in what transpired with Kanrei. It would be a long and difficult conversation. Slowly she pulled her mask down and jumped from the high wall towards the soft ground.

Traipsing towards the tree filled edge of Konoha, she stumbled into his favorite clearing, watching the stream as it ebbed softly on the small sandy bank. She finally slipped up into the tree, the same one she had fallen from on her birthday, and sat down, swinging a leg leisurely under her. So many things ran through her mind as she just sat there, thinking of how to begin and how to end the conversation that they had to have.

It had only been a few minutes and she felt the pressure in her chest and the movement in her stomach of those damn butterflies again. Once she cleared everything for them, they could carry on, moving forward together, it had to be done...but how to start?

Her reverie and thoughts were interrupted suddenly, as she felt a presence...a wonderfully familiar one. And then she heard it, her own precious words thrown at her.

"Kunoichi....give me what I want."

She closed her eyes briefly feeling her chest swell strangely, wanting to laugh and cry at the same time. He knew, she wasn't sure how but he knew. She stood slowly and looked down to the clearing to see the handsome silver haired man with mismatched eyes pull his mask away from his face. The gauntlet was down; it was time to play.

"I have given you everything, Kakashi. There is nothing left for me to give." She sighed, it was true, everything she had was his now, every part of her belonged only to him whether she wanted it to or not.

"Then let me give something back." He said softly as he took a step forward.

She jerked slightly with his movement and noticed him crouch a little. She laughed, fully, under the cat mask. She could feel the tears filling in her eyes as happiness spread throughout her, feeling the desperation of how much she had missed this.

They would play their game now, one last time.

"And what if I win, what do I get?" she lit.

"You only have to name it." he said softly.

"Then it's you. If I win I get you."

"You already have me." He smiled as he crouched low and disappeared.

He started and she felt the tickle of adrenaline through her body and the giddy excitement that they would do this, play together.

She leapt down to the clearing and stood still, trying to sense him. He was so good at hiding; she had forgotten his skill. There! He appeared behind her grasping at her shoulders. She had progressed beyond that though as she burst into leaves in his hands.

Immediately she was behind him, holding a kunai at his neck.

"You've gotten slow, Jounin." She laughed.

"Have I?" A voice said behind her as her kunai was pulled to her own throat, the man in front vanishing. She curled into his chest holding out the blade, sweeping his arm around her and rolling him down to the grass. He kicked her off as she pressed a knee onto his leg. They split apart, and dropping her weapon, she threw some kicks at him.

He smiled as he blocked and looked for an opening. She had improved so much and he was enjoying this beyond comprehension. It was almost as if nothing had changed.

She laughed behind her mask as their hands knocked each other away and as she landed a strong kick in his stomach, he disappeared. Her legs were suddenly swept out from under her as she landed hard on the ground, his strong, warm body pressed on top of her.

"I win." He smiled

"You always win."

"I think you could have stopped me now, if you really wanted to."

He looked at her eyes through the mask, and she could feel the build up of everything that they had waited for coming clear in this moment.

"Claim your prize then." She whispered.

For a moment Kakashi just looked at her mask, and then ran his finger over the blue teardrop. Ever so slowly, he began to raise it revealing a quivering chin, soft pink lips, red tinged cheeks and the green eyes that took his breath away.

He pushed the hood away from her head, revealing her pink tresses, and carefully, with his face so close to hers he let his fingers slide through it. His eyes perused her face slowly, a tender look on his own.

"Kakashi...I...I wanted to tell you but I was so angry at how you left. I understand now that it was wrong to get upset with you but it was so hard with you gone. I was so lonely and nothing felt good anymore. When I came to get you...there were so many reasons that I didn't want you to know it was me. But right now, I can't think of any that made sense. All I wanted was you here and safe, I couldn't let you die, I couldn't let you go.

I just....I wanted...." the tears were streaming down her as she cried for him and for her, for the months of separation and the relief that it was over and they could go on. She looked at his serene expression and the large smile on his lips. She was puzzled by it, she was sure he'd be angry. "Wh...why are you smiling like that...say something..." she said almost pleadingly.

"I wanted it to be you...so badly." He whispered, and without hesitation he pressed his soft lips to hers as she cried harder. They lay in the grassy field, their bodies entwined in a heated kiss as her arms slipped tightly around him, she could kiss him forever, she would never let him go.

* * *

The Jounin headquarters were quiet that morning as Sakura sat scratching away at some paper, writing the boring report for the previous days mission. Her focus was gone, she just couldn't stop staring at the silver haired Ninja writing his own report on the other side of the room.

Sitting in a blue swiveling office chair with one leg up on it, she used her other foot to turn her back and forth slightly, the black sword still strapped to the back of her ANBU outfit. She no longer wore the hood, but still kept that sword, her mask was laid on the top of her head holding her hair back. The cracked and chewed pen end she was using was continuously in her mouth as her far away, dreamy look focused on him.

Looking up at her, Kakashi couldn't help but smile. Things were back to normal, with a few added perks. The two months since he had returned had become some of the happiest for him in such a long time. They shared so much now, their pasts, their interests, their beds. He couldn't get enough of her and obviously she felt the same.

Did she even know he had looked up at her, her eyes were so dazed and focused on him, he had to laugh. He pointed at her and she blinked and pulled out of her reverie. His finger pointed down to the paper in front of him and she looked down at her own paper.

It didn't take long for her to look up again, wanting to drink the sight of him with her eyes but was shocked at what she saw. She jerked her head around noticing he was gone. Looking back and forth, she suddenly felt the swift spin of the chair around to the back to see the green vest directly in front of her. She smiled as he leaned on the arms of the chair moving his face close to hers.

"I'll never get finished if you don't stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" she smirked

"Like you want me to grab you and throw you on this table."

"Thank god, I worried it wouldn't be clear enough." She smiled so playfully at him.

"I'm going to be done in ten minutes. I doubt you will." He smirked. "It's too bad, I don't have any plans for this afternoon."

"Oh, I'll be done, and you can be damn sure you've got plans." She looked at his masked lips.

"Well then, meet me at my place." And with that he disappeared and reappeared at the table he was working on. She could tell by his exposed eye that he was still smiling.

As they worked, she noticed Genma walk over and sit at Kakashi's table. They talked for a moment and then Kakashi got up and wandered back over to Sakura's table.

"Sorry, we'll have to break our plans. Tsunade wants to see me." He said sounding very disappointed.

"Um, alright. Hi Genma."

Genma nodded at her but did not look happy. The two men left and her mind began to spin as she continued to work on her report. If it was hard to concentrate before, it was impossible now. What could _she_ want. Sakura thought that if he got sent on another mission like the last one she would be doing some serious Hokage ass kicking.

The minutes ticked by. Finally by the time she had finished, a half hour had passed and she sighed continually wondering why Kakashi was with Tsunade. Standing slowly, she passed in the report and headed for the door. It was a dismal day, raining and dark. Just the sort of day she would have loved to crawl under the covers with Kakashi and stay there, sharing their warmth between passionate lovemaking sessions.

"Sakura?"

Sakura spun to see Shizune standing there, she held Tsunade's pink pig and looked somewhat calmer and more professional than she usually did.

"Sakura, Tsunade wants to see you. You can go right up to her office."

"Why?"

"You should go see her about that." Shizune turned and with tiny steps almost jogged away.

"Crap." Sakura walked the short way to the Hokages office and stood outside the door wondering what had happened. She never got called there, and Kakashi had been called first. Sounded like bad news to her and her fingers quivered slightly as she knocked.

"Come in." the statuesque blonde's voice was stern as Sakura timidly opened the door.

"Sakura. Sit down." She barked as Sakura's eyes perused the other occupants of the room. Suddenly she understood what was going on as she watched the back of the blonde Hokage, turned completely away from her and staring out the window.

Her eyes met each of the others, Kakashi, Sasuke, Genma, Neji and Shikamaru all stood or sat around the room and looked calm and serious. Sakura took a place in a lone chair directly in front of the Hokage's desk.

"I figure by who you see in this room that you understand why you are here." She said sternly.

Sakura's throat was dry and she found it hard to speak. "Y..yes, Lady Hokage."

"You must be quite a woman to have these men wrapped around your finger. All willing to lie or keep quiet for you; denying everything! Such loyalty, I should punish you all!"

Kakashi turned from his leaning position at the side wall to look at the profile of Tsunade's face. She was smiling, but Sakura couldn't see it. Looking back at Sakura, Kakashi could see the fright in her face, she was terrified that she would lose one of her two great loves. ANBU.

"Running off and lying to the Hokage of your village. Risking your life and the entire operation. Stealing information for your own purposes. Going to retrieve a Jounin that we clearly indicated we would not be able to rescue and destroying an entire enemy complex in the process. What the hell where you thinking?" she turned and banged her hand on her desk, regaining her angry look. "I want an answer. I should kick you out of the Shinobi all together for this."

"I...I couldn't...I couldn't leave him." She said sitting up a little and suddenly finding some resolve. She wasn't ashamed of what she did. It was for love and she would never regret it. He was standing there because of her. "I'd do it again if I had to go back."

Tsunade sighed. She knew why she had done it. It was something Tsunade would have done herself it had been her deceased love Dan in that situation. She didn't blame Sakura at all and found herself incredibly impressed with the girl she didn't think was that capable.

"You almost got away with it, you know. Aren't you curious as to how I know? None of these five would say anything." She motioned to the men standing around the room.

"Yes Lady Hokage." She said, suddenly realizing she must have missed something in her plan.

Tsunade reached into the pocket of her long green coat and pulled out an object, tossing it to Sakura, who caught it easily.

"You made the bingo book." She said softly.

"Wh...what?" she whispered as she leafed through it, looking for whatever Tsunade was talking about.

"New additions on the last page." Tsunade turned and smiled at Kakashi, who looked impressed and pleased.

Sakura turned directly to it, her wide eyes running over the page.

**Aliases: Pink Devil, Neko, Mikomi**

_Suspected to be Konoha ANBU.  
__**Description:** Female, Pink hair, green eyes, approx 5,6, approx 110 pds, tattoos_

_**Weapons:** Senbon, Explosives, Black Katana, Kunai, Jutsu_

_**Allegations and Abilities:**_

_Suspected to have destroyed former complex of Zetsumeikage.  
__Suspected to have killed Zetsumeikage, Kanrei  
__Suspected to have expert knowledge of fire explosives and jutsus  
__Suspected to have killed 3 S-class criminals  
__Suspected to have killed 18 ninjas in service of Zetsumeikage  
__Suspected to have attempted to kill Sand Physician linked to espionage_

_**Motives:** Unknown_

There was more, but her fingers shook too much to finish reading it. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Oh...my...god." she whispered.

"Well Sakura, you understand what this means don't you? If you still want the Hunter-nin position it's yours." Tsunade smirked.

Sakura glanced over at Kakashi and smiled a little. He knew why she requested it, so did everyone else in the room but now the motive was no longer necessary.

"I'm not really interested in that anymore." She bowed her head a little and looked upwards at the beautiful Hokage.

"Just as I thought," Tsunade said as she sat down at her desk, "well the other alternative is the lead planner of the ANBU division. Shikamaru has just been promoted to head of intelligence for ANBU and his position is up for grabs. Interested?"

"YES! Um..oh..yes ma'am." Her excitement took over as she felt her fingers trembling around the bingo book.

"Alright Haruno, report tomorrow to Shikamaru for briefing on your new position and feel free to keep the book." Tsunade smiled. "Take the rest of the day off."

Sakura stood up and looked at the faces watching her, everyone smiled and as they moved over to her to congratulate her she felt like she would burst. Even Tsunade was excited for her.

They all began to walk out of the office after feeling the relief of having it over with, heading in their different directions. They all darted away splashing puddles through the rainy streets as the two remaining ninja stood looking at each other.

"So, about those plans?" Sakura looked up at the silver haired love of her life.

"Still up for it? I thought you might want to celebrate." He smirked.

"Oh, we are going to celebrate." She teased, "I already thought of what a perfect day this would be to just get into bed and never leave."

"Funny, that's what I had in mind."

Laughing, they walked quickly to Kakashi's apartment. As they slipped inside out of the rain, the pink haired Kunoichi sat down on the bed while unstrapping the beautiful sleek black katana from her back. Kakashi went to his kitchen area, getting the kettle ready for some tea as he turned to see her admiring the dark weapon in her hands.

Approaching her now, he stopped and leaned on the wall. "Have I told you how much I love that ANBU uniform on you?"

"Only every time you see me in it."

He kneeled in front of her and kissed her neck. "I'd rather peel it off you." he spoke against her.

"So what are you waiting for?" she laughed. He took hold of the black katana and felt it's weight and admired its beautiful sheath as he moved to sit on the bed beside her. "You know, it reminds me of you. Beautiful and unique, but underneath there is hidden strength."

She smiled at his analogy. "I really love it, but I think I want to hang it on my wall now. I'm going to give Tsunade the black shirt I took to be put away in the archives, but I want to keep the sword. I want to hang it over my fireplace to remember that I am capable and to never forget what happened... and why I did it all. I want to wake up everyday and see it." Her fingers grasped gently at the side of his pants, gripping slightly.

She turned towards him and he smiled as he set the sword down beside the bed, looking at her sideways.

"You know, I think it would look better over my fireplace." He smirked.

"What? You want me to give it to you?" she shook her head thinking he was joking.

"No." he smiled, still looking forwards.

The understanding dawned on her of what he was asking and she felt the sudden swell in her chest as butterflies fought in her stomach.

Turning to her, he placed a hand on her waist and another on her cheek as he lay her back on the bed, hovering above her. Her pink hair splayed out around her as his fingers touched her cheek, then slowly started undoing her ANBU uniform.

"Stay" he whispered as he looked in her eyes.

"I will" she smiled through her tears.

"Stay forever." He lowered and began to kiss her neck as she tipped her head back allowing him to have all of her.

"I will."

* * *

Damn I'm a sucker for a happy ending.

So, I broke into the world of Lemons in this one and I had someone say they liked the second one best. I'm inclined to agree that I liked that one best too as well as the chapter it was attached to. I may never do another with a story though. I still feel guilty that there are probably eyes reading it that shouldn't. Eventually they will be gone from my profile, so read them while you can.

I'd just like to say that this story may not be done. I had a little storyline pick at my brain today that would go along nicely where this one left off. I won't do it yet, but I am quite sure I will go back and continue, but for now consider this done.

At times I hated this story and times I loved it. I appreciate all the wonderful reviews I have gotten over the span of it and also all the wonderful people who followed it. I enjoy the new acquaintances and friends I have made over at the LJ Kakasaku community too. It's been a wonderful place to hang out because I can share this common interest with such interesting people. Kakasaku seems to be the itch I need to scratch.

I wish I could thank everyone personally for all the wonderful encouragement but I know I'd forget someone and feel guilty. Anyone who reviewed, please take this as a personal thank-you. I read each one and went back at times to check your input and remarks. I wish I could tell you how the story began and was supposed to go and how some of your fun reviews changed it. (Primarily Sasuke's character.) but it would take up another chapter, it really changed since I started.

I fully intend to do more Kakasaku and if you look on my profile, there is a little story called Inspiration that I posted over at another site. I'm going to do a nejisaku next but haven't started it yet, it's there, I just have to get it typed out. Very Soon. I do post snippets and one-shots from time to time on my journal too, if you're ever there.

I just loved when people told me I converted them to Kakasaku...heh heh -my job is done. I'll try to convert you to Neji/saku next. From the bottom of my heart, thanks again.

Love Leafygirl


End file.
